My Scars & Your Scars
by GermanPikachu
Summary: Before things went to a spiral, there was a couple who just started a family and was well off enough for the family of three till one day she gets kidnapped and left Jack Napier spiral into his lethal craziness. Mrs. Madeline Napier finally was freed and tried to start her new life in wonders where he went. Till well the Joker finds her. M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I cannot get this out of my head once the idea popped into my head. Just a heads up, since I have been busy out in the real world that I will not be able to update as regularly like my other stories. I just would like to put it down on here so it can be started.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy. I'm sorry if things get too OOC.**

* * *

I ran as fast as I can. I want to get as far from this hideout as I possibly can. I lost count how much time has passed since I was kidnapped. My heart feels heavy knowing Jack is out there worried for his son and me. I clenched my jaw. I do not want to bare him the news that his son was killed in the process of the kidnapping. His son was like him. He was very intelligent for a 5 year old. The mobsters think that there were too many witnesses and find the boy was no use to them. Unfortunately for me, they found a use for me. I was their punching bag. Luckily they use the hookers around the area for pleasure. My bare feet splashed in a puddle as I cross the street. I cannot imagine what I look like now. I was afraid to call for a cab as that is where it started.

 _I gripped onto my son's hand as I waved down a taxi. Jack should be heading home from work by now. I wanted to pick up some groceries to make my boys' favorite meal. A taxi blew past the two of us. I huffed as it was too close for comfort with the puddle. My son, Eric, looked up at me, "Mommy do you think daddy would like what we are going to make for dinner?"_

 _I bent down to his height giving him a smile, "Of course he will, Eric. It is both of your favorite meal. He would love it even more knowing you helped me out."_

 _Eric beamed brightly. He swung our hands together as excitement build up in his little five year old body. I couldn't help widen my smile as I stood up. I tried once more to gain the taxi's attention, "Taxi!"_

 _I saw another hand pop near mine trying to call a taxi. I slowly raised my hand down to gain a look at the stranger. A taxi cab slowed to a stop at the curb. The man smiled with his gruesome teeth, "After you ma'am."_

 _I gave a hesitant smile moving Eric behind me, "It's alright you can take it, sir."_

 _I felt a cylinder metal touch my side and I looked at its owner. Another man who was smiling with gruesome teeth. He spoke, "No, really after you."_

 _I could feel Eric's palms get sweaty or it might just be mine. I looked between the two men not daring to move. Of course, it wasn't what the men wanted as they started to shove me forward making me drop the groceries and my purse. I felt Eric's hand slip from my own. I tried reaching out for my son but I was already shoved into the cab. Not too long after, Eric was shoved in there as well. I scrambled to grab onto my son trying to protect him from these two men. One of the men I watched get into the front passenger seat as the other took a seat beside the two of us. I could see the barrel of the gun direct its attention towards the two of us. The man who wields it smiled, "Now don't make any unwanted movements or attention or the boy here gets it."_

 _I placed my hand over his head to shield him away from the gun. I felt his warm tears fall past my coat and onto my skin. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I didn't do or say anything that could jeopardize my son's life._

I continued to run till I made it to the edge of the Narrows. I bent down trying to catch my breath. I can feel my adrenaline leave my veins. I do not know who decided to kill the mob but I am grateful for it. I can try to go back to my old life or what left of it. I continued walking till I found what I remember my old neighborhood. The houses were not great but it was good enough for a couple who is starting a family. My feet felt numb as the coldness of the night trickle against my skin. Not long before I stood in front of my old home. It looked to me that no one is home. My heart started to fall knowing jack might of left. I walked up to the door pressing a hand on the dark blue wood. I could feel tears well up. A sob broke out as my shoulders shook. I lost my son and now my husband. The house looks to be vacant for years. My forehead touched the cool wood. Tears started to fall and leave wet marks on the a couple hours of seeing if maybe a chance of seeing Jack, I moved from my spot to head off. I should see if my sister still lives in town. I would hope she is.

* * *

I stood outside of her house on the sidewalk. I stared at the front door not sure if she still lived there. I did not notice a young face peeking out of the window. I did not notice the child running to their parents scared that I am standing in raggy clothes outside of their home. The door opened with a person ready to threaten my life. I finally felt the numbness run away as I look at the tall man who is holding a handgun. A child hiding behind their legs. The man's voice called out, "Vanessa! Get Marc!"  
Vanessa? The name sounded familiar. It did not click till the brunette came in my view with fetching hazel eyes. I spoke, "Ness?" My voice came out raggedy. I have not spoken in a long time. The woman stopped what she was doing to protect her son and turned to face me. I felt tears well up once more," Nessa. Please tell me it is you. "

My voice still sounded hoarse. She cradled her son's head to the crook of her neck. The woman flicked her eyes between myself and the man in front of her. She spoke, "Chad put the gun down"

Chad did not put his hand gun down. Vanessa held her child with one hand as she grabbed his wrist pushing it down with her other. Vanessa stared at me, "I said put it down."

I could not help but take a step forward. The woman pushed past the man giving him her son. I felt arms wrap around my neck tightly. I felt wetness drip onto my skin. The tears could not stay and decided to fall onto the woman's clothed shoulder. A shakey voice reached my ears speaking my name I haven't heard in years, "M-madeline… It has been 5 years… I-we- oh Jack…"

I shakingly pulled her away looking into her hazel eyes. My hands went to her cheeks. I lightly grazed my thumbs across. It is true that I am free and right now in front of my sister. I cleared my throat and spoke, "Where… where is Jack?"

Vanessa turned her head to look at I am guessing her husband and child. Vanessa took one last look at them before turning her attention towards me. She spoke quietly, "He… He went crazy, Mads. Jack tried searching for you and Eric."

The name of my son brought her attention elsewhere. She moved to look behind me and then around. The dreaded question I wanted to run from surfaced, "Where is Eric?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I felt a sob rake through my thin body. Vanessa's eyes went wide and instantly covered me with her arms. Vanessa cooed at me, her older sister. I felt her upper body shift as she started to talk to the man named Chad. Chad placed his hand gun in the back of his trousers as he moved out of the way. I felt Vanessa dragged me inside her home. I am glad to know I still have someone around…


	2. Chapter 2

I found out what the year was which was 2008. I have been stuck as the mob's beating bag for 5 years. Vanessa told me what have happened in those 5 years. She got married and had a son. Her and Jack tried searching for my son and I in the first two years. She mentioned that Jack was starting to get testy with her and everyone around them. He left without a notice leaving her stumped in the search. I stayed in her house for a few months afraid to leave the safety of a home. I feel that the mobs have heard what happened to the mob that kidnapped me. I cannot not be afraid. I know the mobsters talk to each other especially if it is a good piece of meat hanging around. I don't want to get taken again and lose my chance in finding Jack. Charlie, the little boy who is my nephew, stared at me from his stool. I didn't look up from my laptop, "Charlie didn't your mother teach you it isn't polite to stare?"

Charlie's eyes went down to his food. His fork moving his eggs around. From what I gather is Charlie is the same age Eric was…. Before Eric moved on. It is hard being around the kid knowing that I once had a kid his age. I could hear chatter down the hall. Angry and frustrated chatter. I caught the last sentence, "She needs to get out now."

I took in slow breaths knowing Chad tried to be nice towards me seeing my situation. However, I never met him before the day he pulled his hand gun at me. I figure I am a person who all the sudden was dropped into his life and he doesn't like it. Not. One. Bit. My sister, oh, she was the all caring one. I was too till I had to grow a thick skin and not let things bother me and care as much. I could hear the light footsteps of my sister head towards me. A seat cushion sunk down as she took a seat. She spoke, "Mads… I… I think it is time to start a new. We should head to the bank and reopen your bank account. I think Jack suspended it or he may of used the money."

I paused in my typing side glancing at my little sister. I spoke, "I would hope he used the money and not let it rot in Gotham's bank."

Vanessa placed a hand ontop of my own giving it a squeeze, "I can give you a first month rent but you have to go find a job soon. Let's find an apartment first and then the bank."

I sighed closing the laptop, "I know he wants me out of here. I'm invading his home. I don't even know if _Jack_ would of liked it if the roles were reversed."

Vanessa closed her eyes for a moment before took a deep breath. After a couple of days of spending my time here, she told me to let him go. I placed the laptop to the side standing up, "I know what you are going to say and I'm not going to listen to it. Jack is out there somewhere. I can feel it. I will find him. He's my husband, _for God's sake."_

Vanessa looked towards her son who was now finally minding his own business. Cannot say much for her husband though. I could see him in the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest. He is just waiting for me to leave. I looked between to the two adults. I raised my hands in the air, "You know what Ness, I'm just going to go. Don't worry about me. Just get back to your little happy family before you know I was finally freed from a _mob_. You know it's none of my business or anything to barge in here hoping to find some sort of salvation considering I have nothing left."

Vanessa's brows knitted together as she stood up. Her voice came out as accusing, "You know we mean nothing like that. You are always welcome here. It just been **months** since you got here."

I moved till I was infront of her. I was taller than her so I looked slightly down into her eyes. I spoke lowly, "I know when I am welcomed or not. I overstayed my welcome, obviously. You can forget about me. I'll be fine."

I headed to the door pulling on my shoes. I'll figure something out one way or another. I left her house without another word.

* * *

I grabbed a local classified ad booklet with what money I do have and start looking for what I can do in a job and a place to stay. I flipped around the newspaper skimming through. As I turned the page with my left hand, a glisten caught my eye. I paused looking at the wedding ring that Jack and I picked out. I swallowed a lump bringing my other hand up rubbing my forehead.

 _Jack and I walked hand in hand into the jewelers. He proposed a month back and it made me the happiest woman. Jack leaned against the jewelry glass case. His brown eyes watched me as I scanned the rings. His fingers laced with each other as a smirk grew on his face. Jack's voice ringed through my ears, "Pick anything you want, sweet cheeks."_

 _I couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname, "Will you stop calling me sweet cheeks? It happened one time!"_

 _Jack's smirk grew. He pushed himself off of the glass case. Looking down where I was browsing, he pointed to a ring, "What about that one?"_

 _My smile grew, "I like that one. It is beautiful."_

 _Jack looked up trying to see where the associate is. His eyes met with the associate and he snapped his fingers pointing to the ring, "We will take this one, ah."_

 _I tugged on his tie, "Will you please come up with another nickname for me?"_

 _Jack shook his head with his smirk still on. He watched as the associate pull out the ring. I huffed, "Fine be that way, Puddin' Head."_

 _It is Jack's turn to frown. Jack replied to that remark, "What did I say about **that** name?"_

 _I raised my eyebrows, "Oh is someone little butthurt that I am using his rightful name?"_

 _Jack rolled his eyes and continued working on the paperwork for our rings, "Don't call me that again."_

 _I chuckled, "Fine, okay. I'll just call you puddin'."_

 _I saw Jack's eye do a light twitch. I kissed his cheek, "That's what you get, jerk. Calling me sweet cheeks. Like I said it happened one time."_

 _Jack hooked his finger underneath my chin to make me look at him. He spoke huskily, "If it didn't happen then I wouldn't of come across you."_

 _I caught him off guard by kissing his lips. His voice always gets me riled up when he talks that way. I pulled away laughing, "I can still taste the pudding that landed on your head."_

 _For the rest of the way home, Jack grumbled about the name. that's what he gets for calling me sweet cheeks._

I fiddled with it with my thumb. I miss the name that I gave years of my life to. I miss our son who would show us his intelligent ideas. I felt tears well up again. My shoulders slowly start to shake. I didn't feel the eyes of those around me. Good or bad. I wish I had my old life back. It was perfect at the time. I need to find Jack soon and get my life back on track.

* * *

 **Hey sorry if this seemed so odd of a chapter. Joker won't appear till few chapters down. I want to make sure I have a good base of Madeline. She isn't completely stable and I know I make her as a crying little thing but I would be too if I was captive for years and finally let go to know that the one person you share a life with is gone completely... well not completely in this case but you get what I mean. I hope you guys enjoyed this. It's hard to put stuff from my mind to the internet pages. I don't own anything other than my Madeline and her family.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the circled apartment ad then at the building. It looks to be run down but comfortable to live in. Well as comfortable it can be. I placed the ad at my side looking around at the neighborhood. It isn't the safest but it isn't the worst. I rubbed my forehead in stress. It already been a long day. I got kicked out of my sister's, sobbed in public, got kicked off the bench at the bus stop. Things aren't going that well for me. I headed inside to speak to the apartment owner or try to find the apartment owner considering the building is attached to a cafe of some sorts. I looked around holding the newspaper close to me. A voice called out, "Hey Peter! We got someone!"

I couldn't help but feel like I was back in the mob building when they first brought me and my son there. I swallowed a lump to get rid of the fear. I will not be broken down. A man who I presume is Peter walked up from the back wiping his hands on a towel. Peter gestured to a booth to sit which I hesitantly took a seat in. I didn't expect him to sit across from me with his hands laced together. I spoke, "W-what are you doing?"

Peter pointed to the newspaper ad seeing it circled by me. He answered, "You are looking for a place to stay aren't you?"

I gave a light nod, "Yes I am."

Peter studied me, "Okay I'll have a room for you as long you pay 400 a month."

The color from my face drained, "I... I can see if I can get the money to you."

Peter leaned forward onto the table, "You don't have a job do you?"

I looked away towards the window, "I'm searching for one. I'm not a homeless workless woman."

Peter held his hands up in defense, "I didn't say that. I was just asking and clarifying that you did not have a job."

I could feel Peter's eyes stare at my form a bit longer before he gave a loud sigh. His fingers tap the table as he spoke, "I can give you a deal. I'll give you room plus a job here at the cafe. It isn't much but it would be one of those you work and live for free. You look like you been through stuff."

I subconciously rolled my lips inward to try to hide the nasty scar I achieved a couple years ago. This is a two in one deal. It is hard to say no at a time like this. I glanced back at Peter and gave a nod, "Alright I'll do it. I'll work at the cafe and live in the unoccupied apartment."

Peter smiled holding out his hand. I shook it to close our deal. I know it is wise to see the apartment first but I don't have much choice. I rather be in a place where I can get work and a roof over my head. Peter spoke up, "You'll start tomorrow. Your apartment would be 4B. I'll get you the keys."

Peter disappeared to the back and came back out dangling keys out in front of me. I took them rubbing the metal inbetween my fingers. I don't know what it is like to have keys again to somewhere I live. I clutched them in my hand and waited for directions. Peter pointed down the hall to a door that leads to stairs. I gave a nod and headed up there. 4B. 4B. Where is it? I bumped into someone when I was looking for the apartment number. I called out to the person, "Sorry!"

When the person didn't say anything, I turned to look at the retreating person. A man in a deep purple to black suit. His hair seemed to be recently dyed with green. I raised an eyebrow. I mumbled to myself, "I hope I made the right decision in staying here."

I looked up to stare at the apartment number. 4B, this is it. I moved the key into the hole and opened the door. Dust collected on the wooden floors. I stepped through the threshold taking a look around. I ran a hand through my hair as I continued to survey the area, "I guess this is a start."

* * *

After scoping out the apartment, I decided to head towards the bank. I need to check on our... I mean my account. I moved my long sleeve shirt over my wrists to hide the scars that is littered all over. There is more all over. Some are more gruesome than the others. When my sister allowed me to stay for a while, she gave me my wallet that was collected on the day. I noticed it did not have the picture of Jack, Eric and myself. Who would take the photo? I am sure Vanessa didn't take it as her and Jack were iffy at times. I opened the door to the Gotham Bank seeing people minding their business. My eyes dart around to ensure there aren't any mobsters who happen to taking a withdrawal. You may never know that they could be here of all times. I am sure they have accounts through this bank and many others. A voice startled me, "Ma'am! Ma'am!"

I looked over at the short man before me. He gave a hesitant smile as he was not sure how to handle this. The man spoke, "Ah, yes ma'am. How can I help you?"

I gave a small smile, "I need to check on my account to see if it is still open or not."

The man gestured to his desk and chair in front, "Please."

I gave a nod and sat down. He started to tap away on his keyboard, "So what is the name and account number?"

I raked through my mind for the account number. It is coming up blank. I opened my wallet for a bank card and pulled it out. I handed it to him, "Name's Madeline Napier. My account should be connected to this."

He looked at me then at the card before grabbing it. He inspected the card before he typed in the card number. I took in the sounds of the bank and people around. The man finally spoke, "Ah ha! found it. So the account is still active. No withdrawals or deposits though. It seems to be there is another name on the account a Mr. Jack Napier."

I smiled sadly, "Yes that's my husband. He... He disappeared."

The man gave a light nod. I am the one who disappeared and now he disappeared. I spoke up, "I need to withdrawal 800 dollars to pay for my first and last month's rent."

The man nodded standing up heading towards the teller, "They will be able to help you over here."

I held out my hand standing up, "Thank you."

The man smiled leaving me be. I looked around at my surroundings till my eyes met with a man who has a clown mask on his face. He didn't do anything but the other masked man did. I didn't jump like I should when the gun was shot at the roof. The one who I met eyes with stopped at a slip desk opening the bag. I was lucky enough to be close to the door when they decided to ask well demand for a withdrawal. I slid down the side being careful to be out of view. My heart is pounding against my chest. I listened for foot falls but the man was silent. I didn't hear anyone close by till I heard a grenade pin being removed. Shit, they are going to blow this place. I heard the pins being removed farther away. I let out a low breath. He didn't find me. I heard a shot and I decided to make my move to the door. I crawled on my knees and hands rushing to the door. Shots are still going. I heard sneakers squeak on the floor. I kept going till I heard a man call out, "Man! Where did you learn to count?"

I shouldn't of looked behind me but I did. I saw the man who I met eyes with earlier tilting his head to the banker I presume. I studied his figure. Dark purple to black suit with brunette hair. He is slouched slightly forward. I watched the two men start to gather bags coming from the vault. The man I studied before looked around seeing his victims. The man who yelled at him earlier spoke, "That's alot of money. If this Joker guy was so smart, he had us bring a bigger car."

I saw the man proceed to pull his gun at the other. I couldn't see from the mask the one who decided to check his watch that he glanced over where I am at. I knew to stay by the shadows if I were to stop. I looked in front of me to see the day light of the door right there then back over to the masked men. The man continued, "I'm betting the Joker to you to kill me once we loaded the cash."

He moved slightly as he answered, "Oh no no no, I killed the bus driver."

He continued to move more and more as the guy followed his movement. I wasn't paying attention to what the other guy said as a school bus rammed through the wall. I jumped as it took me by surprise. I took this time to crawl faster towards the door. I could feel eyes follow me as I heard another man's voice. I stood up ramming myself into the door. It nudged a bit just enough for me to slip through. I ran as far as I could. I do not want to be mixed up with criminals again.

* * *

Inside the bank, the man who killed the bus driver and who kept an eye on the woman who escaped placed a grenade into the bankers mouth. As he was saying words and removing his mask, his mind was going a million miles a minute. From a distance the woman looked familiar. He does not know when and where he saw her before. The Joker moved away from the banker heading to the bus. He shut the door behind him as he headed to the driver seat. An explosion was heard and after a few minutes sirens were heard. His eyes darted to the streets to see if he can find the woman who escaped. She has to be here somewhere. It isn't possible for her to run far. The Joker ran a hand through his hair. His tongue darted over his scars as he went into thought. He will find her and when he does they will play a game. She seemed to like to play mouse and cat. Let the games begin!

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update. You know work and the holidays like to take it out of you. I just finished this chapter before I have to go to work. I'm kinda cutting it close in leaving for work. Buttttt I hope you guys enjoy. Joker is in the chapter but he doesn't really meet her face to face. It'll happen. Promise. ALSO Thank you for the reviews guys :) I was not sure how to put this on internet paper as my mind like to think ahead and write it self. I had to revision it a few times as after typing it , it didn't seem right. Sooo I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think or have any suggestions :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A voice called out for me, "Hey Madeline! Table 4 needs their lemonade and table 10 asks for their check."

I nodded as I grabbed the two glasses of lemonade and checked that table 10's check is in the check holder. I dodged my way past another waitress, Kiera, as she headed to where I came from. I made a beeline for table 4 and placed their lemonades. I gave them a smile, "Sorry about that. Here are your lemonades. Have you guys figured out what you would like to eat?"

The elderly couple closed their menus. The elderly man spoke first, "I like to have the pot roast with mash potatoes."

I wrote down what he said and the elderly woman finished up the conversation, "And I like to have the potato soup. Also can I have a side of saltine crackers?"

I gave a nod writing. I placed my note pad in my apron, "I'll get that for you guys."

I took their menus and placed them underneath my armpits as I walked to table 10. I pulled out their check holder placing it on the table, "Here you guys go. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your evening. Come back soon."

It was a couple of guys who were a few of words. It's hard to interact with that group. It is easy to have a simple conversation with another person. The television in the corner blared with brightness as the news came on. I reached over the counter giving the cook the order before pulling away to see the television. It is about the bank incident. I stared at the television. According to the newscast, they still don't know who took the money. I shook my head. Enough of that, Madeline. You been involved with criminals too much already which cost you your family. I sighed deeply grabbing a rag to go clean up a few tables as table 4's food is being cooked. The newsman spoke, "All of the patrons who were in the bank incident came out unharmed. Some did have grenades in their hands however, GPD was able to get there in time. Further investigation is pending."

So there wasn't a blast at the bank. I may of thought I heard some sort of blast. Or I like to believe there was so the clown masked men went with it. The bell notifying the food is done rung. Another voice picked up, "I got it sweetie. It looks to me you're having quite a day."

I looked up seeing it was Kiera who spoken up. I gave a nod. Peter came around towards me pulling me to the side. Peter looked into my moss green eyes, "Are you feeling alright?"

I gave a small smile, "Yeah... It's just I was at that bank when it happened. I was able to run from the robbers."

Peter raised his eyebrows. He crossed his arms, "How about this? I know you just started today but it is pretty dead. Kiera can handle this herself tonight. Go up to your room and relax. I better see you here sharp tomorrow night."

My eyes widened for a second before nodding furiously. He held out his hand, "Rag."

I placed the rag in his hand gently before I headed through the side door. I ran up the stairs to the apartments. I shut the door behind me throwing my shoes in the corner. My hand ruffled through my brunette hair. This is a good time to go see if I am able to gather my stuff from my old home. I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a deep blue short sleeve shirt. Before heading out the door, I grabbed my jacket.

* * *

I shifted on each foot staring at my old home. Too many memories are here and I wish to gain the occupants back. My fingers lightly touched a necklace which holds each of our birthstones.

 _The car door closed behind me as I stared at the door of our home. Jack's voice called out, "Sweet cheeks, go inside already."_

 _I looked behind seeing my husband trying to carry all of the bags from the hospital. I chuckled, "I wanted to wait for you. We now have a new addition so I would like to wait for you till you catch up."_

 _Jack rolled his eyes, "He won't remember any of this."_

 _My bottom lip popped out as I pouted. Jack smirked placing his lips over mine. As he pulled away, he nipped at my lip. I called him out, "Hey! That resulted to this."_

 _I could hear Eric's cooing in his infant carrier. Jack looked down peeking underneath the sun visor then as the second sentence rolled out of his mouth he looked up at me, "Your mother is taking her sweet time. Ain't that right, sweet cheeks?"_

 _I rolled my eyes this time as I head towards the door. I grabbed the keys that was dangling from Jack's index finger. I proceeded to open the door. I breathed out, "Welcome home, Eric."_

 _I moved out of the way to let Jack in. He placed the bags on the ground then rolled his shoulders. He spoke, "It was starting to kill me."_

 _I stuck my tongue out moving to the living room, "You big baby, Puddin'."_

 _Jack groaned, "Not **that** name again."_

 _I placed Eric's carried in front of the couch as I took a seat. I pointed to Jack, "You brought back **Sweet Cheeks.** "_

 _Jack threw his hands in the air, "You are ridiculous."_

 _I cooed at Eric," Your father is being ridiculous."_

 _Jack shook his head grabbing the bags to bring to Eric's room. I chuckled, "You know you love me."_

 _I heard Jack call from Eric's room, "I do sweet cheeks, don't you forget it."_

It's hard to remember what it was like to have a family. I looked around for anything to throw into the window. A dark shadow lays in the grass. The moon isn't helping much. I grabbed the dark shadow form finding it is a piece of a tree. It is thick and strong enough to bust a window. My grip tightened as I got closer to the window. One. Two. _Smash_. I paused for a moment to hear any movement in the neighbors. The shatter was pretty loud so I wouldn't be surprised if they woken up. Few more minutes passed by and luckily no one did wake up. I stepped inside carefully. The crunch of glass sounded underneath my sneakers. I'm glad I decided to wear my sneakers. Picture frames lay across the mantel of the fireplace. Each are faced down. I frowned at this. I went to pick them up seeing it is our family photos as well wedding photos. Jack must of placed them down when he couldn't find us. I'll get them on my way out. I looked through the dining room seeing chairs broken, the table cloth skewed to the side, and the fine china shattered. Vanessa's words sounded through my mind, " _He...He went crazy, Mads..."_

My eyes flickered to the kitchen seeing cabinet doors hanging from their hinges. Plates and other dishes were scattered on the floor. I swallowed the lump that decided to make its home. I headed to Eric's room. It is just how we left it that day... That horrible day. His toys he pulled out in the morning were laying in a line as he probably imagined his game play. Tears started to well up as I choked back a sob. I walked in his room slowly picking up one of his favorite toys. His stuffed giraffe. He loved giraffes. We never knew exactly why but that was his favorite animal. I hugged the stuff animal towards me. I whispered, "My poor baby boy."

I'm definitely taking this with me. I need to have my son with me. My eyes looked around the room taking this in one last time. I took a step back to the hallway. Next stop: the master bedroom.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So thank you for the review. I greatly appreciate it! No really I do. I don't own anything of the DC characters just Madeline and her side of the family. Also who knows what will happen in the next chapter. Still deciding on that. Like I said before, any suggestions or anything shoot it by me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was interesting to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

I moved slowly clutching Eric's giraffe to my chest. My fingers curled around the knob. I took a deep breath and opened the door. My eyes darted around the room to see what was destroyed. The sheets were messed around half on the floor. The photos of Jack and I were placed face down. I stepped towards the bed seeing Jack's watch which normally sit on the night stand for the night hasn't rested there in years. I placed Eric's giraffe on the bed heading around the bed to the bathroom. I noticed his shaver is gone as well as towels littered everywhere. I bent down picking up a towel. I inspected the towel seeing there are huge amounts of blood. My heart started to race as I found more that are just like that. I whispered, "What happen to you Jack?"

My hands clenched tightly at the towel. I let out a little scream throwing the towel against the wall. The left over bathroom supplies rest on the counter till I pushed it all off with my arms. Clatter sounded through the bathroom and bedroom. I leaned against the counter with tears welling up. My knuckles are turning white. My life was so nice with a husband, child, house and a job. Eric is gone and Jack is gone. From the evidence in the bathroom, something happened to Jack. Something bad. I raised my fist and mustered my strength. My fist met with the mirror shattering. Bits and pieces of glass embedded in my knuckles.I flexed my hurt fingers to relieve the pain. I bent down finding the first aid kit underneath the sink. At least some things aren't moved around. I popped it open seeing very scarce supplies. I rubbed my forehead with my unhurt hand. I sighed pulling out the tweezers and worked my magic to bound my wound.

* * *

I closed the bathroom door behind me. More bloodied towels littered around the floor. I headed to the closet seeing the clothing bar half up and half down. The clothes which were on hangers fell towards the ground as gravity calls for it. Most of Jack's purple shirts were missing. I turned away from the closet. I rubbed my eyes till I saw stars. This is taking a toll on me than usual. I removed my hands seeing the bed in its messed up glory. I wonder if it still smells like Jack. I slowly crawled into bed kicking off my sneakers. I rolled in the sheets smelling for a scent. I breathed out heavily. It smells like him as if he never left. I could feel my eyelids drop and I quickly fell asleep with the scent of Jack and Eric's giraffe at my side.

 _Jack fixed his purple button up shirt in the mirror, "Sweet cheeks, I'm going to be late."_

 _I walked up behind him watching him in the mirror. I jokingly pouted, "But you promised to watch a movie with me."_

 _Jack slipped on his tie fixing it. His eyes looked behind him through the mirror meeting my own. Jack spoke, "A parent instruction video isn't my type of movie, sweets."_

 _I stuck out my tongue, "What happens if something to happen to he or she?"_

 _I couldn't help but rub my swollen stomach lovingly. He turned around flipping his collar down. His hands lightly gripped at my biceps. He smirked, "We will figure it out on the way. I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo."_

 _I continued to lightly rub my stomach. I felt Jack's hands slid down to where my hands rest. He spoke, "We will be fine. Don't worry."_

 _I looked up at him into his brown eyes. I scanned up his body seeing his black slacks and purple button up. I snorted, "As long they don't wear as much purple as you do."_

 _He frowned tapping my nose, "You know purple is my favorite color."_

 _I waved my hand around in the air, "Yeah yeah, I know Puddin'."_

 _I could hear him groan beside me. He knows I use that name to tease him. He was the one who ended up getting chocolate pudding on his face. Not me. It just stuck. I felt his hands rub lovingly on my stomach. His voice went husky, "You know... I could take you down in a heart beat for looking this **attract** -ive."_

 _I pressed my hands against his chest laughing, "No way! It all started with you getting too handsy during our wedding night."_

 _His arm wrapped around my lower back. Unfortunately I was turned sideways for the protruding stomach. His lips sent kisses from my collar bone up to my neck to my jaw bone. Goosebumps raised the hairs on my skin. Jack whispered in my ear deeply, "You have weaknesses as well."_

 _I bit my lip trying to wiggle out of his grip. He instantly let me go. I headed to the bed grabbing his black suit jacket. I looked away from him knowing he is smirking in all his glory. Jack stepped closer grabbing the jacket from me but didn't pull away before he whispered once more in my ear, "You love it."_

 _I could feel my knees buckle which he caught on and his arm wrapped around my waist. He gently led me to the bed to sit. I spoke, "I hate you."_

 _His lips crashed onto mine. He pulled away smirking pulling on his jacket, "You know you love me."_

 _I answered, "I do Jack, don't you forget it."_

 _He winked exiting the room leaving me in my sexual frustrations. That man is going to kill me one day._

* * *

Joker gently placed each grenade in his purple suit coat. He should pay the mobs' therapy session a visit. If he recall of the address that was given to him by a lackey, it is in a warehouse. Joker pulled out a spool of purple thread and started to tie it to the pins of the grenades. They think they should have their therapy session in the daylight to hide from ole Batsy. At the last grenade he let the thread go longer. The thread was placed in between his teeth. He let out a snort as the tiny threads ripped apart.

 _"Jack! Don't teach Eric that!"_

 _The thread ripped up into two separate threads in between my teeth. Eric successfully was able to break his thread that was bothering the kid on his shirt. It comes in handy when you don't have anything to cut it with. Survival to the fittest. I turned my upper torso to look at the 5 foot 2 brunette woman. Her arms crossed over her chest. Eric hopped up holding up his thread, "Look what I did mama!"_

 _She bent down to his height taking the thread out of his hand, "I see that. How about next time you go find some scissors or ask your dad or I to cut it off for you?"_

 _I interrupted her smirking, "I'm going to tell him use his teeth again. Plus he's a man like his dad."_

 _She looked up from our son sending a glare my way, "It could ruin his teeth. He's my little boy, Jack."_

 _Eric piped up, "Mama! I am a man like daddy!"_

 _She chuckled running her fingers through his light brown hair. I rested my arm ontop of my knee which was propped up. My eyes wandered from her head to her toes. She is small compared to my 6 foot height but nothing keeps her down. I watched her bop our son's nose with the tip of her finger making him laugh. I would not mind having another child. Not for the reason that Eric could have a playmate but her sex drive increased tenfold. Oh, I love it when she was pregnant with Eric. We tried ways that we never tried before. Her being pregnant did make her more **attract** -ive. Maybe when I get home, we can talk about it. Madeline spoke up bringing myself out of my thoughts, "Jack, Eric and I are going to go do errands while you're at work. I'll pick up some groceries before you come home."_

 _Eric pulled at his mother's shirt, "Mama let's make daddy's favorite meal!"_

 _Her smile brightened. I smirked, "I wouldn't mind that, Sweet cheeks."_

 _She rolled her eyes standing up. My eyes watched her come closer. Her hand reached forward grabbing my tie. I felt her pull lightly. My smirk has not left my face, "Yes?"_

 _She whispered, "I know what you are thinking and it's a maybe."_

 _My smirk widened. I love this woman as she tends to my needs as I tend to hers. I felt her lips brush upon mine. As quickly it came, her lips left. She let go of my tie, "You're going to be late Jack."_

 _I rolled my eyes pushing myself off the carpet, "They can handle things without me."_

 _I pulled her towards me sending kisses on her skin. Eric's voice interrupted what I like to do, "Ewwww! Daddy stop that!"_

 _I felt her chuckle in my arms. I sighed, "We need to talk later about something."_

 _Her eyebrows raised, "Oh really?"_

 _My eyes looked over at our son who is still making a disgusted face. My eyes flickered back to her giving her a nod. My tongue lightly grazed on my lips, "Yes. Be sure to be here when I get home. I like to see you both when I come home. Knowing you two are safe."_

 _She shook her head with a smile on her face, "I know. I know. It isn't safe. Got it."_

 _I tighten my grip on her waist, "Promise me, Madeline."_

 _Her eyes stared into my own. She nodded, "Don't' I always?"_

 _I let go of her giving a nod, "I know. I can't help but worry."_

 _I went over to the chair grabbing my suit jacket. I pulled it on giving her a kiss and our son a kiss ontop of his head, "I'll see you two later."_

 _I heard her answer, "It's a promise."_

Joker snarled grabbing the chair hitting it against the desk breaking it. Why all the sudden memories of **her and him** decided to pop in his head? It is already bad enough that he couldn't find the two and think they are more likely dead. He does not need memories of his late wife and son. Joker closed his coat heading down the hallway seeing a couple henchmen he hired not too long ago. Joker spoke up making the henchmen freeze, "Uh... Bob... come here for a second."

The henchman lifted up from his spot heading to the Joker. Joker eyed the glistening weapon at Bob's side. The joker's hand went to Bob's side and pulled the safety off. In one shot, Bob laid dead on the ground. Joker's tongue darted over his scars and lips, "I'll uh... be out for a bi **t**."

His legs went over the body heading to the door. He piped up, "Take out the trash uh will ya?"

The henchmen scrambled to pick up Bob's dead body. They don't want to anger their boss any further. Whatever happen they don't want to get mixed up in it. Joker has a little date with a few mobs to go to.

* * *

 **Okay guys! Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys really enjoy it. Once again thank you thank you for reviewing, guests. It means alot to me :) I am going to apologize once again ahead of time if Joker seems to be OOC. I am trying to get a grip on him as much as I can. He is difficult from what I normally write with. Anywho, enjoy guys :) This is a long chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a start. Not what I was expecting to dream about. I groaned pulling myself out of bed. I looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table. 10:00 am. I slept in, jesus. I headed to the closet pulling out a suit case to put the items I want in. First things first, Eric's giraffe goes in. I looked around the room to see what else needs to be put in. My eyes scanned the closet for any, just any, of Jack's clothing. A smile slowly appeared as I grabbed the hangers of his at home shirts. I folded all five and placed them inside the suitcase. I went around the house picking up photos that I presume Jack placed down and placed them in the suitcase. I went in a full circle in the living room to make sure that I have everything that I wanted. My eyes stopped at a box that I seemed to overlook yesterday. I stepped closer to it rubbing my fingers lightly over the wood graving. A sad smile brought on my face. The wooden box is as long as my forearm. I picked it up gently feeling the texture underneath the pads of my fingers. I bit my lip going over to the couch. I already know that this valuable item would bring my knees to the ground. I don't want to hurt myself more than I already done. I slowly unhooked the clasp opening it. Inside is all the flowers Jack have given me plus the wedding bouquet. My fingers lightly touch the soft dried up petals. The first rose he have given me was a red one. The ones following was dyed purple and green.

 _Jack leaned against my desk. His teeth played with his lip. He spoke, "You working behind that little desk of yours is..."_

 _I interrupted his sentence as I finished up writing an email, "Jack don't you dare finish that sentence."_

 _Jack smirked. His fingers lightly twirled the little bouquet of flowers if you call it that behind his back. I leaned forward forearms resting on my desk. I asked, "What are you doing here, Jack? Don't you have work?"_

 _Jack's eyes darted around the office, "I wanted to see my bes **t** girl."_

 _I already know why he's here. It is our 2nd year anniversary of being together. We just recently moved in together to an apartment. It has been amazing. I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? I for sure thought that girl down the hall was your best girl."_

 _Jack rolled his eyes, "You're my only one, sweet cheeks."_

 _I chuckled, "It's hard to play around with you."_

 _I heard a rustling behind his back. He pulled out two roses. One dyed purple and the other dyed green. A smile was brought onto my face, "What are those?"_

 _Jack looked at the flowers admiring them, "Purple is my favorite color and green to match your eyes."_

 _I smiled bigger than before, "You never cease to amaze me."_

 _Jack winked, "That's the point."_

 _I stood up taking the two flowers. The sweet fragrance filled my nose. Jack played with my shirt's frills that happen to be his hands length. I slapped his hands away laughing, "Stop it, Jack. I'm at work."_

 _His eyes shot up from the frills to my face. His finger hooked underneath my chin pulling my gaze to his. Jack licked his lips before putting his on mine. As quickly as it came it left. He pulled himself away from the desk fixing his purple button up. It's a deep purple which looks wonderfully on him. Jack moved his curly locks to the side, "We are going out tonight. Habachi grill in town."_

 _I gave him a nod, "I'll be ready after I change when I get home."_

 _The first buttons were unbuttoned showing his lightly tanned skin. I smirked, "You better be ready."_

 _Jack bowed his head lightly, "Of course."_

I lightly touched the petals once more with tears blurring my vision. It seemed that I have been crying since I been freed. A voice ringed through my ears, " Well...Well... I didn't expec **t** anyone to be here. No **t** a **t** all. Now what are you doing in this humble abode?"

My heart started to pound as I didn't dare to look up. Silent footsteps walked closer to my form. A booming voice echoed, " **LOOK AT ME!"**

I slowly brought my gaze upwards. First thing I saw was brown shoes with deep purple pant legs lightly over it. I swallowed bringing my gaze higher seeing the same deep color suit jacket and a green vest underneath. His voice got impatient, "You can hurry i **t** up."

My eyes met with his white, black and red grease painted face. His yellow teeth showing through his smile. My eyes darted around the room to find something to protect myself. A man who was tagged as the Joker stood before me in my old home. I did not notice the Joker studying my form. His eyes darted all over my body taking in every detail. He knows who exactly is sitting on his old couch touching their flowers. He saw the suitcase in the master bedroom filled with his shirts and his son's favorite stuffed toy. His fingers clenched making the gloves squeak. It brought my attention. My eyes met his. His soulless dark eyes surrounded by the black grease paint. I asked, "What are you doing here?"

I didn't see it till now the glint of a knife waving back and forth in his hand. It looked to be itching to carve. His voice brought my attention back to his face, "I could ask you the same thing."

He stepped closer till I could really see the knife in his gloved hand. I closed the box of flowers placing it to the side. I didn't know what to do when I first saw him but the times with the mob is coming back. I spoke with confidence, "This is my home. You are the one who is intruding."

He pointed with the knife, "You are the one who is intruding breaking through the window."

He tsked shaking the knife side to side as giving me the no-no. I eyed him standing up. His brows raised. I looked around seeing no other way he could break in. I spoke, "You didn't break in which means you have the key."

He pointed his knife at me, "You're smart. You take in all of the details and piece them together."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm not scared of you, Jack."

Something in him snapped as the cold metal touched my cheek and him grabbing me tightly. He didn't point the sharp side, luckily. His voice had a crazy edge to it, "Oh no no no, my name. That's not my name."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. I spoke, "It is to me. You... You aren't the Joker to me."

I felt the metal lightly switch back and forth to the dull and sharp side. He held me still as he looked around, "Where's the **boy**?"

I swallowed feeling the lump in my throat. This is what I didn't want to face. Tell Jack what happened to his son. I tried to move out of his grip but his grip tightened. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair. I hesitated, "He... He is dead, Jack. The mob that kidnapped him and I... they killed him saying he was worthless."

I felt him release his hold on me. His gloves squeaked as he clenched tightly. I watched him as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Joker moved to the kitchen disappearing from my view. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I was scared. I was scared on what he would do. This isn't Jack that I know. I don't even know if Jack is still in there. Sounds of glassware shattering against the floor made me flinch. I called out, "What are you doing here, Jack? This house looked like no one stepped foot in here in years."

The sounds ceased. He walked out of the kitchen. His back slightly hunched and his tongue darted across his lips and the beginning point of his scars. His voice sent me shivers up my spine, "Before I left, **sweet cheeks,** I kept a close eye on this house. Men around this house to notify me when and if someone breaks in. I can' **t** have anyone breaking in for my goods."

My heart started pounding quicker. I gestured all around me, "What goods do you have? All of this is our old stuff. It's worth nothing for other people except for me."

I heard his switch blade close. I followed the hand which holds it with my eyes as he pocketed it. He tsked at me," You don't understand, sweet cheeks. I have things in here that is worth more than you think. Or did you forget?"

My eyes widened as I remembered he had his parent's life insurance money stashed somewhere here. I remember that I helped him find spots to hide it just in case something happens to the bank. I felt my mouth dry, "I... I am sorry. I forgot..."

His lip twitched. He closed the distance between us. His eyes looked down at my form. I stared up seeing the black pits of his eyes. In a second, I didn't see anything. Joker caught the now limp body. He lifted the body up till he got a good grip. He sneered at the situation.

 _I picked up Madeline out of surprise. We just recently got married and it's not complete without carrying her over the threshold. She giggled nuzzling her face into my green vest. A half smile brought to my lips, "I got to bring my blushing bride across the threshold."_

 _I felt her smack my chest. She spoke, "I am not blushing, Jack!"_

 _I smirked, "Oh you will be when I am done with you."_

 _She stayed quiet at that statement. Laughter bubbled from my lips. I carried her in sideways to our new home. We purchased this home a couple weeks ago thinking it would be better to start as a married couple in a home. An actual home, not that dinky apartment we used to live in. I felt her squirm in my arms trying to get out. I tightened my grip, "Not yet."_

 _She spoke, "But Jack you already carried me into the theshold."_

 _I smirked taking her down the hallway fumbling with the doorknob of our door. She looked at the bed then at me, "Don't you dare."_

 _I plopped her down on the bed. Her white wedding gown flowed across the edge of the bed. Her body bounced after the initial drop. I licked my lips, "Oh I dare."_

 _She shook her head laughing. Her laughter is music to my ears. I didn't mind closing the door as no one is here just us. I shrugged off my vest after unbuttoning it. She sat up moving my hands out of the way. Her fingers started to unbutton my shirt. Her fingers worked quickly. I loved that. I spoke huskily, "Are you ready Mrs. Napier?"_

 _She looked up into my eyes, "Always."_

He looked down at the limp body exiting the home. His men waiting in the van. At least he knows she wouldn't be struggling as he carried her. Joker gestured with his head, "Get the suitcase in the master room and the wooden box on the couch."

The man who happened to be free nodded disappearing from public view. He placed her in the van in the very back seat. He does not want his men eyeing at his goods. He wouldn't tell her but one of the valuable goods is laying down in the very back seat. The man joined back inside the van. The van started to drive off. He picked the seat by her head. This is a time to examine what his wife endured.

* * *

 **Holy balls this took a while to write. I had a writer's block. Sad, I know. But I want to thank you for reviewing last chapter and some new reviews in the others. I hope I did him justice or close to it. I apologize if he seemed OOC. I reaaaaaaaaaally tried to think what he would do. Let me know what you guys think and don't hesitate to drop suggestions on what could happen next. Writer blocks are horrible. Hope you guys have a nice day or week or month or year. Which ever fits your fancy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned rubbing my eyes of the sleep that happened to form. I rolled to my back feeling I am in a silk sheeted bed. A voice brought me to reality, "Hellooo there, sleeping beauty."

I blinked seeing the Joker sitting on a chair at a desk. His head leaned forward due to his slight hunch. The bed smelled of _him._ I sat up looking around till my eyes rested on him. I spoke quietly, "This what happened when I got kidnapped?"

His tapping of the pencil stopped placing it beside the notepad he preciously writing on. He asked, "Wha **t** do you _mean?"_

I gestured to his room and to himself, "Jack, you became The Joker. A man who is marked as a criminal in Gotham. You... you used to work as a trader. You wanted to get away from your father's footsteps."

I noticed his tongue licking his lips more than normal. A habit that came out of his old habit. The Joker pursed his lips making his scars more prominent. He leaned forward with his arms resting on his thighs, "Father **like** son, isn't that what they always say?"

I moved to the edge of the bed, "But you're not like your father. I met your father and I should know that you're not like him, Jack."

In an instant, I heard the switchblade being popped open and for his form he was on top on me. The blade was touching my skin. On the border between sharp and dull. He seethed, " **Don't call me that."**

I swallowed, " I refuse to call you Joker. I know my husband is in there somewhere."

I felt pressure on my cheek. He bent close to my face, "I'm no **t** Jack."

I stared into his eyes searching for anything. Anything that would be of value to me. I dared to speak, "Get that knife away from me. I had enough with knives."

For a second his brows knitted together in confusion. I used my strength and tried to push him off but it didn't do much. Well other than now I have a knick on my cheek. I felt the burning sensation of the cut. It wasn't deep and it wasn't intended to cut as I felt more of the dull side. Unfortunately, when I tried to push him off his knife went the other way and cut me barely. I felt a bare hand touch my lips which got me stop struggling. My eyes met his then his went down to my thick scar on my lip. A question bubbled from his lips," Who did **this** to you?"

I felt his fingers tangle themselves in my hair gripping on the strands. I winced at the pain. I answered, "One of the mob people from the mob that taken me and Eric thought I had a mouth on me and decided to shut me up. He said if I speak out of turn again that I would get an even worse wound which ended up like this. I was struck twice. There are many more."

I studied the man in front of me. His fingers still have a grip on my hair. I ignored the dull pain by keeping my breathing steady. The Joker didn't move an inch. I continued, "The times I apparently spoke out of turn... was to protect Eric. I... It wasn't enough. He... still died..."

I felt his fingers leave my hair slowly. His bare fingers touch my cheek touching wetness that I didn't feel fall. The bed released the pressure that he was creating. I blinked when I heard the door shut hard. My fist met my mouth as I bit hard into it choking back a sob. I jumped at the sound of a gun trigger being pulled. I closed my eyes gripping at the sheets hard. I took a deep breath before getting off the bed. My eyes scanned the room seeing a couple drawers. My hands grew a mind of themselves and went threw each drawer till my mind decided that is what it wanted. I opened the top drawer finding a few knives and a gun. If I shoot a gun, Jack would be notified. If I play with his knives, it wouldn't be much.

* * *

The Joker ran a hand through his greased up hair. His tongue darted across his lips as he looked down at the recent kill. He didn't mean to kill a henchman. He needed them but what his wife told him did upset the dying Jack inside. He didn't turn his head to look behind him at the door of his bedroom but his eyes twitched lightly to the right on the floor. Blood is starting to stain the cement. He needs to get one of them get bleach and other supplies to clean that out. She keeps calling him "Jack" when he is obviously The Joker. He doesn't remember what it was like to be normal. Not since she disappeared with their son. He sneered moving one leg over the limp body and headed to the door. His hunched body stopped at the door. He turned to the men, "No one. I mean **no one** goes to my room. Clean up the mess. I go **t** some business to tend to."

The Joker lurked into the night using the shadows as his weapon. He will find the imposer batmans considering Batsy is not wanting to reveal himself. His hands ruffled his hair as a groan came out. The woman back in his room should know "Jack" isn't coming back. In the Joker's mind, he took her with him so no one else puts a claim on his woman. He got her first and he shall be her last. His gloves squeaked under pressure. He couldn't help but want to carve into her skin. Show that she is his. Just a nice little "J". It would be satisfying. A dark figure in the distance caught his eye who seemed to take on a low life criminal. A smirk brought to his lips. He's going to have his fun tonight and send a message to dear Batman. He needs to take his anger out on someone other than that unlucky henchman. No one touches his woman and scar her up.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry for the late update. Work has been killer. Peak week and what not. Love it when everyone decide to go on a vacation at the same time. Well I hope you guys enjoy this one :) I'm sorry that it's not much. Like I said writer block.**

 **I DO want to thank for the reviews :) I did understand that suggestion though in one review, I did a little bit of the suggestion in here. Might broaden it in next chapter. Just need to know how to go about it. Tell me what you guys think and don't be afraid to drop in suggestions. I love suggestions, it helps :)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Joker twirled his signature knife in his fingers being careful not to knick himself. If he goes inside that bedroom, he will be called "Jack" and that's not him. Not anymore. His deep brown eyes stared at the hallway. His make up was freshly placed after torturing the imposer. That felt _good._ That he will admit. One of the henchmen interrupted his train of thought by speaking, "Hey uh boss."

The Joker's eyes flicked over to the henchman. The henchman swallowed but continued, "What of the woman?"

His fingers stilled and he spoke deadly, "What of her?"

The ill henchman flinched rubbing his neck, "I.. uh was wondering what we are..."

The Joker stood up from his place stopping the henchman's sentence. The Joker waved his knife towards him, "Let's see abou **t** this situ-a-tion. That woman in there is none of your worries. She is **mine**. Understand?"

Another voice piped up, "Who is she?"

The Joker twirled on his heel heading towards his next victim. The Joker answered, "None of your concern."

He had enough of his petty henchmen's questions about **his** girl. He rather deal with her "Jack" nonsense than their shit. He turned his head towards the hallway. He did notice there is quietness coming from the room. His long legs carried him to the door. He didn't care if she wanted him in there or not. It's his room and he will enter it when he feels like it. His tongue licked his lips. His eyes trailed over her fair skin then darted over to the bathroom seeing it is steaming. A smirk played on his lips as he closed the door behind him which ended up startling her. In an instant she covered herself with the towel. His eyes narrowed seeing it clearly. The scars that she mentioned. _They_ touched her. **His.** Her voice didn't falter his eyes, "Jack... I didn't hear you."

He licked his lips as he remembered those times they had fun. His eyes flickered upward to hers, "Wha **t** did I say about calling me Jack?"

* * *

I stared at him watching his every move. My voice apparently made his gaze go to her eyes. His voice dripped with a hint of venom, "Wha **t** did I say about calling me Jack?"

I folded part of the towel in itself so it doesn't fall. I ran my hands in my hair lifting the strands in the air, "I uh... don't remember."

I could hear his gloved hands squeak and I am sure he is reaching for his knife. I bent down to my suitcase that he had in the room. The zipper is the only noise in the room. I pulled out one of his shirts that he use to wear before he came this... person that I am not sure is my husband. His voice occupied the sound barrier, "I said that I am no **t** Jack."

I glanced at him before turning my back to him letting the towel fall. I quickly put the shirt on to hide the evidence of the mob's brutality. I eyed the clothing that wasn't there before. Undergarments. My eyes went to him, to his hunched body. He took three full strides towards me. He bent down picking up a lacy underwear. He held it up with a finger, " Can't have my girl go full naked with other men around."

I rolled my eyes grabbing the underwear putting them on, "Not like you would let me leave."

His gloved fingers grabbed my chin hard. His fingers squeeze my cheeks. He spoke low, "Not when someone doesn't call me the appropria **te** name."

I looked into his eyes challenging him, "What do you want me to call you? The Joker? Joker? How about no. I married a Jack Napier. Not The Joker."

His fingers tightened its grip. I pushed him off hard feeling his fingers leaving my face hard. I walked to the night stand holding the knife I happen to play with earlier out to him. I continued, "Jack wouldn't hurt me even after knowing what I been through."

A laugh bubbled from his lips starting quiet then it was a full blown laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him as he took a few steps closer. His voice went slightly husky, "Oh no no no, you don't want to play. You just said so. Put down daddy's knife there before you hurt yourself."

I kept the knife up. The sound of the switchblade caught by my ears. I watched as he brought his knife against mind making the sound of metal rubbing against each other. I spoke, "Jack..."

I didn't know what to say. I feel like I'm playing with the devil himself. His voice boomed, " **STOP CALLING ME THAT!** "

In an instant his knife met my face. I felt his body move to the side to meet the dull side of my blade. His gloved hand met with my cheek. His thumb rubbed my cheek slightly rough. I frowned, "Will you stop putting your knife in my face?"

He shook his head slightly, "Oh no no no. No. It needs to get in your thick head that there is no Jac **k** around here. There's only me."

I clenched my jaw, "What am I supposed to call you?"

He turned his hand so his back is petting my cheek, "Come up with a nickname."

A smile slowly was brought onto my face. In his mind, he instantly regret w hat he said. He knows the woman in front of him is going to bring up that blasted nickname. I whispered, "Puddin'."

He let go of me as he groaned in dissatisfaction. I smirked. It still ticks him. I dropped the knife on the bed crossing my arms. I nodded, "I can live with that. However, you are going to be Jack to me always."

His glove squeaked against the handle of the knife. I moved towards my suitcase taking my stuff out. The Joker watch the woman take photos out. He sneered at the sight of him and the woman in wedding garb. He growled making me stop in the process, "Don' **t** take those ou **t**."

I looked up at him with a frame in my hand hanging over my leg. I spoke, "I know you won't let me go so I'm taking these out."

His hand went for my bicep pulling me up roughly. His voice was by my ear, "Then you're not staying in here."

My brows knitted in confusion. I struggled to get out of his grip but it got tighter. I moved the picture towards him. I started to get angry pushing my voice towards him, "Are you going to deny those years? We have been together for 10 years, Jack! You can't simply erase those years! We were happy then and I like to remember those years."

His eyes glued to the picture. He snarled as his hand backhanded my cheek as well as it pushed the picture out of my hand. My cheek stung bringing tears to my eyes. The picture fell to the ground. I moved my hand and slapped his face. White grease paint rubbed off on my hand. I could see his light tanned skin hidden from the white grease paint. His hair stuck to his forehead when it moved to the left by the slap. The Joker smirked and grabbed me quickly. His fingers found my hair and tangled themselves. His lips sloppily crashed on my own. I tried pushing him away which led him to hold onto me tighter. He continued to sloppily kiss me but moved his hand towards my ass. I moved my hand to his and tried to push him away but his hand sneaked past and gave a squeeze. He pulled away and I could see his ruby red paint is smeared off. I can see more of his skin that was hidden. My eyes trailed up to his and he let out a laugh. A chilling laugh. I pulled away from his grip heading to the bathroom. I locked the door. He started to laugh again and I could hear it get closer to the door. His voice is really close, "Oh how I **miss** that!"

My eyes studied my face in the dirty broken mirror. It has a hint of white grease paint smeared around my nose and his red grease paint all over my lips and cheeks from his lips and cheeks. I heard the door open and shut in the bedroom. I'm by myself. Staying here is probably going to kill me. I grabbed the bar of soap and started to wash my face and hands that got paint. This is going to be a brutal time being here.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I think we are good to move away from the name Jack and use nicknames. I think Madeline wouldn't be comfortable using Joker in the any point of the future. He is a bit rough with her but he isn't sure how to handle his wife from his old life and bring her to his new life. He wants to hurt but he can't do it all the way. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this one :) It's somewhat long. Longer than previous. But Have a nice day guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I noticed the Joker kept his distance away from me. Not like I would want him in here. I thought maybe just maybe I would have an ounce of my husband in there but after that incident a couple of days ago... I doubt he is there. His henchmen that I never had to be near before entered the room the next day and told me that the boss man wants me in another room. He was serious when he didn't want the photos near him. It made my heart fell when I realize how far gone he went. In my new room, it only has a cot and a broken table. The table's legs aren't even so it teeter-tater. I have a picture of the three of us, Jack and Eric, and the wedding day on there. They all are slanted but it's better not having a place for them. The Joker probably knows of the gift she left behind in his room. Knife marks all over the walls and a ripped up pillow. I lay on my cot staring at the ceiling. I know that I am not allowed to leave this room as it was the Joker's orders. The door slammed open making me jump. My head moved up as my eyes paid attention to the new visitor in this mini abode. I tried not to snort as the Joker is standing there with a garbage bag around his body. His eyes narrowed as he heard a light laugh coming from me. I sat up gesturing to his get up, "I'm sorry it's hard not to laugh at how ridiculous you look."

The Joker's tongue went over his lips before speaking, "We are going on a little field tri **p**. I need to you be with my men and look pretty."

It is my turn to narrow my eyes, "What are you planning?"

The Joker skipped over to my bed grabbing my hand. He pulled me out of the bed tripping over my own feet. He answered, "Going to see someone about my little head."

I didn't notice him glancing over at the picture frames as I was trying to catch my balance and pull my hand from his. I yanked my hand out of his, "Like I would go with you."

He held up his finger wagging it at me, "You haven't been a good little girl. I suggest you **listen** to me or something bad would happen."

He just threatened me. I stared at the man before me. I took a step forward till I'm staring up at him closely. I spoke lowly, "I had enough with threats to my life or anyone else's. I was threatened and it cost **our** son's life. I will not let **you** threaten me."

His hand grabbed my hair pulling my head back. His voice was next to my ear, " **Do not bring up the boy.** You just **threatened** me. I won't **play** nicely next time, Madeline."

I felt a yank and his hand freed itself from the tangles. Note to self: Don't bring up Eric. It brings out the really bad side of Jack. He turned his heel and the garbage bag rustling at his sides. I stared at the retreating figure. The garbage bag still looks ridiculous.

* * *

I was crammed in between the door and the Joker. Apparently he gave the plan to the guys in this car. Three guys plus myself are going to waltz in claiming we brought Joker dead to this Gamble guy. The car jolted to a stop by a building that looks nice enough. The Joker smirked, "See ya soon, Sweet cheeks."

I rolled my eyes as he pulled a bag over his face. He got to the ground to lay down so his men can carry him. One of the guys hopped out of the van front seat coming to the side door. The dimming light shone through inside. The one who was beside the Joker grabbed the Joker's upperbody and the other grabbing his legs. I am guessing the other man who is in the driver seat is going to be the one talking. I didn't see him leave till I saw him across the sidewalk talking to a few men in expensive suits. Since the Joker brought me into this plan, I figure I better join them. I don't understand why he needs me to be here as well. He did make sure I dressed the part with jeans, converse, black camisole with a grey jacket. I shoved my hands in the triangle pockets of the jacket following the men. I refuse to meet any of the men's eyes. The suited men led us inside claiming we brought the Joker dead. I noticed the other suited men carried the Joker instead of his men. My eyes wandered around the place taking in the sights. A voice stopped me in my tracks, "So, dead, that's 500."

My eyes slowly went to the owner of the voice. I swallowed not moving from my spot. The Joker sprung up to life getting rid of the two beside him, "How about alive? Hm?"

His eyes looked at the man in front of him as he placed the knife at the corner of his lips. The Joker scanned the room seeing his men grabbed the others but he noticed the woman looked petrified. He would need to question later. He moved his lips close to Gamble's ear, "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"

He adjusted his grip on Gamble's face while giving a light nod. He will have to deal with the woman later. He continued his story," My father... was a drinker... and a fiend. And one night he goes off... _crazier_ than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to fend herself."

He bites his bottom lip that I drew my attention to. I rather pay attention to the one who is more likely kill the guy he has a hold on than any one else in this room. The Joker continued, "He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bi **t.** So me watchinghe takes the knife to her laughingwhile he does it. He turns to me and says **why so serious** -ah. He comes to me with the knife. **Why so serious-ah?** Sticks the blade in my mouth **l** **et's put a smile on the face.** Annnnnd..."

I watched as the Joker looked down at one of the henchmen and calmly asks, "Why so serious?"

In one instant, he killed the man he held. I felt a relief sensation flow through my body. The Joker let the now dead man's body fall. He took the garbage bag that made him look ridiculous. My eyes flickered to the dead body. One of the many men who came by the kidnapping mob's hideout is dead. I didn't hear or know what the Joker did with his men. I felt his hand wrap itself around my bicep dragging me out of the room. I looked behind us seeing the men rush to the broken pool stick. One yank from the Joker brought my attention back to him. The van door opened and he threw me inside causing light rug burn feeling against my jeans. The door slammed closed after he climbed in. I looked up seeing him fixing his green curly locks. I didn't expect him to ask but he asked anyways, "What is your connection with little Gamble back there?"

I moved my body into a more comfortable position. I looked up at him then turned my eyesight to the window drawing the only light in. I answered, "He's dead now so it's not a problem anymore."

I should of suspected this but he startled me when he grabbed my cheeks hard. His leather gloves rubbing against my skin. His question became more demanding, " **What was your connection?"**

I tried pushing him off but he held on tighter. I clenched my teeth as pain started to come. I winced, "Ifh I can spfeak."

I felt him loosen his grip on my cheeks but didn't release me. I started again, "That... guy. His name was Gamble? He came by the mob... who kidnapped me and..."

I watched him carefully knowing I was going to mention Eric. I swallowed, "He did things like the others did. Only... the mob bosses did this as they... thought I was a pretty prize..."

His tongue darted for a moment before he snarled letting go of me. I heard a tear in fabric. I looked to my right seeing the source of him stabbing into the seat cushion bringing the blade down. Stuffing could be seen puffing out. I moved a little to my left trying to get away from him. I bumped into his knee that was in between my legs. His attention was brought back down to me. He left his knife on the cushion. It is limply resting half of the blade inside the cushion. My eyes went from it to him then to it. His gloved hands met my face again by grabbing it. His voice broke the silence, "Shhh shhh it's okay it's okay. **Look at me!** "

My eyes met his deep brown surrounded by black. He bit his lip then his tongue glided across his bottom lip. I am sure he wants me to continue but I am afraid of that knife he has sitting next to him. I adjusted my body so my ass doesn't become numb. I continued, "I am sure you want me to continue... Gamble did things that aren't ethical when it comes to a married woman. Majority of the mob bosses did unethical... stuff..."

I felt his cold leather leave my face. I saw his jaw clench and unclench a few times. That's not good. I don't know how the "Joker" reacts to news as this but I knew how Jack would of.

 _I came home pulling my sweat shirt up but it was useless. The **men** ripped it. I was about to put my key into the keyhole but there was no keyhole to put it in. My unbruised eye looked at the reason why the door isn't there anymore. Cold hands that felt good to my warm body touched my shoulders, neck, and face gently. Jack's big hands cupped my cheeks softly, "What happened?"_

 _I moved my face out of his hands looking down and away. I mumbled, "I... I got attacked and almost raped."_

 _Jack's finger curled underneath my chin pushing it up. Jack's brown eyes searched my green eyes, "What?"_

 _I whispered not really wanting to say it again, "I got attacked, Jack. The... men almost raped me before I was able to get away."_

 _His fist met the door which in turn hit the wall startling me. I may have jumped two feet in the air. Jack's cold hands left me same goes for his warm body. I heard rustling inside our apartment. He was walking back to the door shrugging on his jacket, "Where are they?"_

 _I placed my hands on his chest, "They aren't worth it."_

 _Jack widened his eyes taking a step back. His hands gestured to my battered body, "Look at you, Madeline! You look like you went through a meat grinder."_

 _I rolled my good eye, "Thaaaanks."_

 _He took a step closer, "You know I didn't mean it that way, Mads."_

 _I sighed but that hurt. I winced holding my side, "I know you didn't. I know I looked horrible. I just don't want you to waste your time and effort to avenge me. They would be long gone. Please let's go back inside and rest. I need a warm bath and tea."_

 _Jack stared at me before opening the door again letting me go through. What I didn't know that Jack would find the men who did this to me once I hit my head against the pillow._

The Joker smiled showing his not so white anymore teeth. He tilted his head to the side, "Well at least I killed him. That's more what's the word for it... _refreshing_ knowing that I killed him more than his little name calling."

I knitted my brows about to ask, "Wha-."

The doors opened revealing his three men and one new member. Joker's hand grabbed my bicep and painfully pulled me into the seat by the window. His purple ass sat right next to me. The men didn't say any words nor did the Joker. I glanced at the Joker a couple times when the van started moving back to his hideout. What name could Gamble call him that made him kill the man?

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnnd there you have it a very long chapter :) Hope you guys like it! I am glad I got this chapter in before classes start tomorrow. It's gonna be harder for me to update but hopefully I can update as quickly as I can. I hope you guys have a nice week!**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't normally hear much but this time I overheard the men talking. A deep voice spoke, "You know where the girl come from?"

Another male voice answered, "I dunno. Boss just picked her up at the house that some of us were made to watch. I don't know much but he says we ain't to go near her."

I rolled my eyes. Jealously at its finest... maybe even possession in his case. I moved stuff around in my little room since I have no other things to occupy my time. I rearranged the frames, placed the flower box on the other side of the bed underneath, and put the suitcase by the door. My homemade alarm system in case someone does come in here unwanted. Joker really have been gone away for a while. I am sure it has to do with the Batman I hear about. The door slammed open as I was moving the three of us picture to the left hand side. Now it landed on the floor with the glass shattering on the floor. I frowned, "I swear to god, I am going to murder you."

A voice that I did not expect to hear, "I am sure you wouldn't be able to, doll."

I swallowed turning around. It's the deep voice man that was standing outside. The other man he was talking to popped his head in the room, "Dude. I don't think this is a good idea. Boss will come by soon."

The tall brute man glanced behind him seeing the gangly man turning white as a sheet. The brute man shook his head, "He ain't coming around. Now close the door. I went to the bathroom or something."

I took a step back as he took one step forward. I winced as the glass pierced my bare soles. My hands found the night table. My knuckles started to turn white as the smile on his face turned disgustingly. He spoke, "Why are you backing away?"

My mouth opened and closed. No sound coming out. His giant hand came to my cheek and gently rubbed against it. I felt it leave and my head moved to the right by the momentum of his slap. My hand shakingly went to my cheek feeling the sting. His voice broke the silence, "We are going to have fun."

I moved having the glass dig deeper into my skin. His hand grabbed my arm pulling me up with his strength. I yelped, "Let go!"

He threw me on the bed. I felt the stickiness of my blood slide down my soles when I tried to move away from him. I cried out in pain when he pulled me up by the hair holding me up. His thick big hand tugged on my shirt before he ripped it in half. My black lacy bra is showing in its glory in front of him. His lips went into a smirk. I looked around to find something to help me out. I didn't find anything other than the photos. The closest one is the one in our wedding picture. I desperately reached for it but he grabbed my hand in a tight grip. I looked down seeing my leg is in between his. I did the one thing that every woman or man know to do when they are in this situation without a weapon. My knee met his manhood which resulted him groaning. His hand let go of mine to grab his area to recover as I went to grab the photo. I slammed it over his head shattering the glass. I scrambled to get out of underneath him. My feet took me where I need to go where I can get away. I ignored the pain caused by my feet. I hopped down bounding to the door. My footsteps aren't the only ones sounded in the room. I glanced behind me seeing the brute man slowly recovering but now after me. I pushed my suitcase behind me. I heard him scrambling over it. I opened the door pushing past the gangly man. He called out, "Wait!"

I ran to the only room I know opening the door, "Screw you!"

I slammed the door having the sound echo through the warehouse. I looked at the knob seeing there is a turn lock. I turned it and grabbed the chair at the desk placing it underneath the knob. My heart beat quickly. I took the time to relax to look around the room. I couldn't help but snort when I found a poor stitched up pillow on his bed. I took a moment to listen outside before moving away from the door. I called out, "Jack?"

No answer. At least there was no answer or he would of pounced me by now. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm. I crawled into bed taking in his scent. He still smells the same with a hint of grease paint. Surprisingly considering how much he wears it. The coolness of the silk sheets brought goosebumps on my skin. The sensation made me forget about my drying up wounds on my bottoms of feet. My eyes start to close at the sense of safety.

* * *

The Joker moved his shotgun around, "Where is Harvey Dent?"

The Joker moved through the crowd using an intimidation act. He gave one of his men the shotgun now grabbing a champagne glass. Tipping it backwards, he barely got any alcohol. He grabbed a skewer chewing on what ho'duerve this Bruce Wayne is serving. He asked a little louder, "Where is Harvey Dent? Have you seen him?"

The Joker stopped in front of an older man who spoke up, "We aren't afraid of ruffians like you."

The Joker took one step back chewing on the food. He eyed the older man, "You know who you remind me of?"

His hands instantly went to the man's head, "My father. I hated my father."

The Joker continued, "You know ho-."

A female voice interrupted him, "Okay, stop."

The Joker let go of the man taking a good look at the woman. His brows went up, "You must be Harvey's main squeeze. Aren't you a beauty?"

His mind couldn't help but think what his little Maddie would of done if she heard him say that. He walked closer to the woman pointing his knife at her. His hands instantly went to the woman's face as she resisted him, "Is it the scars?"

The Joker's gloved hands tried to guide her face to stare at him, " You know I have a wife..."

His thoughts went to the woman sitting in her little room.

 _I looked at the woman who just bore our son into the world. Bore into the world I mean by C-section. Unfortunately when we heard of the news of having a baby they also gave the news later down the line that her hips were too small to give birth to a healthy baby. The soft cooing of the 6lb 12oz baby boy sounded between us. I placed my finger inside his makeshift bed touching his chubby cheeks. His cooing got louder. I spoke quietly, "Eric... don't make so much noises. Your mother is trying to sleep."_

 _A little yawn came from our son's mouth and proceeded to coo. I didn't hear the shuffling in the bed till her voice sounded the room, "Jack... What's wrong?"_

 _My eyes darted up to her, "Nothing... I think he is just talkative like someone I know."_

 _I saw her roll her eyes weakly. Still have that attitude. She held out her arms. The tubes and needles attached to her pumping whatever into her system. I scooped him up gently and placed him into her arms. She moved to sit up wincing while doing so. They left a nasty cut below. They say she would heal real nice but I doubt it. I seen the staples and they don't look like it would be a clean heal. I brought my attention to my wife seeing her gently caressing our son's bald head. Well he does have peach fuzz but not much. Her voice brought my full attention, "Jack... will you still... be okay with me after I am healed?"_

 _I pulled the chair to her bedside sitting on it. I gently ran my hand along her side, "Of course I will. They are going to be scars."_

 _Her eyes didn't move from our son, I noticed. I have a feeling that this is one of the emotional breakdowns after giving birth. I notice tears coming from her eyes as she cradled our son closer to her. I had to jump up taking our son from her. Our son started crying and I gently rocked him. I stared at her as she started to grab at the sheets where it should be at. I rushed to the button for nurse and pressed it as many times thinking they would get here faster. She is having a mental emotional breakdown. I heard this happens sometimes to women but I didn't expect it to happen to her... She cried out quietly, "I'm a monster."_

 _I was able to calm our son down. The nurses rushed in grabbing her hands away from her stables. Her incision ended up opening again as I could see red seep through the white sheets. I felt my heart stop at the thought of her possibly losing more blood than she should. A nurse started over to me, "Sir I'm going to ask you to leave for the moment. We have to restitch her."_

 _I cradled our son with one arm grabbing his makeshift bed wheeling it out with me. My brows knitted together in worry. I hope she would be fine around our son soon and accept herself stitches and all._

A deep husky voice appeared behind the Joker, "Then you're going to love me."

The Joker smiled. Now he has something to take out on his all-the-sudden anger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Joker's Point of View**

I shook my head making my curly strands shake side to side. Some stick to my forehead due to the greasepaint slick with perspiration. Fighting with the batman earlier this night gave me a workout that I needed. The thought of the **woman** and scars brought such anger in my body that fighting him felt _good_. I tapped my thumbs against the steering wheel sitting at a red light. Of course this is the time that I am following the law. I heard some of the able to escaped men mumble behind me. I closed my eyes gripping the wheel tightly. You know what, fuck this. I am a criminal. I can run red lights all I want. My foot pressed down gaining speed. I turned a few corners heading to the Narrows. I slammed the driver door not waiting for my men to scramble themselves out of the van. I walked through the hall seeing the two henchmen I assigned to guard her door to ensure no one gets in or out. I didn't take notice of the gangly man's face as he had a slight panic written over his face. I did take notice of the brute with cuts over his shaved head. I stopped between the two, "Uh. Kyle what-uh happened to you?"

The brute, Kyle, answered, "Hit my head against the frame."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at him and looked at the frame for any chipped pieces. None. He's lying. I smiled, "You know what I uh do to liars?"

Kyle didn't say anything neither did the gangly man beside him. My hand went into my coat pocket feeling the familiar blade. My trusted blade as it cut through so many people especially the people who brought these scars on my face. I will find out what happened. I moved my attention else where continuing my trek to my room. I'm too tired and sore to deal with these idiots. I went to turn the knob of my bedroom finding it locked. I glanced down the hall but the two men couldn't see me staring as they are around the corner. Who is in my room that they lock it so I couldn't get inside? I dug in my pockets feeling a cool metal. I pulled it out and place it in the keyhole unlocking it. I pushed the door open feeling something is jamming it. My brows knitted together. What the Fuck. I am being barred from my own room.I moved my hand inside feeling what is blocking the path. A Chair. I moved to the side moving my hand to grip on the chair. I pushed it forward having it fall to the ground. A clatter was sounded the room and hallway. I opened it fully seeing the culprit who locked my room. It was **her**. She is wrapped up in the sheets asleep. She should of woken up by the sound of the chair. I closed the door before heading to the bed. I grabbed her arm pulling her up waking her up, "Why are **you** in my room?"

* * *

 **Madeline's Point of View**

I yelped wincing from the instant pain being caused by someone gripping my arm. A voice made me open my eyes, "Why are **you** in my room?"

I glared at him the best I could when I could feel the reminding pain from my feet shoot up. I spat, "Why don't you ask your precious henchmen you have guarding **my** room?"

He stared at me before I saw them flicker to the door then back at me. I felt his eyes look down at my ripped up shirt showing my lacy bra. He snarled letting go. My body fell against the mattress. He left the room and returned with the two men. I grabbed the sheet pulling it up covering my chest. No one has the right to see anything of me. The Joker closed the door, "Now I already know you were lying to me Kyle. But the way **she** is presented in here tells me a different story. How about telling me the real story?"

I saw a glint of shininess in his hand. His blade. I wrapped the sheet around my form keeping my body warmth to my self. Kyle finally spoke, "I was seeing why you would keep her to yourself and kidnapped her."

The Joker waved his knife as if it was his extended finger, "Tsk tsk. That isn't **none** of your business. It's my and only my business."

I watched him go to the weaker of the two. His blade touched the gangly man's cheek. The Joker spoke low, "Out with it."

The gangly man struggled with his words, "I-I told him not to!"

I saw Kyle move his arm to go smack the smaller man. My voice stopped the three of them, "Don't. You. Dare."

The Joker tilted his head to the side putting his eyes on me. The blade on the smaller man's cheek moved to the side seeing what I would do. I let go of the sheet ignoring the pain in my feet as I walked on the bed standing tall. I spoke, "I can hurt you again. Don't you dare hit him. You should already know he has a problem. He can't help that. That man has anxiety. Severe anxiety."

The Joker already knows of what some of his henchmen's problems were. He knew that if he rubbed this man in front of him the right way he can make him speak. He forgot that the woman who is challenging the brute used to work in a psychiatric firm. I didn't back down from the man in front of me. I spoke, "I'll tell you want happened. Kyle here went in my room and decided to try to have his way which ended up making me break two of my photos and glass in my-."

I didn't finish as the Joker being close to the man's height grabbed the man's neck. He pushed him down closer to his height. The Joker's tongue went over his lips. He spoke deadly, "What uh did I say about touching what is mine?"

Kyle didn't answer. The blade already starting to cut the corner of Kyle's mouth. Joker answered for him, "I said don't touch what is mine or you'll end up dog chow."

I don't mind what the Joker has plan for this man. I saw the blade glide between now the two flaps of skin. The Joker removed his blade and brought his hands to the ide of the man's head. In one quick snap, the man got a broken neck. The body went down hard. I saw the Joker started over to the now whimpering man. I moved so I can place my hand on the Joker's shoulder, "He isn't right in the mind."

I heard his tongue click. What I had to say didn't stop him from killing the man. I saw him pocket his switch blade. His eyes turned to me. Soulless deep brown staring in my greens. The Joker's tongue went over his lips one time before he spoke, "You don' **t** give me orders, sweet cheeks."

I looked down at him, "He didn't need to die. He was not fully here as you saw."

He rolled his eyes, "Those are the people I need. No one will miss them."

I glared at him, "There's always someone."

I watched him take off his jacket placing it on the back of the chair I used earlier to block the door. He started to unbutton his cufflinks. He rolled up his sleeves showing his tanned skin. I scanned the tanned skin seeing that is evidence that Jack was once there. I slowly sat down as my feet I am sure started bleeding again. I need to really take care of that. With unknown strength, the Joker dragged the bodies out of the room slumping them in the hallway. He let out a whistle and I heard footsteps come into the hall. I took this time to look at my feet. I frowned seeing they are stained red with my blood. I used my nails and tried picking out the glass waiting for the Joker to finish up his business. This may take a while.

* * *

 **I like to say thank you for that review! I thought why not change it up when I made this story. I read so many with his origins in it and I figured this would be interesting. I'm glad you guys like it :D I really am. I try my best with this. Well here's another chapter. I am not sure when the next one will be out nor what step to take. Let me know if any suggestions are floating around. I hope you guys have a nice day :) Time for bed for me!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Joker didn't move me to the other room where I once was. I think he is going to keep his own eye on me rather than his henchmen. Especially after that incident. I noticed since that incident, the Joker kept to himself. He moved my stuff from the other room into this one which I don't mind considering it does have a bigger bed. The Joker rarely sleeps in it so I have it to myself. The frame glass hasn't been fixed but my feet healed for laying around. Also for the reason I have been locked in here since then. My thumbs rotated around each other as the palms rested on my stomach. I didn't even look when the door opened revealing the Joker. A light thump landed by my legs. His voice gave instruction, "Change into that. You are going to help me with something."

I glanced down at the box then at him. I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not helping you with any killing."

The Joker rolled his eyes, "Nooo, you are going to change into that and be my little helper today. I... uh need things done and I don't have the looks for it."

I stopped my finger movement and sat up. I glanced at the white box which holds a piece of clothing. I questioned, "What is it that you want me to do?"

His fingers touched the glossy white box drumming them. He answered, "I need you to talk to a few uh officers for me. I need people inside little Gordon's pen. You are going to **sweet** talk them."

I climbed onto my knees scooting closer to the box. My fingers reached for the lid about to pull it up but his hand is stopping me. I see the box indenting by his hand putting pressure on it. I looked up at him seeing the usual face paint. I kept my hand frozen at the lid. I spoke softly, "What?"

He asked with his tongue darting once over his lips, "How did the boy die?"

I felt the warmth of my body leave. I looked away removing my hand from the box. I rubbed my arms, "I don't like to talk about it."

I heard the box crush under his weight. His voice boomed, " **LOOK AT ME!** "

I slowly turned my gaze towards him. He is resisting the urge to grab his switchblade. I could see it in the twitch of his hand. His writing hand. I stared at him. I scooted closer to him. He didn't move away from me as he watched with a careful eye on what I am doing. He always did that whenever I try to do something for him that I always have to end up blindfolding him. I reached for his curly green hair. I whispered, "Why do you put this facade on? There's some Jack in you I see it. You would of killed me by now to send some sort of message but you didn't. You ask about the bo- Eric rarely but you still do. Why do you care?"

I moved a strand away from his face staring into his brown eyes. His hand shot up grabbing my wrist hard. I glanced at it then back at him, "I know... I shouldn't said his name but... you can't hide from the past. I am your past and so was he. He was our son."

I felt his grip tighten which made me wince slightly. I can feel the pressure against my bone. I dared to get closer. He was or well he is my husband. He never hurt me till I reappeared in his life of the Joker. I moved a half of knee step leaning my face by his cheek. My lips near his ear. I whispered, "Kill me. You know you want to. You have been having a twitchy hand from the moment I refused you. I'm not scared, Jack. Just make it quick and not with a knife."

The Joker's brows couldn't help but knit in confusion. I felt his jaw move as I know his tick of licking his lips just happened. I closed my eyes waiting for it. Five minutes have passed and nothing happened. I moved back seeing him watch my every move once more. His tongue went over his lip before he spoke, "Did he uh... die by a blade?"

I gave a small nod. I spoke softly, "They... they just wouldn't..."

My voice got louder by the second, "They wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop stabbing my boy! Over and over again the blade sunk into his skin. They made, god they made me watch! I wanted to more than ever kill the men."

The Joker blinked at my reaction. He knows a little bit why the woman infront of him wouldn't talk about it. He thinks that the moment she does, the more she crosses into the deep end... with **him**. He watched as my fingers tangled themselves in my hair. My fingers gripped at my hair as I let out a cry of frustration. A laugh bubbled from his lips, "Now that is what I call crazy!"

I felt tears well up as I look up at him. I couldn't help myself as I am pissed he even said that. I slapped him which made his laughter come out more. He slowly stop his laughing. His hands holding his stomach. I grabbed the front of his vest pulling him towards the bed. I'm not that strong but I caught him off guard. The box and me bounced a little as his body landed on the mattress. I turned him over climbing onto his waist. I pushed all my weight to my hands that are sitting on his shoulders. His laughter caught up again. I slapped him again, "His death isn't funny!"

The Joker's finger caught a "tear" underneath his eye from laughing. He spoke with a little bit of giggling added, "Ohohoho it's not funny at all! Definitely! I'm just finding your little break down hilarious."

I pursed my lips as I groaned in frustration. I was about to get off till I felt his hands grip my wrists tightly. His voice brought my attention back to him, "Where do you uh think you going?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Away from you if that is what you are wondering."

He tugged at my wrist making my body lurch forward lightly. His other hand let go of my wrist to travel along my thigh up to my sides. He spoke, "Don' **t** forget I know where all of your spo **ts**."

I felt his thumb massage my back muscle. I felt my eyes slowly close. I moved into his touch. It isn't like I never wanted his touch. He is still the being of my husband but with a killer personality. Literally. His grip on my wrist loosen once he knows of my body relaxing. I felt his other hand lightly go to the other side of my waist and thumb massage my muscle. His other hand slowly moved towards my stomach and I know where it was going. I grabbed his hand holding it tightly. I spat, " **Don't you dare.** "

His lips brought a smile. His free hand gestured to his face, "It's not as horrible as mine, sweet cheeks. Get over it."

I threw his hand back at his body before I got off of him. I ran a hand through my hair, "You.. you aren't a **freak** like I am. I just couldn't have it any other way. Oh no, no. It had to be that way."

He sat up leaning on his elbows. His face twitched at the word 'freak'. His eyes followed me as I began to pace then went to the box which looks crushed. He knows from when she got out of the shower at the first couple days she was here that she had scars all over her. His tongue grazed against the edge of his scars. He responded, "Am I a freak? Is the boy a freak? are we one big freak family?"

I stopped at his words. I pointed hard towards my scar from the C-section. I still hate it even though I loved my son dearly. I spoke in anger, "You don't have to have this as a reminder! I have many more tagging along with this one!"

The Joker could feel this is another one of her many breakdowns over that particular scar.

 _Jack moved the door slowly as he noticed in the crack that I am looking at myself naked in the mirror. Our son Eric is sleeping in the other room in his crib. The redness surround each staple and at the edge. It looks to be risking infection. Jack opened the door fully taking the chance of me preoccupied. I felt his hands wrap around my waist meeting mine. His fingers laced with mine. He whispered in my ear while looking at me in the mirror, "You are beautiful. Stop looking at yourself like that."_

 _My voice dripped with hatred, "I can't help it Jack. He did this to me."_

 _Jack could feel the mood swing go sour. He pulled me away from the mirror. I felt fabric being placed around my shoulders. His hands rested on my shoulders as he guided me to our son's room. We stopped at the edge of his crib. Jack pointed down to our sleeping son, "That's our son. He didn't mean to. Your body and his just had complications that he had to enter our world in such fashion. I love you and him. I especially love your scar so stop putting hatred over our son and yourself."_

 _Jack looked over to see my face. I stared at our son while absentmindedly placing a hand over my soon-to-be scar. I felt Jack's lips on my cheek and jaw bone. I felt him lead me away from our son closing the door behind us. I sat down on our bed looking up at Jack. He wouldn't let me be by myself with our son which is why he is now doing his dealings at home and accompany me in Eric's room. Jack plucked out a nightgown from our dresser placing it beside me. He spoke, "Get dressed. You are beautiful to me and that is the only thing matters."_

 _He left me to my own devices as he fixed around the home._

He rolled his eyes getting off the bed. He spoke as he passed me, "You are fine. I love your scars. Get over it."

I didn't look at him. I just stared at the white crushed box. I did get over the scar issue and love my son dearly. I embraced it till he went and try to **touch** it. I grew to bare it but no matter what no one touches the thick white scar of the C-section of Eric's birth. It's the imperfection I couldn't live down. I wouldn't change giving birth to Eric well maybe wishing it was of the more natural sense. I rubbed my forehead hard as all of this is stressing me out. I walked to the box lifting it up revealing what I hoped it not to be.

* * *

 **Here you guys go! I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think of this chapter. As you can see, Madeline isn't all that sane. It did kind of start with Eric's birth of hating herself and her son but she got over it slowly and ended up loving her son and tried protecting him. She still isn't really over the csection scar completely. I know that a ton of women are probably proud of their scars showing that they gave birth to a life. Madeline seem fine with the Joker's scars as it doesn't really change the way she sees him as her husband and the man she loved and that goes for the Joker vice versa. He doesn't care for the scars on her but he cares what some say about his like when Gamble calls him a freak and what not. Anywho! I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day. I'm just stressing in finding a new job and start of a new term. Have a better day or time than me!**


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at myself in a broken full length mirror that the Joker kept in his room. I am sure it is to ensure he looks fine before making a public appearance. I frowned seeing it is no sleeved dress. It is a softly ruched olive green fabric. The fabric is folded lightly on it self to insinuate my figure. I looked around the room till my eyes found his jacket laying on the chair. I grabbed it slipping my arms in. I refuse to wear this dress without any cover. The scars are everywhere. I looked at the box to ensure I didn't leave anything out and luckily I checked as there is a piece of paper sitting there. I plucked it out of the box reading it,

 _Sweet Cheeks,_

 _Wear this dress then go find officer Ramerez. Her name is Anna. Mother is in the hospital. Use that as leverage. Be creative, I need her for future plans. Same goes for Michael Wuertz. He loves corruption! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!_

 _Come right back here at 5pm and if you don't I'll find you._

 _-J_

I took in a deep breath. So he wants me to act like a sweet damsel and use my words to his advantage. I tilted my head nodding it a little. Not bad. I do have a way with words back at the firm. And over him when I had the chance when he was Jack. I smirked at the thought.

 _No one was home that I have seen by the drive way. I unlocked the door calling out, "Jack?"_

 _I heard a stumble of curses along with something dropping. I raised an eyebrow, "Jack? Are you here?"_

 _I walked towards the sound of jumbling. I pushed open the door lightly getting a glimpse of Jack grabbing whatever it is heading towards what looks to be the closet. I heard thumps as the stuff he was putting down hit the floor. I opened the door wider, "What are you doing?"_

 _Jack closed the closet door before he hanged a sign saying 'Do Not Enter'. Jack responded, "Nothing. Nothing to worry your pretty head about."_

 _I snorted, "Suurreee. I see there is a sign there saying Do not enter. How am I supposed to get my clothes?"_

 _Jack's lips went into a frown, "I'll... I'll take the clothes out for you."_

 _I scrunched up my nose, "Your clothing choices aren't appropriate for the work environment, Jack."_

 _He smirked leaving the door alone heading towards me. His hands rubbed my arms as he spoke, "It is appropriate for **my** work environment."_

 _I snorted, "I wouldn't call this place your work environment."_

 _He winked, "That's where you are wrong. Since I stay at home and do my dealings here for Eric, this is my work environment."_

 _I shook my head with a smile, "So I'm guessing there's a work dress code I have to follow."_

 _His lips went into a wider smirk, "Lesser articles of clothing should do."_

 _I placed a finger lightly tracing his cheek and jaw bone, "Oh but that's not suitable for Eric."_

 _His tongue touched his lips. Jack looked past me to the closed door then back at me, "He's down for a nap. We have about...1 hour."_

 _I reached up on my tippy toes planting kisses on his cheek and jaw bone. My lips kissed underneath his chin bringing it down to his neck. I felt his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. I smirked, "How about... you show me what's in the closet before any activities start?"_

 _Jack pulled me away from him. He groaned, "No. Absolutely not. That's a surprise for you and you aren't using your vixen ways!"_

 _I chuckled as I shimmied past his hands getting closer to him. I spoke softly, "But Jack... I am curious on why I can't go in my own closet for clothes when something is hiding in there. I promise you that if it takes longer to show me, I'll be sure to give you new heights of pleasure before Eric wakes up."_

 _I saw him close his eyes before letting a deep breath out. His hands went to his sides. He tilted his head towards the closet, "It's not completed but go ahead."_

 _I smirked. He couldn't resist a new sexual adventure. That is how Eric came to be when having sex on a beach which none of us did. I walked to the closet but stopped when my hand hovered over the knob. I also know he gave in so he can have the little adventure. I glanced at Jack who has his arms crossed watching me expectedly. I dropped my hand sighing, "You are a jerk, Jack Napier."_

 _A smirk washed over his face. His steps came closer. He placed a hand on my waist and the other hand grabbing mine. Jack's eyebrows raised up, "So what about this little new heights of pleasure?"_

 _He knew I wouldn't really open the door for the reason he hid it for me with a reason. He knew I would try to persuade him which ended up working for a moment till I backed out. My eyes flittered upward meeting his. I reached up kissing his lips, "It's a surprise."_

 _Jack's smile got bigger, "I love surprises."_

Many times it happened like that I would get the upper hand and then he would get the upper hand. Scoundrel. I fixed my hair so it is in a reverse french pony. Light waves and curls hang over my shoulder. The scent of his jacket overwhelmed me. I stopped what I was doing before grabbing the fabric putting it near my nose. I breathed in deeply. I let it out dreamily. No one would know that this is Joker's right? I don't think I can afford to mess this up or he would actually have the guts to kill me. I hesitantly took his jacket off throwing it onto the bed. I hugged my arms close as I headed to the entrance of the warehouse. Some of Joker's henchmen jumped up seeing me heading to the door. A guy placed his hand in front of me stopping me in my tracks. His deep voice echoed, "Where do you think you are going, doll?"

My eyes went up staring into dark blues. I sneered, "Don't call me doll."

He bent down towards my height to intimidate me. I stared at him not backing down, "I am doing a job for..."

I still refuse to call him the Joker. He is still Jack to me and even then he won't accept that name. I finished the sentence, "Mr. J."

That name felt like I put sand in my mouth. I am not saying Jack nor Joker just the first letter of his name. For either name that is. I don't think he would appreciate it if I call him Puddin' in front of his men that he may or may not kill sooner or later. The man wouldn't back off till another voice made him straighten up, "Joker told me that she was going to be going out to the city for a job."

I opened the door now that it was clear for me to go for it, "I have a curfew."

Curfew is a blasted word. I can't believe I have one from my own husband. I sneered as I walked outside. The sneer went away as I took a deep breath of fresh air. A smile was brought onto my face. I didn't know that the Joker was actually watching me from a different room of the warehouse. He also noticed that I will not let go of my arms trying to hide the many white lines of scars. He already figured that the woman who is walking out into the city put on his jacket to try to hide them but decided against it. He watched her hug her arms closer to her if possible while the ends of the skirt sway by each step she took. His tongue went across his lips. The Joker still finds the battered scarred woman as attractive when he first met her.

* * *

 **This is where I'm going to leave it off for now since I have to drive to my class now. So uhh I am thinking of having a little flash back on how they met. That would be interesting as the idea is still brewing in my mind. Sorry if this chapter is weird with the Joker acting. I wanted her to have a way with words but knowing the Joker he would always get his way even though she successfully got her way. She couldn't bring herself to have her way fully, maybe she just likes the fact she has some power over him. Anywho here you guys go! I hope you guys have a wonderful day once more. Make it better than mine!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Joker's Flashback**

 _I was dragged to this club by some college buddies that wanted me to get out of the room. Buddies I mean dorm mates. I don't want to socialize like they want to. Hook up with a girl, leave before the sun comes up is how they work. It's like clockwork for them. For me, I prefer to have some time alone for the time being. I could get any girl I want but right now I just want to be away from it. A big deal is coming my way and I want to be ready for it. A hand shot up plucking my folder and papers out of my hand. I looked up glaring, "Give. It. Back."_

 _Kevin, one of the dorm mates, shook his head, "No way man! Go out there! Take a reliever."_

 _I rolled my eyes mumbling, "Like women are relievers. More like a pain in the ass."_

 _Kevin folded my papers in the folder tucking it underneath his arm. His free hand went outstretched gesturing to the club, "Go get a drink and perhaps a lady friend."_

 _I felt my fist clench unconsciously. I spoke, "This is the deal of the life time, Kev- **in**."_

 _Kevin rolled his eyes, "You can make the deal just go out there and have fun for once. Ever since you got this deal, you been cooped up in your room and only come out for classes."_

 _He doesn't understand. If I don't make this deal, I wouldn't get the riches that come with the deal. It's better than the life choice my now-durnken old man made. Mobs are vicious. Little ole mother knows of it and now she is 6-feet under. I moved away leaving the old man to his devices. Running away from the life is cowardly but that life isn't for me. I would like to have a somewhat normal life. Wife, kids, 9-5 job that pays well. That sounds nice. I would rather not beat people into submission like good old dad. Kevin grabbed a man's arm who happens to be another guy in our dorm. His name is Garrick and the sleaziest guy around. I am sure the man has the whole rainbow of STDs. Kevin slapped the folder to Garrick's chest, "Make sure Jack doesn't get a hold of this. He needs to leave his work at home."_

 _I watched as Garrick with a smirk on his face walk off with my folder. Kevin's hand grabbed my bicep pulling me out of the booth. I ripped my arm from his grip, "Let go of me."_

 _Kevin's hands went up in defense, "Just trying to help you out, man."_

 _I ignored him by pushing past him. Our shoulders hit on contact throwing the slightly shorter man off. I made my way to the bar grabbing a stool. I waved my two fingers in the air gaining the attention of the bartender. The bartender walked over, "What would ya like?"_

 _I answered, "Scotch on the rocks."_

 _The bartender gave a little nod before leaving to fix my drink. I ran a hand through my brunette hair resting my hand at the back of my neck. I knead my muscles in my neck. I glanced to my right noticing a small brunette with her nose buried in her book. Glasses perched ontop of her head keeping the hair at bay. I snorted to myself. Her friends might of dragged her as well. The bartender tapped the counter gaining my attention. My eyes took their attention away from the brunette to the scotch. I grabbed it holding it up at the bartender. I let the cold contents warm my inside. I glanced back at the woman seeing her highlight a sentence in the book then wrote something down. I looked behind me scanning the crowd to see if she was with anyone. Mixture of women and men dancing on the floor being shitfaced. The amber liquid warmed my body once again. My tongue went over my lips. A horrible habit, I know. I hate it. It started to keep my lips from drying out then it became a habit. My eyes flickered to the woman when I noticed her move. Her hand disappeared in a paper lunch bag. I raised my eyebrow wondering what she could possibly going in there for. She pulled her hand out revealing mixed candy as she popped them in her mouth. As soon as it went in, they went to her cheek. Sweet cheeks. I smirked taking another sip of my scotch. That would be a nickname for her till I can get her name. I looked straight ahead at the bottles of hard liquor on display. I glanced behind me seeing Kevin dancing with a woman. My eyes searched the crowd for Garrick. He is the keeper of my deal. My eyes narrowed finding him lounging in a booth. His feet ontop of the table and what is underneath it is my folder. I gripped tightly at my glass. My knuckles turning white. His arms are wrapped around two women who are oogling at him. That bastard. A voice brought me back to the bar, "Would you like another?"_

 _I turned around on my stool nodding, "Make it strong."_

 _The bartender nodded once more before whipping up a strong drink. I ran my hand through my hair messing up my bangs. This is not how I thought this night would be. I was going to stay in my room and of course when I get inside Kevin and Garrick decided to handcuff me to one of them and drag me here. I did not appreciate it. Not. One. Bit. A glass tapped beside my half glass. I tipped the scotch back now nursing my new scotch. It might have some other liquor with it. I don't care at the moment. My eyes trailed up to the brunette once again. I pursed my lips. She's not that bad looking either. I hopped off the stool heading towards her. I leaned against the bar facing to the bar, "What are you doing here with your nose in a book?"_

 _I heard her shift and a page turn. Her voice caught me by surprise. It was like honey, makes the name even more fitting. She answered, "I have finals soon and I like to be prepared."_

 _I raised an eyebrow. It's already finals? I was so caught up in the deal that I didn't even think about finals. I sighed involuntary. Her voice caught my attention once more, "Sounds like you forgot about finals."_

 _I couldn't help but smirk, "You wouldn't miss the mark, Sweet cheeks."_

 _My eyes glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. I noticed she stopped writing. Her pen is gripped tightly in her hand. She spoke with her voice penetrating, "Don't. Call. Me. That."_

 _My face became amused. I sipped my drink before speaking, "I'll call you that since I don't know your name."_

 _She looked up from her book finally. Her green eyes pierced into my browns. She replied, "You could of asked. Not like I would tell you."_

 _My tongue went over my lips. I tilted my head side to side, "If I asked, you probably wouldn't give it to me like you just said."_

 _Her attention moved back to her book. I peeked over at her book, "The treatments of this particular mental disorder can vary... Psychiatric major?"_

 _She stopped her writing once more before dropping her pen on the book, "Yes now go away. I'm trying to study."_

 _I looked around noticing Kevin moved to another woman. I answered, "You pick a nice place to study."_

 _She huffed, "My friends dragged me here. I don't care for this scene. I just want to pass and move. Move as far from here."_

 _You and me both. I took another sip of my drink before asking, "If I tell you my name, would you tell me yours, Sweet cheeks?"_

 _She slammed her book close giving a light groan. She moved her brunette hair to one side. She shoved her book and notebook in her messenger bag. Grabbing the bag of candy, she hopped off the stool. My eyes followed her head to a woman who happen to be near Garrick. Her hips swayed moving the ends of tea length pleated skirt. Black flats for comfort, I noticed as every woman just about have stilettos or pumps on. Her blouse is tucked into her skirt giving her a vintage professional look. I smirked, "I think we might see each other again one day, sweet cheeks."_

 _My eyes caught Garrick trying to get a hold of sweet cheeks. What surprised me is that she stomped on his foot. It must be hard enough that he is holding his foot in pain. The other woman tried to call out to sweet cheeks but she was not having it. Her skirt swaying as she was heading to the club's entrance._

* * *

 _I grabbed a pudding bowl placing it on my tray. The guys finally left me alone and I was able to make the deal. It gave me a good amount of money but not enough. I paid for my food and decided to look for a seat in the cafe the college runs. As I was looking for a seat, someone bumped into me hard making my tray flip. The burger was heavier so it landed flat on the ground but the pudding however... it flew into the air landing ontop of my head. I could feel the chocolate sugar contents slide down my face. My anger is wanting to burst at the seams. I clenched and unclenched my fists. The area I was at quieted down as they stared. My tray did make a loud clatter when it hit the ground. A honeyed voice entered my thoughts, "I think your name should be pudding face."_

 _I turned around seeing the familiar brunette from the club. Her brows raised, "I didn't expect you to be a chocolate kind of guy."_

 _I grabbed the plastic bowl off my head then grabbed the tray and fallen burger. I huffed heading to the trashcan throwing everything away. I heard her call out, "Now you know what it is like, pudding face."_

 _I clenched my fists having my knuckles turn white. I hate that name. I disappeared from the cafe to go shower in my dorm._

* * *

 _I tapped my pen against my book reading the questions. My professor decided to be a jack ass and assign this assignment right before his final. Jackass. I heard shuffling across the way in the library. My eyes shot upward looking forward. Sweet cheeks. I smirked but my memory removed my smirk. She called me that retched name. I will make her pay for that. I grabbed my book and notepad heading to her spot. I pulled a seat across from her, "Whatcha reading now sweet cheeks?"_

 _Her eyes didn't move away from her notes, "None of your concern, pudding face."_

 _My eye couldn't help but twitch. I really hate that name. I spoke lowly, "Name's Jack. Okay? Jack. Not that horrid nickname."_

 _Her lips went into a smirk. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I didn't notice she looked up from her notes till her voice brought my attention, "Your attention seems to be else where, Jackie."_

 _I stretched my legs out from underneath me. My foot hit her chair as I saw her move slightly. I hooked my foot underneath the chair. I could feel her skirt fabric touch my jeaned legs. I moved my foot upward seeing her chair move up. She was startled not thinking I would do that. She grabbed onto the table, "Stop that."_

 _I leaned forward resting my elbows on the table. I raised an eyebrow speaking innocently, "What? This?"_

 _My foot moved up ward again having her chair tip more back. Her hands scrambled for the edge of the table where he was. He smirked, "How about stop with the nicknames?"_

 _Her green eyes shot up looking into my smirking ones. Her leg shot up hitting me in the leg. I winced lightly. I bounced my foot lightly seeing her chair go up and down. She let out a little quiet yelp as her chair went too far. She answered quietly harshly, "Fine my name is Madeline. Now let me down, Jack."_

 _I released her down gently seeing her release her grip on the table. She sighed in relief. I smirked. Madeline, such a pretty name. I asked, "Is that a french name?"_

 _She glared at me before tending to her notes again, "It's English. Now leave me be."_

 _I took this time to write down my cell phone number then ripped the piece of paper off. She rolled her eyes, "Do you really have to make that noise?"_

 _I felt my smirk get wider, "Of course, Ma-de-lyn. I see you around."_

 _She mumbled, "In your dreams."_

 _She didn't notice me leaving the folded paper by her book till I left. She glanced up seeing me leaving the library. Her eyes darted between the man and the piece of paper. Her pen found its home between the pages as she grabbed the paper. Madeline slowly unfolded the paper revealing :_

 _Jack 555-3423 Call me sweet cheeks._

 _She groaned. Unfortunately it was loud enough that the librarian had to come to her and give her a warning. She hates that blasted name._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy :) I started this chapter a few days back and decided oh I have 6 hours before my next class to write. This is all in Joker's or Past Jack's point of view. It is Joker's flash back. I hope I brought my own twist on this story. Let me know what you think of it! I love feedback and really the reviews are what keeping me at it. Writing makes me relax unless a writer block like to barge in. I hope you guys have a wonderful day and try to stay warm if you're in a cold area! I know I am and I don't even have snow. Sad, I know. But anywho enjoy :D**


	15. Chapter 15

I looked down at the paper rereading the message that Joker left for me. I flipped it over seeing there's more to it. I read:

 _Oh before I forget, she would have coffee in the cafe on 6th every day at this time. Mr. Wuertz would be in a bar around 4. Early drinker! Remember be back at 5._

I rolled my eyes as I walked the streets of Gotham. I finally got out of the Narrows and at the edge of city. He said 6th street but he also forget that I never seen this woman before. How am I supposed to know who she is? My eyes scanned the crowd searching for an Anna Ramerez. I fixed my dress by sliding my hands down the front of it. I am surprise he still remembers my dress size. My eyes landed on a woman who is sipping her coffee while reading the newspaper. Her hair is in a high pony tail and her slacks with a button up screams police officer. Also I caught sight of her badge on her hip. She must be on a lunch break. I took in a deep breath before walking over. I gave a smile touching the chair across from her, "Anna Ramerez?"

She looked up. Her eyes watched me suspiciously. I gave my nicest smile. I held out my hand, "I'm Hannah Walker. I am a third shift nurse at Gotham General. I help with your mother."

Her head perked up and her hand instantly met mine. I shook it keeping up with the facade. I gestured to the chair in front of me, "Mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

She folded her news paper as I moved the chair. I folded my hands in front of me keeping my smile. I spoke, "Your mother is a wonderful woman. She always tell me about you. I find it sweet."

Anna gave a half smile, "I am sure the whole hospital knows of me."

He didn't say how I should go about it. I tilted my head side to side, "Parents do that. Mine did and it always embarrassed me. Hannah was a small child when she did this and that. My father always went on and on. I understand."

Anna pursed her lips before speaking, "What are you doing here?"

I pointed to the sky as if remembering something. I replied, "I remember your mother said you were a police officer."

She gave me a slow nod as trying to follow what I am saying. I continued, "You see... my husband he got into some trouble and was wondering if you can do us a favor."

Her lips went into a thin line. She shook her head 'no'. I reached over grabbing her hand giving it a light squeeze, "Please. We just... we need someone we can trust to make sure we would be okay. We..."

I closed my eyes for a moment. Forgive me my son for using you to do your father's dirty deeds. I took in a deep breath letting it out slowly, "We have a son... I worry for him."

I remembered I have a pocket picture in my wallet. I pulled it out showing it to her. I pointed to Joker well Jack and our son. I spoke softly, "I... just worry for us. If something were to happen to your mother, wouldn't you protect her too?"

I watched her suck in a breath thinking over my words. A loud sigh came from her. She answered, "I would... I would protect my mother no matter what. Okay, fine. Hannah am I right?"

I nodded. I waited for her to continue which she did, "I'll help. Anything you want. I'll help protect your family."

A big smile was played on my face. I jumped up giving the woman a hug. It surprised her as she didn't know what to do with her hands. I whispered, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

I felt her hand lightly touch my shoulder patting it. Her voice came close to my ear, "Just let me know when you see suspicious acts towards your family and I'll be there."

I nodded. My chin lightly graze her shoulder. I pulled away, "Thank you so much. Like I said your mother is a sweet woman."

A smile was brought on her face, "She is a wonderful woman."

I looked at my watch, "I best to be going. I need to get home to cook dinner."

Anna nodded chuckling, "Make sure your family is fed well."

I gave a nod, "Of course. Hungry men can get whiny."

That made her laugh and I waved her bye. Now I need to find Michael Wuertz. I continued my way to head to the local bar that he might be at. Joker didn't give information about the bar. I would think this man would be at the local bar that is near the station. One down and one more to go. I checked my watch seeing it is 3:50. I guess these officers can only get a break when they can meaning weird lunch hours for them. I glanced at the sky seeing the sun shining its way through some clouds. My hand touched my wallet lightly. I whispered, "I'm sorry Eric..."

I moved my wallet to my side rubbing my neck. I continued on my path. I have an hour to work this man.

* * *

I sat on a bench in the park taking in my fresh air before I have to go back to the warehouse. The sun is setting bringing the sky to a beautiful orange and red. My leg cross over the other. My foot bobbed to the imaginary music as I took the scenery in. I closed my eyes leaning on the bench back. The remaining rays of the sun warm my body. A voice whispered in my ear, "It's well past 5 o'clock, sweet cheeks."

I didn't jump and kept my eyes closed, "I didn't know my way back."

He frowned not getting the reaction he wanted. He leaned on his forearms lacing his hands together. He squinted at the scenery. His thumb gestured to the sun, "You like this?"

I opened my eye glancing at him. I was almost taken back as he is without his grease paint. I guess so no one sees him and be like GET HIM. I studied his face seeing the scars marring his face. I shifted in my seat putting a hand on his cheek. He flinched not expecting the touch. My thumb lightly grazed against his scars. His tongue went across his lips. I whispered, "What happened, Jack?"

He squinted while he clenched his hands together. I noticed the change in behavior. I removed my hand away from his face looking straight ahead. I fixed the non-existent crease in my dress, "Sorry. I... when I see you now I think what you used to be and I miss that. I know how much that angers you and I'm tired of getting the brunt end of your anger."

He stayed silent for a few moments before speaking, "I heard from the uh guys you uh... called me Mr. J."

I rolled my eyes, "That was because I was sure you kill me if I called you Puddin' in front of them. Image and all."

His joker side started to show as he wagged his finger at me. He spoke condescendingly, "Oh no no no. I wouldn' **t** **kill** you. Oh no. You are far too precious for me to kill. I have plans with you. So many many plans."

I swallowed, "So you did thought of killing me off?"

He answered, "No **t** today, sweet cheeks."

I felt a relief wash over me. The feeling that I might not be in the river is good well at least for today. He does think on killing me. He spoke once again, "I... uh I like the name Mr. J. Better than **Puddin'** and **Jack**."

I stood up stretching. His eyes followed my muscles move in the swoop of the back of the dress. His lips ran over his lips and the start of his scars. I gestured to a direction, "Aren't you going to lead me home? I told you I don't know my way back. I know you wouldn't let me run. You would find me like now."

He smirked standing up straight. I noticed he is dawning a light purple button up tucked into a pair of deep black purple slacks. It seemed he just left his vest and tie at the warehouse. His feet brought him infront of me. The street light flicked on signaling there is no other light yet as the moon is rising. In an instant, his hand gripped my cheeks squishing them inward. I winced as I felt pain. His smile spread across his face. He spoke, "You did a good job for me today, Madeline. I expect you to kee **p** it up for your sake."

I clawed at his hands to get him to let go. He didn't, of course not. I tried speaking, "Leteh go ofph me."

His face went amused. The smile never leaving his face. Not like it could considering the scars. He gave one squeeze before roughly running his fingers down my cheeks bringing my face downward. I brought my hand to my cheeks and mouth rubbing it gently. I didn't look at him but his laughter carried to my ears. While he was laughing he spoke, "Can't be late in going home!"

His hand gripped my bicep tightly. He dragged me through the city in the shadows till we made it to the warehouse. I underestimated how gone he is.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! I had to ask one of my best friends on her opinion on the Joker and he is slightly out of character but she is helping me making him more cynical. She helped me a bit with this chapter on Joker's part. I hope you guys enjoy this! I also hope you guys have a wonderful day. Enjoy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

He left me again to do some "errands" that he likes to call it. I doubt it. I just realized I haven't been at my apartment or job. I really need to mention that to Joker. He mentioned a couple days ago when he dragged me back to the warehouse that I can walk around the warehouse. I decided to wear one of his button ups and some short spanx. I don't feel like wearing a tight fighting shirt. I believe he doesn't have anything for me to do so I'm going to stay here and cook. I tapped my lip in thought. Maybe I can make it up to him all those years ago by making his favorite dinner. I hope he has the ingredients. If not. then I would have to ask one of his men or I might just go out my self and buy it. Not like he would know. More than half the men in the area are mentally unstable. I think I can whiz pass them. First though I am going to check what is in stock. Probably nothing. I turned the knob heading out to the so-called kitchen. I reached on my tippy toes looking in the broken cabinets. I heard a low whistle. I opened a drawer finding a steak knife. Of all the things he has, it's a steak knife. I pointed it out to the men who were now staring. I spoke, "Make one move towards me and see what happens."

A man smirked, "We are just enjoying the view."

I could use him as a threat. Oh and I will. I spoke, "I can always tell Mr. J what you guys been doing. I would tell him well they were staring me down like hungry dogs. I didn't have any clean clothes to wear so I wore yours."

Another man snorted, "I can't believe he is sleeping with this bitch."

I felt the side of my face twitch a little. My hand gripped the knife tightly. I took one step closer to the men who were now crowding the entry way. The same man spoke, "Guys, I think that boss wanted an easy lay. I wouldn't mind going for a round or two. How about it, woman?"

I stepped forward before lunging the knife at him. Blood splattered landing on Joker's shirt. I twisted the knife having more blood drip onto the floor. I whispered, "Be careful what you say."

I let go of the knife when I felt it start to slip out of my hands. A thump sounded the area and the other guys backed away instantly. I walked over the body heading to Joker's room. I need to get dress to go grocery shopping.

* * *

I looked over my list seeing the ingredients I need. I feel like this is the day all over again but hopefully no one takes me this time. I placed everything that I could find for his favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan, in the cart. I tapped my finger against the metal piece of the cart in thought, "Maybe I should get more food so it's not always that disgusting take out food he brings back."

Grocery shopping didn't take long and before I know it I was carrying bags of food back to the warehouse. I looked around before calling out, "Mr. J?"

No answer. Good, glad he isn't here. That means I can cook in peace. When we first started living together, he did have a knack for staring and asking to have samples.

 _I stirred the sauce around in the pot. I turned around to get the noodles ready to be boiled. When I turned around once I heard the water boil, I saw a swooping finger in the pot of sauce. I called out, "Jack! Don't do that! It's not ready."_

 _His finger came out of his mouth with a 'pop'. He smiled big, "I couldn't resist."_

 _I placed the noodles in the boiling water gently. I turned on my heel with my hands on my hips, "Get out of the kitchen, Jack."_

 _He stuck out his bottom lip playfully, "I just wanted to try it."_

 _I eyed him now placing my hands on his shoulders, "Trying it to you means it will be halfway gone before I am done. Now shoo with you. Go watch the television or something. Do man things!"_

 _He laughed, "I can't watch my wife cook?"_

 _I gave him one last shove once he was at the entry way to the dining room. I answered, "No! You eat while I cook and I would like to have some left overs when I go to work and that goes for you as well!"_

 _He turned around grabbing my wrists pulling me closer. His smile was just above my head. His free hand hooked underneath my chin, "Fine then give me some sugar."_

 _I rolled my eyes before I went on my tippy toes kissing him. I pulled away smacking his behind, "Now git!"_

 _He laughed and I could still hear his laughter when he was heading to the garage. I am sure he is working on the crib that is going to be for our unborn child. I rubbed my little protruding belly sighing. I whispered, "Your father is something else."_

The noodles are being boiled as the chicken is now in the oven to be cooked. I already put some sauce over the chicken along with mozzarella. A voice interrupted my stare down at the piece of meat, "What do we have here?"

I turned my head looking at the owner of the voice. I crossed my arms, "I'm cooking. That's what's up. Now get out before I make you get out."

The Joker looked down at the ground seeing the fresh blood pools on the concrete. He raised an eyebrow licking his lips. Once he got in the warehouse, his men instantly called the woman who is cooking a she-devil. They explained what happened. He couldn't help but feel a little proud she chose a knife of all things for her first kill. He waltzed in the make shift kitchen, his jacket flowing a little behind him. He bent down looking in the oven and frowned, "How did you get this stuff?"

I shrugged, "I went out like a normal person. I needed stuff and I got stuff. I was hungry and I am sure you and those disgusting men out there are hungry."

Joker stood up straight. His height towered over my small frame. I didn't notice till I tried to work my way to my left bumping into him. I rubbed my nose, "What's your problem?"

Joker's tongue licked his lips before I felt his hand grip underneath my chin over my throat. I swallowed thickly. He spoke lowly, "You weren' **t** supposed to go outside. You were supposed to **stay** inside. Now you are making this abomination."

I used my strength pushing him away. He teetertatered but let go of my neck. I rubbed my neck speaking, "You expect me to stay in this place? You expect me to live off that disgusting food you bring home. I didn't get kidnapped if that is what you are thinking. I can make what ever the hell I want! If you aren't going to eat it cause it is too attached to the past then I am going to have left overs. Now get out of here before I do something I regret."

He took one step closer putting his hand on my cheek. He inquired, "What will you do? Kill me like you did to one of my men?"

My brows furrowed. I am confused. I didn't kill anyone. I slapped his hand away, "I didn't kill anyone. You know me. I can't do anything of that sort."

He snorted continuing to push my buttons, "Sure and my men are lying. There is a fresh blood pool sitting pretty in this entry way. I know for sure it isn't **mine**."

I threw my hands into the air in frustration, "I don't know what you are talking about! Your men probably got into a fight and killed a man. I wouldn't be surprised!"

He stayed silent for a few moments. He thinks that the woman in front of him doesn't remember. Before he came in here, he went to his room seeing a pretty bloody shirt of his on the ground. Maybe that would spark her mind. I saw him pull something out from behind. He held up one of his shirts, "How did this get blood stains?"

I recognized the shirt as the one I was wearing earlier. I shook my head shrugging, "You must of killed someone and forgot to clean it and I didn't notice it."

He wagged his finger at me, "Oh no no no. You killed a man. You wore this when I left this morning. You killed one of my men with a steak knife. I needed him!"

I rolled my eyes, "You can always get more like you have been doing. I didn't kill anyone."

His hand gripped the shirt tightly shaking it infront of me, "You are insufferable, woman! What do you remember today?"

I answered, "I remember getting up changing into that shirt you are wearing, fixed the bed, came down stairs to see what food we had which was none, one of your men was saying crude remarks, I went shopping afterwards and now I am here. I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. He held up a finger, "I have my men tell me what happened. Apparently you don't remember jack shit. You wouldn't let anyone say any of those remarks to you. I know **you**."

I shook my head, "I know **you** too! We been around each other for what 14 years? That's saying something."

He growled, "I had enough of this. Throw that out and see me in my office."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I am going to throw out food. Now get the hell out of my kitchen."

He gestured to the room, "This isn't a kitchen!"

I pointed my spatula at him, "I'll make it into one. Now get out."

He let out a deep growl before stalking away to where I am guessing his office is. Good. That jerk telling me I killed someone. I definitely did not.

* * *

 **So here we go~! I think for this chapter I made her a little bit more on the edge. This whole thing would continue to the next chapter. He would somehow prove to her yes you did kill that man so stop saying you didn't. I hope I made him crazy enough well a little bit more crazy and have her dip into the deep end a little bit by bit. I hope you guys enjoy! It's raining where I'm at and if its snowing or raining try to stay dry and warm! Enjoy guys :D P.S I love the reviews. The reviews and the help of my best friend is really getting me going for this. I also have a time line of when they met, when Eric was born and all and the ages. I just need to find a good opportunity to put it somewhere so someone knows at least how old and what happened through those times. Anywho! Enjoy once again :D**


	17. Chapter 17

I took his food to where I believe his "office" is. I know it isn't in the bedroom as I never seen him with his goons in there. I peeked my head through each door till I found a closed door with shuffling behind it. I moved the warm plate in my hand so I can knock. I rapped my knuckles on the door, "Hey... it took me a while to find your office."

His voice rumbled behind the door, "Come in."

I turned the knob seeing him moving his greased green tinted curls away from his face. I bit my lip lightly. I held up the plate, "You told me to throw it out but I brought it anyways."

His brown eyes glanced up instantly locking onto the plate. I noticed his body involuntarily went forward to hide the hunger pains. I moved inside closing the door behind me. I placed the plate on his messy desk then sitting next to it. I spoke up, "I know you don't want to associate with it since it has to do with the kidnapping but... I thought you would like to have some. You know for fuck's sake."

I gave a light non-caring shrug. He moved around his desk to fiddle with an old television. My brows knitted together in confusion, "I didn't know you would have channels."

Joker smirked hidden from my view. He replied, "Oh channels yes. Not the channels you are thinking of, sweet cheeks."

I was confused till he turned on the television and on the screen shows security feed. My eyes went from him to the television to him. I questioned, "What are you going to show me?"

The Joker turned around clapping his hands together. A smile on his face widened. He answered, "Oh my dear, your greatest show. I'd pay to see this live!"

I turned my attention back to the screen seeing it is paused. The feed keeps going back on loop on the same spot. I squinted trying to see the figure in the feed. The Joker rolled his eyes, "You never cared for your glasses did you?"

I scoffed, "Well you try being kidnapped and have your glasses be lost forever."

It was silent for a moment before I clicked my tongue. I continued, "I just can't see small things far away."

Joker turned his head to the side eyeing me. He pursed his lips making his scars prominent. He spoke, "I swear you were blind as a bat."

I hopped off the desk moving closer. I pushed him to the side which resulted him to laugh. That crazy laugh of his. It should bother me but it doesn't. It does bring tingles up my spine though. I waved my hand at the screen, "Okay show me what you are **so** dying to show me."

His smile continued to stay big as he pressed the button on the remote. It started playing and in the feed it shows me entering the "kitchen". Some of his goons entered the kitchen and it looks like we exchanged words. I watched my figure as I grabbed a steak knife. It glistened in the light. I turned away already have an idea. I felt Joker's bare hands grab the sides of my face. His voice came out in a rumble, " **Look at it.** "

I closed my eyes as I felt his hands start to dig into my skin. I shook my head and I felt his digits add more pressure to keep my head staring at the screen. I felt him shift. His warm breath kissed my cheek. He demanded, " **I said LOOK AT IT!"**

I swallowed opening my eyes seeing that he paused it. His hands shifted so now one hand is gripping my chin so I don't look away and the other grabbing the remote. He hit play and I saw my feed self approach the man and stabbed him. I watched as I twisted the blade into the man making it harder for him to survive. His body fell which I can only think in a hard plop. I noticed blood is on Joker's shirt and the blood drippings made pools where I found them earlier. I winced, "Please..."

His breath tickled my ear and cheek. His voice sent shivers through my spine, "I am proud of you. You did a doozy to him."

His laugh echoed in his office. His hand turned my head and his lips crashed on my own. I felt him put pressure behind the kiss which made me take a few steps back. His desk jabbed me in the spine. I yelped which he took the time to shove his tongue in.I started to breath quicker while my hands were finding his vest edges. I gripped tightly on the edges and with one shove he was off. He started cackling, "Seeing you kill someone just gets me **going**."

He pounced me again. My body wasn't ready for the impact as my back hit the top of his desk. His hands ghosted over my skin sending the hairs send on end. His hands grabbed my thighs pulling me up so now my whole back and ass is on his desk. Things were pushed off the desk by my body. The clatter sounded my ears. His hands trailed from my thighs to my hips after giving them a squeeze. My body reacted to the sudden grip by arching forward hitting his chest lightly. Joker smirked against the kiss before trailing his lips down my neck. His hands gripped my hips to gain stability and move them closer to himself. His teeth brushed against my collar bone. His voice mumbled against my skin, "I know all the tricks."

I breathed out, "Aren't you the jokester?"

He pulled away and my greens met his browns. His smile went big. He gestured to himself, "I am the Joker."

I groaned pushing him away. I mumbled to self, "Way to kill the moment."

Joker's eyes followed me as I hopped off his desk. I pointed to the plate, "Eat. I already know you aren't eating enough."

He took two steps forward before grabbing my wrist stopping me from moving. His free hand used his index finger tapping my temple. He spoke, "Hello? Isn't there a light bulb that should of went on after seeing what you did?"

I pulled away from him. I didn't make eye contact. He watched as I started to rub my arms. I answered, "I would like to forget it."

He jumped up jumping near me ending up startling me. My hand landed on my chest in hopes to calm my beating heart. He smiled wickedly, "You can't seem to just **forget** a kill. I got my first kill trying to find **you** and the boy. Oh they didn't like that. No **t. One**. Bi **t**. I continued and continued till I found this mob boss. He was talking and talking about this woman he captured a few years back. Oh how he described to his goons what he did. I well couldn't help myself and let my knife slip. He stopped talking then!"

I took a step back as he inched closer. He leaned forward. His warm breath tickling my cheeks, "You know I would do it over and over again! It felt refreshing. I sent a message to all those mobsters out there. Touch what is mine and you end up in the ditch."

I swallowed. My eyes met his. I caught him by surprise when my lips crashed onto his. His spotty with grease paint hands cupped my cheeks pulling me forward to him. I started to unbutton his button up before a knock interrupted. He pulled away popping his lips. He turned his head slightly to the right staring at the door growling, "What do you want?"

A snively voice answered, "Uh boss, I hope I ain't interruptin' anythin' but uh Jaret's mother's sister uncle died and he wanted to know if he can go to the funeral?"

I narrowed my brows. My mind is trying to comprehend what was just said. My eyes never left Joker's face. His tongue licked his lips in a fashion of being irritated. I wouldn't blame him. One of his lackeys just said something really...really... stupid. The voice questioned, "Boss?"

I felt Joker's hand leave my face as he went to rub his own in irritation. I could see the white paint rub off. He answered, "Wouldn' **t** Jare **t** 's mother have the same uncle?"

There was silence behind the door. The voice answered, "Oh...Yeah."

I resisted the urge to smack my forehead. I curled my lips inward pressing them to each other. I closed my eyes in hopes that block the much stupidity that is thrown out here. The Joker pushed away from me, "How uh abou **t** you take ole Jare **t** on a drive? He uh can join the fish for a swim. Make sure you bring Ric **k-uh.** He will... **help** you."

I opened my eyes pushing myself away from the edge of the desk. I eyed the Joker who was hunched towards the door. I turned my attention to his food knowing my sex drive went down to a calming level. I cut a piece of his chicken taking a bite.

* * *

The Joker waited for a moment before he turned around knowing the man left. His man Rick will send both into the river with concrete tied to their ankles. He interrupted a good moment. The Joker moved his eyes from the food to his wife. He asked, "Uh wha **t** are you doing?"

She turned to the Joker chewing on a piece of food. She covered her mouth before speaking, "Eating some of it. I made more if you're going to complain about it."

The Joker could feel his length throb for this woman especially earlier. He took a step back towards her, "What about earlier?"

She shrugged, "Your buffoon interrupted and now I am hungry. Maybe another day."

He watched as she took his plate and walked out of the room. He is guessing to the bedroom away from his men. He will get her back. One way or another.

* * *

 **AND THERE WE HAVE IT! Sorry about not posting fast enough. Rough week and I am still going through rough patches. Gotta love random break downs... Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this one. I love you guys. I love your reviews! It makes me so happy knowing that you guys love it! I hope you guys have a fantastic day ( better than mine) and I'm hoping to post soon. :D Homework and work are killer.**


	18. Chapter 18

Joker tapped his fingers against his desk in thought. The woman asked sweetly if she could go out into the city to pick up _things_. These _things_ he doesn't know what they could be. He reluctantly let her go before she chews off his head. He shivered at the thought when she did once.

 _I left work in hopes to get home before she got home in order to put my plans into action. I wanted to surprise her for Valentine's day with a bouquet and tickets to her favorite band who happen to be in town this weekend. A spring was in my step as nothing can ruin this surprise. I normally wouldn't do this but she was dropping heavy hints these past weeks that it was getting annoying. I know I am not a romantic guy but give me a break. I was running late. I mean real late to the point that it isn't safe to be out here. It's 10 at night. I fiddled with the bouquet getting out of the car. The tickets tucked into my suit jacket. I hid the bouquet behind my back since I saw her car parked in the driveway. I unlocked the car and I can already hear her. I peered around the corner of the hallway. I can see her throwing stuff around in our room. I cleared my throat about to head down the path to our bedroom, "Maddie?"_

 _Once she heard her name she instantly boomed towards me. I involuntary took a step back. I raised one hand up still trying to hide the bouquet. I asked, "What's wrong?"_

 _Her hands smacked my chest in frustration. She replied, "You... You said you were going to do something with me for Valentine's day! Jack it's 11 at night! We can't do anything now. I wish you damn well told me this."_

 _I raised my eyebrows. I tried to calm the 4 month pregnant woman, "Mads I didn't forget. I was coming home for Valentine's."_

 _I could hear her sniffling. I mentally groaned. Here comes the hormones. I am going to scold our child for bringing this wrath on me. I rested my hand on her bare shoulder giving it a light rub. She moved her arm and shoulder to get my hand off. She shook her head, "No Jack. I don't want to do anything anymore."_

 _I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I looked down at the disarrayed woman. I licked my lips as I tilted my head back slightly. I tried to get to her, "Madeline I didn't forget. I told you this. I would of called you but-."_

 _She threw her hands in the air before pointing a finger at me, "You were out doing something else with another woman, weren't you?"_

 _I felt my face twitch. These hormones have got to go. I gave her a look. I bent down to her height so she can look at me straight in the eyes. My free hand went to her chin. I lightly hooked my index underneath her chin and place my thumb over it to keep her in one place. I spoke, "Madeline. Listen to me. I gave you my word to make you happy and be only with you till the end of time. That was in my vows. I am a man of my word, aren't I?"_

 _I felt her gave a light nod. I took this moment to move my other arm holding up the purple and green flowers. I let go of her chin standing up straight, "I was really late was work wouldn't let me leave at my normal time and I went to get you fresh flowers."_

 _I dug my fingers into my suit jacket pulling out two tickets. I continued, "I also got you concert tickets for this weekend with your favorite band who happens to be in Gotham."_

 _I could already see her tears well up. The small woman made contact with my body as she sniffled into my suit jacket. She whispered, "I'm sorry Jack. I.. I love you and I shouldn't question you. I know you are a good man."_

 _I placed my free hand in her hair feeling the silkiness of it. I kissed the top of her head. I felt her move her head as she smelled the flowers. She spoke softly, "I love them and I love the present, Jack."_

 _I mumbled, "You better you crazy woman with the trouble you are giving me."_

 _I felt her sniffle and let out a laugh. A smirk played on my lips. Remind self, don't get her upset._

Joker glared at the wall of his office. She left him hanging a couple days ago and he had to take a really cold shower after that. That minx. Joker's eyes darted across the room to the window. He is anxiously waiting for his woman to come back from her "free time." It is driving him mad not knowing what she is doing. She could be going to Arkham telling them to bring a straight jacket for all he knows! He shook his head to banish that thought. She wouldn't dare. She's smart and that is what attracted him to her. When he read the book she was reading in that club, it gave him tingles in his toes. He's smart and he would wanted his woman to be smart as well. He didn't want to be set up with a dumb ass bimbo who is just a woman for sex. He growled grabbing his jacket. He was about to walk out with the jacket till he stopped mid step. He looked down at the jacket before throwing it on the bed in frustration. He went to her suitcase knowing she might of taken an outfit of his to wear. The Joker ruffled through the suit case throwing the clothes on the bed till he found a pair of dark washed jeans and a deep grey button up. The jeans wouldn't ever fit her if she were to wear it. He shook his head. He would never understand the woman he married years ago. As quickly as he found the clothes, he changed into them before storming out to find his insufferable wife. He didn't apply any make up for the day as he didn't plan to leave for any "business". Now he is on business but it's better not to have any make up on. It's still day light and the Joker doesn't want to be found _yet_.

* * *

I closed my jacket closer feeling the cold fall breeze rush through the streets. I am surprised the Joker allowed me to go off on my own into the city. I could see my breath as I breathed out. I forgot how cold it gets. When you are trapped in a mob's hideout for 5 years... you tend to forget what it is like outside especially the seasons. I could use a really good hot cocoa. I breathed out sighing at the thought of it. I found the closest cafe in Gotham and decided to take a peek inside. Warmth welcomed my person as well as smiles. I couldn't help but smile back at the workers even though I am pretty sure theirs are fake. I looked at their ordering menu and decided on a peppermint hot chocolate. I teetered on the balls of my feet as I wait. I am soaking in this silence before I would have to venture back to the warehouse. I would suggest him to move his hide out or just his personal hiding spot at **our** home. It would make me feel more at ease and everything. I doubt he would since he left _Jack_ behind. The server called over the counter, "Hot cocoa for Madeline?"

I looked up from my thoughts grabbing the hot cocoa. I nodded, "Thanks."

I took a seat by the window to keep an eye on people who pass by. Who knows who you are going to come by. I racked my brain to find the list of things I needed to get. I think clothes I am good for as I keep stealing his button ups and reuse my other clothes. It's more of the toiletries that I need as well as food. The food I bought last week is already gone. His men ransacked the cabinets. You can say I was pissed.

 _I opened each cabinet finding nothing was left. I bit my lip to hold back his name. I slammed the door of the cabinet making it fall off its hinge. It was going to fall off anyways. I went to the so called living area where his men are found playing poker and drinking. I pointed to the so-called kitchen, "Did you guys eat everything I had in there?"_

 _A bruly man looked up from his cards, "Yea so what?"_

 _I found they resisted the urge to call me names anymore._ _Especially after Jordan's incident. I gestured back to the kitchen, "Sooo I had that food to last weeks! Not one week or in fact matter of days."_

 _Footsteps were heard coming from the hallway. A voice cut in, "What's uh the matter with you?"_

 _My eyes flicked over to the Joker who was casually playing with his knife. His favorite knife I noticed. I huffed, "Your baboons ate everything I bought. It was supposed to last **weeks**. Obviously it lasted a matter of days."_

 _Joker's eyes eyed the woman who was at the edge of the "kitchen" then brought his eyes to his men. They are still casually playing poker. He heard my footsteps come closer to him. I noticed his eyes flicked back to me as I brought my height up with my tippy toes. I whispered, "That food was only for you."_

 _His brows raised in question. He thought this over in his mind. Laying out the pros and cons of his wife cooking for him and only him. All he sees are pros. I heard his tongue clicked before he placed an arm around my shoulder. He wouldn't want his wife cooking for these idiots anyways. He spoke low, "Uh men. Don't eat the food that's in the kitchen."_

 _One of the men decided to argue back, "It's not even a kitchen! Let her be a house wife somewhere else."_

 _I didn't see it but all I know there was a thud once the body hit the ground. I looked up at him squinting. His grease paint chipping off. He was going to kill someone or felt like he needed to but need more of a reason to. Joker clicked his tongue, "Don't go in the kitchen. Find your own food, **understand?** " _

_A chorus of yeses filled the room. Good. I felt the Joker's arm slid from my shoulders. He surprised me by pinching my ass which I slapped his hand away in response. I looked up at his face and he is smiling big well bigger if you count the scars. I turned my heel leaving him in the entry way. If he thinks I am going to reward him that then he has another thing coming!_

A voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Madeline?"

I looked up raising my eyebrows in question. Who would know me? All the sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. The person who I figured was male by the figure breathed, "I can't believe it's you."

I tried to pull away, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

He pulled away instantly. He looked hurt, "Yeah I went to high school with you to GCHS. I'm Derek Somholder."

I tried to go through my memory for a Derek. A light bulb shown above my head as I finally remember this man. I gestured to the seat in front of me, "I remember now. Please sit. I am sure you want to talk."

He nodded quickly taking a seat in front of me. I sipped my hot cocoa before speaking, "Now shoot."

* * *

 **Here we go! I am going to be writing the next chapter soon. No worries. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I did. I am bringing out her vicious side if you would like to call that... Anywho I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day. :D I really really enjoy reading the reviews saying you guys really like this story and want me to continue :D Gives me hope!**

 **Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

The man across from me, name's Derek, haven't said a word yet. I sipped my drink before speaking, "What is it that I can do for you?"

He breathed out, "You look like you haven't changed a bit... Other than your hair is now longer and you wear long clothing."

I nursed my drink in my hands, "Life does that to you. So you seem to found me and decided to talk. I am sorry for your sister's death but I couldn't do anything about it."

Derek leaned back in his chair while answering, "I know you couldn't do anything about it. I see that now. I am sorry that I treated the way I did in middle school. I wish things were different."

I snorted, "Your sister would still be alive. I know."

It was quiet between the two of us. I looked up at the man who seemed to age to 35 like his sister would of been if she was here. His black hair slicked to the side giving an old retro feeling about him. I nodded to him, "It seems you've grown up."

A smile was brought to his lips, "Yeah I'm not that dorky looking guy anymore. I actually landed a wife and a couple kids along the way."

My thoughts went back to when Jack and I first found out we were expecting.

 _I stared at the pregnancy test waiting for the line or lines to show. I missed my period for a couple months but I have not shown any symptoms. Jack was at work and I called in sick. An intern can call in sick when they feel the need to. Well I mean anyone could but interns have more flexibility than when I would be able to become doctor at the Arkham Asylum. I waited for the test to read me the results but it was simply taking too long. I got impatient and went to do laundry for the time being. That would keep my mind away from it and have time pass. I didn't hear the door open and close as I was in the laundry room deep into the house. The laundry thing seem to work as I completely forgot about the test resting on a washcloth. Well I did till now when the door open and Jack is standing in the door way. His voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Mads? Madeline? When... how?"_

 _I looked up from the wash to see him holding the pee stick. I know I am not mistaking when I see the results shining right back at me. I swallowed. It's true, I am pregnant. My throat went dry and I paused in putting clothes into the wash. Jack bounded down the steps till he was in front of me. He held it in between us. His voice got quieter, "When were you going to tell me?"_

 _I licked my lips finding the courage to speak, "I... I was waiting for the results... I got impatient and decided to do laundry as it thinks. I was going to tell you in a creative way instead of this way. I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I was going to make it more memorable and fun..."_

 _A smile cracked on Jack's lips-._

My memory lane broke when I heard a really familiar voice near, "Well... well..."

I looked to the owner of the voice. No make up and not in his usual get up. I eyed his clothing. He got that from my suitcase. Jerk I was going to wear the shirt tomorrow. Joker continued asking, "So uh Madeline, who's this?"

Derek looked between Joker and me. He grimaced at the sight of Joker. I gestured to Derek, "A surprise visit from Susie's twin brother, Derek."

Joker's tongue darted across his lips and edges of his scars. Derek's nose scrunched up lightly. I noticed it and I am sure Joker noticed it. I know I am going to get a scolding by the Joker for saying this but for the sake of this I am going to say it. I spoke trying to break the tension, "Derek, this is my husband Jack."

Derek did a twitch of the corner of his lip to react to my statement. I stood up grabbing my drink, "Thank you for the chat Derek. It's nice to know you are doing well. I best to be going home."

Derek hesitantly spoke, "Uh yeah, sure. Just uhm... call me sometime if you need any **help**."

My brows knitted together at the hint he was giving out. I placed a hand on Joker's chest to hold him back a little. I spoke in confusion, "I don't know what you are telling me. I don't need any help."

I noticed Joker had his hand in his pocket. I am sure playing with his knife. I need to make sure Derek doesn't say anything that could set Joker off. This is already getting him pretty ticked. My hand met with Joker's free hand and decided to give a tug. He didn't budge. I sighed, " **Jack** let's go. Eric is waiting for us to get him from the baby sitters."

Derek stood up lifting his hand up towards Joker, "You have a kid? With him?"

There goes that tone again that I noticed earlier. My lips went into a straight line. I took a step forward to be in front of Joker. I know the Joker is hardly holding back. I saw the glint of silver raise from his pocket. My voice came out taut, "What do you mean? What it sounds like-."

Joker interrupted me in a gravelly voice, "that she wouldn't have a child with a **freak** like me? Hm? Is that what you are uh saying Derek ole boy?"

I glanced behind me seeing Joker seething. I have a feeling he might have a stress reliever tonight. Derek held his hands up in defense, "That's not what I am saying."

I had my hands behind me that were grabbing the front of Joker's button up. Derek couldn't see it. I felt anger. Anger that someone would say something of the sort then take it back when clearly that is what they are saying. The Joker took his eyes off one second of Derek to look at the short brunette in front of him. His brow raised before he smirked. His eyes went right back to the man who is disgusting to him. I spoke tightly, "No, I think that is what you are saying, Derek. What my life choices and how my life comes to be is my decision. I chose Jack 14 years ago and I would choose him all over again. You do not have any say what my life to be like."

Joker cannot hold his excitement he feels for the woman in front of him. She's getting all angry and feisty and possibly murderous. Derek looked around to the patrons which are close to none. What he didn't know was it was Joker's henchmen to keep a close eye on Madeline. Of course Joker would never tell the woman in front of him that he did that. He made sure it was the men that he knew years ago that know of his and her relationship before he became the Joker. He just pushed them off the edge to get them almost to the same level as him. Now he is slowly bringing her with him. I felt something cool touch the palm of my hand after my hand been pried off of the shirt. My thumb lightly grazed across the coolness knowing exactly what was placed in my hand. **His** knife. My eyes met Derek's. Derek spoke after what was god knows how long of silence, "You had a thing going after high school. Going to med school and everything. Now you are this."

I felt Joker's hand wrap around my knife welding hand for me to close my hand around the hilt. I spoke in matter-of-fact, "I have you know I finished school. I got my PH.D in Psychiatry."

The knife seem to find his lower stomach. I heard him gasp. I continued with another stab to the side, "I have a husband and had a child."

I took one last stab to his rib cage, "I have everything I needed. I don't need anyone telling me what I need and don't need. I know how to run my life and I like it the way it is."

The Joker couldn't hold in his giggles. His laughter filled the air as I took his knife out of the now dying body. His voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Now **that** is how daddy likes it!"

I felt his hand grab mine twirling me to face him. He is glad he cleared the cafe before anything was done. He messily danced with me. The knife still clutched in my hand glistening in red. Joker's smile went wider than anything. His lips met my own. It was a little sloppy but that was because we never stopped moving. His hand took the knife out of my hand as he twirled me away from him. He took the time to wipe the blood off with a napkin. My body wavered to steady itself from the spinning. My hands met the sides of my head. A gruff voice called out to Joker, "Uh Boss."

The Joker stopped humming to look where the voice came from. The Joker's legs took long strides before he caught the falling maiden. He grunted as he adjusted the now dead weight. His lips went into a firm line, "I was close."

The man came back from dumping the body, "Maddie has a moral compass, you know that."

The Joker's brown eyes shot up to meet the man's. Joker replied, "She never had a moral compass. She is slowly going down down down into the rabbit hole."

The man, named Keith, shook his head. The Joker looked down at his unconscious wife muttering to himself, "Down down into the rabbit hole you shall go."

* * *

 **I hope this chapter is good like the other ones. I am trying to have her slowly go down into the insane category. Let me know of any suggestions or thoughts on it :) I greatly appreciate it. ALSO, Happy Valentine's Day, guys! I hope you guys have a wonderful day and week. :) Enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

I groaned rubbing my eyes. I felt an indent of the bed beside me. I peeked out of my hands seeing Joker with no make up staring down at me. His tongue darted across his lips. His husky voice filled the room, "I uh spread my hatred about rape but you are making it harder to resist."

I groaned loudly grabbing my pillow. I smacked him right in the face, "Just shut up."

I know he wouldn't do anything without my permission. He grabbed the pillow from my hands before throwing it across the room. His body climbed ontop of me. His hands grabbing mine pulling them over my head. His voice still as husky as ever, "You don't **understand** , sweet cheeks. It's been 5 years. **5 years** , Madeline."

I struggled to get free from his grip. No luck. I breathed out, "I told you another day."

I know I can feel his length against me. I know what he wants. I am not going to give it to him just yet. We should of done something by now but he isn't **Jack** anymore. He's the **Joker**. Two different people in the same body. I am no where near used to this version of my husband. He growled in frustration. I felt his grip got tighter. I winced as the friction of my skin rubbed against each other. I sighed in frustration, "I am still not used to you being **not** Jack."

The Joker smiled big in his crazy way, "I am still Jack sweet cheeks!"

I frowned moving my leg up. I kneed him in the back, "You know what I mean! You.. You are the **Joker**. There's no identification that Jack is still floating around. I know he will never be back. You **kill** people. You are a **criminal**. It's not everyday you wake up finding your husband changed completely to a criminal and kill things."

He spoke sarcastically, "I don't just **kill**. You know that. I just like to send a message. Bring chaos to the world."

I stayed silent before I got the courage to speak, "It's hard to think that your hands killed someone and they are going to touch my body."

His laughter echoed in the room. It always seem to do that. A hand let go of my hands but the other grabbed them both. His now free hand wiped an invisible tear. He spoke in between giggles, "You make me laugh, Mads. I forgot you were such a **jest** er. You forgot you killed a person. You killed two in fact! You're not as innocent you think you are."

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath, "You're wrong. I killed **_four._** Four people, I killed."

Joker's brows narrowed. He waited for me to continue. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I accidentally killed Susie, that girl I mentioned earlier. I told you years ago before we did anything that I am reluctant in sex. I told you the reason that I almost got raped but they hurt me. She was with me that night when we were heading back from the mall. She was actually raped and lost too much blood. I couldn't protect her. I _tried._ It didn't help. The second person I killed was our **son**. I didn't protect him enough. **They** held me back. I tried to run to our son. I was weak and couldn't get out of their grips. It was my fault he died as it should of been me. What good for a mother who couldn't protect their own child?"

I felt his grip loosen on my hands. Joker shushed me like a child as his hands wiped away the free flowing tears. Joker waved his hand, "Who cares about that chick. Her brother is with her now."

I closed my eyes shut tightly. Joker's hunched body leaned closer to my prone body. Joker spoke softly, "You didn't kill Eric. He would never blame you for not being able to protect him. He is in a safe place now. Away from all of the bad."

I couldn't help but laugh at this situation. I wiped my tears. My voice croaked, "Your Jack is poking through."

The Joker stared at me as he processed what I just said. He got off of me. He didn't say a word as he left the room. I am sure he is going to go do something the Joker would do to get rid of Jack. I shook my head laughing quietly. He couldn't help but soothe his weakness.

* * *

The Joker ran a hand through his hair. He got himself arrested like he planned. This whole thing is going according to plan. He stopped by Ramirez and Guertz to ensure they would do what his little wife asked them to do. They were pretty stand offish when they learned the little woman was his wife. Or in their little minds claim to be against her will. They are to bring Rachel and Harvey to their designated spots. Normally he would come home well what is called home each night. Tonight he definitely won't. He would end up giving her a call. He is sitting in his cell waiting for Gordon or someone to show. His face near the cold metal bars. His hands grip lightly around them. His tongue licked his lips. This is a **good** distraction from _her_. They already tried to interrogate him earlier. He didn't give much so they placed him in a cell for later interrogation. A cop with a bat stick hit the bars as Gordon called out," Stand away! All of you! I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use, understand? Handle this guy like he's made of glass."

Joker didn't flinch but decided to have a seat at the bench they oh so kindly provide. His hands laced together. The Mayor entered the room, "Back from the dead."

Gordon breathed out, "I couldn't risk my family's safety."

Joker stared watching the two men converse. He couldn't hear much as the inmates were being loud behind him. They are unsettled that he is there. They should be. They should be afraid.

* * *

I looked down at my watch. 11:30pm. I know this sounds cliche or weird but normally I expect Joker home by now. I already cleaned the room of his and his office. He's gonna hate me for it but I am worried. Oddly enough, I am worried for the man. He could of gotten killed by Batman or arrested. I ran a hand through my hair before biting the side of my thumb. I groaned in annoyance. I walked out of the room going to the big room where his men always play poker. No one. My brows furrowed, "Where the hell are you?"

I checked in every room and found no one was here. He took all of his men. For what? Who knows. I headed back to the room and changed into appropriate clothing to go out in. I finished my outfit of ankle length jeans, off shoulder black long sleeves, and grey pea coat with a pair of thigh high boots and warm scarf. I am going to find that annoying jerk one way or another.

* * *

Joker is back in the interrogation room. His hands laced together. His eyes staring at now Commissioner Gordon. They just got word of the little white knight and his beau isn't home safe and sound. He mentally smirked. Joker knew his wife would come in handy. Gordon spoke after a moment of silence, "Harvey Dent never made it home."

So they haven't noticed _she_ is gone as well. Oh things are looking pretty nicely. He answered, "Of course not."

Gordon questioned him as if he was the one who did it himself, "What have you done with him?"

Joker laughed, "Me? I was right here. Who did you leave him with? Your people? Assuming, of course, that they are your people not Maroni's..."

Joker glanced away for a second before continuing, "Does it depress you, Lieutenant, to know how alone you are?"

He noticed the commissioner glancing at the mounted camera. He moved forward speaking, "Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current predicament?"

Gordon questioned once more, "Where is he?"

Joker understands that Dent is the so called white knight of the city but what makes him really that damn special. He's just Gotham's DA. Woopie. Joker mentally rolled his eyes at his thought. Joker countered back, "What time is it?"

Gordon asked, "What difference does that make?"

Joker mentally snorted. It makes all of the difference if you want both of them alive. Joker tilted his head side to side, "Depending on the time, he might be in one spot."

Joker smiled as he continued, "Or several."

Joker watched as Gordon stood leaning over the table. He undid Joker's handcuffs while speaking, "If we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee."

Joker couldn't help but ask, "The good cop, bad cop routine?"

Gordon reached the door, "Not exactly."

Joker waited for Gordon to come back. That's how he is going to play it, huh?

* * *

My breath could be seen in the night air. I probably shouldn't be out and about. I groaned loudly, "The fuck!"

I kicked the next thing I see which was a brick wall. I cursed as I didn't think that one through. Pain shot up my foot to my leg. I am going to kill him. I got used to our schedule. He does whatever he does, I stay at the warehouse to cook and clean, then he comes home at 9 or 10 at night. Sometimes it changes but he lets me know not to wait up for him. This time I pissed him off so he goes and pisses me off. I like to have a schedule. It keeps things in order. A ring cut the silence. I paused in my mental cursing to look around for the source. It sounds near by. I patted myself before I found a bulk item resting in my pea coat jacket. I eyed my pocket. He knew. He fucking knew I would be looking for him. I pulled out the rectangle item hitting the green button. I breathed out in annoyance, "Where the hell are you?"

* * *

 **I tried to get the both ends of the spectrum. As in what he is doing and what she is doing. I may of realized that I got the movie mixed up like something happened too early and I didn't realize that till now. I apologize about that. I just wish I knew where it was that I messed up but I remember writing about it. Anywho this is one last chapter before tomorrow and before I go to bed! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope you guys have a wonderful day.**


	21. Chapter 21

I waited as I heard shuffling on his end. His voice answered, " _Miss me, sweet cheeks?"_

I growled, " I swear to god, **Jack** I am going to kill you."

His smile was wiped away from his voice, " ** _Don't call me that._** "

I glared at the empty space before me in the night. I answered, "You should of thought of that before you didn't come home."

I know he rolled his eyes. I heard a light whimper on his end. I narrowed my eyes, "What are you doing?"

He answered, " _Oh noth-ing! Just having a nice meeting with a bank consultan **t**."_

I rubbed my forehead. His voice was far away when he spoke next, " _Oh stop. You are going to love what I plan to do with you!"_

I walked to the bus stop to seek shelter from the cold wind. I spoke interrupting him with his babble with the bank consultant, "Jay. Just... just tell me where you are. I would like to just have a sense of security."

I turned my watch seeing the time is early in the morning. I whispered but I know he heard me, "I'm cold and I've been looking for you all night. Please do that for me."

He sighed heavily, " _You're going to kill me one day, sweet cheeks. I'm back at home. **We'll talk later.** "_

I am pissed now. He seemed to ignore the fact that I went outside looking for his crazy ass. He just goes home and decides to call me. Call me! Who in the hell does that? Why not find the said person looking for you and take them home? That's the most reasonable option since I almost blew my gasket for him not being home. He was able to tell me when we were first married and going out together when I expect him home. I worry, yes. I have that little anxiety, yes. It developed more now that I am in the same room as him and developed a routine. Before when he first found me, there was no routine so I didn't expect anything about of him. It reminds me when we first got together, we had to figure something out to accommodate each other.

 _I tapped my pencil against my notebook of my psychiatry 101 notes. Jack and I just moved in together in an apartment near the university. Not much a move as I was literally down the street. However, we are both freshly moved in so we don't know each other's schedules that well. It is driving me insane. I know he isn't used to telling someone what time he would be home. I know as he forgot to tell me tonight. It's driving me insane, yes. The door opened and my tapping ceased. My head perked up seeing Jack entering with his tie loose and jacket hanging from his finger tips. I called out, "Jack... you are driving me insane."_

 _He paused what he was doing which was hanging his coat. He turned his head to look at me, "I forgot."_

 _I placed my pencil down, "I told you that I would need to know. It drives me insane when I don't know. Call me whatever but I did tell you that before we agreed to move in together."_

 _Jack nodded letting go of his jacket. His leather shoes clicked against the tile as he headed towards me. The sofa cushion sunk beside me. His fingers lightly pushed the srtands of hair away from my face. His eyes watching his movements. I stared at him as he took in my looks. I spoke, "I **need** to know, Jack. You don't understand. I had things in a set schedule and now other schedules collide. I just would like to know that one little detail, that's it."_

 _Jack's hand moved towards the small of my back, "I'll try to remember next time. I'm sorry."_

 _I spoke in need, "I was going to look for you, Jack."_

 _Jack rubbed his thumb against my cheek, "I was going to come back home."_

 _I groaned in frustration, "That's besides the point! I was going to look for you."_

 _Jack sighed, "You have some OCD there, sweet cheeks."_

 _I sighed sadly, "I can't help it. It bothers me when things aren't going by the plan of the day."_

 _His lips found my temple, "I'll work on it as you should work on that OCD of yours."_

 _I rubbed my neck, "There's medicine or therapy."_

 _His lips went into a firm line, "Which ever you feel up to. Pills you can get addicted to and therapy well those loons don't know what they are talking about."_

 _I coughed on purpose. His hands went into the air, "I'm not saying you wouldn't know what you are talking about but_ ** _those_** _people wouldn't. I believe that you know how to heal a person by words."_

 _He winked as he continued, "You already healed me."_

 _A smile was brought to my face shaking my head, "Shut up."_

This whole trip to memory lane took up the time of where I was to now which is the warehouse. I opened the door seeing Joker hovering a roped up man. The man's eyes turned to me instantly. His eyes widened as if he recognized me. I gestured to the man, "This is why you had to run off and do whatever."

Joker lolled his head to the side, "Go to the back room, sweet cheeks. I'm working."

I am still pissed at the man who I call my husband. I walked around the tied up man. I didn't see any of his men around. I grabbed Joker's tie pulling him closer. I moved my head to look into his now murderous eyes. I spoke darkly, "Do that again and see what happens."

Joker's tongue clicked. I know he has his knife in his hand. His grip on it tightened as it threatened to slice the woman infront of him. His tie wrapped around my hand as I gave one tug to it, "I'm serious."

His tongue darted across his lips. I wasn't afraid to show it to the guy who is tied up. He was going to die anyways judging by Joker's frame and look. I felt his hand which holds the knife snake around my waist. The knife pressing against my back as he pushed me forwards. My hand holding the tie is between the two of us. His free hand moved to his tie loosing it little bit. He spoke, "Choking me there, sweet cheeks."

I let go of his tie pushing away from him. His hands grabbed the front of my jacket pulling me back to him. He smirked, "I'm not done with you."

I wiggled my arms inbetween his and push his hands apart, "I'm done with you right now."

His tongue slowly licked the corner of his mouth. He breathed out, "I'll make it up to you."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything but pushed away from him. As I was walking away his laughter filled the warehouse. Some muffles from the gagged man was heard. I am going to bed. Fuck him right now.

* * *

 **So I don't really know anything about OCD but I do know things about anxiety as I have that. I have pretty bad anxiety. Anywho uhh I hope you guys enjoy this :) I hope you lovelies have a wonderful day and week. Have a better week than me! I'm still on a search for a new job and that ain't easy. I wish it was. Ha. Well once again I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Joker stared at the sleeping form laying in his bed. A few hours before she was threatening his life and just looking...attractive. He thought before hand when he was Jack that she was attractive when she took control in the bedroom but this... now this is everyday life. She actually went and got all close and personal. Especially in front of a insignificant man he plans to kill later on. He was going to kill this particular man the next night after he slap him around but no... the Joker has a better plan for the man. He is going to let his sweet cheeks torture the man. Joker saw the recognition the man had for her. He can only guess it is when she was kidnapped. Joker peered over the dark covers seeing he slowly intake a breath then letting it out. He smirked. He is going to have fun with this. He bent his knees and used his strength to push himself off the ground. His knees and shins landed beside her sleeping form. He laughed, "Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey!"

He heard her yelp startled. I started to smack the lightly bouncing Joker, "What the fucking hell?!"

He stopped now plopping his whole body ontop of me. I grunted at his weight. I noticed he gained a little bit since I started cooking for him again. I moved out of under him. I growled, "What do you want that you have to wake me up?"

Joker propped his elbows resting his chin in his palms. His brown eyes met my greens as he spoke, "I want your help with something. Just a little something."

I eyed him, "What something?"

He pushed himself off the bed, "Just something. Now get off your ass."

I grumbled, "Ungrateful asshole."

Joker smirked. He is bringing the darkness out of her. She never really cursed or act like this before. Well maybe if he pissed her off or someone else did. However, now its just about all the time. He grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bed. I slid across the sheets falling half off the bed. My chin hit the floor. I felt grunted feeling my tongue got caught between my teeth. I hissed, "You jerk."

I can taste the metallic rust of my blood. I moved my tongue to distribute the blood. I yanked my hand out of his grip before standing up. His eyes took in the woman in front of him who is now wiping the blood from her lip. Joker's tongue went across his lips. In one full step forward, I felt his lips crash on my own as well his hand finding my ass. He breathed against my lips, "You are killing me, Madeline."

His lips pressed against my own once more. I am more upset he woke me up like this than him being a horny man. I pushed him away, "Stoop. I have blood all in my mouth cause of **someone**. You could of woken me up a different way."

His hand cupped my chin as he brought me up to look at him, "Oh my dear but that's no **fun**."

I noticed he had a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, "You're an ass. Now take me to where ever you need my help in."

Joker eyed my outfit, "You have to change."

I looked down at the outfit I wore. It consist of a dark blue t-shirt and just underwear. I shrugged, "It's not like they haven't seen anything they seen before on a woman."

Joker got closer till his mouth was beside my ear. He breathed out, "You are **mine** only **mine**. Now go change."

I felt shivers all up my spine. He left the room without another word leaving me to my own devices. I went to the pile of clothes I call mine and pulled out a pair of old jeans. I slipped on a pair of flats before heading out to the middle of the warehouse. I noticed Keith who I recognized when I came into the Joker's life again sitting at the poker table. Keith called out, "He's in the west room."

I raised an eyebrow, "West room?"

Keith pointed in the direction which showed a hallway. I'm guessing there is only one room that way and if not he would be in one of the rooms. I followed the direction of his index finger and saw there were three rooms. I groaned seeing I would have to look in all of them. I don't want to know what he has hiding in there. Luckily, Joker's voice called out, "In here sweet cheeks."

I followed his voice pushing open a door seeing him hunched over something. My eyes scanned the area seeing another pair of feet by a chair. Joker's voice interrupted my looking, "Close the door."

I closed the door silently staying where I am. Joker turned around making sure I am not to see what he previously was doing. I have a feeling it is the guy he brought in early this morning. I noticed in his hand he has his knife. No blood on it, at least. Joker took two strides before he wrapped an arm around my waist. His other hand holding the knife. He moved out of the way so I can see the man gagged and tied up to the chair. Joker's voice came out slowly, "I want you... to help me in this."

I spoke quietly, "You want me to watch you?"

Joker's grin got big shaking his head, "Oh no no no. Sweet Mads **you** are going to do this."

I started to take a step back, "Wait what? No. I'm not doing that."

His tongue went across his lips, "You already killed three people. **Three**. You can torture someone. You aren't even going to kill this excuse. **I'm** going to do that."

He let go of me walking around the tied up man. His knife grazing against the man's cheek. The dull end on purpose, of course. The Joker spoke, "I noticed he recognized you earlier this morning. Why is that?"

I crossed my arms, "I never met that man."

The Joker moved the knife side to side as to tease the tied up man. The Joker spoke, "This is Lau the mobs' accountant. He must of stopped by one day and saw you."

I raked my mind for his face. I pointed to the ceiling as an idea came to mind. I answered, "You know he does seem familiar. He always came by the mob that kidnapped me and dealt with their money issues."

Joker smirked. This is where he wants the woman at. He wants her to find that pent up anger and take it out on this poor man. I took a step closer looking down at the tied up man. His eyes looked up at me. He tried to struggle in his restraints. Joker smacked his cheek, "Behave now. Let the lady see you."

I bent down so my face is at Lau's seated height. The Joker walked around the man to behind me and I felt his body press against my back. His knife hand sneakily went to my limp hand and started to put the knife in my hand. Once he had the knife in my hand somewhat his hand clasped around mine so it grips the knife. I spoke softly, "You've seen me... you've seen me at the mob's hideout. And you did **nothing.** You didn't call the authorities. You didn't even try to get me out. How **dare** you."

Lau muffled his answer so I reached for his gag and yank it down roughly feeling my anger. Lau moved his tongue around to wet the inside of his mouth. He finally spoke with a croaked voice, "I protect my investments."

The Joker didn't have to help his wife as he felt her grip the knife tighter and leave his hand. In one swift movement, I sliced a cut on his cheek. The Joker smiling behind me like a mad man. I felt my voice get louder, "Your investments! I was a kidnapped mother who watched their own child die in front of them and dealt with abuse! And you were just protecting your **investments!** "

My hands went to my temples quickly. My fingers laced through the hair strands. The coolness of the knife touching my forehead. I dropped one hand gesturing to him in a harsh manner, "I just don't understand how a human being would just walk away from someone who obviously needed help. I could of been with my husband if you helped me all those years ago. You could of saved my **son**. You made multiple visits to that mob boss. Look where he ended up, 6 feet under. So I see how your **investment** turned out."

The Joker frowned by learning this new information. The Joker watched as his wife took another slice at the man on his other cheek. That one was deep. Lau groaned in pain. He better take the knife away before she actually kills him. He needs him alive to burn him alive. Before I could get another cut down, the Joker grabbed my wrist and with his other hand he took the knife. His voice was low, "I'll take it from here, sweet cheeks."

Lau looked between the couple. He turned his head to the side a little, "You two..."

Lau noticed the Joker was smiling being proud at the woman before she mentioned her son. I looked at the Joker feeling my body heat up from my anger. I looked at the knife, "I'm not done, Ja-."

Joker interrupted me before I can say his real name, "Yes you are. It's **my** turn."

I felt tears start to burn my eyes. I refuse to cry infront of his man. The Joker knew I was going to fight him so he stabbed Lau in the leg. A yell came from Lau. Joker turned his body halfway to me, "Now leave."

He wanted to bring her to the edge. He won't let her see this as it will bring her too fast to his end. He would like it but that would be too fast for his liking. The Joker took a step closer before he put his hand on the side of my head. His fingers tangled in my hair lightly gripping my head. He moved my head to look at him. He spoke low and quiet, "Go. We will go on a field trip later on."

My eyes broke away from Lau and the knife to Joker's eyes. I blinked hard to fight the tears. He removed his hand and lightly nudged my shoulder to go. I mumbled, "Fine."

Joker called out to my retreating body, "Don't worry, I make sure he will have the time of his life."

His laughter echoed the room and hallway. Even when the door closed, you can hear the yells from Lau and laughter from the Joker. I clenched and unclenched my fists as I walked to the main room. Keith looked up with a cigar in his mouth. He asked, "How'd it go?"

I growled, "Shut up."

* * *

 **Couldn't sleep! So I decided to write :D Anywho I hope you guys are enjoying your day and everything. My job search for a new job isn't going well and it's driving my anxiety up the effing wall. Sidetracked... I hope you guys like this! I am trying to update as much as I can. I do work this weekend so it will be harder to update during those times as you guys can possibly see the patterns. This is my stress reliever. Well Enjoy guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Joker's POV**

"...Gasoline..."

My henchmen poured gasoline all over the useless green paper. I couldn't help but glance up top to see Lau sitting pretty all bloodied up. He's still alive so he can enjoy the heat. I moved my gun towards Chechen's face as I saw him take a step forward, "Uh uh uh."

I didn't need to know that his henchmen pulled their guns on me as my henchmen pulled their guns on them. Good. I spoke, "And yo know what they have in common? They're cheap."

Chechen moved his head forward to act intimidating, "You said you were a man of your word."

I pluck the cancer stick from his lips. I blew on it to light up the end. I answered, "I am."

I threw the cigar at the pile. I continued, "I'm only burning my half."

I left Madeline at the warehouse so she won't try to rip Lau's throat and possibly these guys. All mobs are connected some shape and form. I could see the fire light Chechen's face. I spoke like I'm talking to a child, "All you care about is money. This city deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm going to give it to them.. Tell your men they work for me now. This is my city."

Chechen spoke in disgust, "They won't work for a **freak**."

I pulled out my switchblade and pop out the blade. I pointed it to Chechen, "Frreeeak. Why don't we cut you up into pieces and feed ya to your pooches? Then we will see how loyal a hungry dog is."

I threw my knife at one of my men who caught it without effort. One was pulling Chechen back to deal with him. I pulled out my phone out of my pocket, "It's not about money... It's about **sending** a message. Everything burns."

I dialed the number for the talk show. I could hear Lau scream. I was able to get through. I know my voice will be going through many televisions of Gotham City. I spoke, "Mr. Reese what's more valuable: one life or a hundred?"

I could hear Reese's voice through the ear speaker. I answered, "Okay. Let's say it's **your** life. Is it worth more than the lives of several hundred others?"

Reese answered, " _Of course not."_

I smirked, "I'm glad you feel that way because I've put a bomb in one of the city's hospitals. It's going off in sixty minutes unless someone kills you."

I could hear the talk show host try to interfere. I answered him anyways, "Just a concerned citizen... and regular guy... I had a vision. Of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down, one block. at. a. time... and it was so... **boring**. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything, but why should I have **all** the fun? Let's give someone else a chance..."

I waited a few moments before continued, "If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes, then I blow up a hospital. Of course, you could always kill yourself, Mr. Reese. But that would be the noble thing to do. And you're a lawyer."

I hung up the phone. Now it's time to pick up sweet cheeks!

* * *

 **Madeline's POV**

I am sitting in the main room next to Keith eating a sandwich. I didn't notice the Joker heading to the backroom, change, then come right back out to the main room. His voice is what made me notice him, "We are going on the uh field trip, sweet cheeks."

I looked up from the poker game which got intense from the guys to see Joker dressed in a nurse's outfit with a curl red orange wig. I coughed almost choking on my piece of sandwich. I felt Keith's hand pat me hard on the back which lurched my body forward. I swallowed the threatening piece of food. I covered my mouth with my wrist, "You are wearing **that**? For what?"

His tongue dart over his lips, "We are uh visiting a friend."

I held my sandwich limply, "I don't think I want to be seen with you like that."

He eyed me with raised eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

I gestured with my sandwich hand to him, "You look ridiculous."

He rolled his eyes, "Keith."

I felt Keith's hand grab my bicep pulling me up. Keith's voice rumbled, "You heard the boss, Mads."

I can barely touch the ground. I yanked my arm from Keith's grip. I mumbled, "Such friend you are."

Keith shrugged as he sat back down grabbing his cards. I stuffed my sandwich in my mouth as I need both hands to pull on my jacket. I took the sandwich out of my mouth once I successfully pulled on my jacket. I gestured to the door, "After you, my lady."

Joker sneered at the joke, "Jokester."

I smiled giving a bow with my head, "At your service."

He walked ahead with me following him. He hopped into one of the vans and I climbed into the passenger seat. I turned my body looking at him as he started to drive, "I thought I'd ever see you in a dress."

He rolled his eyes turning onto a street near the hospital. I looked out the window seeing the hospital in view. I whispered, "This is where Eric was born..."

I couldn't remove my eyes from the sight. The Joker watched me as I absentmindedly placed a hand over my C-section scar. The Joker's hand grabbed my wrist hard and ripped it off my stomach. My attention instantly went to my husband. He was barring his teeth with a scrunched up nose. He growled, "Stop that."

I yanked my hand away from him, "Don't tell me what to do!"

He grabbed my wrist again holding it away from me. The van moved at the rough movement. The Joker spoke low, "Just accept that scar for once and all, Madeline. It's been 10 years since the boy was born. That scar is the reminder of the boy now. **Accept** it."

I stared at him before struggling my hand to get out of his grip. His grip only tightened. The Joker looked at his wife before he looked at the hospital. He can see school busses parked on the side to evacuate the buildings. He needs to plant the C4s soon. He only said what he said to get her to cooperate with him and for her to stop acting **crazy** over a little scar. His scars are something to freak out over. His scars are on his face while the C-section scar is hidden and **only** he can see it. He never understood what made her like that in the beginning and it still runs in her 10 years later. He spoke after a few moments of silence, "Madeline. I will kill you."

He could see the water form in her eyes. I kicked his seat to get away from him, "Then do so! Maybe you finally get rid of me and me with my scars. Do it. I'll fucking help you!"

Joker's lips went into a firm line. This isn't how he wanted things to go. He was hoping to threaten to calm her down. No it made it worse. I went closer to him and I went for his pocket not knowing there is a gun. He knew something was in his pocket as he grabbed my other wrist. He is now holding my wrists up away from anything. He spoke low, "I'm not going to kill you... not yet."

I studied his face. It's hard to with that stupid get up he has on. I spat, "You sound like you aren't going to at all. Why not?"

He growled. He has no time for this at the moment but he rather keep his wife around. He responded, "I still have these **feelings** for you, woman. I have plans for **you**. Don't make me regret these plans."

He felt my struggle slack. I stared at him, studying the man before me. I whispered, "You... still love me?"

Joker threw my hands towards me as he rolled his eyes. He exited the van with a slam of the door. I scrambled out of the van calling out to him, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Joker didn't tell me much on what I was here for. I stood awkwardly by the busses. A nurse called out to me, "Miss! Help us!"

A few nurses were carrying some newborns. My heart instantly ached. I miss my son. The tinge of pain started in my lower stomach. I know the cause of it. The scar burns. I went to the door of the hospital and headed inside where if I recall the nursery is. I haven't seen the Joker in a while as he mentioned he is visiting a friend. I went inside the nursery and picked up a little bundle. It has a blue blanket. I felt tears start to burn my eyes. No I shall not cry. I looked around the nursery and notice he was the last newborn to be picked up. I cradle the bundle who seem to be content of being held. He didn't make a noise as the commotion was going on. I am sure this isn't what I am supposed to do but hell I am doing it. I rushed with the bundle in my arms to the busses. I didn't even notice the explosion behind me or Joker heading to a bus. I hopped on the bus sitting towards the back so I can just be with this bundle of joy a little longer. He reminds me of Eric when we first brought him home. I calmed down by then just a little. Joker well Jack then was cautious of letting me near him but he allowed me near him. I am glad he did. I started to fall in love in our son. I didn't notice someone sit next to me till I heard the weird noise comes when clothing rub against school bus fabric. His voice came cautious, "What is **that**?"

I didn't look up at the Joker as I replied, "It's a baby. I'm sure you know what a baby is."

Joker moved a little bit in the seat as the bus moved away from the scene. He pointed to me and the baby, "But why do **you** have it?"

I glanced up at him, "They asked for me to help them and I did. I... I couldn't say no..."

Joker pressed on, " **Yes** you could have."

I moved the bundle towards the Joker so he can see the sleeping face, "He... He looks like Eric."

Joker rolled his eyes, "All babies look the same when born. Alien like and red as can be."

I frowned, "That's not what I meant, **Jack**. He looks like Eric for real."

Joker's right cheek twitched when I called him Jack. He is starting to notice a pattern of his wife calling him Jack. She only calls him his **real** name is when she is pissed. That is what he was noticing. Joker pocketed the C4 enabler and withdrew his gun. I looked at him with wide eyes holding the child close to me. Joker rolled his eyes before getting up from his seat. His voice came out gruff, " _Ladies and Gentlemen_ , now if you don't want any deaths on your hands I suggest you follow my instructions."

The Joker walked up the aisle to the driver. He licked his lips and spoke low, "Go to the **place.** "

The driver was one of his men he hired a couple weeks prior. He is a good man and does what is asked of him. That is why Joker keeps the man. Joker couldn't help but glance back where his wife sits who is looking at the infant lovingly. His tongue went over his lips once more. The Joker would never tell her that he does miss his son. He would raise him to be his right hand but he would never put him into danger. The Joker's eyes went over to the other occupants of the bus to see them scared shitless. He grinned by barring his yellow tinted teeth moving his head to the side a little.

* * *

 **Here we go! This is what I came up with in the span of today :D I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys have a wonderful day :D I have a plan. I believe. No worries! Anywho enjoy :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Joker got his men to keep the hospital workers and some patients under hostage. His eyes trailed over to his wife who is still cradling the infant. Ripping the child away from her is going to be hell. He already can feel it in his toes. Joker can feel someone's eyes on him. His eyes flickered over to the owner. His voice snapped, "What?"

Keith rubbed his thick neck, "How are you going to get the kid away from her?"

Joker mumbled, "I am figuring **that** out."

Keith held up his hands in front of him in defense. He spoke, "I was just wondering. You know how Mads is."

Joker spat," Oh I **know** how she can be. That's the **problem.** "

 _Jack knocked on the door to his son's room. The door opened slightly and he decided to open it all the way. He can see his wife getting their son ready for first day of Pre-Kindergarden. His son looked up seeing his father watching the two. Jack noticed Madeline haven't moved since he got in the room. Jack spoke up, "Maddie?"_

 _Eric nudged his mother who has a death grip around his tiny body. Jack called out to his wife, "Mads he is only going to pre-kindergarden. Let him go."_

 _He saw his wife shake her head. He could hear a sniffle coming from her. Eric asked, "Daddy... is mommy okay?"_

 _Jack sighed moving in the room. He knelt down to his son's height. Jack looked into his son's eyes, "Your mother... doesn't want to see you leave just yet."_

 _Jack heard more sniffling then a small voice of his wife, "Can we just let him go next year?"_

 _Eric heard what his mother said and protested, "Mommy, no! I wanna go!"_

 _Jack placed a hand on his wife's back which shook. Jack moved to pry off his wife. Jack asked, "Can you let go of our son? He needs space."_

 _His wife felt his hands pry her arms away from their son. Soon Eric was free from his attached mother. Eric took this chance to step away from his mother before she decides to latch on again. He found that his fault for not moving fast enough. He is smart for his age and he knew that his mother would rather protect and shelter him than let him go out there and make friends. Eric would like to be with his parents but he wants to see kids his age. Jack moved till he was in front of the mother of his child. He hooked his finger under her chin, "He will be back this afternoon. Let him grow."_

 _Jack could hear shuffling in Eric's toy box. Eric appeared in front of Jack sitting on his lap. He pulled out a stuff animal and place it in front of his mother's face. Madeline could see her son's bright eyes over the giraffe's fuzzy head. Eric explained, "Mommy you can have this when you miss me. Think of this as me and hug it when you need me or want me."_

 _Jack raised his brows at his son. For a five year old he knows more than people think. Madeline met her son's eyes before looking down at the giraffe. Jack watched his wife's movements carefully. He was afraid she will pull their son back into an embrace since he was so close. His wife sniffled before slowly pulling the giraffe close to her. She moved so the giraffe is by her side and she leaned over. Her lips touched their son's light brunette hair. Eric beamed, "See daddy! I made mommy happy."_

 _Eric hopped off his lap but Jack didn't take his eyes off of her. She lightly hug the giraffe. This is hard on her but on Jack as well. He hates seeing her like this. On the brink of falling off the edge and it started with the scar Eric gave her. He can see that she loves their son very much and grew attached to him but he couldn't help but worry. Eric pulled on Jack's arm, "Daddy we are going to be late!"_

 _Jack didn't move his eyes but answered his son, "Alright, alright. You aren't going to be late, calm down."_

 _Eric smiled big excited for his first day of pre-kindergarden._

Joker knows what she can be like when she grows attached to something. It happened to her with their own god damn child. Now she is gazing and hoping that baby boy is their son. Joker took a few steps towards his seated wife. I looked up at the Joker when I heard him come close. I smiled, "Ja-Puddin' isn't he beautiful?"

Joker spoke with a clenched jaw, "He **isn't** yours, sweet cheeks."

I frowned. I spoke carefully, "He can be."

Joker shook his head. His curled tresses shook lightly. He stepped closer to me with the child really close between the two of us. He isn't hurting or pushing onto the child. He bent down to my ear whispering, "That isn't **our** son. Our son would of been 11 this year and you are trying to **replace** him. Hm? How would that go if he was here? Learning ole mommy is trying to replace her son cause her son isn't good enough for her."

He pulled away to gage my reaction. I bit the inside of my cheek. I could taste the metallic liquid slowly pulse out inside of my cheek. I felt my arms go numb holding the sleeping child. Joker took this chance to slowly take the child out of my arms as he notice my arms start to slacken. He needs his wife to be somewhat sane enough for his plan for her but he had to get her to let go of the child **somehow**. I moved my biting to my lip and I bit hard. Hard enough that it tore the layer of skin. Joker took a step back before giving the child to Keith who was waiting in open arms. Joker grabbed my arms which were about to grab my head. Joker tried to calm me down, "Shhh shh sweet cheeks, let's uh do something to calm you down."

I let him take me away. Joker looked behind him at Keith before giving him a head nod to the direction of the hostages. Half of the hostages will be sent back to go on the ferry and the other half will be disguised as his goons. Perfect plan really. Kill the doctors and nurses by the people on the same side. Piece of cake. Joker turned his attention back to me who never removed my hands from my head. I could feel the sting of my nails digging into my scalp. I mumbled, "Eric... please please... forgive me."

Joker glanced down at the mumbling woman. He heard what was said but made no comment. Joker led me to his room before locking the door behind him. He sat me down on the bed. I felt his fingers retching through my hands to rip them off my head forcefully. He held them down in my lap tightly. He spoke low, "Madeline I need you to focus on me."

I refused to look at him. The Joker growled, " **LOOK. AT. ME.** "

I slowly brought my gaze up. I struggled in his grip trying to gain my hands back. The Joker decided to continue talking, "Shhh shh. It's okay now. It's okay. You uh didn't replace him. That baby is gone. You don't need to worry about it any longer."

My eyes went wide and I struggled hard. I felt my chest heave up and down quickly. I spoke hesitantly, "Jack you can't just kill a baby! He is defenseless."

The Joker gained the upper hand in my struggle by pinning my hands hard to my sides. I winced. He barked, "I didn't get him killed! I'm not that heartless."

I whispered, "I never said you were..."

The Joker eyed me, "You put that assumption."

His hand found my chin and gripped onto it roughly. He brought my face close to his. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. He spoke with venom, "Wha **t** did I say about you calling me by that name?"

I kicked his shin which made him more upset. He pushed me onto the bed. I glared at him, "I thought you killed a child. How else am I supposed to react? I already killed our own child."

He pressed his whole weight into my pinned hands that are above my head now. He spat, "What did I say about **that**?"

I rolled my eyes, "You and I both know I killed him. I couldn't fucking protect him! What mother does that? Hm? Oh wait, me. Now I appreciate you getting the fuck off me."

His lips crashed hard onto mine. He pulled away letting out a giggle, "Someone has a dirty mouth."

He adjusted himself ontop of me. I dared to asked, "Cozy?"

His famous grin appeared on his lips, "Abso-fucking-lutely!"

He bounced up and down making the mattress squeak under our weight. I sighed loudly, "I hope you are having tons of fun. You are hurting me for one thing. Secondly, I would like to go to sleep. I need it."

He stopped bouncing and plopped on one side of the bed making me bounce up in the air. Human reaction of trying to grip onto something as you are in the air. He couldn't help but laugh, "You... You look **hilarious** when you are in air like that!"

I sneered, "I'm glad you think it was funny, **Jack**."

He stopped laughing instantly. Now he knows that he pissed off his wife. Before when she said his name, that was just a reaction. Now... well now she is pissed at him.

* * *

 **Sorry about the late update and what not.. :/ I am just not having a good time with work and school. Go stress and anxiety. Anywho I hope you guys are enjoying this story :D Your reviews really keep me going with this story. I really appreciate you guys 3 I hope you guys enjoy your week. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Tapping to my cheek woke me up. It didn't take a genius to know it was my husband who is tapping my cheek. I groaned opening my eyes. He grinned showing his yellow tinted teeth. I must ask what he did that he effected his teeth that bad. Must be coffee. I can see that happening. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep dust out. I sighed, "What do you want?"

Joker rubbed his hands together, "I am going to tell you the plan I have just for **you**."

I swatted at him turning to my side away from him, "If it is giving you another child, don't even think about it."

Joker frowned. He leaned over me so now he is upside down facing me. His curl waves hung down. He barred his teeth slowly, "Wasn' **t** even thinking about **that**. But if you are offering to you know have sex. I'm more than willing."

I opened my eyes glaring at him, "No."

Joker scrunched up his nose before speaking, "As I was **saying** before you rudely interrupted... We must work on that dear. You were the one always interrupt-ing."

I gave him a glare, "If I recall you were the one who always interrupted. So shut up and continue."

Joker huffed. He doesn't like getting orders placed over him. Joker's face is starting to turn red from being upside down. Well his head that is upside down. Joker shook his head to try distribute the blood in his head. He continued, "As I was say-ing, you my sweet cheeks are going to actually use that degree you have sitting somewhere in that one house."

He poked my cheek with his index finger, "If I were to have my plan backfire tonight and I don't come bac **k,** you my Madeline are going to get a job at Arkham Asylum. I am sure they are going to lock me up there and not at Blackgate."

I sat up bumping into his body, "Wait, what? No... you... you **have** to come back."

Joker pursed his lips amused, "You gonna miss me?"

I moved as he sat up. I looked away from him and onto my lap, "I... uh..."

Joker's lips brushed against my neck as he moved my hair to the side revealing the skin. Joker's voice sent shivers up my spine, "Admit **it**. You'll miss me if they lock me away."

I felt my breath go away. His finger tips ghosted over my clothed shoulder to my waist. I sucked in a breath when I felt his hands slowly went underneath his shirt I stole last night and touch my skin. Joker smirked, "I'm **ecstatic** that you still have this reaction to me. Now as I was saying about me getting captured... it is a possibility. Batman **can't** kill me... so they are going to lock me up."

I heard his tongue brush against his lips. He continued hovering his lips over my neck and moving it to my ear. His voice came as a whisper, "I want you to be my so called therapist. You will work with Kei- **th** to find a way to bust me out. I will let you... know when that time comes. I'll see you soon, I promise Mad-e-line."

At the same time I breathed out and he whispered, "I/you are a man of my/your word."

I turned my head slightly glancing at him, "I know that... I... I just can't really survive without..."

I didn't finish my sentence. He moved to the side of me. I finally took in his appearance which was a purple button up with rolled up sleeves. My tongue lightly touched my upper lip as I wet my lips. I could see his tanned arms. Joker questioned, "You can live without me."

I shook my head, "No..."

I laughed sadly, "I really can't. I uh... I do love you and I wanted to get back to you since the day I was kidnapped with Eric... When I finally escaped I went to our... finding it no one had occupied it since then. I head over to my sister's. She practically disowned me. Her new husband pointed a gun at me but in his defense he didn't know who I was and I was in rags."

He stayed silent as he listened. His hands gripped onto my waist tightly. I didn't mind it as it wasn't too hard. I continued, "You know what's worse is they have a son. A **son** who is the same age as Eric when Eric and I got kidnapped. The kid knows no manners! Vanessa picked her little family over me. She couldn't even help me. She didn't support me finding you. She didn't support me even getting back with you."

I winced as his grip went tighter. I cried out, " **Jack** that hurts."

Joker let go of my waist removing his hands from underneath my shirt. Joker pressed his lips on my temple, "I got business to tend to for tonight."

I let out a breath, "At least see me before you go just in case."

Joker smirked before giving a wink, "Promise, sweet cheeks."

A small smile started to show on my lips. Joker left the room. He has a different agenda than what he told his wife. It might have to do with a certain someone.

* * *

Joker stayed in the shadows as he watched a woman with medium length brunette hair lean in the backseat of her car. Not what you may think. No, he isn't checking her out. He pressed his lips as she pulled out a child from his seat putting him on her hip. Joker's eyes caught sight of movement to his left seeing a tall man heading towards her. He held out his hands grabbing the child from the woman. Joker's heart clenches at the sight of it but he is going to make things okay. Joker's tongue darted across his lips. He has plans, oh that he is. For the hostages as well as this little family right over there. Joker spat on the ground as the scene disgusts him. The family of three acting as they are so perfect. Joker's mind reeled over to his pretty little wife sitting in his bed right now. They had a perfect life as well till that day.

 _Jack groaned at his wife as she started to fix his hair. She already combed their son's hair to the side. Jack whined, "Why do we have to do this, Mads?"_

 _Eric piped up, "Yeah mommy, why do we have to?"_

 _Jack watched as his wife let go of her bit lip as she glanced over her two boys. She replied, "That is because we need a family photo before you start Kindergarden, Eric."_

 _Jack pressed, "Why not when he is in kindergarden?"_

 _She slapped his hand away when Jack was going to ruffle through his hair. She answered, "That is **because** we need to treasure every moment."_

 _Both boys groaned. Madeline placed her hands on her hips, "Now don't you start moaning and groaning at me, sirs. Jack stop teaching him that."_

 _Jack smirked, "He is **my** son, after all."_

 _She mumbled, "Don't remind me."_

 _Jack's smirk got bigger. Ever since Eric was able to talk and actually know what he is doing he is becoming just like himself. Jack's eyes trailed up and down at his wife. She wore a beautiful red dress that hugged her curves. She of course made him and their son wear little ties and button ups. Jack is used to the tie but he prefer not to wear it all the time. Madeline pulled away smiling, "There now let me get the camera ready."_

 _Jack waited till his wife was sitting next to him before he ruffled with his hair getting it to match him. He would never change that moment when she saw the photo and his hair all ruffled. The two made up with her frustrations later after Eric went to bed._

Once more Joker's tongue danced across his lips hugging the side. Those were the times now they are son **less**. Over in the next house over, the woman is smiling as though she has no care in the world. The trio went inside leaving the Joker in the shadows. **Soon**. Just you wait.

* * *

 **And here we go! I hope you guys enjoy this. I really do. The reviews help me a bit. I just went through a rough patch with job search and no one seem to want me to work for them. Lovely, right? It makes me happy seeing that people still read this and take the time to review. It keeps me going along with the support of my boyfriend and friends. I hope you guys have a wonderful day. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Joker drummed his fingers against his pant leg. His minions taping up the doctor's hands to the guns. Joker has an idea for his sweet little sister-in-law but he can't put it into action. Not yet. He needs his wife to be a little more sane right now. If he does get caught by Batman and GCPD, he needs his little doctor to bail him out. Joker stood up from the chair heading to the backroom where he knows his wife is hiding out. Joker opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. Sweet smell of honeysuckle filled his nostrils. A small smile played on his lips. He took a deep breath of it when the door of the bathroom opened. Steam blew out of the tiny room showing a hot shower was finished. I wrapped a towel around my body as I was stepping out into the room. I looked up seeing the Joker standing by the door way. His feet took 5 overly-dramatic steps towards me before I felt his arms wrap around my toweled waist. I have a feeling that his Jack is peeking out of his Joker. He buried his nose into my neck. My wet hair clinging to my shoulders and now his face. I chuckled, "What are you doing?"

He mumbled against my skin, "Just taking you in. Have I told you I love the way you smell?"

A smile grew on my lips, "Million of times."

 _Jack was twirling my hair with his index finger. I was busying writing a paper for my doctorates and he seem to not being able to not bother me. I mean I don't mind but this is my final paper that I have to turn in before the term is finished. Jack rested his chin on my bare shoulder. His brown eyes stared taking in my features. His voice came out quiet, "Have I told you that... I cannot stop smelling your smell?"_

 _I stopped mid typing before raising my eyebrow. I glanced at him. Our eyes met. I answered, "No, no you haven't."_

 _Jack smiled. His finger continued to twirl around the strand of hair. He spoke, "It is like this honeysuckle mixed with vanilla. Mostly honeysuckle. You smell so...sweet. "_

 _His tongue went over his lips. Habit of his but not many would notice. I noticed cause I take the time to take in his habits and features. Not because that is what I am going to do for a living but I want to. This is the man I married a couple months ago. I am sure he noticed habits of mine. He is analytical. Jack moved stopping with his twirling. He sat up straight, "That came out weird, didn't it?"_

 _I blinked, "What? No. I uhm... just spaced out. I was thinking of the man I married. He smells like fresh rain in the woods. So refreshing."_

 _Jack raised his brows, "Who is this husband that I need to chase down? You hiding out on me?"_

 _I shook my head as I elbowed him in his chest, "Shut up, it's you."_

 _Jack moved my laptop from my lap. I gave him a weird look. Before I knew it, his hands cupped my cheeks has he leaned forward. His lips captured mine. I chuckled in the kiss. That jerk distracting me from my paper._

I felt the Joker tug on my towel. I tightened my hold on my towel. He growled, " **Madeline**."

I spoke in the same tone, " **Jack**."

Joker let go of me groaning, "When?"

He pointed his index finger in my face, "You are killing me slowly."

I rolled my eyes as I started braiding my hair, "Oh, shut up. What are you doing back here? Don't you have preparations to do?"

Joker turned around flexing his fingers, "Keith and the goons got a hold of it. I don't need to babysi **t** them all the time."

I pointed my finger at the door, "Keith I understand but those guys you keep finding... well they aren't all that stable. You know it."

I removed my towel placing it on the bed. Joker happened to turn around and all of the his breath left his body. Joker clenched his fists tightly. Joker's eyes trailed slowly taking in every detail. More scars were added since he last seen his wife's body. The only scar his wife had when he last saw her was the C-section scar. Joker noticed that scar isn't as prominent as some others. Joker wet his lips. Joker's voice came out husky, "Madeline... you know..."

I didn't look up from the outfit that I was trying to fix. I thought I untangled the straps. I hummed, "Hm?"

I didn't hear the Joker take a few steps closer to me. His hand startled me as he placed it on that one scar. **That** scar. His lips was close to my ear, "You can't see **it** anymore."

I froze looking at him. His tongue came out and licked the ends of his scars. I spoke quietly and grew louder, "I **see** it. I know it's there. I seen it multiple times. **You** may not see it as it is accompanied by OTHER scars but I can SEE it."

Joker's hand slowly went away before gripping my hands tightly. He pulled me against him and instantly I tried struggling out of his grip. Joker breathed, " **Accept** the scars."

He moved one hand gripping both of my wrists as the other petted the side of my face. He cooed, "You know... uh you are still that dazzling dame I've met all those years ago. **THOSE SCARS** are invisible to me. To me, does that count? Is that it? Is that why I cannot touch or pleasure **my** girl? She is too ashamed of herself?"

I struggled not wanting to hear what he has to say. I whined, "Let go of me, **Jack**."


	27. Chapter 27

The Joker groaned in frustration at my reluctance of listening to him. He threw my hands back towards me. They smacked my thighs. The sound of skin slapping each other filled the air. The Joker walked towards the chair grabbing his coat leaving the room without another word. My shoulders slumped. I have this feeling at the bottom of my stomach of wanting to come back... wanting him to come and comfort her. I whimpered knowing this might be the last time I would see him before he does whatever he needs to with the Batman. I quickly pulled on my tank and jeans. Grabbing a sweatshirt, I opened and closed the door quickly. I ran through the halls trying to find him. **No where.** I felt tears start to burn as I felt panic rise in my chest. I opened and slammed each door thinking he might be there. I called out, " **Joker!** Where are you?!"

No response. I felt my chest heave up and down. My eyes trailed to the front door of the warehouse. I yanked it open feeling the cool air touch my skin. It made my face chillier than normal. It made me notice the silent tear streaks making their way. I looked around seeing no one. I felt my heart stop. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I screamed, "JOKER!"

* * *

A scream interrupted the goons and Joker himself in their plans of loading the doctors to the vans. A smirk followed on Joker's lips. She finally said his name. **His name**. The name Gotham fears. Joker looked at his goons and his right-hand Keith, "Finish loading up the docs. I have unfinished business to tend to."

Some of the goons snickered thinking their boss is going to whip the bitch to shape. Keith shook his head slightly. He noticed the changes between the two of his friends. Joker did in fact go crazy but so is his wife. His wife and the Joker cannot be separate for long before they...just get crazier. When the Joker relayed the plans of his wife to Keith... Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing that he was going to have her go back to her old position as a Doctor at Arkham. The way he was explaining it showed that he couldn't let her go nor can go without seeing her. Her disappearance brought him to the edge and into the deep end. Keith kind of understands the whole can't go without your significant other thing if he was in that situation but he wouldn't make that other go back to their old job knowing full well questions would be asked. Keith sighed as he heaved an average weight man into the van.

* * *

A giggle was brought to my attention to the left. I let out a breath in relief, "I... I thought you were _gone_."

The Joker showed himself from the shadows. A smirk was on his lips, "You know I couldn't say good bye to you, sweet cheeks."

I could smell the Joker close as he took two more strides before he was in front of me. His gloved right hand reached up moving my semi-dry hair away from my face. He breathed out, "You said my name."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I reached up. My hands clutched around his jacket as I gave one shove to him. My hands didn't let go of his jacket as I don't want him to leave yet. I growled in frustration, "I thought you fucking left me! I... I didn't want you to leave to do whatever with Batman like that! I am angry at you for being angry at me that you just walk away!"

All the sudden, the Joker's hands gripped the sides of my face. His face dangerously close to mine. His breath tickled my lips and face growling, "Just do one thing, Maddie. **ACCEPT THEM**."

I know tears were already rolling down my cheeks and in between his fingers. I couldn't help but resist, "I... I can't... You know I can't, Jack."

His fingers started to dig into my skin which earned a cry from me. The Joker spoke low, "You can accept them. They are a **part** of you, sweet cheeks. I should of said this years ago. You rejecting that scar of yours is rejecting the fact we had a **son**. You disrespect **your son**. You disrepec **t** the love we shared. You **disrespect** me."

I felt my face fall. My chin started to bob a little as tears flowed more. I have nothing to say other than, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The I'm Sorrys turned into whispers. The Joker lightened his grip on my face before I felt his arms wrap around my body. He cooed in his Joker way, "Shh shh you need to hear that, sweet cheeks. Let out those damn tears."

He didn't expect this well no he lied he did expect this to happen. He expected his wife to break down like this. He couldn't walk away from it as she expects him to comfort her like he **should**. Like a proper husband he should be. The Joker knows he should change his ways but at the same time he couldn't do that to the woman he loves. He started their lives together and had a child together and now they are going to be criminals together. He wouldn't change that. The Joker waited till he only heard sniffling on my end. He pulled me away. His gloved thumbs wiped away the stray tears. Joker's voice and words sent shivers up my spine, "You know I do love you, Madeline."

I opened my mouth about to say something till I closed it again. He hasn't said I love you since I found him well he found me again. That's been **months**. I crashed my lips on his. I don't care if his make up smudged all over my face. My fingers reached in his hair tangling themselves. He hungrily kissed me back with his hands on my ass and mid-back. He pulled away with a smirk on his face. I am really sure the paint is half on my face. I couldn't feel my lips. I licked my lips before I softly pressed mine on his. I pulled away before he make my lips even more numb, "I... I just wanted a kiss to remember by just in case you..."

Joker rolled his eyes, "Aw thanks sweet cheeks. I thought you wanted to do something by the way you acted."

I caught his sarcasm. I frowned punching him in the bicep, "Shut up. Not now."

Joker's brows raised, "So later then?"

I squinted at the green haired wavy curl mess of a man, "Maybe."

Joker grabbed the back of my head pulling me towards him. His yellow teeth showed as he barred his teeth. He spoke, "Don' **t** you tease me like tha **t,** Madeline."

I answered back, "Fine I won't! It would be later just not now and not soon. Got it?"

Joker's lips slowly turned into a smirk while he let go of my hair. Joker turned his heel to go down the sidewalk. I called out remembering, "Wait! You said something about a plan with me. What is it?"

Joker's smirk never left his lips, "You'll find it in the room. I'll see you later, sweet cheeks."

I didn't say anything as I watch the man I love dissolve into the shadows. I have a feeling that this may be the last time I will see him for a while...

* * *

 **Hi! So sorry for late update. Ton of shit is going on in my life and I also started another story when an idea hit. It's a Hobbit story with an OC x Dwalin. Anywho I hope you guys have a better time than me! For real though. I also hope you guys have a wonderful day and enjoy this chapter :D I hope so! Reviews are still amazing as ever. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

I found the note the Joker was referring to the day before. I continued reading the piece of paper over and over again in his chicken scratch.

 _Madeline my sweet cheeks,_

 _The plan I have for you is simple. You need to get your sweet desk where we_ _ **consummated**_ _on back. When you disappeared, they were able to replace you with some guy. Don't worry I took care of that. Now walk your pretty self into the asylum and get that job back. Keith will help you move to our old home so you look "normal." Keith will make sure you are safe and sound. Don't want nothin' comin' after you. I want **you** to be my doctor. After all, you know me best!_

 _-J_

I ran a hand through my brunette hair before pulling the ends infront of my face. I eyed the split ends before dropping it landing on my waist. I think it's time for a new look if I need to go back to the office. I looked around the bedroom where the Joker and I shared for months now. The house wouldn't have his smell. No, not anymore. The house has all of Eric's things... I need to do something about that. The door squeaked open bringing my attention to the intruder. Keith pointed to the piece of paper, "You read it yet?"

I nodded, "Course I read the note."

I let out a heavy sigh, "It's not going to be easy going back to the asylum."

Keith stood at the door awkwardly, "I tried telling him that."

I held up the note, "It says he took care of my replacement and basically should be looking for a new doctor. I've been gone for **5 years** Keith. I don't think they would be so readily to take me. I was _kidnapped_ by mobsters. They would want a psych test done on me. I did notice I am not the all that stable."

Keith rubbed his neck roughly. He knew this is what was going to happen. Keith dropped his hand to his side, "I think he believes you can pass it. You are a smart woman, Madeline. You know the way into minds so I think it wouldn't be hard for you to be alright in your psych exam."

I let out a little sigh. I started to pace in the room, "Those psych tests are always a joke. I hated going through it when I was offered the job after graduate school and I still hate it. It never really goes deep into a person's mind to see if they are stable or not. That's just my professional opinion."

Keith walked into the room stopping me from pacing any further by wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Now for your husband story..."

He let out a deep breath before continuing, "You can tell them that he left the house or something."

My shoulders slumped as I spoke, "I'll figure something out. I'll come up with a bullshit story if they haven't really looked at him yet."

Keith couldn't help but snort, "He wouldn't let them take his make up off with a ten foot pole. I doubt they'll recognize him."

I shook my head, "They would have to get his make up off. That is policy of the asylum. He won't be too happy and might try to strangle someone but he would have to take his make up off. Even then I... to be honest won't think they be able to recognize him with the scars. The scars are deep enough to alter his face somewhat."

Keith started to lead me out of the bedroom. I stopped him short before grabbing Joker's trusted knife in the drawer. Well one of his trusted knives. I saw him with this one a few times. I popped the blade out. The light reflecting against the silver blade. My reflection playing off of it. My brows went up at the detail of the blade and handle before closing it. I hopped back into Keith's comforting arms as he started to lead me again. Some of the goons looked up before whispering loudly. One person to my right didn't even bother to whisper, "He is already smooching up to boss' bitch."

I wiggled out of Keith's arm grip. I am sure Keith heard what the man said but he remained where I last left him. I placed my hands on the table interrupting the guys' poker game. Some of them called out a few hey's in irritation. I stared at the one across from me, "Hey you. What's your name?"

The guy didn't even look up as his cigarette bounced on his lips. I leaned further into the table, "Hey bub. I said what's your name?"

I could feel the switch knife burn in my palm. Is this what Joker felt? A guy to his left nudged him, "Hey man."

The guy didn't look up as he spoke fiddling with his cards, "I don't take orders from bitches like you."

I removed myself from one end of the table as I walked around to the guy. The guy on his right heard the switchblade get popped out as he watched the blade meet the guy's neck. My other hand is holding onto his forehead. My tongue wet my lips as I bent down to his ear. I spoke lightly, "I said what's your name?"

I guess the guy thought he was going to be smart and struggle or have one above me because I heard Keith's voice vibrate into the room, "Don't you dare pull a fast one on her."

I heard a safety get pulled. The man tensed up as I yanked his hand further back till it's resting on my shoulder. The blade lightly dancing on his neck. The guy spat out, "Harold."

My brows knitted together, "Who the hell names their child Harold? I even had good sense in naming my child. God your parents hated you."

I pointed my blade to Keith before placing it back onto his neck, "You see him? Yeah he is your boss' right hand. Since you know your boss isn't here to take care of his what was it? Oh right, bitch. I've known Keith for a long... **long** time. He wouldn't dare do anything to me or betray the Joker. So I suggest you get that stick out of your ass and shut up."

I removed the blade but not without giving him a nick on his skin. I pushed his head forward hitting it against the table. I moved away but not before I heard a chair scramble to the ground. A gunshot filled my ears and a thump not even a minute later. I looked back at the now dead Harold and to Keith. Keith put his safety back on his gun, "He moved in on you."

I smiled, "Thank you."

I reached back over to Keith but not back into his arm hug. I turned to the other men, "Remember your place."

* * *

Keith smirked shaking his head as he turned a few corners. I raised an eyebrow moving my head to look at him, "What?"

Keith wagged his finger at me, "Joker would love what you did today."

I mumbled shifting in my seat, "Well he's not here to know about it, is he?"

Keith pulled his attention back to the road, "You're gonna see him, Madeline."

I looked back outside seeing trees pass by quickly not saying a word. I know I would see him soon. I want to see him soon. I just know that I would have to be on my best behavior once I am in the asylum. Keith glanced at the woman beside him, "Boss has a man inside already dealing with security cameras. He watches them at night and occasionally in the day. He disables them when need to be."

My ears perked up, "Oh?"

I bit my lip gently thinking what advantage that could be for me. Keith turned his attention back to his driving. I could do so much with the inside man at security. Especially have Joker in my office instead of the white room of a cell they put the inmates in.


	29. Chapter 29

**Madeline's POV**

I tied my shoulder length hair into a bun to keep the strands away as I move stuff around in the house. I closed the box filled with Eric's clothing swallowing a big lump. A knock brought my attention behind me. I turned around seeing Keith with his hands in his pockets. Keith nodded his head up, "You okay?"

I sniffled lightly touching the cardboard box, "No... Jac-I mean Jay should be here. He should be helping me put away our son's stuff. I don't want to. I want our fmaily back. I want to have Jack back with Eric. I feel... Jack died about the same time Eric did."

Keith let out a breath, "I know Mads. You can't change him back to what he used to be. He's Joker now and he does kill."

I clenched my fists. My voice came out low, "He isn't the only who killed, Keith! I killed! I killed some people even his and my son!"

Keith stared at the now shaking woman in front of him. Keith shook his head, "Madeline you aren't like the boss. The boss is a different type of person."

I shook my head turning around. I wagged my finger at him, "Oh no no no."

Gesturing to the direction where Arkham lies, I continued, "Him and I are the same. No one notices it! I notice it cause that's what I went to school for!"

My lips went into a firm line as I huffed out air through my nose. I turned back to the cardboard box fiddling with the corner. I didn't look at Keith as I spoke the next few words, "Just leave Keith. I want to be alone."

I didn't hear his footsteps walk away as he left me alone. My jaw clenched as I tried fighting back the tears. I grabbed the box throwing it across the room denting the cardboard. Some of the clothes started to leak out of the top. I ran a hand through my hair turning my heel. I slammed the door behind me heading to my room. I need to take a break from that.

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

I snarled, "I am keeping my make up!"

A big brute was holding back my arms after I woke up from sedation. A male doctor with his hands clasped behind him, "Joker I presume? You must know our rules as you are here for a very long time. Meaning no make up."

A nurse flinched when I struggled whenever she got too close. The brute behind me grabbed onto my arms tighter. I didn't dare show the pain and exhaustion my arms are giving me. I will not give this idiot the satisfaction. I didn't have time react when I felt the needle puncture my skin releasing a sedative. I felt my world start to get blurry. I thrashed around successfully hitting the brute in the face. The sedative worked quickly... I wonder how much they just injected. Where is my sweet cheeks when I need her?

* * *

 **Madeline's POV**

I looked myself in the mirror fixing my grey pencil skirt. It's been a while since I worn this...Well five years is a while. My hands found the cuffs of my lavender blouse pulling on them to hide the scars resting on my skin. I am sure that Arkham doesn't know that I am alive or found yet which means I would have to go there and claim for my rightful spot. I think this looks fine. My heels clicked against our tile floor as I reached over grabbing my clutch. Time to get my old job back.

 _A smile brightened my face as I held the letter in my hands. A letter saying I was accepted a position in Arkham Asylum. A door opened letting out steam. MY eyes shot up seeing a thin but toned man rubbing a towel in his wavy brunette hair. I jumped up from the bed holding the letter out, "Jack! Look!"_

 _Jack let his towel rest ontop of his head. He peered out of the towel questioning why his wife is all excited. Jack grabbed the letter from my hands. I watched as one hand was slowly rubbing the water out of his hair and the other holding the letter. His eyes scanned the paper taking in each detail. A smile broadened on his face. In an instant, I felt arms wrap around my waist lifting me up in the air. His face buried itself in my waist. I giggled, "Jack! Watch it!"_

 _Jack spun me in a circle as much as he can with a towel wrapped around his waist. Jack shook his head, "But I can't! You got the job that you always wanted."_

 _I ran a hand through his wet hair. I looked lovingly into his brown pool of eyes, "Of course not without you. You helped me when I needed it."_

 _Jack set both of my feet down. His lips crashed onto mine which I eagerly returned. He pulled away, "Our lives are coming together at last."_

 _I nodded in agreement, "You are high in your company and I finally got a job that my degree is worth for."_

 _Jack bopped my nose, "You have the brains and looks for it, sweet cheeks."_

 _I rolled my eyes, "Oh stop it Puddin'."_

 _Jack smiled, "It's true, Madeline. They not only hired you for what you have going on here."_

 _He tapped his head before continuing, "But you also have this going on."_

 _I felt his hands run up and down my sides following the curves. I felt my cheeks blush, "Shut up."_

 _Jack smirked before burying his face into my neck. I felt his teeth nip at my skin which earned a yelp from me. Jack's voice came out husky, "We should have a celebratory dinner and dessert."_

 _I moved his face so it is in front of mine. My lips peck his, "Of course darlin'."_

 _Jack startled me by picking me up bridal carrying me to the bed, "Dessert first!"_

 _I laughed as he let go of my body which resulted it to bounce on the mattress._

I sighed moving my hair away from my face. Let's get this over with. Hopefully Joker didn't burn the place down before I am able to persuade the asylum into his wants.


	30. Chapter 30

I rubbed my temples in annoyance. I forgot how many security measures they need the doctors to go through. I forgot how **stupid** they were. I was able to finish going through majority of them today and have to do some more tomorrow. I spoke with my previous boss today explaining in detail what happened on the day Eric and I got kidnapped. It brought unnecessary tears but it is what I needed to do in order to get my job back. I glared at each and one of the staff that walked past me. One man stopped though peering down at me. I looked up about to give them a nasty look till it softened. I breathed out, "Keith."

Keith looked around before settling his eyes down, "How is it going?"

I rubbed my neck while moving it side to side, "I took majority of the measures... I have some more tomorrow. I forgot how annoying it all was. I'll be back in my old job in no time."

Keith nodded and continued walking down the hall to go upstairs. Upstairs is where I am sure Joker is held. It is where all criminally insane are kept. I am sure that is where he is going to tell Joker about my situation. I crossed my right leg over my left. I bit my lip. It was wrong of me to say no to Joker. It was especially when I am wanting it as well. I just... cannot bring myself to accept that he became this murdering criminally insane clown. There are some Jack qualities left in him. I cannot help but remember the man that I married 12 years ago. I let out a big sigh slumping my shoulders. No matter what I will not get my original husband back. He is too far gone. I still love the man that I met 14 years ago. It is the matter of getting passed the fact he is what he is. A voice interrupted my thoughts, "Mrs. Napier."

I looked up at the source. Mr. Jacobs stood in one of the entryways. In his hands hold the results of my current security measures. I stood up waiting for his next words. Mr. Jacobs gestured inside the room which I followed in. His voice came out snooty, "Please, Mrs. Napier sit down."

I inwardly cringed. I never met this man till today and he is already on my list to stay away from. He closed the door behind him. He walked around me a little too close for comfort. His words gave me chills and it's not the good kinds like Joker gives, "Madeline... Can I call you Madeline?"

I swallowed, "Uhm... No. It's Mrs. Napier, please."

He ignored my request and continued, "Madeline it seems that you... passed the current security measures. Tomorrow would be your psych test."

I moved out of the way of his wormy finger tips when I felt them touch my shoulder blades. I spoke up, "Excuse me... Can you not touch me?"

He moved my chair back and lightly touched my cheek, "Oh... but it is going to waste... It says you have no husband to look after you, care for you and love you."

I stood up instantly having the chair fall with a clatter. Just in time, my previous boss Mr. Richards entered the room. He blinked taking in the situation, "Oh Madeline... you're still here?"

Mr. Richards looked between the two occupants in the room. I clenched my jaw pushing past Richards heading out of the hall. Mr. Richards pointed at Mr. Jacobs, "We'll talk."

Mr. Richards jogged to catch up with me who is almost to the stairway. I decided not to wait for the elevator. Keith walked out of the elevator seeing me rushing to the stairs. His brows furrowed. A voice called to me, "Madeline! Wait!"

It's Mr. Richards. I clenched the handle hard stopping in my rush. The patter of nice shoes started to slow. Mr. Richards breathed out, "For a woman in heels... you can run."

I could feel my teeth grind together. Mr. Richards took in my quietness. He spoke softly, "What happened in there? He was supposed to let you know you could go home."

I turned around angry, "You... you hired that filth! He sexually harassed me! I... I..."

I couldn't find the words. Mr. Richards knew of my history with the mobsters. What they did... Keith stayed in the shadows listening to the conversation. He looked up at the floor above where Joker resides. If he hears about this... he would tear this asylum upside down. Mr. Richards took a step closer, "I'm sorry Mads..."

I let go of the handle. My hands touched my body as I spoke shakily, "I can never forget what **they** done to me. They mutilated me. They raped me. They... raped me in front of my own damn son!"

Keith frowned. Oh boss definitely will not like this. He is sure the woman who is stuck in memories did not tell Joker. I could feel tears start to threaten. I sniffled, "Great... just great... I... probably don't look sane at all... I want to get my job... my career back and this happens."

Mr. Richards frowned before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I felt my body shake. Mr. Richards whispered, "This... this doesn't affect you at all. This is a normal response. Now... if you were to be murdering every man then that would hurt your chances."

I pulled away from his embrace. I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand, "Did you just make a joke to cheer me up?"

Mr. Richards was like a father I never had. My father ran out on my mother, sister and I when we were young. I saw a father in Mr. Richards and Joker well Jack at the time knew it too. He knew I regarded this man as my father. Mr. Richards gave a small smile, "I made you distracted. Anyways... let's go by my office and I'll make you a cup of tea. We will talk about when you will start."

I pointed down the hall, "What about... **him**?"

Mr. Richards glanced behind him before nodding, "You won't see him any longer. I promise. I'll talk with him while you stay in my office drinking your tea."

I nodded. Mr. Richards wrapped an arm around my shoulders guiding me to his office which happens to be on the floor above. He specializes in the criminally insane. It would not make sense if his office was some bottom floor. He argued with the head to get his office up there and that he would be fine. He trusts in his doctors and employees.

* * *

I couldn't help but look at each and one of the door to see if I can maybe... just maybe find the Joker. I peered into each window but my height wouldn't allow me to see anything. I sighed, "Mr. Richards... thank you. I miss having my career here at Arkham."

The wrinkles of Mr. Richards face crinkled more as he smiled, "I miss having you here."

* * *

The Joker could hear voices in the hall. He hopped off his cot heading to the door. He loomed into the window seeing his girl walking with... The Joker raked his mind for the name. He remember the man as he was invited a couple times to their home for dinner. Joker clicked his tongue, "Mr. Derek Richards..."

Joker nodded as he thought the name was right. It sounded right. Joker peered a little his forehead touching the cool glass. His wife turned to Mr. Richards. The Joker's fists clenched as he could see his girl's face all blotchy. He wants to get out there and keep her in here. Away from whatever. Joker turned around finding the chair his temporary doctor sits in. He grabbed it lifting it up in the air. He was about to throw it against the wall or door which ever he decides but he slowly put it down. He can't afford to lose his mind. He needs to make his sweet cheeks his doctor. He needs to stay in this area. Joker licked his lips. Maybe he could ask Keith about what happened. That's what he would do.

* * *

I nursed my tea cup in my lap. Mr. Richards rubbed his face, "Let me see about getting him out of here."

I nodded in agreement. Mr. Richards reached around his desk pulling out a badge. He slapped it on his desk in front of me, "I still have your badge. Your husband... Jack he returned it some years ago when he couldn't find you. I felt he lost hope."

I sighed inwardly. You don't know the story, Mr. Richards. I looked down at my tea cup. I rubbed the porcelean with my index finger, "I wish... I wish I knew where he was so... I can tell him what happened to our son. Jack played a big part in Eric's life and... I don't think I can see him so heartbroken once he learns of our son's death."

Joker was heartbroken. I am sure that the person who killed our son is still out there. Once Joker finds him, well the guy isn't gonna be in one piece. Mr. Richards rubbed his cheek moving it to the back of his neck. Mr. Richards pushed himself off his desk, "I'll go talk with him to tell him he's gone."

I nodded and with that being said Mr. Richards left the room. I sipped on the tea. My eyes darted to the door that Mr. Richards left through. I could easily go out there and find the Joker. I shook my head, "No. He would kill me if I ruin this."

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the reviews :D It really encourages me to continue with this story. I am sorry that I took so long to update. I was working on my other story in the Hobbit Universe. I also been busy with wrapping up my last weeks at work and school. Gotta love finals! Anywho, I hope you guys have a wonderful day and week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D I tried to make it as long as possible with a good way to end it to lead to the next chapter. BUT enjoy :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Keith reached over and grabbed my hand that held the knife. I struggled against him, "Just let me!"

Keith used more of his strength not wanting to hurt the woman, "No, Madeline. You're supposed to be on the down low."

I growled, "I don't care! Let me do something! He... He didn't fire him. He just gave him a slap on the wrist with a written warning. What good would that do!"

Keith wedged his fingers in between mine disarming me, "Mads... come on. You're slipping."

I paused taking in his words, "Sl-slipping?"

Keith threw the knife making it wedge into the wall, "Yes. You're slipping. You can't slip yet, Mads."

I dropped my arms to my sides limply. Keith placed his hands on each of my arms rubbing them comfortingly, "Don't worry. The guy won't come near you. Think of it this way, you get to see boss today. Mr. Richards is allowing you to be with the top priority knowing you can do it. Don't slip now and you can't see the boss."

I mumbled, "But... I want to see him..."

Keith sighed bringing my body close to his. He pet my head running his hand through my hair, "I know, Mads. I know."

Keith glanced down at the short brunette. He feels he is taking care of an unstable child more so than an adult. I pushed away from him, "I... I need to get ready. Don't you have a shift soon?"

Keith eyed the brunette, "Yeah in 30 minutes."

I waved my hands at him to shoo him away, "Then go. I'll be there in an hour for my shift and consultation with Jay."

Keith shook his head. The woman is just like the boss. One moment there is a crazy moment that would unleash the monster then the next it would be called back within in restraints. Keith didn't move from his spot, "I'm not leaving. We'll go together."

I groaned, "I don't need you to be here and baby sit me, Keith. So go."

He crossed his arms, "No. Boss wants me to make sure you are fine and safe."

I closed my eyes as I am thinking of a few choice words for my husband. I threw my hands in the air, "Fine stay there. I'm going to go change. Watch the television or something."

I clenched my teeth walking to the knife taking it out of the wall. Either hurt someone or cook. Cook is probably the better option for now. I walked to my room with knife in hand. I'll cook after I change. Keith watch with a close eye on the brunette. His hand reached up to the bridge of his nose pinching it. He is going to just let her get her anger out.

* * *

I moved a strand of hair behind my ear but it kept finding its way back to the front of my face. I was able to make 2 chicken marsalas before my shift. Keith was finally able to leave me alone and do his job. I held onto my clipboard standing in front of the white metal door. Inside is my husband. It's been a couple weeks. Footsteps brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to the left at the person, "Mr. Richards..."

He rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry Madeline for not being able to get rid of the Mr. Jacobs. He pulled a fast one over me with the handbook. I would fire his ass in a heartbeat."

I gave him a weak smile, "I know. I know you would've."

Mr. Richards leaned against the wall beside the door. He stuck his thumb towards the door, "Now this patient isn't like the normal ones. He is not all... there. He murdered a lot. I am sure you seen the news when you got away, right?"

I nodded. You haven o idea Mr. Richards that the man behind that door is my husband and that I've been with him since my escape. Mr. Richards pushed himself off the wall, "I'm going to have some medical guards in there with you just in case."

I shook my head giving him a smile, "No it's alright. I don't want to have any guards with me. You know me, I prefer a one-on-one time without the intimidating guards."

He sighed, "I know. I was kind of hoping you would change your mind after what happened..."

I walked to him giving his bicep a light squeeze, "It's okay. I promise. I have a way with words. I should head in, shouldn't I? I've been staring at this door for some time."

Mr. Richards nodded. His eyes never left me as I typed in the code to open the door and the door unlocked. I opened the door stepping in. I didn't look at my husband. Not yet. I need to reassure Mr. Richards that I am able to do this by myself. I closed the door seeing a chair resting there innocently. I moved to the seat moving my skirt underneath me before fixing myself with my clipboard.

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

I sat on my cot fiddling with my fingers. What is taking her so long? She should of been in here 10 minutes ago. I could feel my jaw clench in annoyance. I want to see her. I want to talk with her. I want to **feel** her. I want to yell at her for not telling me anything. I moved my hands to the tops of my knees. My knuckles turned white as another minute passed. The sound of the locks unlocking signaled she was coming. **Finally.** What is she so afraid of? I watched as her business casual clad body slowly walked in. My eyes narrowed. I am going to murder the bastard who touched her. Oh don't forget the bastard who raped her in front of our son. A smile was brought onto my lips as the possible scenes panned out in my mind. My toes curled in my white shoes. The excitement is building up just thinking of it. My eyes followed her as she went to sit on the chair. My tongue darted over my lips. She's going to see me without the make up as these baboons thought it was dandy to take away my war paint. I didn't dare looking at the door knowing her boss is standing out there probably watching the first few minutes of interaction. She finally settled herself in her seat. I released the tension in my hands stretching them out. I spoke huskily, "Hello...Doctor."

My calculating eyes caught the shiver that went through her. I smirked. It has been a while since we last saw each other. Since the first and last time she actually called me **Joker**. I looked at her features to see if anything changed. Her _hair_. That changed. It's much shorter and much healthier. My eyes trailed down to her outfit. I could feel my smirk get bigger. It's the outfit I bought her all those years ago. She still fi **ts** it. Well to the most part. I could see the buttons of her chest threaten to break away. Since Eric was born, her breasts never stayed the little ones they used to be. She wasn't too happy about it. She had to buy all new undergarments. I am the one who do **not** mind. I loved her breasts then but I love them now. I unclenched and clenched my hands over and over again. Once the doctor outside leaves, the cameras would be down for a few. Just a few minutes. Enough time to question her about what happened back at the mob and to just feel her. Her voice interrupted, "Joker? Uh, Joker? That's your name right?"

My eyes went back from her breasts to her eyes. I found a lump in my throat that is hard to swallow. My husky voice filled the room, "Uh, yes... Doctor. What's yours?"

I saw her eyes eyed my form. She is getting annoyed with just doing formalities when she knows who she is talking to. She answered, "Dr. Napier. That's only thing you're getting out of me."

I could hear the footsteps leave the door. I smirked standing up fixing my pants so it appears to be the last thing normal on the feed. The cameras will be down in 5...4... 3... 2... 1... The red light ontop of the camera turned off. I bent down crashing my lips onto her own. I pushed hard to savor her taste sweet honeysuckle. I felt her respond back grabbing my white V-neck shirt. My hands reached to her breasts and squeezed hard. She gasped but didn't pull away from the squeezing. I pulled away from her putting my palm on her cheek. My thumb rubbed the apple of her cheek softly. I started to speak softly but it got louder after every word, "When were you **going to tell me?"**

Her eyes met mine taken back. She bit her lip, "What... what do you mean?"

My hand left her cheek as I went to turn around. My hands were by my side clenched. The whites of my knuckles showing. I could feel my anger roll off of me, " **When were you going to tell me that you were raped in front of our son?"**

I am sure I heard my wife swallow. I didn't bother looking at her as I know I could picture it right now with Eric some where near. Her voice started small but got steady," I... I wasn't sure how to tell you, Jack. I knew that if I tell you... you would go on a rampage. It was after... they raped me that they killed Eric. All I could hear was crying from my baby then the **screams**. I wanted to forget but the only thing that burned in my mind was his death."

I turned around seeing her clenching her pen hard. She continued, "After they killed my baby... I grabbed the knife they used and castrated my rapist... It's just for punishment I was... raped again and again. I wanted to forget everything but all I saw was his death being played over and over again. Jack... I saw the light leave our baby's eyes."

I saw tears started to flow down her cheeks. I took a step closer. I spoke softly, "Shhh... Shhh... Madeline... Come now. I'll make everything better. I promise."

Her eyes looked up and they're red. I pressed my lips to her forehead like I used to years ago. I whispered against her skin, "I'll kill that bastard. I'll kill them all. For you and our son. My word."

I pulled away rubbing the tears away. I hooked a finger underneath her chin, "The cameras are going to be back on soon. Dry those eyes, sweet cheeks. It is oging to be another 5 minutes."

I felt her nod against my finger. My tongue darted over my lips. She pulled her chin out of my finger grip before using her palms to wipe away any tears. She placed her clipboard on her chair walking to the sink. Madeline washed her face to rid of any redness. I need to be on my best behavior to go to the **activities** they have for patients here. A few punches to the bag would do some good since I cannot kill anyone here. The water shut off and she sat back down. I stood in front of my cot where I was before, "So... uh... Madeline."

She looked up and she looks a tiny bit better. I am sure the camera wouldn't pick up any redness. She hummed. I continued, "Can you somehow uh talk to them about giving me my make up back?"

She looked like she actually took in my face noticing no make up is on. She tilted her head side to side, "I like both sides of you, Jay. I like this side of you as I do not have make up on me and I don't have to clean myself. However... I like the make up side of you cause it is the new you. It makes you... you now."

I smirked. My tongue wet my lips. I spoke, "Speaking like that when the cameras are about up... you are pushing the limits for me not to ravish you."

I saw a little smirk on her lips before looking down at her clipboard. The cameras should be back up... now. The red light appeared again and my arms started to stretch. I smirked, "So what's today's topic, Doc?"

She moved the papers on her clipboard, "Your past. Let's talk about your past."

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews! I really really appreciate it! I'm officially with no job... sucks but school comes first! Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was really hard to think what he would do and what is going on with her. I think a little Jack moment might pop in during a blue moon just cause she is well his and she is broken and hurt. She is his soft spot as well as his son. Hope you guys have a wonderful day!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Madeline's POV**

I moved my clipboard as I shifted my legs. The Joker plopped down on his cot, "Well my past! It was a joy ride."

He looked at the ceiling. His hands laced together with his thumbs going in a circle around each other. I swallowed. He continued, "I was your normal guy in the business world. You know those types that has business as their one love, right Doctor?"

I eyed him. I don't want to remember those times. I spoke lowly, "Yes. I do know of those **types.** "

 _The door opened revealing Jack in a suit. I jumped off the couch smiling, "Jack! I'm glad you're home. I just brought home some movies from the local rental store and thought-."_

 _My voice died down as I noticed he just kept nodding. I questioned, "Jack?"_

 _Jack spoke irritably, "No. I need that by Monday. Make sure you put it on my desk at 8 am on Sunday. I want to review it before I sent it out to our clients."_

 _My shoulders slumped as I noticed a little ear piece in his ear. It is all the rage now for business men to get the ear piece. Especially in Jack's position. I helped Jack out of his suit jacket as he continued to talk to the person on the phone. I hanged his jacket on one of the hooks in the hall. Jack started to head to the kitchen. He opened the fridge looking in. I followed him to the kitchen, "Jack I already made some food..."_

 _Jack stood up sighing, "Give me a second, Jason."_

 _He pulled his ear piece out before looking over at me, "Can you see that I'm really busy Mads? I have this huge deal that could give us thousands of dollars."_

 _I felt a lump build in my throat, "I... I just thought that you could leave work at you know work."_

 _Jack closed the fridge door moving closer to me. Jack placed his hands on my arms. His hands gave a little squeeze. His voice came out gentle, "I'm doing this for us. I have to make sure you and our small peanut have a good life. Now be a good girl and go to bed. You need it."_

 _I huffed, "You just want me to go to bed so I don't bother you anymore."_

 _Jack took in a deep breath, "Maybe that is it. Mostly you need to go to sleep."_

 _I glared at him getting out of his hand grip. Jack could feel the hormones acting up. Jack shook his head, "I'm going to my office. Don't wait up."_

 _Jack headed to his coat then left. I glanced down at the dish I made for him. I grabbed it them threw it to the wall. The food fell to the floor. Luckily for me it didn't land on the carpet or stayed on the wall. I'll clean it later. I grabbed my plate and disappeared into our room._

I licked my lips writing down notes, "Anything else happened other than you being a businessman who was married to his work?"

The Joker turned his head slightly glancing over at me. His shoulders went up a little. He spoke, "Well I did have this beautiful wife and kid. The kid was exactly copy of me in many ways but I always thought he looked like his mom more. He had her sweetness and tender heart. Enough with the mushiness! You're probably wondering when I became this!"

I wrote down quick notes before speaking, "Actually I need to know your whole past. Any problems as a child? Any problems with your wife and child? It's routine."

Joker scanned through his mind for any made up stories. He cannot give out any information that he is linked to his very own doctor. Oh no no no. He just can't. They would replace her in a heart beat knowing that they are actually husband and wife. My voice broke the silence, "Joker?"

I watched him glanced over at me before giving the lightest nod. He spoke, "Sorry there sweet cheeks. I had to rake through my scrambled mind for those blocked memories."

My finger tips rolled the pen back and forth. I am curious on what he has to say considering I do know of his parents. They weren't the slightest accepting of me. I let out a sigh, "Alright go on ahead."

Joker licked his lips while putting his right leg over his left making the air triangle. He spoke, "Like every person I had a daddy and a mommy. I had an older brother as well. They had this family business that I wasn't up for. It was a little too rough for my delicate person."

I resisted an eye roll when he is in the exact family business that his parents and older brother was. The mention of his brother made my heart beat skip slightly from fear. I looked down at my notes. Joker noticed I didn't give him the reaction he wanted which was to laugh just the tiny bit. Joker raised an eyebrow, "Uh... Doc **tor**?"

Unwanted memories started to surface and I stood up which made Joker sit up instantly. He cannot show concern. I hastily looked at my watch, "Oh it looks like our time is up. I'll be back tomorrow to continue."

Joker watched his wife head out of his cell. His jaw clenched. Joker decided to add in to keep up the act. He whined, "I'm not even done with my story."

Joker heard his wife lightly, "I'm sorry, Jay."

The cell door slammed shut. The locks are locking into place when Joker saw a brute punching in the key pad.

* * *

I walked hastily towards the exit. I am not even going to bother going to my office. I'll call Richards explaining I didn't feel well and think it's a stomach bug. Hopefully he would believe that and don't think it's the Joker. No one stopped me even when I ran outside into the pouring rain. I finally let out the tears. It would be mixed in with the rain. The only indication of crying would be the redness of my eyes and face. I didn't care at the moment of rain getting on the notes. I didn't care that I was getting wet. I just want these painful memories to go away. I blocked out the identity of my assailant since he walked into the room. I knew he had intent with me. He was the brains of the operation. I looked back at the Asylum thinking about the Joker. He would dig through every crevice to find him. Especially if he finds out that it was his older brother who led the operation. He wouldn't just kill him but he would break him into pieces and feed them to sharks in the bay. I wouldn't mind that at all. I'll even help. I just cannot think what the Joker would do once he find out that little tibit of information. He would really wreck havoc. I felt around my little coat feeling for my keys. The metals jingled together once I pulled them out. I am going to have a long, long drink.

* * *

Joker paced in his cell as he wait for Keith to bring him food. Joker gave a little signal to the camera that is so insignificant that they wouldn't be suspicious. The little computer nerd stays in there 24/7. He knows that he picked the right man to go for to infiltrate the asylum. The locks started to unlock and in comes Keith with a tray. Oatmeal and a spoon that is tied to the tray. The door closed behind Keith leaving the two alone. Joker rolled his eyes at the thought of it. He could do so much with a spoon and he could easily rip it off the tray. It's not like it is tied down by metal. Keith set the tray on the Joker's chair. Joker counted the seconds before the red light ontop of the camera shut off. Joker finally spoke, "Keith. Since I'm indisposed of right now. I want you to check on Madeline. Something... is **off.** She didn't finish our little session. I want you to go over tonight and get information out of her. I'd do it myself but..."

Joker gestured around his cell, "I'm kind of in a little cell. Come back tomorrow morning to give me the details when you give me my breakfast. Don't **fail** me."

Keith knitted his brows, "Uh sure boss."

Keith didn't mention Madeline's crazy little moment with the knives when she found out the man wasn't fired. He mentioned little details. Keith doesn't want to get punished for something that he cannot help. It's all on Madeline when it comes to how much she let her craziness out. He can only try to slow it down. Joker grabbed Keith by the collar, "Make sure she uh... don't do anything too crazy. That's my **line** of work right now."

Keith nodded, "Got it."

Joker glanced up quickly at the camera. He instantly let go of Keith and stood where he was when Keith first came in. The camera turned back on. Keith spoke, "I'll be back for your food."

Joker gave a nod and watched Keith leave the cell.

* * *

Keith rubbed his forehead. This is becoming troublesome with babysitting the boss' wife. He found them well he found Madeline when she first started at the Asylum. They became fast friends when she was a little nervous on her first day. He was amazed when she first walked into a cell she shut it all off and just talked with them. She just talked with the criminally insane like they were normal human beings. She then invited him to her house where he met the Joker who was Jack then. The two instantly became drinking buddies and did occasional pool in the back room. Keith wouldn't admit it but he saw Madeline as his little sister and Joker was the best man friend he could ask for. This though cuts the cake. Jack becoming Joker years ago when they both found out Madeline was taken away with their son and now she is slowly loosing her mind. Keith used the key the Joker gave him before he was going through his last stage of his plan. Keith called out, "Madeline?"

I sipped my glass of white wine with my legs crossed. I looked up from the glass, "Don't you dare move."

Keith held up his hands, "I'm just here to check up on you. Boss saw you run and got a little worried. He won't admit it but we both know that was what he was feeling."

I felt underneath a pillow for the cold metal. I sipped my wine while pulling out Jack's Beretta 9mm. I licked my lips, "I said don't move. I know why you're really here. I'm not going to give it to you. I don't feel like giving it to you. If he wants information, let him get it from his damn self."

Keith took a step closer which was a mistake because he felt instant pain in his arm. He looked down seeing blood started to trickle down his arm then back at the woman. Keith was astonished. Keith spoke, "You... You shot me? You actually shot me. Madeline, I think you need to put the beretta down."

I stood up gripped the beretta and the wine glass. I spoke with anger building up, "I... He told me to keep sane. That he needs me for something bigger. I don't think I can keep myself together anymore, Keith!"

Keith took another step further and I aimed beside him. The bullet with through the wall. I demanded, "Stay where you are!"

I continued when he didn't move, "I just want to be left alone right now. Is that so hard to ask!?"

Keith shook his head, "No, it's not. I'm just following orders, Madeline."

I huffed, "Fuck his orders right now. I'm his wife, aren't I? I think I can give orders or override his damn orders!"

Keith felt his shoulders slumped. He swallowed, "I don't know if that is how it works."

I shot close to his shoulder but it landed to the wall. Keith could hear the bullet whiz past. I spoke, "Well that's how it's going to be. Now leave my home. Tell **Jack** that I want to be left alone tonight."

Keith took a few steps backwards to the door. Keith never let his hands down, "Alright. I'll tell him when I go back into work. I took the overnight shift. I'm on lunch right now."

I scrunched up my nose, "Go."

Keith never broke his eye contact with mine till the door closed. I brought the beretta to my side slumping my shoulders. I threw it on the recliner. With my free hand I rubbed my forehead, "Fuck. I don't want these memories to come back."

I downed the wine in one gulp. I looked at the glass, "I think I need more."


	33. Chapter 33

Keith looked at the Joker's cell door with tray at hand. He took in a deep breath. It was already bad enough to explain what happened during his lunch hour to his boss but now he has to explain it to his real boss. Keith's thick fingers punched in the code. The locks instantly shifted to unlock. Keith opened the door closing it behind him. The tall man glanced in his peripheral vision that the light instantly went out after he stepped in. Joker noticed the wrapped bicep. Joker asked, "What happened to you?"

Keith sighed, "Madeline."

Joker hopped off his bed inspecting the bandaged wound, "She shot you."

He started to mumble, "With my berretta no doubt. I knew I should of had taken that with me when I left the house."

Keith spoke, "Boss… She is losing it. Something you said threw her off."

Joker raked his brain for what he said to her last. Joker drummed his fingers against his crossed biceps. The fingers stilled once he came to a realization. Joker growled, "Jared..."

Keith raised a brow, "Your brother?"

Joker turned around throwing his hands in the air, "Oh… oh when I get out of here… just you wait I will get my hands on him. He did something to Madeline and once I find out what he did will definitely sign his death warrant."

Joker clenched his hands tightly. His nails started to dig into his palms. The locks started to unlock and in comes his wife. I stopped pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear. I acted forgetful, "Oh… I am sorry. I'll come back in once you are done giving him his breakfast. I forgot I cannot be in the same room as you. Confidentially stands in the way."

Keith and Joker looked behind seeing the woman. Joker's eyes scanned her seeing her hair is slightly a mess. Her shirt is tucked into her skirt but it is wrinkled as it was last minute change from laundry. I backtracked my steps, "Just let me know when you are done."

For appearances, Keith spoke, "I will."

My eyes flickered to his arm. My face became smug at the sight of it. I turned my heel to wait outside of the door. Joker's eyes followed his wife leaving the cell then flickered over to Keith. Keith frowned, "Smug thing she is."

Joker smiled big, "She is just taking in her accomplishment of shooting you. She liked what she done to you like planned."

Keith's head snapped to Joker glaring. He asked harshly, "You planned this for her to shoot me?"

Joker wagged his finger, "Oh no no no. I didn't **plan** for you to get shot. I **planned** for her to feel accomplish in her dirty deeds. This was just… an **unexpected** turn."

Keith was about to grab Joker and push him to the wall but stopped in his thoughts as he saw the red light turn back on. Keith grumbled, "I have your breakfast, Joker. Now eat."

Joker smiled with glee taking the tray from Keith's hands. Keith is annoyed with this situation. He is working with a bunch of whack jobs of friends. Joker spooned his oatmeal into his mouth, "Ya know… ya should bring me some cinnamon next time."

Keith sneered, "Not going to happen."

He knows this is all an act for the camera. It wouldn't be him if he didn't try to strike a conversation with anyone who walks in. Keith and his wife are the only ones who would answer him. Keith watched Joker finish up by gulping down his orange juice. A loud tap from the plastic hitting the tray notified he was finished. Keith picked up the tray, "Be nice to your doctor."

Joker smiled, "Of course I will!"

Keith turned around rolling his eyes. Keith met with the woman. Keith spoke lowly, "I'm upset with you for shooting me."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you are talking about. Oh Keith, that looks like it hurts!"

I lightly touched his bicep which was in my hands for one second before it was yanked out. Keith mumbled, "I need a break from these lunatics."

Smugness was written all over me. I called out to Keith, "It looks like someone has good aim or something."

Keith didn't answer as he trudged away from the teasing woman. I looked back at the cell door seeing it locked itself after Keith. I punched in the code and it unlocked itself. I yanked on the handle pushing it. I closed it behind me seeing the Joker sitting on his bed fiddling with his thumbs. I spoke, "Joker, it's nice to see you again."

Joker smiled as an act, "Oh yes it is, doc. You ran away before our session was finished. Do I scare you **that** much or was it my past about my family that poked at you the wrong way?"

I paused in my walking to the chair. Did he figure it out? I looked at him then headed to the chair. I spoke, "Now let's continue what we were doing yesterday. Your past. You were talking about your parents and brother. What kind of relationship did you have with them?"

Joker narrowed his eyes. Joker licked his lips, "Well… parents wanted their sons to take over the family business and it wasn't for me. I did something different and went into a trade. Big bro uh he went into the family business. He hated my **guts** and the way I lived for the longest time."

I swallowed. You have no idea, Jack. I wrote down my comments. . Joker eyed his wife as she quietly writing down her notes. Joker decided to give more detail on his family. He piped up for the woman to hear, "My older brother wasn't the nicest person. How could he? He looked like someone hit him with a shovel!"

Joker chuckled at his own little joke before continuing, "He always was competitive with me about the business and getting the girls. He was the one who landed with the girls who got hit by a dump truck and I got the beautiful girls. I see what he got jealous all the time."

The Joker watched his wife's movements and ticks for any sign. He knew his brother was still in the mob business when he left home and found her. He continued never taking his eyes off of me, "My brother was a fab-u-lous type of guy who would try steal my girls all throughout high school. When I found my wife and married her, he tried to steal her too! I was angered making my family move away from him. It worked. I never saw him again after that."

I was clenching my pen a little too tightly. Joker noticed it. I set my pen down rubbing my forehead, "That… is some family you got there."

Joker shrugged, "I did what I could to protect my family. I was once a family man, doc. I'm not only a murdering jokster."

I licked my lips. My eyes darted to the cell door longing to be let out. No, I can't. I can't leave early again. It would be suspicious to Richard AND the Joker. Joker noticed his wife not focusing on him but on the door. Joker's tongue ran over his dry lips, "What uh… whatcha lookin' at?"

I quickly looked back over at him giving him a weak smile, "Nothing. I… It's nothing."

Joker eyed me. I picked up my pen and started to write down my comments. Joker held up both of his hands to give a signal to shut the camera off. The man in the camera booth gladly shut the camera off. Joker hopped off the cot stopping in front of his wife. I felt Joker's warm breath on my cheek. His words tickled the hairs of my skin, "What happened, Madeline? What did Jared do?"

I swallowed. He figured it out. I felt tears prick my eyes. I moved away looking at my husband, "I… How did you figure it out?"

Joker gave me a look, "I'm a smart man, Madeline. I know when my wife isn't acting the way she should. What. Happened."

I took in a deep breath. I breathed, "You're going to want to stop your plan early if I tell you."

Joker's eyes sharpened, "What. Did. My. Bastard. Brother. Do. To. You?"

My chin involuntary wobbled lightly. I leaned forward covering my face with my hands. I cannot see his face. I cannot see the terror and hatred that is going to be on his face. Joker stared at my form waiting. I spoke hesitantly, "He… He was the one who took me. He was the one who raped me multiple time. He was the one who killed our son. I… I never hated someone this much in my whole life. I castrated him when he came back to rape me again. I stole a knife that was carelessly laying around and that's when I did it. Your brother… is still alive. Whoever freed me killed the rest of his people but not him. He was out that day."

Joker clenched on the chair's arm rests. His knuckles started to turn blistering white. I can feel the anger roll off of him. I sniffled sitting up, "If… If you are going to… kill him… please let me help. He did so many terrible things to me… He killed our son."

Joker looked over at his wife seeing her eyes red from crying. Her face is puffy and red. Joker couldn't help but feel a softness come out. His hand reached up lightly touching my hair and the side of my head. Joker smiled wide, "Of course. A joker isn't anything without his killing act."

I sniffled and a small smile was forming on my face. I initiated the kiss. Joker greedily kissed back. The hand that was in my hair grabbed onto it tight which earned a gasp. Joker's tongue gently flicked over my own. He moved his lips to my jaw then down my neck and collarbone. I bit my lip as his teeth grazed the one spot. The one spot that I melt for. I breathed out, "J-Jay please."

I felt his lips turn into a smirk. He gave one last nip before pulling away. I moved my legs together to try lose the feeling of sensation. Joker smirked, "I'm glad to know I still have the touch."

I glared at him, "Shut up."

His thumb wiped away a stray tear, "I got you to stop."

I stopped wiggling my legs staring at him. I spoke, "You… you are growing a soft side."

Joker rolled his eyes, "Now you **shut up**."

I smirked, "I like it. I like your soft and rough side. I need it."

Joker pulled away, "Don't get used to it, sweet cheeks. It's going to be a rare thing."

I rolled my eyes smiling. I grabbed my dropped clip board crossing my legs. I would never tell him but it is pulsating and moist. I am sure if I tell him verbally he would pounce. Joker's eyes glanced down to my crossed legs smirking. He bounced back on his cot, "One day you'll let me in your fortress."

I shook my head with a smile still on my face, "That day is in a far off distance."

Joker frowned, "This week."

I stuck out my tongue, "No."

To be honest, I am not sure how much I can hold out from him. I sighed once the light turned back on and we continued with our session.

* * *

 **Sorry was busying with three 6 week classes for the summer term. Busy busy busy. Anywho I hope this is long and well for you! Thank you for the reviews. I love them. Hope you guys enjoy this. I am thinking of letting them finally go at it like animals but uh I'm not good with those scenes. :C WELL I hope you guys have a wonderful summer and day :D Enjoy :D**


	34. Chapter 34

_I fixed my hair into an updo of some sorts. I'm not good with these type of things. Soft lips lightly touch the nape of my neck. I shivered, "Jack..."_

 _I looked into his mischievous eyes through the mirror. His lips turned upward into a smirk. His lips continued to trail up my neck to the shell of my ear. I visibly shivered, "We can't. We shouldn't. We are meeting with your parents and brother for dinner. They invited us."_

 _Jack's lips disappeared from my skin in an instant. Here it comes in 5...4...3...2...1... He groaned, "Do we have to? I rather make love to my beautiful wife than see those bastards."_

 _And there it is. I turned around on my vanity stool fixing his belt that was slightly skewed to the left. I gave a light sigh in approval, "We have to. From what you told me, they won't take the answer no very kindly."_

 _Jack ruffled through his mixed brunette and blond locks with his hand. He held out his other as to make a point, "That's because they are mobsters, Madeline. They take what they want and get what they want just by a trigger."_

 _I stood up pushing in the stool. I walked in front of a now pacing Jack. I grabbed the front of his shirt when he walked towards me. I ran my hands up and down it lightly, "Think the faster we get there the faster we can get home."_

 _Jack's eyes widened a fraction. A smirk was placed on his lips. His voice came out huskier than normal, "So what does that mean Mrs. Napier?"_

 _I giggled, "You know exactly what that means. Making a child can't be done by myself."_

 _Jack bent down and I felt his lips on my neck. As fast it came it went when he nipped my jugular with his teeth. I gasped and lightly smacked his chest, "Jack!"_

 _His lips continued to smirk as he nuzzled his face into my neck and hair. I heard his intake of air. His warm breath tickled my skin as he spoke, "I love the way you smell."_

 _I tried pulling away from him so we can get going but that didn't work as his arms tightened around me. I sighed, "Jack we better be going."_

 _Jack gave a rough nip to my neck which sent shivers up my spine. His words danced across my skin, "Let me relish in this moment just a little bit longer since we have to go see my bastards so called family."_

 _I let him. I know how much he didn't want to be near him or associate with them. He started this life so he can be away from that. He wanted to start a family with a woman he loved which we are working on right now._

* * *

 _Jack opened the passenger side car door of his 2008 scarlet dodge charger. A bare leg with a black heel stepped out. Jack's hand reached for mine which I gladly took. In a swift movement he helped me out of the car closing the door behind me. I straightened out his suit and tie. I whispered, "Parents don't scare me, Jack. I am sure it will be fine. The only difference from other parents is that they are mobsters."_

 _I felt Jack relax under my touch. His arm went around my waist guiding me to the home of his parents. My eyes widened when I looked at the home of the Napiers. It's a mansion. Jack lightly touched the bottom of my chin, "Your mouth is open, sweet cheeks."_

 _I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I whispered in a rush, "You didn't tell me you live in this! Your family is loaded."_

 _Jack remembered when he first met her parents who lives in a small home fit for a family of four. His eyes looked back at the mansion in distaste, "They got the money wrongfully."_

 _I almost forgot that his family is a mob family. I swallowed, "Sorry... I forgot."_

 _He sighed reaching up to the doorbell. A series of chimes echoed through the home. Loud barking was heard notifying the family there are intruders or guests at the door. I felt my blood drain out of my face. Jack gave a reassuring squeeze to my waist. The door opened to a blond woman. She placed her hands on her hips, "JAck you are late."_

 _Jack smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that ma. Madeline just got sick before we came."_

 _My eyes glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. I got sick beginning of the week but not today. His mother sighed letting her hands rest at her side. I could feel her eyes scan over my person and I brought my attention back to her. Her heels clicked against the tile and on the steps. His mother's hands touched my face moving my head side to side before a smile was reached on her lips. I could feel Jack's muscles untense. His mother stepped back inside, "Come, I'll fix something for her and the child."_

 _Both of our faces turned pale. I know for sure I'm not pregnant as I took a test everyday of this week and it turned out to be negative. Jack ushered me forward while trying to catch his mother, "Ma... she is-."_

 _A voice interrupted Jack, "Well well well isn't it mother's little Joker?"_

 _His mother continued to where I think is the kitchen. Her right hand raised up and curled her finger to indicate to follow, "Madeline isn't it? Come."_

 _I felt Jack's grip on my waist loosen. I looked at him unsure what to do. Jack grabbed my hand pulling me towards him. His lips touched my own. He pulled away speaking quietly, "Better go."_

 _My eyes looked between the two brothers before heading to the kitchen. I could hear his brother's words, "I can't believe she is with you freak."_

 _Jack growled and that was the last I heard. His mother was over the stove swirling something inside the pot. His mother glanced behind her seeing me standing at the door way, "Sit and relax."_

 _Her eyes found my clenched fists. A wagging ladle caught my attention, "Don't stress yourself out. It's not good for child."_

 _I released my tension in my fist feeling the half moon marks release an amount of pain. I looked over to the island seeing a stool and took a seat there. I spoke, "I hate to tell you but I'm not expecting."_

 _I watched his mom shake her head. Her voice cut through the air, "I know when a woman is pregnant. I had two children. I think I would know. A mother always know."_

* * *

 **This chapter and next are going to be focused on their past with meeting his folks and what not. Sorry if I haven't been updating. I've lost motivation to do anything. I am starting to now get my motivation back. Anywho I hope you guys like this chapter. I just want to get more ground on their past a bit before continuing with the present. Hope you guys have a wonderful day and week :D**


	35. Chapter 35

_A loud crash was heard from the living room. I instantly stood up. His mother huffed putting the rag on the counter, "Those boys I swear."_

 _I was raised in a middle class family with a sister. As far with sister fights go... we just stop talking with each other till we calm down. We were normal. I followed his mother to the living room where we both left the brothers. My hand instantly went to my mouth to stiffle a gasp. My eyes ran over Jack to check for injuries as red droplets are on his hand. I was able to locate the wound which was his busted lip. I looked over at his brother seeing he has a bruised cheekbone. Jack grabbed his brother's shirt pulling him close. He growled, "Talk about my wife like that again... let's see where you'll end up."_

 _I felt the need to go to his mother to end the dispute as I am sure she dealt with this. She was already a step ahead of me by going to her boys. Jack felt his mother inching close to the two. Before she's able to smack both of her children's heads, Jack sent a fist to his brother's nose. A deafening crack was heard in the room. I swallowed. I never seen Jack violent. Jack let go of his brother's shirt walking past his mother who didn't miss a beat to smack Jack upside the head. She reached over to her eldest and did the same. His mother wagged her finger at the eldest, "How many times do I have to say stop picking on your brother?"_

 _Blood trickled down his brother's nose. Jack came into my vision wrapping a reassuring arm to my shoulder. His lips whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mads."_

 _I blinked letting him guide me away from his mother and brother. His brother thought he would get the last word before his baby brother was out of ear shot, "You are a deadbeat, Jack! You think you can run away from this but you can't. I'm going to bring your wife down to ensure that."_

 _I literally can hear Jack's teeth grind against each other. His fingers started to dig into my skin. Luckily he has no nails to really dig in. I decided to wrap my arm around his waist putting my head on his shoulder. I whispered, "Ignore him, Jack. You are better than that."_

 _Jack mumbled words under his breath. I didn't catch it and it's probably best I didn't. He guided me to the kitchen smelling his mother's cooking. He released my shoulders heading to the pot. He dipped his finger grabbing some sauce then placing it in his mouth. His face looked to be in content. Not a second later as if his mother had a radar for her food, she smacked his hand with a ladle. I couldn't help myself but laugh at the sight. She waved the ladle at her son, "How many time do I have to tell **you** not to do that?"_

 _Jack smiled, "Not enough, ma."_

 _He kissed her cheek before heading back towards me. His arm wrapped around my waist before he gave me a kiss on my forehead. Jack couldn't help but frown against my forehead when he realized his father isn't home yet. He pulled away from my forehead, "Where's pops?"_

 _His older brother walked into the kitchen with a wash cloth against his nose. He answered for their mother, "He's dealing business."_

 _My eyes wandered between the three family members. His mother decided to break the silence by talking to her eldest, "Jared set up the table. Your father will be home soon."_

 _Jared glared at his younger brother and wife before heading towards the dish cabinet. His mother turned to her youngest, "Jack why aren't you feeding your wife?"_

 _Jack rubbed his neck, "I've been busy and..."_

 _He trailed off at the look his mother gave him. I almost involuntary took a step back at the intensity of her glare. Jack's mother smacked the back of his head, "Feed her. She has a child in her that needs to grow big and strong."_

 _Jack started, "But ma she isn't-."_

 _I touched his arm lightly, "I tried."_

 _His mother huffed turning her attention to her sauce, "A mother always know when one is with child and she is with child. Do not deny me, Jack."_

 _Jack felt his throat dry. He knows she isn't wrong. Whenever one of the girls come around who are wives to his father's men, she tells them they are pregnant and lord behold they are. Jack's eyes trailed over to his wife. His hand gave a squeeze to mine. A rough loud voice came through the house, "I'm home!"_

 _An older looking Jack walked through the entry way undoing his tie. Scars littered his face and neck. He halted his steps when he saw his youngest son standing there with a woman. His father waved his hand to his youngest, "What's **he** doing here, Marie? He's not welcomed."_

 _My throat couldn't help but form a lump that was hard to swallow. His mother put her hands on her hips, "Charles you don't talk to our son like that. He is welcomed like anyone else is."_

 _His father grunted, "Yeah welcomed to be dead."_

 _His father wrapped an arm around his mother taking her somewhere private. I looked over at Jack and his eyes hold anger for his dad. I wouldn't blame him. I am beyond pissed how his father treats him. At least someone is sane in here which is his mother. She has to be a saint to deal with this family. I noticed Jack's eyes haven't left his father. I tugged on his hand, "Show me where you grew up, Jack. Please for me."_

 _That brought him back to Earth. Jack glanced at his parents before looking towards the hall. He mumbled, "My room is this way."_

 _I let him guide me away from the negativity. His feet took two steps at a time hearing his parents starting to argue about him. I lifted my dress more to catch up with him. I called to him, "Jack hold on. I can only catch up so fast."_

 _He slowed down his steps so there is no pull on my end of our conjoined hands. I looked at the staircase seeing photos of the family. I frowned noticing Jack wasn't in any of them and they were more recent. I glanced downstairs hearing voices of his parents. His father must really dislike Jack for not joining the family business. He turned left down a hallway till we reached the end of it. His hand turned the knob of the door on the right. My eyes instantly started to wander taking in what Jack was like before college. Paintings hung on his walls. I let go of his hand going to one of his paintings. I breathed out, "These... these are beautiful."_

 _Jack closed the door behind him. Jack looked up to the painting I was looking at. Jack licked his lips, "That's an oil painting."_

 _It was a lamp lit street with beautiful range of colors dancing across the canvas. I turned around seeing Jack staring at me with a light upturn of his lips. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I tried to speak with confidence but it didn't work, "W-what are you looking at?"_

 _Jack moved a strand of hair that came loose from my updo, "Something more beautiful than these paintings."_

 _I lightly smack his chest, "Shut up."_

 _Jack's upturn turned into a smirk and instantly I was in his arms. He whispered words on my neck, "Oh but it's true."_

 _I giggled as it tickled, "P-please stop Jack!"_

 _Jack nipped my neck before letting go. I fixed my posture. I looked back at his paintings on his walls, "Why didn't you ever pursue painting rather than trade?"_

 _Jack took a step behind me resting his chin on my head, "It wouldn't work out. It doesn't pay the bills or anything."_

 _I sighed knowing he was right in his words. My eyes looked around the room seeing trophies and ribbons from art contests and chess tournaments. I smiled big in a teasing way, "I never knew you played chess."_

 _He groaned pulling away from me. His hand instantly running through his hair and his tongue licking his lips. I laughed at his reaction. Jack stopped for a moment, "I.. I needed to find something more to do to get away from here."_

 _I instantly stopped laughing frowning. I took a step toward him resting a hand on his bicep, "I'm sorry..."_

 _Jack sighed, "It's alright. He taught me things that I needed to know for being a mobster's son. Other mobs would be out to get me if I didn't know how to defend myself."_

 _I reached up touching his cheek, "I'm glad you're not dead, Jack. I cannot imagine growing up like this."_

 _Jack's hand met mine as he nuzzled into my palm. His lips touched my nose, "If I was then I wouldn't of gotten you."_

 _I scrunched up my nose. I was about to say something till a knock was heard on the door. His mother's voice came through the door, "Dinner is ready, Jack. Your father isn't going to join us."_

 _Jack responded, "Alright ma. We will be done in a sec."_

 _Her retreating footsteps gave him permission to give a passionate kiss to my lips. His hands gave a squeeze to my sides. His kisses never stop giving me shivers. I pulled away before it escalates, "Jack... we better go downstairs for your mother."_

 _He tapped my nose, "You owe me."_

 _I smirked, "Oh I know. I'll give you back in many ways."_

 _Jack returned my smirk and took this time to grab my lip with his teeth pulling on it a little. I pulled my bottom lip in my mouth sucking on it. I whined, "Jaccckkk."_

 _Jack laughed as he opened the door to make way downstairs. I was hot on his heels getting one smack to his ass. That shit head._

* * *

 **And there we go! Hope you guys like it. It's very late here so I really gotta go to bed. I figured Jack/Joker would be on the artistic side. I couldn't help but think of his mother part italian. Maybe it's the stereotype of mobs that got me thinking it. Anywho once again hope you guys like it! Let me know! Have a nice day and week :D Also so far that I can think ahead this would be last chapter of this flashback.**


	36. Chapter 36

I shook my head trying to get memories away. Memories lead to unwanted memories. I moved an escaped strand of hair to behind my ear. A burning sensation dug deep into my skull. My lips quickly flinched upward for a second in annoyance. I shifted my bag as I leaned forward to look at the assortments of fruit. If the asylum wasn't so regulated in food and other things I would bring Jay homemade meals. I grabbed a few apples and plums. Speaking up to the farmer, "I'd like to take these."

The farmer smiled heading to his register. I followed him to the end placing the fruits on the counter. He counted each of them as he ringed them up. The old man smiled gently, "That would be 13 dollars."

I reached into my purse pulling out my wallet. Exchanging the items, I grabbed the now bagged fruits heading my way.

* * *

I crossed my legs to keep my decency in my pencil skirt. I sipped on my jasmine tea while flipping a page of _The Shining_. My brows raised as an interesting part came to be when the boy becomes possessed. I paused my reading as I felt the stare on my back. It never left since the farmer's market but it lessened as it felt something took its attention away. My finger lightly bend the bottom corner to save my place but turned the page as to look like I'm reading. The staring grew as if it was coming closer. A warm breath tickled the shell of my ear. The weight of the person made my wooden seat creak. A voice that I hoped to get rid of, "So glad to **see** you again, Madeline."

My body froze. My breathing hitched. No... _No..._ **NO!** I felt his finger lightly trace my jaw line before touching my lips. His voice clouded my mind once more as he whispered, "You know... I missed these lips touching my own. How your body touched mine. I see what he saw in you."

I glanced up looking at any possible escapes. My eyes narrowed and I clinched the teacup tighter. I could feel the tears start to prick my eyes. In an instant I brought my teacup towards him. Play the victim. I screamed, "Let go of me, you creep!"

The teacup shattered against him and I grabbed my book and bag quickly. I heard the chair get fumbled with as I know he went to grab me once that teacup hit. Some patrons screamed at the sudden noise and scream. I continued to run pushing the door open. My feet continued to run till my heel broke. I wobbled to the side pulling off my shoes. After a while I pushed opened a door ignoring looks of others.

* * *

"Dr. Napier! Wait Dr. Napier! You need to put shoes on! You can't just enter a patient's cell without shoes!"

Many of the nurses followed me to get me put shoes on. My high heels clacked together as I ran through the hall. I called back, "I promise I'll put shoes on!"

That didn't stop them from following me. I have to act like nothing is wrong. I picked up a pair of booties from a station waving it in the air for them to see. I gave a small smile, "See! No worries! I just thought I need to have a little chat with my patients!"

I could hear their feet slowing down. Good, I won't have people knowing which cell I'm going into. I stopped infront of Jay's cell. I dropped my heels which echoed through the hall. Slapping my hand on his door, I slipped on the booties. Inside the Joker heard the loud thump on his door thinking its one of the guards. I fixed myself punching in his code. The locks unlocked. I breathed out, "Joker."

Joker's eyebrows raised, "Hello... Doctor..."

Out of the corner of my eye, the red light went off. The door closed behind me. My body betrayed me and my knees buckled. Joker was swift on his reactions and caught me before I hit. Joker's brows knitted together, "You're not here without a reason... especially on your **day off**."

My hands started to shake as I reached up grabbing his orange shirt. I whispered, "Jack... Jack I **saw** him. H-he came to me and... touched me!"

I could feel Joker's fingers tighten on my sides. Joker's voice growled, "Who did you see, Madeline?"

Joker has a guess on who his wife saw. He just want to hear it from her lips. I didn't notice the tears falling down my cheeks. My chin bobbed, "I... It's Jared. Jared found me, Jack."

Joker studied his wife's face. I gripped tighter on his shirt pulling him down to me. It took me a moment to find my words. I swallowed, "Jack... Jay just let me do it... He killed our baby. Please."

Joker shushed his wife by running his hand through his wife's hair. Joker's voice came out quiet, "Shhh...Shhh my Madeline. No **t** ye **t**. You cannot kill him ye **t**. We are going to do it **together**. Eric was **our** kid."

His hand moved to my cheeks. His thumb wiped away any stray tears. His eyes glanced down noticing the booties. Joker licked his lips, "So uh... what happened to your uh shoes?"

I glanced down seeing the booties before looking up at my husband, "I ran from him... I wanted to do something to him but I knew... I had to tell you first. My heels broke half way here. I couldn't walk or run in those. I wanted to make sure I had enough distance away from him."

Joker licked his lips once more. He knew his wife is half telling the truth. He could see the fear in her eyes. His wife froze, he is sure of it, when his brother decided to stop by. Joker's mind wandered to how to keep his wife safe. Joker's voice broke the silence, "I'm gonna have Keith stay with you till I get out. His uh wife will **understand**."

I studied my husband before shaking my head. I let go of his orange shirt patting it down, "No... No... Don't do that to Keith. He already gave up so much for you... for us."

Joker's lips went into a firm line before he pulled me closer to him. His warm breath tickled my lips. Joker spoke low, "If I say jump to Keith, he would say how high. His wife will be understanding. Right now you are my and will be Keith's most priority."

I dared to speak, "At least let his wife come with. For me, please."

Joker's teeth bared for a second before growling. Joker mumbled, "Fine."

A small smile twitched form my lips. I got feeling in my legs to not be supported fully. I fixed myself wiping away any more tears. Joker decided to break the tension by pointing to his face, "So when am I getting my make up back?"

I rolled my eyes, "After this week. They wouldn't budge for a while till I said it would help you cooperate with me."

This time it was the Joker rolled his eyes, "I do cooperate. I would cooperate more if I got some sweetness from my sweet cheeks."

His tongue clicked. I smiled shaking my head, "Waiting would be so much **sweeter**."

Joker turned to glare, "I did. 5 years of it and in counting."

I reached over touching his cheek. My thumb gently went over his scar. I whispered, "Just you wait. I promise."

Joker was leaning into my hand till I said that. Joker turned away from me fidgeting with I am sure are his hands. I chuckled, "Sometimes you are a child."

No matter the name he takes... He would always have that inner child. And I love it.


	37. Chapter 37

Keith ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his wife's suitcase taking it over the threshhold of the Napiers. Keith mumbled to his wife, "I don't think she actually saw him."

His wife, June placed a hand on his bicep before speaking quietly, "I am sure she saw him, Keith. I'd be terrified if I saw a man who did those horrible things to me."

Keith was glad the woman they are talking about isn't home. The tall man carried the suitcase to the stairs. He spoke to try to reason with his wife, "You don't understand June. She isn't stable in the head. She is becoming like **him**. All she wants to do is murder the bug."

June crossed her arms over her chest. She is used to the work her husband is in. She understands. The two people didn't hear the woman of the conversation was at the door. I leaned against the door frame letting Keith talk. I want to know what he has to say. Keith continued not looking back at his wife, "Madeline changed and I am not sure for the better."

June sighed and I decided to speak up, "If you saw your child get killed in front of you while many other bad things happen to you, you would lose it too."

The two people turned around quickly. June tried to defend themselves but Keith beat her to the point, "What are you doing back already?"

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Closing the door, I spoke with a deep breath, "If you really want to know, Jay decided to cut our session short. I wanted to stay longer but they would be suspicious."

My heels clicked against the tile as I head to the kitchen. June looked between her husband and her husband's best friend's wife. June shooed her husband mouthing, ' Go put that away. I'll talk to her. Lady time.'

Keith shook his head knowing it wouldn't do anything to the woman. I tapped my finger against the glass in my hand. June was about to open her mouth but I interrupted her not knowing she was gonna speak, "You know... Keith is right. All I do want to do is murder my brother-in-law. I will enjoy it. I already castrated the man for what he done to me and my son. I haven't changed much, you know? Jay wanted only Keith to move in here to keep me safe from his brother. I wouldn't let him. I couldn't separate a family. It's not like Jay to do that especially what happened to **him**. I apologize that he only cared for my safety more than his friends."

June placed a hand on my tapping hand. My tapping stopped as I looked up at her. June glanced behind her where Keith went before she came in here. She spoke softly, "I could understand why he would do that. I'm happy you kept us together though. I really appreciate that. It will take Keith a bit to come around."

I glanced behind her seeing Keith with crossed arms, "I am sure. Well I got to do errands. I got to be normal with errands and such."

Keith blocked my way, "He told me to go with you to places."

I rolled my eyes, "If Jared even comes near me, I'd be ready. He took me by surprise before. I **freaked**. Jay just wanted to make sure I don't kill him before Jay gets to lay a finger on him."

I pushed past the tall big man. Keith spoke out, "He does have a right, you know? Jared hurt you and killed your child. Jack want to get revenge as much as you do."

I smirked letting my hair out of its bun, "Who said this was only revenge? No, it's more than that."

Keith let out a deep breath through his nostrils. This woman is going to be the death of him. Literally. I left my home after grabbing Joker's bereatta putting it the waist band of my pencil skirt. My doctor's coat is hiding the weapon. I just want time to myself and that's what I am going to get.

* * *

I closed my eyes feeling the light breeze across my skin. Coldness brush across my cheeks and I inwardly shivered. I opened my eyes lightly running my fingers on the granite lettering. My fingers trace each letter before closing my eyes and hand tightly. I whispered, "I'm sorry my baby boy. I failed you as a mother."

 _Rain trickled down my skin making my clothes into a second skin. There was no body to bury for this event. Luckily he was able to pull strings and bring a different type of closure for our son. The Joker stood behind me a few ways. His green hair stuck to his cheeks. I told him to bring an umbrella for him but he refused. Deep inside I feel Jack is inside the Joker and it surfaced. It surfaced for this event. If I were to bring it up, he would instantly snap back into Joker and be himself. I knelt down wiping rain drops away from Eric's face. I wanted a picture for his gravestone. I wanted him to have a normal proper burial site. I glanced up from the stone seeing so many other gravestones. I am glad he is able to be with other people instead of a random lot in Gotham. My eyes brought their attention back to the stone. My fingers lightly touch the lettering: Eric Dane Napier. My tears mixed with the rain and I am glad no one would know how many tears I am shedding. The Joker stared at his wife's back. He could see her shoulders shaking and it made him look away. In the distance his eyes narrowed. He noticed something and he will keep an eye on it. His thoughts floated to his wife. He won't tell her what is going on. Not when she is like this. He has a guess on whose goons they are. The Joker doesn't want to deal with rats. I stood up and noticed my husband staring into the distance to his right. I glanced to the area and see a car on. It has dark windows to hide whoever is inside. I walked up to the Joker. I reached up and cupped his cheek. My thumb lightly touched the end of his scar. I spoke softly, "I want to go home, Jack."_

 _I noticed whenever he has "Jack" slip through... It is alright for me to call him that. He also took cues from me when I call him Jack that I am either upset with him or it is something really serious. He turned his head slightly. My eyes met his non-painted brown eyes. The Joker slid an arm around my black clothed waist pulling me with him. As we were walking away, without the other knowing both of us glanced at the running car. My eyes glanced up at my husband seeing water droplets dripping off of his hair and onto his deep purple suit. It was close to black so no one would notice this man I am snuggled for comfort against is the Joker._

A voice interrupted my thoughts, "Well you certainly did. You couldn't protect little Eric was it? He screamed your name. Mommy! Help me, mommy! And then sweet silence."

I reached behind me and the owner of the voice raised his brows. He held up his hands even though I cannot see it, "Woah there. No need to get hostile."

I stood up with pure hatred turning to face him. His lips turned into a smirk, "You haven't changed other than your hair."

He reached over to lightly touch my hair but my hand reached out with one of Jay's blades. It pierced through his hand and he seethed pulling his hand back to him. Blood started to drip from the wound. Out of anger the man slapped me with the same hand. His blood splattered on my face going across it. I spit out any that was near my mouth, "You disgust me."

The man felt his anger vibrate through him. His hand grabbed my hair pulling me closer to him. His hot breath touched my cheek as he spoke, "Don't forget you cannot run from me, Madeline. Jack may have you now but I will get you back. Don't worry and we will continue our little activities."

I spat in his face which made him punch the side of my face. I stumbled wiping away any blood that I can feel from the cut his rings made. He held out his arms, "Go tell Jack. Tell Jack everything. I'll be waiting for you both."

I glared at the man heavily before taking off. I am sure there is blood on my doctor's coat. I could feel blood dripping from his slap onto my collarbone. I will get my revenge for my son. It will be so sweet tasting.


	38. Chapter 38

I spat on the grass to rid of the blood that keeps pooling in my mouth due to Jared's punch. I shrugged off my coat once I was away from Jared to hide any evidence of blood. I used it to wipe away his blood off my face. I am sure blood tinted my skin. It wouldn't come off till I have a proper shower. People glanced their way towards me but I ignored them. I need to get home or at least to the asylum. Not sure how but I need to let off steam without hurting Joker's plan. Despite for his love for me, I know if I ruin his plan he will kill me. My heels clicked against the stone pavement. A hand grabbed my bicep and I instantly went for the beretta but didn't pull it out as I am surrounded by people. My eyes widened to the person. The person's eyes are equally widened. Words breathed out of her, "Madeline..."

I tried to shrug off my sister's hand but it tightened. I demanded, "Let go, Vanessa."

Vanessa shifted her bag before she started to drag me down the street away from onlookers. My hand let go of the beretta that rested on my waistband in the back. Luckily the coat that was hanging off my shoulder hid it for the most part. She pulled me into a store to act like we are on a shopping spree. Vanessa let go of my bicep before looking at a rack of clothes. I stood there where she left me to look at the clothes. I stared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I do live in Gotham and this is the shopping district. I needed to get Charlie some clothes. He starts school soon."

An ache started to form at the bottom of my heart. I looked away to the windows seeing some families with their children. Vanessa stopped looking noticing her sister didn't say anything. She sighed, "Look I'm sorry I brought it up but I would think that you'd be a little over it."

My lip twitched in irritation. I ran a hand through my hair. I spoke lowly, "How'd you feel if your little Charlie were to die in front of you while you were raped?"

Vanessa huffed, "Hey! That is uncalled for."

I snapped my head towards her. Glaring I took a step closer to her leaning against the rack, "What you said was uncalled for. Maybe you need to step out of your little perfect world and actually see things the way I see them."

Vanessa studied her sister with her mouth agape. Out of anger, Vanessa moved the hangers quickly and hard pinching my fingers. I hissed moving my fingers away. My sister ignored the hiss and glare. She spoke, "Where have you been this past year? You've changed."

I adjusted my coat hiding the red spots on it as well as the beretta. I spoke slowly, "It's. None. Of. Your. Business."

My little sister huffed before going to another rack. I watched her swift through more clothes for her son. Taking a few off the rack putting it over her arm while she continued. She spoke up, "I think you didn't change for the better, you know? You are more... hostile towards me."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you did catch me at a bad time."

Vanessa stopped looking over at me. She noticed the cut on my cheekbone, "What happened to you?"

I noticed where she was staring at and moved my hair to hide the cut a bit, "Nothing."

Vanessa walked over to me before grabbing my chin to turn it to get a good look at it. I pushed her hand away but her eyes widened at the cut by how long it was and how it is slightly deeper in the middle. She brought her voice low to ensure no one heard her, "Did Jack find you? Did he do this to you!?"

I sneered as a lie rolled off my tongue, "No I didn't find Jack. No one did this, Vanessa. Stop insinuating that someone did this. Like I said it's none of your business."

She glanced down seeing my name etched in the white coat. Her eyes met mine, "You are working at the Asylum again. I told you that is a bad place to work."

I took a deep breath before I do something I regret to my little sister. I tried to get my voice controlled, "Unlike you, my line of work actually makes sense."

Vanessa turned her heel to look back at the racks, "My job is normal. Yours isn't. Who wants to go inside a criminal's head?"

This happened as well before I was kidnapped. She would put down my line of work and think hers is a lot better. All because she is the secretary for Bruce Wayne. He gives her bonuses during the holidays. My eyes flicked towards her rose colored pipina shoes from Louboutin. I do not want to know how much that costs. My sister prefers to live on the down low with her home and some things but her outfits are what is packing the money. I answered for her, "I find it intriguing. I like to know what makes them tick and know why they did the things they did. Unlike you who is having an affair with the multi-millionaire of Gotham. Does your husband know about that? Is Charlie really your husband's kid?"

Low blows but I am defending myself. She will be brought down to my level. Vanessa turned around quickly. She pointed a finger at my face speaking lowly, "I am **not** having an affair with Mr. Wayne."

I rolled my eyes pulling on my long sleeve blouse, "At least I know my child was Jack's. You know you tried to help me after I came to your door but you pushed me out by your husband's words. Are you that afraid of him that he would leave you and not his child? You really should tell Mr. Wayne he has a bastard son out there. I am sure that would go wonderfully since you hid it from him for 5 years."

Vanessa's mouth went agape. I moved my white coat to my other shoulder. I knew I got to her. I smirked, "Well it was nice talking to you baby sister but I really got to go. Thanks for lifting up my mood. I appreci **ate** it. Now I have a 5 O'clock appointment with one of my patients. You should really work on your people skills."

I turned my heel heading back to the streets. I could hear her muffled frustrated scream. My smirk widened. Don't mess with fire, baby sister or you'll get burned.


	39. Chapter 39

Keith placed a tray of oatmeal on a little table by Joker's bed. He earned the table for having good marks from his 'doctor'. Apparently if a prisoner or the criminally insane has good marks from their doctors they would get practical furniture that wouldn't help with an escape. Keith closed the door waiting for Joker to finish with his meal. Joker turned his head to glance at the tall man, "How's it uh going?"

Keith crossed his arms. Joker's eyes raised, "Oh not talking are we? So when will my doctor be here?"

Keith answered, "She ain't coming."

Joker's brows furrowed, "And why **not**?"

The tall man answered once more, "Personal business."

Joker glanced at his oatmeal then back at the brute, "I **am** her personal business."

For show Keith sneered, "Yeah sure. She does have a life outside of here, Joker."

Joker ran a hand through his hair which was another sign for the man behind the camera to shut it off. The red light blinked off and Joker immediately started questioning, "Where is she?"

Keith reluctantly answered, "At home. She got hurt. She met with in her words 'her lovely brother-in-law'. Mads was visiting Eric when he showed up. She wanted to go back there and clean off the blood. Boss... she looked like a mess. Blood tinted her skin and got in her doctor's coat."

Keith was watching the Joker unclench and clench his fists. Joker couldn't help himself and grabbed his plate and threw it against the wall. Luckily the bowl was made out of plastic. Oatmeal slid down the concrete wall. Keith never seen his best friend lose it like that. Joker ran his hands through his hair, "I... I am going to **kill** Jared."

Joker's best friend walked over to where the oatmeal is sliding down the wall and used the towel he had with him to clean it up. He placed the bowl on the tray. Keith mumbled, "You know I cannot bring you another bowl."

Joker snapped his head at his friend, "I don't care about the food. What I care about is how I am going to get my hands on his neck and wring it out."

Joker went to another piece of furniture. Unfortunately it was his mattress. His long fingers curled around the mattress and flipped it. Joker turned to his fiend and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. Joker's breath tickled Keith's skin. Joker bared his yellow teeth, "I need to get out of here, Keith. Just for a little while so I can find that cockroach. He is messing around with the wrong woman. She is **mine**."

Keith placed his hand over Joker's to try get him to let go. Keith breathed out, "Remember the plan, boss."

Joker let go of his right hand man in an instant. Joker's hands hovered over Keith's shirt. His head is tilted staring at the door. His eyes rolled in annoyance. He growled, "If he touches her, threatens her, even goes near her I will get out and when I do I will enjoy his death. Oh I uh will definitely enjoy his death."

Keith kept his wife meeting with her sister a secret. If he mentions it, he knows the Joker will really blow his gasket and escape. He already has a plan figured out to do that. Joker breathed heavily. His chest going up and down dramatically. His adrenaline is pumping and he wants to kill his brother more than ever. Joker's eyes flickered to Keith, "You are going to be with her 24/7. If she complains then have her take it up with **me**. "

Keith mumbled, "She won't like it..."

Joker's tongue licked his lips and beginnings of his scars. Keith fixed the Joker's mattress. Joker spoke after a moment of silence, "I need to send a message. A message to tell Jared off."

Joker's eyes met Keith's. Keith nodded, "I'll get on it."

Joker smiled wickedly, "I knew I can trust you."

Keith grabbed the tray as the light came back on. Keith exited Joker's cell with the Joker laughing behind him. Keith rubbed his neck. Literally between the Joker and his wife... Both are going to kill him.

* * *

June placed a cup of hot tea on the counter. Her quiet voice brought my attention from paperwork, "You should wait till Keith gets home to head over to the site."

I played with the pen in my hand, "There is blood staining my baby boy's gravestone. I'm going to go with or without him."

June reached over with her hand giving my hand a squeeze, "Please."

I took off my glasses with a sigh. I tapped the pen against my cheek before speaking, "You know I like you June. Even though Jack became Joker... you still stayed by Keith's side."

June gave a light smile. She knows the woman before her is trying to change the subject. She also knows how much the woman before her changed over the years. June is going to leave it alone and have Keith deal with her. Hopefully she can stall that long till he comes home. I leaned forward giving her hand a squeeze, "I'm serious. I do like you. It is good to have another female here... Well anybody here."

I am just glad they are able to help with the pain of Eric's room. They are staying in Eric's room for the time being. June continued smiling, "I'm glad. What are you doing there?"

She glanced at my paperwork. I let out a deep breath, "It's Jay's paperwork. It is the notes I took during our sessions. I have to still act like I am his doctor. I know everything he tells me but I have to write it down as I go. A bit tedious really. "

June let go of my hand and was about to grab the paper work but I slammed my hand ontop of it. I spoke, "I cannot let you see it though. Confidential. Doctor to Patient."

It is partially true but I just don't want her reading anything about my husband. I trust June. I really do but a part of me shouldn't trust anyone to that extent. June gave an understanding smile, "Alright. Sorry for trying to see it."

I gave her a small smile, "It's quite alright. Now I really should go and clean Eric's site."

I shuffled the papers together and placed them in my briefcase. I hopped off the bar stool and grabbed my coat. Joker's beretta never left me. I carry it just about anywhere I go. I don't trust anyone in the outside world. I called out to her, "Don't wait up especially Keith."

I grabbed a bag filled with cleaning supplies and headed out the door.

* * *

Knelt down, I scrubbed his grave stone with peroxide. I whispered, "I'm sorry baby that you had to see that. I promise it won't happen again."

Slowly but surely the blood is starting to come off the granite. I wiped the rag across his young picture. I sighed, "I miss you baby. Your daddy does too. It's driving him crazy knowing you aren't here with us. Him and I wish you were here. I cannot imagine your father giving you a pep talk about girls when it came to that time... I guess we would never know, sweetheart."

While I was at it, I pulled some weeds that started to accumulate around his site. A voice caught me off guard, "He was young wasn't he?"

My hand instantly went to the Beretta that I placed in the front part of my jeans waistband. I glanced behind me seeing it was just an elderly woman. White hair peeking out of her sun hat. I let go of the Beretta placing my arm over my knee. I whispered, "Yeah... he was."

She shuffled closer before getting a good look at his picture. Luckily there wasn't anymore blood. The elderly woman smiled, "He's a beautiful child. Was he yours?"

I swallowed a lump, "Yes. He was killed... In an attack. I... I couldn't stop the person who killed him."

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. Her voice came out strong, "Your child..."

She squinted at the stone before continuing, "Eric knew that you would of saved him. He knew that you would of traded your life for his. He is watching over you child. And I presume the father is in the picture?"

A smile broke out on my lips. I nodded, "Yes, he is still in the picture."

The woman reached over a wiped away the falling tears, "You two need each other more than ever. Keep in mind, do not blame yourself for your child's death. He had a different purpose than you and that was to protect his mother."

I was about to say something but she held her hand up to silence me. She continued, "I know a mother thinks she should be the one protecting the child but it can go both ways. I should know."

I studied the elderly woman. Her blue eyes hold wisdom and experience. I was about to ask but she lightly tapped underneath my chin. She spoke, "Now smile. You have the greatest angel watching over you. Your son would be proud to call his parents his parents. I didn't meet the father but I am sure he is a wonderful husband. You two are strong and shall stay strong together."

I nearly snorted at that statement but I kept it in. She has no idea who she is talking about. I reached out for her hand that is resting on her cane. I gave it a squeeze, "Thank you Ma'am. I really appreciate it."

The elderly woman smiled, "Anytime, child. You best be getting home soon. I am sure your husband is waiting for you and it isn't wise to be out at dusk."

I looked at the sky noticing it was getting darker. Keith would be out looking for me. I stood up patting away the dirt, "I shall head home. Do you want me to walk you home, Ma'am?"

She pointed to an apartment building ahead, "I live just up there. It's quite alright."

She winked, "I'm packing heat."

I chuckled holding out my hand, "I'm Madeline."

She reached over taking my hand giving it a little shake, "Josephine. Maybe I'll see you around again, child."

I smiled nodding, "Of course. One day I'll invite you over for tea or coffee."

The old woman chuckled, "That would be splendid. Have a nice night now."

I watched her walk away, "You too!"

I continued watching the elderly woman till she got back into her apartment building. A figure started running towards me, "Madeline!"

I packed up the bag of cleaning supplies as the figure slowly went to a walk. His breath came out jagged, "What the hell Madeline?"

I looked down at Eric's grave stone giving it one last touch. My fingers touched the cool granite as I took a deep breath. I looked at Keith, "I needed to clean his gravestone. That bastard's blood got on it when he slapped me."

Keith gave a glare, "Boss told me to be with you 24/7 now."

I groaned, "Really? He doesn't really have to do that."

Keith grabbed my wrist when I started to walk away from him. I stopped walking. He spoke, "He actually does. Jared came to you twice, Mads. Joker is already pissed off that he even touched you."

I sneered yanking my arm away, "Why'd you have to tell him? He didn't need to know especially when he blows up like he does."

Keith groaned following the brunette, "If I withheld that information to him, he would have me killed and then his brother and then you for not telling him."

I glanced behind me, "I already know he is going to kill me at one point."

Keith faltered in his steps watching the back of his friend walk away towards their home. Keith rubbed his eyes moving it to his neck. He doesn't get enough benefits for this.


	40. Chapter 40

Joker tapped his thumbs against his thighs. His wife should be coming in soon. He will see what the damages his grateful brother done to her. It's been two days. Two days since his brother laid a finger on his wife. He's sure she fought back. The Joker did notice changes within her which is good. He will have his queen to rule over Gotham. He never lost his queen but she never was at her full potential. Now she is getting there. Joker's lips twitched upward. A little giggle bubbled past his lips. He couldn't help it. Things are going according to plan for her. His eyes flickered to the door when he heard the locks move. His lips continued to stay upward as the door opened. His brow raised upward when he saw his wife walk in with her hair down. His eyes narrowed at the sight of bruising on her cheek. His fists gripped his pants tightly. Joker's fingers stretched out then gripped the fabric again. The sounds of heel shuffles and Joker's breathing was the only thing breaking the silence. I looked up from my clipboard and my hand was about to put my hair behind my ear but I hesitated and stopped myself. Joker noticed that. I spoke softly, "Now the last few sessions we spoke about your past. Your family life doesn't seem..."

I moved papers up from my clipboard to view my notes, "Optimal. Are there anything else you want to add to your past?"

Joker let out a deep breath through his nose. His voice came out husky, "Well...If you don't mind I uh..."

The light went off on his cell camera. He started to appreciate the little geek in the camera room. The little geek would cover up the missing footage by using saved footage of his little wife's sessions. Joker stared at his wife. Joker's voice came out lower than normal, "You aren't uh telling me something, sweet cheeks."

I scoffed, "Your little henchman told you everything. I am sure of it."

Joker licked his lips, "It's uh because a little missy..."

He stood up with his back hunched over. The Joker took a few steps going around his seated wife. His eyes never left mine own. He stopped behind me leaning down to my ear. His warm breath tickled the shell of my ear. His voice came out husky as he reached up moving the strands of hair out of my face, "A uh little missy wouldn't tell me anything."

His ruby red lips lightly grazed against my ear trailing to my cheek and jaw bone. I was able to get his makeup back to him. My breathing hitched making his lips turn into a smirk. I licked my lips. The Joker spoke against my skin, "You uh know you need to be punished."

I finally found my voice, "I... I couldn't tell you... I didn't want to sabotage your plan, Jay. I knew you will want to break the plan and... kill him."

Joker's fingers lightly touched my chin turning my head towards him. His lips trailed against my skin. I am sure his red lip paint smeared. Joker stopped at the corner of my lips. I closed my eyes. Joker moved my hair to the other side. His fingers lightly ran across my neck going to my jaw bone. I breathlessly spoke, " J-Jay... I am sorry."

Joker whispered, "You really should be punished, sweet cheeks."

I felt his fingers move to my doctor's coat. I reached up grabbing his hand to stop him. I spoke quietly, "Jack..."

I am torturing him and I know that. Joker pulled away and he lightly touched my cut and bruise. I flinched. Joker snarled, "I'm going to kill him."

I reached up and grabbed his hand pulling it down to my lap, "I cleaned Eric's grave..."

Joker's eyes studied his wife. I stood up fixing my coat. I threw my hands in the air, "That... that bastard's blood..."

Joker knew one way well a couple ways to relieve the stress and anger of his wife. He already tried one way that could help himself as well. Joker licked his lips as he watched his wife clench and unclench her fists. Joker saw glimpses of what his wife can do and the results of it. Joker's lips grew into a big grin. He finally get to see more than just a glimpse what his wife can do. His excitement started to bubble up. I ran a hand through my hair, "That bastard's blood stained our baby's gravestone. It's clean but I know that man's blood seeped through."

I looked around the room to find anything. Anything that I can throw. Joker pushed my chair closer to me as if to encourage it. Joker's tongue licked his lips in excitement. I didn't notice he did that but when I turned around I found the chair and clipboard. This is the one time I am glad the cell is soundproof. For some reason it is soundproof. I grabbed the clipboard and threw it across the room. The papers flew out of the clipboard. It didn't satisfy me. I grabbed the fold up chair and swung against the wall. The Joker giggled wringing his hands together. He stepped forward and I felt his hands rest on my cheeks. The tips of his fingers are getting tangled in my hair. His yellow teeth shown through his big smile. He spoke with great excitement, "Oh, Mads. This... This is exciting!"

My hands rested ontop of his. The warmth of his hands was comforting. Joker's brown eyes looked deep into mine. His right hand moved from my cheek and ran through my hair. His warm breath brushed against my face, "You make it really hard for me not to just **punish** you."

My tongue ran across my lips. My heart is beating against its cage. I whispered, "For what?"

His lips stretched into a big smile. His scars making it looks bigger. He started to giggle while speaking, "Being so vexing."

I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Joker tried to stiffle his laugh. The Joker placed his forehead on mine. His tongue ran across his lips. I spoke quietly, "I am sure I always been vexing to you."

Joker crashed his lips onto mine. It was rough. I could feel the sense of want and need. He pulled away and couldn't help but giggle. He bounced on the balls of his feet. His hand touched my lips as to smear something. I grabbed his hand looking at the hint of white but mostly red paint. I moved away from him quickly going to his sink. My reflection shows the paint smears on my cheek and lips. I turned on the sink and started to vigorously scrub. Joker took a few long steps forward. He hunched over my shoulder. His hand moved my hair from my face. He took a good look at my face with a grin, "Uh... You know the uh paint... Looks good on you."

I lightly elbowed him, "Shut up."

A clear of a throat happened behind us. We both instantly turned around. Joker's eyes glint with murderous intent. Mine shown nervousness and hint of killing intent. The person held up their hands, "Woah, woah there I just bring food. I didn't realize your session was still going."

Joker snarled, "You are inter **rupting**."

I turned back around continuing to scrub. I spoke, "Keith... I suggest you get out of here. You cannot be in here while his session is still going."

Keith started to backtrack his steps, "Alright... I get it. Your looks look like they can kill. 10 minutes, Madeline. Uh... Finish whatever you were doing before they notice your session is going longer than normal."

Keith exited the cell leaving the husband and wife by themselves. I looked up at my reflection with water dripping from my nose. I grabbed the towel that was hanging off his sink. Joker grabbed the chair fixing it. He knew that if he doesn't fix it up at least they would punish him for making a mess. They wouldn't dare think it was their own doctor who did it. They may even put him in a straitjacket which he doesn't want to be in. He knelt down to the ground to grab the papers underneath his cot. He reached for the papers. The Joker sighed, "You know uh..."

I turned around running a hand through my hair. A sigh left my lips, "Jay..."

Joker eyed his wife. I looked up catching his eyes. I felt my breath being taken away. The tip of my tongue ran across my top lip. His eyes caught the movement and I noticed it. I rushed towards him feeling the remaining adrenaline pump through. His hands gripped my shoulders as our lips crashed together. I ran a hand through his greasy locks. 10 minutes. We wouldn't go far but at least I get some sexual tension away. His left hand slid down my shoulder to my waist. He gripped it hard pulling me closer. I gasped at the sudden pull and he took that moment to shove his tongue in my mouth. I could feel the dominance radiating off of him. I tugged his hair a little and he growled. He moved his mouth to my ear, "You really shouldn't uh done **that** , uh sweet cheeks."

My chest heaved up and down. I mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

Joker's lips turned into a smirk, "Don't mess with uh fire... You'll get burned."

I turned to him searching his eyes, "I've been torched years ago. I'm fine with fire in fact I embrace it."

Joker placed one last bruising kiss on my lips. I placed my hands on his cheeks. I nipped his bottom lip which I got a snarl in return. He pulled away and licked his lips furiously. I glanced at the door seeing Keith's shape by the door. Joker glanced at the door before he grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him. His breath played on my lips, "You **will** be punished, Madeline."

I couldn't help but give a half smirk, "I look forward to it."

He let go of my wrist knowing the time is up. I grabbed my clipboard heading to the door. A loud smack echoed in his cell. I jumped a little rubbing my ass. I hissed, " **Jack**!"

Joker couldn't help but smile big as he watched his wife and his best friend switch places. He watched as Keith stop her and gestured to her face. His wife vigorously wiped at her face. The Joker could see the red paint staining her coat sleeve. His wife placed the clipboard underneath her armpit as she rolled up her sleeves to hide the stains. Joker cannot **wait** to give his wife her punishment even she looks forward to it. He giggled in excitement while Keith closed the door. The red light turned back on to continue recording. He was glad he has many signals for different time lengths. At least he turned that frown upside down! It brought out more fits of giggles.


	41. Chapter 41

I tapped my pen against the dining room table. Keith was about to walk out of the house but backtracked when he saw his best friend's wife sitting there with her hair messed up. Keith leaned over my shoulder taking in the paperwork in front of me. I placed my hand over the paperwork to block his view, "Can I help you, Keith?"

His wife looked over her duty of washing the dishes, "Keith... leave the girl alone."

Keith took a bite out of his apple then gestured to the papers, "I can't help it when it revolves around the boss man. What are you doing with a Out-of-Cell proposal?"

I didn't take my eyes off the paperwork. My eyes starred at the name of the prisoner 'Joker'. I licked my lips, "That isn't any of your business, Keith."

Keith moved around the table to look at me in the face. He wagged his apple in front of me, "Woah there, missy. If you are going to be doing anything with the Joker then I need to know."

I grabbed the paperwork standing up, "It is **not** your business what I do with my husband. I know he will be grateful for this. He... I don't have to explain myself to you."

I pushed the chair in heading towards the master bedroom. I closed the door behind me glancing at the paperwork. I swallowed. I hoped this works. He really has been on his good behavior and I really would think they would grant this. At least on a trial run. My back slid down the door and my head leaned against it. Across the room lied the stuffed giraffe Eric used to carry with him including that day on the bed. He dropped it when we got kidnapped.

 _"Mommy! Mommy! I want this!"_

 _Eric ran up holding a medium sized giraffe. A bright smile shown on his face. I pushed the cart to the side bending down to his height. I moved his brown hangs away from his eyes, "That looks cute, sweetie. Where's daddy?"_

 _A deep voice called out, "Eric! Where are you?"_

 _Eric gripped the giraffe to his chest before he ran out to the end of the aisle. A figure ran up to him picking Eric up. His hands moved Eric's hair out of his face. He spoke breathlessly, "Don't scare me like that Eric. Your mother would kill me if I lost you."_

 _Eric pointed down the aisle, "But... daddy I found mommy."_

 _I giggled when Jack looked down the aisle. He let out a relieved breath. He walked over with Eric in his arms. Jack kissed our son's temple. Eric pulled the giraffe out to show us once again. Eric smiled big, "I really want this, mommy daddy."_

 _Jack spoke, "We have to think about it, Eric."_

 _Eric hugged it close to him, "Pwease daddy."_

 _I chuckled, "Yeah pwease."_

 _Jack narrowed his eyes at me, "You're not helping, sweet cheeks."_

 _Eric looked between his parents. I took the giraffe from our son's arms, "We'll get it, sweetheart. We have some money to spend."_

 _I placed it in the shopping cart next to some clothes. Jack adjusted Eric on his hip. Jack leaned towards my ear whispering, "We don't have that much money to spend, Mads."_

 _I held out my arms and Eric leaned forward reaching out for me. I grabbed Eric away from Jack. I spoke not bothering to keep it away from Eric, "We will manage. He wants it."_

 _Eric leaned over my arm grabbing the giraffe and hugged it. I tilted my head towards Eric as to tell Jack 'see'. Jack sighed giving in reaching over moving Eric's hair out of his face, "Alright. Anything for my boy."_

 _Eric smiled big before rubbing his face into the stuffed animal, "Thank you daddy."_

 _Jack looked at his son with a smile._

I sniffled wiping any tears that fallen. I placed the paperwork to the side standing up. I walked over to the stuffed animal. I sat on the bed grabbing the giraffe. I hugged the giraffe breathing in the scent. I whispered, "It still smells like you, my baby."

I moved the giraffe's hair, "I wish your father was here instead of the asylum. I am trying to get him to walk freely in the courtyard with me and take the sessions to my office granted. I miss your father so much and I miss you baby."

I gave it one last hug and kiss before putting it back on the bed. I groaned falling backwards. Tears fell freely down my cheeks. A knock against the door was heard. I quickly wiped away the tears. I called out, "What is it?"

A small voice answered, "I... I was wondering if you were okay. I'm sorry Keith tried to pry."

I turned my head staring at the door. I bit my lip, "I... It's okay... I understand."

The door opened slightly with a voice popping out from it,"I'm coming in."

I watched the small blond woman enter my bedroom. I didn't protest against it. She meant well. June closed the door behind her then sat beside me on the bed. She noticed the giraffe next to me. June reached over grabbing my hand giving it a squeeze, "You will never loose the pain..."

I squeezed her hand back as more tears started to flow. I felt my chin wobble and I curled up beside her. I felt her move my hair away from my cheeks. They started to stick to my wet cheeks. I whispered, "I want him here..."

June sat there running her hand through my hair. It was comforting. June spoke quietly, "I know... He is watching over you."

I sniffled looking up at her, "I am not only talking about my son... I am talking about **him**."

June cooed, "You'll see him again."

I curled up more, "I want him out of there. I cannot... I cannot stand seeing him in there. I just want him here with me."

June let out a deep breath, "He will get out..."

* * *

Joker stared at the ceiling. His tongue wetted his lips. He could of easily taken his wife and she wasn't resisting. He knew his wife wanted him to punish her. He closed his eyes and instantly a thought of their time together.

 _Jack licked his lips as he watch his girlfriend nervously bite her lip and ring her fingers together. Jack spoke, "Are you a virgin, Mads?"_

 _His girlfriend looked up stopping with her nervous ticks, "I... I am not. I just... I am nervous of you seeing me."_

 _Jack placed his hands on her shoulders. He bent his head down to get a better look, "Do you want me to get undress first? Or are you not ready? 'Cause we don't have to."_

 _His girlfriend's hands reached up to his cheeks. She shook her head, "No... I am ready, Jack. I just... I am not normal."_

 _Jack's brows raised up, "Are you some kind of... meta-human or something?"_

 _His girlfriend started to run her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes saw her lick her lips. She looked away, "No... I don't think you would like it."_

 _Jack turned her chin so she wouldn't try to look away. Jack spoke softly, "Look at me, Mads."_

 _Her eyes flickered to his. His hands went to her waist pulling her closer. Jack's voice came out husky, "Try me."_

 _She bit her lip then crashed her lips onto his. He steadied himself before she pounced so he didn't fall over. He felt her start to push him towards the bed while her hands started to unbutton his shirt. Jack pulled away, "Mads."_

 _She started to pull away moving away from him, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of been forward. I'll uh go."_

 _Jack reached and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She landed ontop of him. Jack felt his lip twitch upward, "Don't go, sweet cheeks."_

 _Jack's tongue licked his lips, "I like this side of you. Now where were we?"_

 _His girlfriend's eyes widened then giggled as she grabbed his opened shirt. Their noses touched as she bit her bottom lip with a smile. She whispered against his breath, "I think we were doing this."_

 _Her lips crashed on his. His left hand tangled itself in her locks. He yanked on it lightly at first to test the waters which resulted her gasping but made her undoing his belt. Jack could get used to this and he would love it._

Joker groaned kicking his legs against his cot's mattress. His frustration of not having his and knowing his wife's needs to be sated is becoming troublesome. Earlier in his session, if he had a longer session he was sure that they would be able to do something. Anything! Joker's eyes flickered to his cell door. Joker groaned again. He wished his wife would just walk in. He doesn't care for the consequences but he needs to pleasure himself and his wife. Joker turned to his side in a huff. He really needs a cold shower but he is in no position to demand it.

* * *

 **Hey guys just a heads up in the incoming chapters. They would be possible sexual themes and what not. I'll letcha know in beginning of the chapter in case some want to skip it and I would write a chapter right after that one for those who want to skip. Anywho I am horrible at writing that type of stuff but I'll give it a shot. I hope you guys have a wonderful day and weekend. I just saw suicide squad so it gave me motivation for this story even though the Jokers are different Jokers. It still gave me motivation :D Hope you guys like the chapters that I've been updating and thank you for the reviews :D**


	42. Chapter 42

A knock was heard against my office door. I called out to the person, "Come in."

The door opened and a head peaked in. The person noticed the woman is busy moving paperwork around her desk. I heard the door close behind the person making me look up. I moved my hair behind my ear, "Oh, Mr. Richards. What do I owe the pleasure?"

He held up a tape wiggling it in the air, "This. I think you need to see this, Madeline."

I raised an eyebrow asking, "What is it?"

Mr. Richards moved to the little television we have in the offices for enjoyment or for these instances. I moved my swirly chair to look at the television. Mr. Richards pressed play and the screen came to life. My heart sank when I saw the Joker pacing around his room. I gestured to the video, "It looks like a normal recording. He always pace. The Joker finds it as a way to organize his thoughts. It's normal. I cook and clean to rethink my thoughts and well he does that."

Well... In addition to that I also am going to start going by the shooting range. The beretta is burning a hole in my back. If I can't kill my bastard of a brother-in-law, I have to get rid of my frustration somehow. Mr. Richards looked at the video watching the Joker continue to pace then the video flickered a little. I watched the video seeing he is laying in his cot. I leaned forward staring at the video. Mr. Richards pointed to the video when Joker started to throw a fit in his cot. His legs was hitting his mattress in frustration. I leaned into my hand rubbing my forehead. I am sure I am to blame for his frustration. My eyes caught the edge of the paperwork I was going to send to Mr. Richards. The paperwork was going to solve things a little till he escapes. Solve things such as what is going on between my husband and I. Mr. Richards paused the tape pointing to the screen, "What explanation do you have about that?"

I sighed pulling out the paperwork that I was going to give to him later. I held it out for him to take, "I was going to give this to you later but I guess now is a good time."

Mr. Richards eyed the paperwork and he could see the bold words: Out-of-Cell Proposal. Mr. Richards slowly took the paperwork going over it. I explained, "I think it is time that my patient is able to have out-of-cell visits. As you can see in the video, being inside that cell 24/7 is making him lose his mind even more. I don't want to have to deal with an even more crazy patient. I am just saying this as a trial run if you so wish. He has been on his best behavior during our sessions. The patient never showed aggression."

Mr. Richards tapped on the television screen making a dull tap. He spoke, "He is showing aggression here, Dr. Napier."

I swallowed standing up. I undid my updo letting my hair fall to my shoulders. I shook it to release any tension. I sighed, "Like I said it is a trial run if he misbehaves he will go straight back to the cell and have our sessions there. Trust my judgement, Mr. Richards I know what I am doing."

Mr. Richards studied me while I looked into his eyes not backing down. Mr. Richards sighed, "Fine. Your proposal granted. Promise me that if something were to happen he is going back in that cell and with a straitjacket. I'll let a nurse know you will be having your sessions outside of the cell."

I licked my lips holding my hand up as to make the promise more cemented, "I promise. Thank you."

Mr. Richards grabbed a pen and signed the proposal. He walked to the door opening it. He looked behind him at me. I gave him a reassuring smile, "I promise, Mr. Richards."

Mr. Richards sighed walking out of my office. I plopped down in my chair letting out a huge sigh. I messed my hair up. That was a close one. They were going to start with walks in the courtyard before my office. I grabbed my hair tie and pulled it into a pony tail. The ends of my pony tail curled. I pushed my glasses up and adjusted the beretta. The session is going to start soon. I was fixing my desk before going out to meet with Joker to his session. A knock was brought to my attention and I answered, "I'll be right out!"

* * *

The Joker raised his brow when they came to his cell handcuffing him. He knows it has to be his sweet cheeks doing. He watched the nurse knock on the door labeled: Dr. Madeline Napier Criminal Psychiatrist. He raised his hands but remembered his handcuffs is chained to his ankle cuffs. A voice called from inside, "I'll be right out!"

Joker felt his lip twitch wanting to go upward in a smirk. I opened the door seeing the Joker cuffed. I pointed to his cuffs, "I asked for no full cuffs."

The nurse answered, "Mr. Richards ordered it to be like this."

I felt my jaw clench closing my eyes. I took a deep breath closing my door. The Joker's voice made me open my eyes, "Change of scenery uh doctor?"

I glanced at the nurse then at Joker. I gave him a smile, "Well you earned it. You did have best behavior in our sessions so I thought to get you out of your cell occasionally."

Joker licked his lips, "Oh this will be fun!"

I held out my hand to show the way, "Well let's head out to the garden."

The Joker took a step forward and the nurse started to follow. I place a hand on his chest, "Strictly doctor and patient confidentially. The patient never harmed me and I know he won't."

I placed a hand to the Joker's back and led him away. The Joker side glanced at his wife. He asked, "So uh what is the top **ic** today, doctor?"

I shrugged, "I figured why not have an easy day."

The Joker smirked. I opened the door to the garden, "After you."

Joker bowed his head, "Chivalry can get you places, doctor."

Joker walked out and took in a deep breath, "Ya know I never knew the outdoors can be so fresh."

I chuckled following him out, "It isn't called the fresh outdoors for nothing. Now let's talk."

Joker scanned the grounds seeing no guards and some cameras. He clicked his tongue, "Wha **t** would you like to talk abou **t**?"

I walked beside him as he shuffled with his ankle cuffs. I really wish they didn't do that. My mind mulled over an idea... But then again it would be perfect for what I have planned for him. I answered him, "Well for one thing you are lucky the cameras aren't recording sound and two there are barely any guards around."

Joker licked his lips, "I noticed that, sweet cheeks."

I sighed, "I put in this proposal to walk around with me and have occasional office visits."

Joker's brow raised, "Office vis **its**? What are you planning?"

I smiled at him, "Nothing. I just wanted a change of scenery."

My husband eyed me getting serious, "Has **he** been around you?"

I frowned, "No he hasn't. If he thinks about coming near me, I will kill him Jay."

I stopped looking at a rose bush. I bent down sniffing the flower. Joker noticed the Beretta's outline underneath my coat. Joker giggled, "I see you have my Beretta."

I stood up after picking a rose. I held it out to him to smell while speaking, "Well I want to feel safe. You're in here so I went to the next best thing."

Joker placed a hand on his heart with a hurt face, "Oh you wound me. You are replacing everything I do for a gun."

I rolled my eyes pulling the flower away, "It doesn't replace everything you do, Jay. Only the killing for now."

Joker stepped forward. His chains jungle against each other. He spoke low, "You've been killing? With **out** my permission?"

I licked my lips walking ahead of him. He had to shuffle to catch up to me. I answered, "No I have not. If it comes down to it then yes I will protect myself."

Joker glanced back at the asylum, "That's why I have Keith with you."

I waved my hand dismissively. Joker clenched his fists. I heard his chains jingle due to his shaking. I turned around seeing his fists clenched. I reached for his hands. I gave them a squeeze, "Jay if you misbehave during this... They will continue our sessions in your cell in a straitjacket. Please... I cannot bear to see you in that blasted thing."

I felt his tension release slightly. I let go of his hands before putting the rose in his prisoner shirt. I spoke up again while continuing walking with Joker following, "That's why I am going to go by the shooting range. Take out my stress there."

Joker licked his lips. He dared to say it, "You know you can take your stress out with me."

I felt my heart beat quicker. I pretended that I didn't hear what he said. I continued, "Don't worry I'll bring Keith with me just in case. I don't think Jared would be stupid enou-."

Joker interrupted, "He is stupid enough. He is stupid enough to mess around with my girl and son."

I tilted my head side to side to weight his words, "You are right."

I stopped after spotting a bench. I gestured to it, "Let's sit there."

Joker shuffled to the bench taking a seat. I sat beside him, " I want to tell you something. I met an elderly woman named Josephine at Eric's grave. She had some wisdom in her."

Joker clicked his tongue listening to his wife's words. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees. I looked at the lake glistening from the sun light. I spoke up, "I want to invite her to the house for tea."

Joker glanced at his wife and he couldn't help but notice her shirt was becoming loose in the top region. He spoke, "Why are you telling me this?"

I sighed, " It's cause you're my husband. It's what married couples do."

Joker gestured between the two of us, "We are **n't** normal, sweet cheeks. Our uh relationship went a whole new level."

I felt his finger tap my head. He continued, "You aren't uh all up here like I **am**. You take killing as a pleasure. I take playing around with Batman as a pleasure."

I turned my head in my hands staring at him. My hair started to fall in my face. I spoke in a monotone voice, "I guess I don't pleasure you anymore."

Joker growled, "You know what I mean, Madeline. I am still waiting for you to open up for me."

I sat back up, "In due time. It's still strange that you aren't **Jack** anymore."

It is frustrating Joker to no end to hear that. I am of course lying. After a few weeks of him being in here, I miss him. I still love him through and through. I grew to love this side of him and I am damn well still attracted to this man beside me. Joker growled, "When will you get it in your doctor head that your dear ole Jack isn't coming back?"

I looked around seeing some guards walking around to different spots. I stood up, "I am sorry that happened to you with your parents, Joker. It is difficult for a child to grow up like that."

Joker noticed the change of tone and topic. He looked around seeing the guards are closer and possibly within hearing range. Joker followed his doctor's lead. I held out my hand to gesture back to the Asylum, "We should head back. I seem to forgot my notes in the office. We can finish up our session there."

Joker raised an eyebrow. Now he knows his sweet cheeks is up to something. He just isn't sure what. His chains was the only sounds coming from the couple. I wouldn't dare to speak anything else to him till we are in my office. Joker on the other hand decided to break the silence, "So uh doctor..."

I glanced at my husband out of the corner of my eye. Joker's eyes never once looked away from my person since we left that spot. I know that much. I hummed. Joker started while clasping his hands together, "What else is there to talk about?"

My amused face probably said it all as he squinted his brown eyes at me. I moved a few strands of hair behind my ear, "I uh forgot but it's on my notes. Promise it won't take long and we can head back outside."

Joker licked his lips in thought of what his wife was planning.

* * *

 **Hey guys so next chapter would have some sexual theme going on. Just a heads up. I won't post it till I have another chapter after the sexual one so people can skip it if they wanted to. Anywho hope you guys enjoy this one :D Like I said heed my warning of I don't write sexual chapters. Hope you guys have a wonderful weekend and day :D BEFORE I FORGET Thank you for the reviews :D I really love them and appreciate it.**


	43. Chapter 43

**REMINDER: This will be a sexual chapter. So if you want to skip, you can do so. Also not good with sexual chapters soooo hope this is alright.**

* * *

Closing the door behind me after Joker walked in. I licked my lips and felt my heart beat against my rib cage. I haven't felt this nervous since our first night. I shouldn't be nervous. We done so many things multiple times but that was when he was _Jack_. He was rough then... I cannot imagine how he is now. Joker looked around licking his scars and lips, "There's uh no cameras in here."

I looked up from my staring place in the room meeting with his eyes. His wavy hair brushing against his shoulders when he tilts his head slightly. I breathed out, "It's for trust."

Joker hunched closer to his hands to scratch an itch on his nose. It hurts to see him chained up like that. I bit my lip before speaking, "Jay sit. Do you want anything to eat? I still have lunch left over and I know for sure they aren't feeding you shit."

Joker's mouth started to water at the thought of his wife's cooking. Joker plopped down on one of my plush chairs. His chains jingled loud against each other. I walked around to behind my desk. I bent down for my purse pulling out a lunch box. I opened it before heading to the microwave. I pointed a fork towards him, "Jay now you really have to behave meaning no attacking any nurses or guards. Don't act out or they will definitely put you in a straitjacket. I cannot see you in one."

Joker rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

I popped in the meal of lasagna in the microwave. I placed the fork down. It's now or never before he suspects something and there is no fun in that. I walked in front of my husband. I already know his chain linked to his ankles are near the hook up. I stepped forward kicking his chain into the hook up which I am sure he heard. I eyed underneath his chair acting as if I saw something underneath his chair. Joker watched my movements, "What are you uh doing, sweet cheeks?"

I licked my lips. Here goes nothing. I quickly bent down locking the chain with a miniature lock that comes with the hook up. Joker felt his face turn into anger. Joker seethed, "What's the meaning of **this** , Madeline?"

I stepped back leaning against my desk breathing hard that I was able to do it. I swallowed, "It's uh... I... Oh shit."

I shrugged off my doctor's coat throwing it onto my swirly chair. I walked behind him and I could hear him trying to get out of the hook up but I know it won't budge. I opened the door putting a sign: Doctor with Patient Do not Enter. Just in case, I locked the door. Joker turned his head to see what I am doing the best he can. He eyed the Beretta in my pencil skirt's waistband. Joker licked his lips in anger, " **Madeline**."

I winced at the tone. I didn't think about what his new self would act. I walked behind him giving him a kiss to the shell of his ear. I whispered against his ear, "Jay... I cannot help myself."

Joker's brows knitted together. I moved in front of him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and I crashed my lips on his lips. I felt the strain of his chain as he tried to reach up. He growled roughly pulling away. Since he moved away, he had his neck out and I went in for the kill. My lips lightly touched his neck leaving little nips and kisses down to his collarbone that I can get to. Joker growled, "Madeline... Don't."

I moved down with my legs tucked underneath me. I licked my lips, "You started it."

Joker's chest heaved up and down. He is pissed at me. He waved his clenched fists around making the chains hit against each other frustrated. He leaned down so he is closer to my face, "This is **n't** what I had in **mind**."

I reached up placing a finger on his lips, "Shut up."

He bared his yellow teeth about to make a move to bite my finger. I pulled it away in time. I placed my hand on his chest pushing him back, "I'm your doctor and I say relax."

This is frustrating Joker to no end. He grabbed my arm holding it there. I smirked, "You know I can just use one hand."

I moved my other hand to his prisoner pants undoing the drawstring. Joker clenched his teeth. Joker breathed out, "You know I hate being the one tied or chained up."

I chuckled as I brought down his pants slightly, "Yes which is why I had to act quick. At first I hated the fact they chained you like this but then it came to me this is my advantage."

Joker pushed my hand he has claimed away with a growl. I rolled my shoulder from the jerk. I pushed myself up putting my hands on each side of his legs leaning towards him. My lips close to his. I glanced at his lips, "I think tables have turned now Jay. For once I am in complete control."

He glanced down getting a glimpse of my cleavage near his chest. He licked his lips. I gripped his chin to gain his attention. It made his scars look more prominent. I glanced at his lips once more before looking in his eyes, "Hey I didn't say look anywhere else."

Joker bared his teeth almost grabbing my bottom lip when he leaned forward to bite it. I bit my lip inward in the nick of time. Joker spoke huskily, "You know what happened before."

I smirked, "I'm willing to risk it. Now shut up and be a good puddin'."

Joker watched as I moved down to where I was before. Joker's lip was twitched into a snarl. My fingers reached to his boxer waistband. I could already see his throbbing member. I shimmied his boxers lower to bring his member to full glory. I breathed out, "Now that is something I miss."

Joker watched his wife's movements. Joker growled low, " **Don't** , Madeline."

I raised my brows looking up at him, "Do what?"

I moved forward. My warm breath hit his member which twitched. I whispered against it,"You mean this?"

My wet appendage made contact with his member and it brought out a snarl from him. His hands shot out grabbing my hair. My head tilted to his pull. My breath hit his penis. My head is facing down so I couldn't look up at him. I licked my lips reaching for his Beretta. His eyes flick to my movement. He breathed out, "Do you really **dare** threaten **me?**

His eyes looked between my person and the Beretta. He growled grabbing the gun from my hand. He couldn't help himself by putting the end of the barrel to my temple. I know this is an episode of anger. I did what I think is best. I moved the best of my ability from his other hand holding onto my hair. My lips lightly touch his member leaving a kiss near the head on the shaft. I flicked the tip of my tongue on the vein that is protruding. I heard him suck in breath then curse under his breath. He pushed the barrel harder into my temple. My lips surrounded his head and I heard his finger on the trigger. I pulled away breathing out, "Jay... You know what will happen if you pull that trigger."

He closed his eyes feeling his wife's breath on his penis. The Joker growled removing the gun from my temple throwing it to the side. A sliding thud came from the gun making contact to the tile. I felt his hand pull at my hair pulling me up. I looked into his eyes seeing the anger and lust in them. I could feel his member pressing against my stomach. Joker pushed my head towards him and his lips crashed on my own. My right hand went to his hair pushing him closer if possible. His paint is rubbing off onto my skin. His free hand went to my blouse and he pulled it open. A few buttons popped off falling onto the tile. I tried pulling away but his grip of my hair brought me back to him. I mumbled against his lips, "Jay..."

He growled pulling my head away from his so he can see my neck. His lips hungrily attacked my neck. I gasped, "J-Jay."

I could feel a part of my shirt starting to get wet from his pre-cum. I felt his teeth bite down on my jugular. I grabbed his hair pulling him back. My other hand wiggled down to his member. My thumb rubbed against his head moving the pre-cum around. He pushed my head towards his crashing his lips on my own. I moved my hand up and down while massaging the vein with my thumb. His pre-cum is acting as personal lubricant. The forgotten hand of his pushed through my blouse fabric and pulled down my left bra strap. I felt his fingers move towards the back to the latch. I tried pulling away and he growled, "No. You are to be punished for chaining me up."

My mouth opened and closed. I huffed doing a quick up and down motion which made his eyes close for a second in pleasure. I growled back, "It wasn't me who chained you."

Joker snapped his eyes open before pulling on my hair which earned a gasp. He spoke low, "You hooked me to stay in this chair."

I licked my lips. I have no comment on that. I felt my bra become loose and my breasts hang down softly against his chest. Joker smirked and he made sure I saw it, "I still got **it**."

His hand snaked back around to my left breast giving it a squeeze. I licked my lips. Now his tick is rubbing off onto me. I let go of his penis. I brought it up to my mouth and licked his pre-cum off. Joker stared at the action. The only noises in the room was his heavy breathing and the sound of my lips touching my fingers. His hand grabbed a handful of my blouse fabric and ripped it more. All of the buttons fell onto the floor bouncing away. I could feel his penis now on my stomach skin to skin contact. I let out a shakey breath, "I don't have a shirt to leave now."

Joker smirked, "Don't leave."

I reached up touching his scars. One hand is still gripping his hair while his is still in mine. I whispered, "I would never."

He pulled me upward crashing his lips on mine. My breasts touching his prisoner shirt. He kept me closer to his face as his ruby red lips trailed down my jawline. His words whispered against my skin, "You are my queen."

His lips went down my neck. I closed my eyes relishing in the sensation. I couldn't help myself as I got up from my position and decided to crawl onto his lap. I felt my hair lack in his grip. I let go of his hair. I brought his face up form my neck and cupped his face. My lips crashed onto his. I could feel his member press against myself. I didn't realize my pencil skirt ripped to accommodate the position. His hands pulled onto my bra making me remove my hands from his face. He threw it to the side. He licked his lips. He groaned, "Madeline... You..."

I stopped kissing his jawline shifting uncomfortably. I bit my lip, "I am sorry."

His tongue ran across his upper lip. His fingers gripped the edges of my blouse pulling me closer. His ruby lips whispered in my ear, "I **love** it when you get this dripping wet for me."

I swallowed. I let him take my blouse off throwing it to some spot in my office. I whispered, "Jay... Your session is almost up."

Joker's lip lifted up in a corner to show his distaste of the situation. Joker glanced down at my exposed chest and the position we are in. His eyes went back to mine. He demanded, "Unhook me **now**."

Joker was pleased that his wife was distracted from the pleasure and sensations each of them were giving each other. His wife who is sitting on his lip soaking shirtless isn't hiding her scars that littered across her skin. Joker grabbed the back of my head pulling me closer. His lips lightly brush against my ear as he whispered, "Unless you want me to ruin your skirt even **more** , I suggest unhooking me."

I pushed myself off of him mumbling, "You're more demanding than you were as Jack."

Joker smiled big. I knelt down in front of him holding the key to the miniature lock. I looked up with my head in between his legs. His throbbing member is still pointing north. Of course why wouldn't it? This is a sensual moment between husband and wife of a decade. Especially 5 or more years have been separated due to some bastard in the family. Joker heard the lock unlock and felt his chains being moved. In an instant, he stood up pulling his wife up. I know that he is pissed from the start once I chained him up to the hook up. His hands went to my waist gripping hard. His face came close to mine. His eyes watched my eyes while I watched his movement. He growled, "You know I hate being chained or tied up. You're the one who is tied up."

His penis poked my stomach when he stepped closer backing me into my desk. Joker spoke low, "You really should be punished for this behavior, sweet cheeks."

His hands went underneath my thighs and he pulled me up startling me. My arms instantly went to his neck to steady myself. I moved his hair away from his face so I can see his scars and features clearly. I breathed out while his hands hooked its fingers at the sides of my underwear, "This isn't how I pictured this would go."

Joker ran a hand through my hair, "You uh did this to yourself, sweet cheeks."

His other hand went to my awaiting entrance. His thumb started to gently massage the nub. I was about to moan out a cry of pleasure but the Joker crashed his lips onto mine. He moved his lips to my cheek mumbling against it, "Can't have you bring attention to the nurses and guards."

Joker's lips lightly dragged across my skin while he continued to massage the nub. My heart is beating faster than ever. Joker bit my ear hard earning a gasp. Joker growled, "Say my **name** , Madeline."

I gripped his prisoner shirt tightly when I felt a finger entered. His finger rubbed hard against my G-spot. I breathed out, "Jay, please."

Joker growled, "Not that name."

In retaliation of the wrong name, Joker thrust his finger harder. My legs went around his waist to steady myself. Joker went to my throat and bit down, " **Say it!** "

I arched my back towards him at the feeling. He started to suck down on my neck hard making sure he will leave a bruise. I started to feel breathless. My nails dug into his shirt as hard as I can. I whispered, "Joker, please."

He pretended to ignore me. I closed my eyes. I cannot believe this man is reducing me to begging. I was about to open my mouth and beg for him to just go and pound into me but a knock cut through our moment. Joker and I were breathing heavy when he stopped pumping his finger into me. His penis throbbed against my thigh. Joker turned his head sharply to the door. My eyes wandered around the room looking for the one thing that would get rid of the interruption. My eyes locked onto the Beretta. A voice called out, "Mads? Your session with the Joker is over... I have to take him back."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Joker's eyes turned into pure hatred for the man behind the door. Joker turned to his wife, "Tell him to give us 5 more minutes."

I broke my eye contact with the Beretta to give the Joker my attention. Joker pumped his finger in one last time. I bit my lip hard to hold in the moan gasp. I nodded whispering, "I need to be released first."

Joker slowly slid his finger out. He didn't let his wife go easily as his finger lightly flicked my nub. My body betrayed me and jumped. I don't know how I could forget our moments together. My thighs clapped against the desk and I closed my eyes. There was a wet slap of skin noise when they clapped against it. Joker moved out of my way as I slid off my desk. I headed to the door. I got close enough to the door for him to hear me. My eyes never broke contact with my husband and he doesn't plan for it to break. He was leaning against my desk with his pants pulled up. His arms are crossed and the shine of his hand glistened against the light. I felt my breath leave me when I saw him plop his fingers in his mouth licking away my wetness. I had to find my voice before speaking, "Keith, give me 5 minutes I need to finish up some notes with the patient."

Joker spoke low enough for me to hear, "Still as sweet as ever."

Keith answered behind the door, "Alright I'll give you 5 minutes."

I pushed myself off the door looking around for my bra. I found it by the coffee maker. I slid it on then I found my blouse. I held it up with slump shoulders. Joker gave his reasoning, "I uh couldn't help myself."

I threw the blouse in the trash before grabbing my doctors coat. I buttoned the coat all the way. The tops of my cleavage was the only thing that could be seen. I fixed my coat so it looks like I may have a shirt underneath. Joker looked at the door. He growled, "I'm going to kill him."

I moved in front of him putting a finger underneath his chin to get his attention. My lips barely touched his as I spoke, "Not if I kill him first."

Joker smiled crazily, "I knew there was a reason that I love you."

I pulled away pouting out my lip as a joke. I placed a hand on my chest, "I see you only love me for my killing intent."

Joker grabbed my coat pulling me closer. His hand grabbed my chin roughly. He growled, "It's one of the reasons."

I smirked giving him kisses on his scars. The Joker's grip tightened on my chin. I whispered against his skin, "Like it is one of my reasons for loving you."

Joker crashed his lips on my own and I am pretty sure my lips are bruised from the constant pressure. I pulled away from him knowing the five minutes is close to up. I spoke, "Behave, Jay or you won't get another session like this."

His tongue ran across his lips and scars. Joker grabbed my hair pulling me closer. His warm breath tickled my cheek, "Dare to **threaten** me again?"

I answered, "I only do it with love."

Joker let go of my hair and giggled. I pressed my hand on his shoulder pushing him to the door, "Go back to your cell and don't kill Keith."

Joker stopped my pushing at the door. He stared into my eyes and I studied his face. Keith knocked again, "Madeline, let's go."

I called out, "Alright!"

I opened the door enough for someone to go through, "Don't forget we have a session in a few days."

Joker smirked as he let his best friend grab his arm pulling him away from his wife's office. I closed the door sliding down the door. My heart is still beating like crazy. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and to relish the taste of him. I closed my eyes in content. God, I miss this too much.


	44. Chapter 44

June sat on the edge of my bed making me groan. I groaned out, "I am not talking to him."

June patted my leg, "He wants to talk to you."

I peeked out of under my pillow, "If I talk to him then the temptation to kill him would be too great. He **interrupted** me and Jay. Jay isn't too happy either."

June glanced at the door knowing her husband is on the other side of the door listening in. June sighed, "I know... The Joker hurt his wounded arm more as punishment."

June knew she couldn't stop my husband doing anything to her husband. I can't even stop my own husband. I sat up staring at June. I spoke bluntly, "I was going to have sex with my husband after what? 6 years now? After I was brutally raped by his own brother. I think I deserve to have sex with my own husband."

Once I got back from my day at the Asylum, I did the math on how long it has been since I had sex with the Joker. And it came out to be 6 years. June glanced at the door and I followed her eye sight. I grabbed the Beretta and put one shot through the door. Luckily Keith was on the other side of the shot. I called out, "I am so pissed at you Keith."

Keith revealed himself by opening the door. I could see his arm still bandaged and blood is soaking through it. That is Joker's doing. His sick doing. Keith held up his hands, "I had to unless you want someone else to come get the boss and actually walk in on you two. I at least follow protocol when it comes to doctors and patients who wait outside."

He's right about that. I sighed, "I'll fix your arm but I am still pissed at you."

June got the hint to go get the first aid kit for her husband. Keith slowly walked into the master bedroom. Keith eyed the Beretta that is still in my hand. Keith spoke, "I'm not coming closer till you put the Beretta down and away."

I rolled my eyes throwing the gun in the night stand closing it up. I gave him a look, "There, happy?"

Keith walked closer sitting on my bed. June came up the stairs with a first aid kit in hand. She placed it beside me and I pulled out some gauze and disinfectant. I held out my hand for him to place his arm on. Keith placed his arm in my hand and I yanked it a bit to show it will be a while before I forgive him. He winced in pain. I unwrapped his arm seeing the bullet hole I made a few weeks ago. It looks like the Joker reopened it. I grab the disinfectant putting it on the wound, "What did he do to you?"

Keith's lips went into a firm line. June answered for him, "He stabbed him with a spoon."

I had to hold in my snort. The more I cleaned the wound the more I see the moon shape. I raised my brows, "I can see that. There's the moon shape of a spoon. Let me guess he isn't going to be served any more and get put in a straitjacket."

Keith glared at the wound, "No. He ordered me to hide it and claim the wound reopened from the gunshot while he was cleaning the spoon in the sink."

I shook my head. I rebandaged his wound, "You're lucky that neither of us is going to kill you. Oh I so wanted to too."

Keith wet his dry mouth, "How much sanity do you have left up there, Madeline?"

A smile played on my lips, "Enough."

I finished wrapping it. I tapped it making him hissed, "Now be a good boy and do whatever it was you were doing."

Keith got off my bed pulling his wife with him. June looked between the two of us before following her husband. I groaned plopping back on my bed. I whispered, "I was so close, Jay."

I kicked my legs against the bed in frustration. I turned my head and it met with the beady eyes of Eric's giraffe. I sat up quickly, "I know what to do."

* * *

The buzzing noise could be heard outside of the shop. I glanced up at the sign: GOTHAM TATTOO. I got this. I can do this for Eric. I gripped onto the piece of paper that I have as a reference. I opened the door and the buzzing noise amplified. The bells against the door jingled signaling a customer entered. A woman with deep red hair looked up from the desk smiling, "Oh! Hello! How can we help you?"

I walked closer to the desk holding the picture close to me. She noticed how I was hugging the picture. Her face softened, "Is this your first tattoo?"

I glanced at the door thinking this may be a mistake. A chair screeched against the wood floor. I turned my head back to her. She held out her hand, "I'm Sophia. Yours?"

I grabbed her hand shaking it, "Madeline."

Sophia walked around the desk grabbing a packet of gum, "Gum? It always calm my nerves."

I shook my head, "No thank you."

Sophia glanced behind her to the tattoo artists then back at me, "What are you here for?"

I am more nervous showing my scars to people I don't know. I don't want them to see. I am damaged beyond repair. I glanced down at the piece of paper looking at the picture. I answered, "I want to get a large side tattoo."

Sophia gave me a reassuring smile, "Well let's go inside and you can talk to the artists. If you want I can stay with you."

I gave her a nod and followed her to the back. A guy stopped tattooing for a second when he saw Sophia with her hands behind her back. His eyes went to me, "What's up?"

Sophia answered for me, "She is here for her first tattoo so she is going to talk to you guys so I hope ya'll are listening."

Some guys and a girl looked up from what they were doing. Sophia nodded for me to start. I sighed looking down at the picture before dropping it to my side. I started, "I want to get a side tattoo of three giraffes. Two are laying down in protection of the third one."

A voice piped up, "What is it about if you don't mind me asking?"

I moved my hair behind my ear. Sophia's eyes widened at the size of Joker's love mark. I am not afraid to show it off. Sophia leaned forward eyeing it. The man that was working on a tattoo gestured to the mark with his tattoo gun, "Now that is something."

My fingers reached up lightly touching it. I ignored what he said and answered the question, "It symbolizes my husband and I with our son. Our son was killed and I felt the need to get a memorial tattoo for him. His favorite animal was a giraffe. We cherished our family."

I side stepped away from Sophia. A girl got out of her station walking towards me. She held out her hand for me to shake, "Name's Rosalie. I can help you. I specialize in animals."

A smile went to my face, "I'd like that."

Sophia bounced on her toes following the two of us to Rosalie's station. Rosalie patted the padded seat, "Sit down and I'll draw you up a stencil."

I sat down on the seat handing her the picture. Rosalie smiled, "This is sweet looking."

Sophia jumped on a stool beside the tray of ink and padded seat. Rosalie stared at the picture asking, "Where exactly do you want this?"

I moved leaning on my right showing my left side. I used my fingers to indicate how big and wide, "I'd like it here so it's closer to my heart."

Sophia piped up,"That seems a neat idea."

Rosalie turned around to her desk, "I'll start on the stencil."

Sophia couldn't help but ask, "Where is the man in the picture?"

I moved my wedding ring around on my finger. I have to think of an answer that would satisfy her curiosity. I answered, "He's out of state for work."

That seems reasonable. His mind is out of state. Sophia nodded, "Too bad he isn't here."

I gave a small smile, "Heh... Yeah. He is a little rough around the edges."

Sophia pointed to my hickey, "That might explain that but it looks fresh."

I placed a hand on my love bruise hiding it from view. Rosalie threw an eraser at Sophia, "Stop getting into people's business."

I chuckled, "It's quite alright. He left this morning for work."

Rosalie turned around with a big piece of stencil of three giraffes. I smiled big bouncing in my seat, "That looks perfect!"

Rosalie laughed, "Someone is excited. Now I want you to lift up your shirt so I can put the stencil on and you can look in the mirror to see if it is good."

I nodded. My fingers gripped the hem of my shirt. I hesitated. Rosalie noticed my hesitation. She suggested, "If you are too shy or embarrassed we could move to one of our private rooms."

I swallowed shaking my head. I lifted my shirt on one side. I looked away so I don't see her reaction. Rosalie's eyes widened. The scars are definitely there. Her face softened scooting her chair closer. She spoke softly, "This is going to take a hot second, okay?"

I didn't answer as she put the stencil on. I could feel her hand go from top to bottom to transfer the stencil onto my skin. She tapped my leg, "Now go see if it is alright."

I hopped off the chair heading to the mirror near her station. Luckily I don't have to move far. Sophia got a glimpse of my side and her eyes immediately shot to Rosalie. Rosalie frowned shaking her head at Sophia. I already know Sophia is a curious woman. Her parents must of had a hell of a time with her as a kid. I twisted and turned looking at the stencil at all angles. I turned my head to Rosalie, "It's perfect."

The stencil size is the size of my whole side going a little onto my stomach. Rosalie smiled, "Do you want color or black and white?"

I bit my lip in thought while I walked back to the chair. I answered, "Color, if you don't mind."

Rosalie chuckled, "This is your tattoo, of course I don't mind."

Sophia added in, "It doesn't hurt much, Madeline. Think of electric cat scratches."

I mumbled under my breath, "I had worse."

* * *

I put my purse on the dining room table. I winced at the sudden pain from the tattoo. Keith looked up from his coffee and noticed. He got off his chair heading towards me, "Who do I need to kill?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Just a tattoo."

Keith dropped his hands at his sides. He bluntly said, "A... Tattoo."

I nodded, "Yes. I got a tattoo now stop worrying."

Keith ran a hand through his short hair, "You said you were going to the office!"

I stuck my tongue out, "Well I lied. I don't need a baby sitter."

Keith gestured to his arm, "He is really going to kill me if he knows you went off on your own. He already did this when I came for him."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a baby. I'll deal with him. Also you deserved that."

Keith gritted his teeth going back to his coffee. He mumbled, "That's the last time I show concern for you."

I breathed out, "Good, I don't need it. I'm a big girl despite what Jay says."

Keith glared at my person while I headed down the hall, "Heads up he might be in a dark mood for a few days or couple weeks!"

Keith cursed under his breath when he heard that. Keith rubbed his forehead, "These people are really are going to kill me."

I smiled big when I heard him getting the first aid kit for some ointment for future use.


	45. Chapter 45

Joker was bouncing on his feet know his wife will be walking through the door. The only thing he has on him for restraint are handcuffs. He can actually walk like a normal person. The door unlocked and there stood his wife and Keith. I spoke to Keith, "Now I've warned you."

Joker looked between his best friend and his wife. I wore a smirk and Keith looked grumpy. Keith mumbled grabbing Joker's arm, "Yeah, yeah."

Keith let go of Joker's arm once the cell door closed. Joker's brown eyes studied the two human beings. Joker spoke, "Am I uh missing something?"

I smiled, "We aren't going on a walk today. It is quite sunny out today and the heat is a little unbearable for me."

Joker's brows raised up but then a smirk played on his lips. I guided the Joker to my office. I asked, "How are you Joker?"

Joker licked his lips, "Never better. How are you doctor?"

I opened the door to my office and he stepped through. Once the door closed behind me, Joker grabbed my side. Unfortunately that's where the tattoo was etched in. I winced at the needle like pain. Joker looked down at my side then shot up to my eyes. I gave him a weak smile, "I uh got a tattoo."

Joker's lip twitched. Joker's hand shot up to my throat. I swallowed hard. His lips whispered against my ear, "6 years Madeline. **6 years**."

I managed to get out, "If this means anything, I am turned on by this."

Joker snarled letting go of my throat. I rubbed it slightly. I cleared my throat, "It'll heal soon. It means something to me."

Joker stared into my eyes before grabbing my blouse. I held up my finger threatening, "Don't you **dare**. I am going to have no more if you keep doing this."

Joker ignored the threat and his hands ripped open my blouse. I groaned watching the buttons bounce away, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

Joker pulled my blouse out of my skirt. His eyes stared at the tattoo. His hands hovered over it. He licked his lips. The Joker stared at the three giraffes and took in every detail. The taller giraffe has purple spots and the other big giraffe has green spots. The little giraffe is a normal spotted giraffe. The purple giraffe is standing tall as to protect the two laying down giraffes. The baby giraffe's head is touching the green giraffe to show a close connection between the two. His tongue licked his lips. I dared to speak, "I also want payback to Keith for our last session."

Joker took in his open shirt wife. Joker pointed to himself, "You're uh using **me**?"

I gave a little shrug, "I'm giving him hell at home. I thought why not give him hell in both places."

Joker smiled wide. He took one step closer to me putting his hand in my hair. I leaned into his hand taking in the comfort his hand gives. His hand trailed to my chin and he gripped it hard. My chin was yanked upward. He growled, "Do not use me, sweet cheeks."

I didn't comment on it but I mentioned the plan, "When are you going to break out, Jay?"

He tapped my cheek hard making me wince, "Soon. Patience, sweet cheeks."

I played with the hem of his shirt, "I... I miss you at home. I want to kill him already."

Joker's eyes caught sight of his mark on my neck. Joker admired his work. He spoke, "Be patient. He isn't going anywhere. Right now I am more focused on **you**."

I eyed him, "Jay, no. We can't do anything cause of my tattoo."

Joker rolled his eyes. I instantly thought of a change of subject, "I want to practice on how to use guns."

Joker reached around to my back tapping the Beretta, "You have your practice right there."

I pushed him away rolling my eyes, "You know what I mean. I want to go to a shooting range. I want to get different guns. I like the power behind them."

Joker scrunched up his nose in distaste. Joker moved closer with his head a couple inches away from mine. His warm breath brushed against my cheek. Each word he spoke tickled, "A knife is a slow kill. Keeps them in pain. It's fun that way."

I was about to say something but my office phone started to ring. Joker's attention snapped to it. He took a few full strides to the phone. I rushed towards the phone before him knowing he would pick it up. I picked it up answering quickly, "Dr. Napier, I am with a patient."

A voice froze my veins through the phone, "Well... Hello there Dr. Napier. It's been a couple weeks since I last saw you. Tell my brother I said hello."

Joker stared at my face to gauge on who it is. I answered, "And I wish to never see you again. Your blood **stained** my boy's grave."

In an instant, Joker grabbed the phone putting it on his ear. Joker breathed out, " **Jared**."

The voice answered, "Jack. It's been a while since I last saw you."

Joker snarled, "Next time I see you, you will be at the bottom of Gotham's lake."

Jared cooed through the phone, "Oh is someone upset that I tainted their little wife and killed their son?"

I heard Jared's words. Joker growled, "I will make your death slow and painful."

Jared smirked and you could hear it through the phone, "Like you can touch me. I have pops' men behind my back. When your little wife escaped, only a handful of men died. I still have more."

I bit my lip. I want to say something. My blouse front hung touching my desk when I leaned on it with my hands. Joker laughed, "Oh I can touch you. I will find you and when I do..."

He didn't need to finish his threat. The hidden threat is shown through the Joker's tone and laughter. Joker's eyes glanced at my open chest. I grabbed the phone from Joker instantly asking, "Do you remember when I castrated you? That was a great moment for me but nothing I mean nothing will beat me in killing you. I will **enjoy** it."

Joker's brows went up then a smirk played on his lips. His arm went around my waist without touching my fresh tattoo. His lips went to my neck that isn't marked. His teeth grazed against my skin. Goosebumps raised on my skin. I growled, "Now I want you to get off of my work phone."

Jared's voice came through the phone, "I would love to take you away from Jack. We really need to get back to our daily activities."

Joker's eyes shot up to the phone glaring. He yanked the phone out of my hand, "50 days."

Joker slammed the phone back onto it's charger. Joker pulled away from me before he started to pace with his back hunched. I could hear him mumbling that only he could understand. I sighed taking the Beretta out of my waistband placing it on my desk. I piped up, "Do I have your **permission** to just shoot him in the leg or any limb? You know since I can't kill him till you are out."

The Joker stopped with his back to me. He slowly turned his head and upper body. He threw his hand in the air, "Fiiinnee. Why not? Kill him while you're at it."

I gave him a not amused look while I got my bag from the floor. The Joker watched his wife's movements with his soul-less eyes. I pulled out a dress. My fingers went behind my skirt unzipping it. I huffed, "If you're going to be like that I might as well."

My skirt pooled around my ankles. Joker's tongue wet his lips. Joker took two strides towards me. Joker's hands hovered over my waist. His tongue started to lick his lips and scars more. I went to grab the dress but his hand shot out slamming ontop of my hand. My eyes met his. I breathed out, "Jay... We can't."

Joker leaned closer with his face an inch away. He spoke low, "It's been a while, Madeline."

I leaned closer to him making our distance less than a half inch. My lips lightly brushed against his, "You'll have your time and it's not now."

I yanked my dress out of his grip. Joker frowned as he watched me pull on my dress. I stepped out of my fallen skirt. I bent down grabbing it throwing it to my bag. I mumbled, "I'm glad I even brought extra clothes."

Joker shook his head to get his hair out of his face. His voice came out husky, "When I get out of here... You will be mine."

I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. His yellow teeth started to show in his smile. I purred, "I am already yours, Puddin'. Always."

Joker's laughter started out quiet then getting louder. I did what I thought was best. I covered his mouth with my own. His laughter was muffled against my lips. I pulled away and his laughter turned into giggles. I held my finger to his face, "Watch your laugh, Joker."

Joker pulled me closer to him grabbing a hand of mine and spun ourselves my office by our waists due to handcuffs. He grinned, "I **love** it when you call me by my name."

I couldn't help but giggle. I had to ask him, "So in 50 days you'll be out?"

Joker spun me around, "By then you're certainly will receive your punishment."

I smirked, "I certainly can't wait."

Joker moved us towards the door. I whispered, "I wish our time wasn't so limited."

Joker paused our movement reaching up to my cheeks. His calloused thumbs rubbed against my skin. His thumbs started to rub them harder. He shook his head lightly, "Oh, soon it wouldn't be, sweet cheeks. We will conquer the streets of Gotham and play with good ole Batman."

I smirked, "Wouldn't that be fun."

I reached behind him opening the door. Keith's hand was already half way to the door. Joker leaned down moving my hair out the way. His teeth grazed at my skin hard making me yelp at the suddenness. Joker pulled away with a grin. Keith yanked the Joker out of my office. Joker couldn't help but let out a growl. I chuckled closing my door. I looked at my desk seeing the Beretta resting ontop of my paperwork. I smirked, "Well he didn't say no to it."

I bounced on my feet heading to my desk grabbing the gun. I held it out pointing it at nothing. I closed one eye to focus on aim. I smiled big bringing the gun closer to my chest. I spun in a circle as if I was dancing with it. I cannot wait to try different guns.


	46. Chapter 46

**Joker's Point of View**

The Asylum agreed to give me a notepad and pen as long as I let my doctor to look at it every session. Not like my wife would do anything. I think she is more excited to finally get rid of my bastard of a brother. Each time I 'have' to show her the notepad, a big smile is on her face. It makes me excited to see her excited to just kill someone. It arouses me to see her like that more than ever. My tongue ran across my ruby red lips. My chicken scratch is scrawled across the notepad. I mumbled to myself, "She would love to hit him. I have to give her some time for that but he is **mine.** No one touches my girl and gets away with it."

I wrote some plans to my brother's last moment. I could feed him to the dogs. Wait I need to think this through. I raked my brain if my brother has an illegitimate child somewhere. Someone he holds dear. I snorted at the thought. No one would be dumb enough to have a child with that bastard. If he even had a child, I am sure he had the woman killed for his mistakes. That's how it was when we were younger. He would get pops' men to deal with the women he foolishly knocked up or she did something not to his liking. My ears picked up the unlocking of the cell. I closed my notepad shoving it under my pillow. I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. A rough voice called towards me, "Oi Joker! Here's your food."

I raised my head up looking at the male nurse. I looked at the food then at him, "Not hungry."

The male nurse who I learned was called Jeffery walked over to my cot. He grabbed a fist full of my shirt pulling me closer to him. I held up my head glaring at the man. The nurse saw something glint in the light. He eyed it reaching with his other hand. I looked where he was going and I pushed him but it was too late. My chain came out of my prisoner shirt. No one touches my necklace unless it is **her**. No one other than close people know I am married and carry around the ring. Jeffery stared at the ring then pulled a disgusted face, "Who would **want** to marry you? You're a disgusting piece of crazy shit."

My teeth gritted. My fists clenched. The nurse continued, "Am I angering you? Oh I am scared. Wait you don't have anything. I can anger you all. I. Want."

My knuckles are turning white. My voice came out low and threatening, "You don't know who you are uh dealing with."

Jeffery rolled his eyes waving his hand around, "Oh right. I forgot you are the clown prince of crime. The one who killed just to play around with the Batman."

My tongue went over my lips. Jeffery dared to reach for my ring which I grabbed his wrist tightly. I growled, "Don't you **dare**."

Jeffery looked at my hand, "You know assaulting a faculty member would end with a punishment."

Words from my wife echoed in my head, ' Don't misbehave or you'll get a straitjacket and I don't want that. Also no more sessions like we have been having.'

Jeffery brought his knee up knocking into my stomach. I grunted. One month left. I felt a laugh started to bubble up my throat, "Oh you really shouldn't of done that."

Jeffery nodded, "Oh I think I should."

He kneed me again in the stomach. While I was bent towards the floor, my tongue tick came. Jeffery bent down to my bent form, "I just got to ask. Is your so called wife as ugly as you or is she non-existent?"

I grit my teeth hard. I giggled out, "She's beautiful especially when that killer intent shows up."

Jeffery scrunched up his nose and hit my side with his fist. I started to laugh, "She's better than any woman who stupidly been with you."

I let the man take out his anger into my body. I won't waste my energy on this useless baboon. Or I could cut his hands off for touching the one thing I keep close. I like the second idea better. Jeffery finished taking his anger out on me and grabbed my tray, "You're not going to get anything."

I waited till he left to spit in the sink. Blood decorated the steel sink. I ran my tongue across my teeth then spit again. I turned on the sink to wash down the blood before she comes. I looked into the mirror seeing the white grease paint smudged. I snarled, "Baboon."

My eyes caught a glisten. I stared at my ring. I lifted it up studying the golden plain ring.

 _I fiddled with my tux. A strong hand was placed on my shoulder. I glanced behind me at the owner. Keith reassured me, "You are fine, man. Stop being so nervous. Mads is over heels in love with you."_

 _Remembering the happy tears falling from her cheeks when I popped the question. I smiled, "Uh yeah."_

 _Keith nudged me in the shoulder, "Here she comes."_

 _When he said that I looked down the aisle and here comes my bride with her father. Her hair was tousled in a half up-do with baby breath tangled in it. No veil is hiding her face. Her dress was cream colored hugging to her body. The sleeves are made out of lace. A green and purple ribbon was tied at her waist. I felt my breath taken away at her beauty. Her eyes met mine when she entered the room. We never broke contact feeling as we are the only two in the church. I smiled at her which she in turn ducked her head a little to try and hide the blush coming on her cheeks. I licked my lips. George, her father, stopped her right before me. He gave her a kiss to the cheek, "I love you baby."_

 _She replied, "I love you too daddy."_

 _George held out her hand for me to take. I took her hand with a bigger smile on my face. George looked over at me, "Take care of her, Jack."_

 _I answered him without taking my eyes off of her, "Of course."_

 _George walked down the steps to his seat. She handed her bouquet to her maid-of-honor, Vanessa her sister. Madeline turned back around with a smile on her face. A loose hair came into her face. I reached up putting the strand behind her ear. I whispered, "You look beautiful, Madeline."_

 _Her blush deepened. I know she is embarrassed for having her family and somewhat my family having all eyes on us. They should. She is beautiful and I want the world to know that this woman will be my wife. Madeline whispered, "Well you... You look handsome, Jack."_

 _I couldn't stop smiling. My heart was beating hard against my chest. I am nervous but who wouldn't be at their wedding. I didn't listen to what the priest had to say. Madeline gave my hands a squeeze whispering, "Jack, the vows."_

 _I blinked, "Oh, uh sorry. I couldn't help but stare."_

 _There it is again. Her blush... It gives me the so-called butterflies. Well everything about her does._

I dropped the ring and it hit against my chest. The door to my cell unlocked and the beautiful noise of heels clicked against the cement floor. She called out, "Joker? Everything alright? We are due for a walk outside."

A smile was plastered on my face. I turned around holding my arms out, "It is always great to see my favorite doctor."

She shook her head, "I'm your only doctor, Joker."

I wagged my finger at her, "I wouldn't have any other."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the cell to wait for me. In her arms hold her clipboard. I was about to walk out but she placed a hand on my chest, "Don't forget your notepad. I have to check it."

I rolled my eyes at her as I turned around grabbing the notepad underneath my pillow. She held out her hand and I placed it in her hand. Her eyes glanced at my chest. We walked outside. I was finally able to go without handcuffs. She piped up, "Your ring is out. Why?"

I forgot to put that back in my shirt. I grabbed the ring and chain putting it underneath my shirt. I answered, "Remembering some memories."

Well it isn't a lie per say. It's half the truth. She narrowed her eyes stopping by a tree that is shedding its leaves. It is around fall. I stopped with her since I can't leave without her. She didn't take her eyes off of me, "You're lying. You don't remember memories."

I rolled my eyes, "I am human. I do remember some, Sweet cheeks."

She pointed to my chest where my ring resides, "You hate remembering things about Jack. You even hate it when I call **you** Jack."

I sneered, "It happens. Now shut up about it."

She shook her head as she hugged her clipboard and my notepad, "Sometimes it is hard to get through to you at times."

I clicked my tongue deciding to change subject, "How's the uh shooting range?"

Her eyes lit up then narrowed, "Don't change the subject."

I looked around the compound seeing the guards are far away from us. Cameras unfortunately was creating a problem. I held up my hands in defense, "I was curious on the shooting range."

She huffed, "If you really want to know, it's going well. Keith showed me some weaponry and so far I like the semi-automatics. If I have to I would use what is given to me. I already started a collection at home."

I growled, "With what money?"

She pointed to herself, "With mine. I do have a job which I am a doctor to you. I do get paid, Jay."

I thought she touched our account that now holds all of the money that I gathered over the years. She asked, "How many days is it now?"

I answered, "30. What can't wait for me to come home?"

She scoffed looking away, "Shut up."

I smirked leaning towards her, "Or you want me to give your full blown punishment and we could do anything we wan **t**."

Her cheeks went red as she moved her clipboard to look at it. I want to tease her. I want to touch her. The aching pain is reminding me I shouldn't. I am sure she would get a call from her boss from the earlier altercation between Jeffery and I. She started to walk and I had to follow her. Sometimes it is easy to tease her especially after a couple weeks ago when her tattoo finally healed. I was able to have some fun with her in her office. I bounced on my feet giggling. Madeline glanced behind me mumbling, "I don't know if I wanna know."

I smiled wide, "If I remember correctly, you are the rough one."

She stuck out her tongue when we were in the blind spot of the cameras. She replied, "If I recall you are the rough one now."

My eyes fluttered to her neck and there was bruising in its glory. Her co-workers think it is some guy she is seeing and she goes along with it. I overheard them congratulate her for 'getting over' me when really I am the one who is giving her those hickeys and bruises on her wrists. She isn't wrong on who is rough now. I am more rough than her now but she loves it. She brought a belt like I asked and I made sure her moans and gasps was muffled by the belt. I licked my lips. I cannot wait to get out of here but I still need to plan it out precisely.

* * *

 **I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend and day. I am popping out these chapters like they are nothing. Your reviews really do mean much to me and I hope you guys like where I am going with this. Anywho I thought to change it up for this chapter and make it into Joker's POV and possibly do it for a couple more chapters to have a different intake. Anyways tell me whatcha think of it so far! I love hearing from you guys.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Joker's Point of View**

I winced sitting up with pen and notepad in hand. Some of my grease paint got onto the notepad and its pages. I scribbled down notes of getting a saw to chop off 'ole Jeffery's hands to feed to the dogs. A rusty dull but sharp enough to cut through bone. A smile played on my scarred lips. Madeline should be taking me to her office today for some uh alone time. My tongue ran over my lips and the thought of her on her desk being breathtakingly naked made my member throb. I grind my teeth against each other. I groaned. It won't be until a few hours til our session. I flipped the page to her punishment page. I scribbled down bondage to maybe just maybe adding knives to it. My eyes shot up to the cell door thinking when Keith would come in for his lunch. He should be in soon with a pb&j sandwich. That was the best Mads could do in upping my meals. My tongue ran over my lips as the door unlocked. Instead of Keith it was Jeffery. My eyes narrowed at the man. I had to ask, "Where is uh Keith?"

Jeffery sneered, "I won't answer to a man like you with illusions."

My jaw locked in irritation. He dropped my tray on the table. The loud noise echoed in my cell. I spoke in irritation, "I uh **appreciate** it if you don't throw my food around like that."

I have to ask Madeline where the hell Keith is. Jeffery grabbed my sandwich waving it in front of me, "You mean this? Oh by the way, that doctor of yours... She is going to be busy... She has better things to do than try to heal your ass like a date with me."

I narrowed my eyes. Punishment for me shouldn't be more than a month. If Madeline have a hand in my punishment then she could lessen it saying this fucktard provoke me. Let them pull up the recording. Jeffery did one thing that blew it for me. He grabbed my shirt and used the sandwich hand to grab my chain.I felt the chain break and I heard his nose break when my fist met his face. The ring fell from his hand and bounced on the floor. No one touches it. I licked my lips already in the motion of beating this man. I stood up on my cot sending another punch to his cheek. Jeffery's nose started to bleed. I continued to let my anger into him till I get out and actually rip him a new one. Jeffery grabbed my hands and head butted me. Stars started to cloud my vision but it made me even more angry. I snarled grabbing his hair and pushed his head into the wall. His forehead started to bleed after a couple hittings. Jeffery grabbed my shirt pulling me towards the wall. My head hit the wall. I winced at the pain. Jeffery added, "I know how you look at her. She's mine."

I snarled elbowing his stomach. Blood started to trickle from my forehead. The red color mixing in with my white grease paint. I brought my knee up hitting him in the chin. His teeth clicked against each other hard. It was the only sound in the cell. I grabbed his hair pulling his head back so he can look into my eyes. I growled, "Dr. uh Napier is **mine.** Only **mine.** Dare to **touch** her..."

I left my threat to his imagination. If I even mention what I have planned for him now, he would report it to Mr. Richards. And that wouldn't go well to the plan. I let go of the man hopping off of my cot. Being taller than the man gave me somewhat an advantage with some hits. I grabbed the ring and the chain slid out of it. I frowned. The only way to make sure I don't loose it is to put it on. I slid the ring on my left ring finger. Luckily my lackey is in the camera room and didn't report it to security. The only way they would know what happen in here is from the baboon in here. Jeffery dripped blood onto the floor from his mouth. I am sure some of his teeth broke and or he bit his tongue. The door unlocked revealing the topic of the conversation. Madeline's eyes darted between the two men. She could see the blood dripping from Jeffery's mouth and blood dripping down my forehead. She let out a breath, "What happened?"

I licked my lips. Jeffery groaned standing up, "You need to put him in the straitjacket in the room, Madeline."

She snapped at him, "I told you to call me **Dr.** Napier. Only people I hold dear can call my first name."

I smiled big feeling the excitement in my stomach. Jeffery gestured to me with his bloodied hand, "Why are you defending this **freak**?"

I tilted my head to the side in irritation. Madeline took a step forward grabbing the guy's shirt, "He isn't a sexist pig and actually treats me like a human being. Now get out of here. You'll hear from Mr. Richards for harming my patient."

Jeffery grabbed the fallen sandwich and tray. My stomach groaned in protest at the food leaving. Madeline waited till Jeffery left before escorting me out of my cell. I opened and closed my left hand feeling for the ring again. It is strange having it there all the sudden. Madeline waited till we were inside her office before she blew up. She went off, "What the hell was that, **Jack**?"

I rolled my eyes, "That bastard was treating me like shit. I do **not** apprecia **te** it. No **t.** One. Bi **t**."

She eyed me, "There's more to it. You wouldn't hit someone without reason especially after I warned you not to."

I waved my hand around, "Nothing."

Her eyes caught the golden ring. She whispered, "You have your band on. You don't wear it."

I felt my lip twitch into a snarl remembering what that baboon said, "He **claimed** you. You are **mine**."

I heard her sigh running a hand through her down hair. I watched her walk over to her desk pulling something out. My eyes landed on the shiny object. She walked back over towards me holding out a chain. She explained, "I had this here years ago in case a patient got too rowdy and pull at my necklace that you've given to me when you were Jack. Use it till we can get you another one."

I held out my hand and she dropped the chain in my palm. I looked at the golden chain. The reason why I chose to have my ring off is to essentially protect her and have no one know of my past. My past is staring right at me but part of the past died in her and created this present and future in her. The one that suits her well. She rummaged through her bag pulling out two tubblewares filled with food. I slipped off my ring sliding it through the chain, "What uh do you got there?"

She popped it into her microwave, "It's macaroni and cheese with chicken."

My mouth instantly watered. I asked, "Have I told you I uh miss your cooking?"

She smiled, "Whenever I cook."

I sat down on one of her plush chairs. I waved my hand around, "It's true."

She rolled her eyes taking the food out. She handed me a tubbleware with a fork, "I make sure to give props to my deceased mother."

I shoveled a forkful of food. I asked, "Where's Keith?"

She sighed sitting on her desk moving the food around. I waited for her to answer. My impatience was eating away at me. I licked my lips, " **And**?"

She placed her fork down, "He's doing the job you assigned him to. Ya know, protect me."

My eyes narrowed, "Wha **t** happened?"

Madeline scooped up food placing it in her mouth. She swallowed before answering, "He is dealing with some unsuspected visitors. You know the whole torture thing trying to get answers about Jared."

My jaw clenched. It's always one bastard after another. I spoke low, "Listen Madeline, we are going to move the date a bit. I'm going to need your help. It's going to get messy."

She hopped off her desk with a smirk, "Bring it."

I smiled big showing my yellow teeth in response.


	48. Chapter 48

I glanced at the little 'love' note the Joker left me in his notepad.

 _Hey Sweetcheeks be a doll and take my suit to the cleaners. Batsy wasn't so nice with it in our last encounter. I want to look fresh when I get out of here._

 _\- J_

I rolled my eyes after re-reading it. I looked at the suit now lying on our bed. Blood stains and dirt littered all over the deep purple suit. I called out from my bedroom, "Hey Keith! Can you come up here for a second?"

I heard footsteps climbing the steps. A quiet voice grabbed my attention, "He's downstairs in the basement, Madeline."

I turned around seeing June with a kitchen rag in hand. She must be cleaning up the kitchen. She did make breakfast earlier. I rubbed my neck, "Alright. I'll uh go down there."

June tilted her head slightly, "Is there anything I can help with?"

I sighed, "I just need a clothing bag but I wanna make sure it is alright cause Jay's clothes have blood and dirt all over it."

June glanced around me seeing Jay's suit. I shook my head, "He was always a messy person but now add blood and bats into the equation."

I threw my hand in the air from frustration. June piped up, "I don't think he would mind but you could always ask him."

She is a timid young woman who would stay with Keith till the end of time like I would for the Joker but she isn't cut out to see the blood, torture and killing. I don't blame the woman. I wouldn't be either but some reason it just gets me going. At first I hated it and denied it but the lust is so much stronger than it was before. I crave it. I gave her a nod, "I'll do just that to be on the safe side."

June nodded then brought up a good point, "How are they going to accept it once they see it is the Joker's suit?"

I smiled widely, "Easy. Persuasion."

June couldn't help but chuckle, "You are more cut out to be a mobster's wife than me."

I put an arm around her shoulders leading her back downstairs, "No, you have a better heart than me. Plus you really don't mind it as long you don't see it, right?"

June nodded, "I faint at the sight of blood."

I squeezed her arm, "See. You're fine. I am just corrupt. Thanks to Jay."

I let go of her once we were at the door to the basement. I shooed her away, "Now I don't want you fainting on me. Shoo now."

She chuckled walking back to what she was doing beforehand. I took in a deep breath opening the door. A huge smell wave of blood hit me. I covered my nose, "Keith I swear if you make your poor wife faint due to the blood, I will kill you. If you get a drop of blood on the concrete, I'll kill you."

A clatter of tools moved around. I stepped down the stairs seeing two really bloodied men tied to a chair. I scrunched up my nose, "I rather have my house not smell like iron."

Keith glanced up from the men to me, "Oh Mads."

I eyed him, "Did you not hear what I said just now?"

Keith looked away to the tools. He's avoiding the question. I groaned, "You know it's bad enough I get that from Jay but now from you. Jerk."

I saw blood on the concrete. I huffed, "You're cleaning that up, jerk. When it hits the summer months, that smell is going to travel upwards."

Keith nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it after I'm done with these guys."

I leaned close to their bodies.. My nose scrunched up, "Uh are they even alive, Keith?"

Keith grabbed a tool what looks to be a screwdriver. Keith mumbled, "Let's find out."

I watched him stab one guy's hand with the screwdriver. It made him call out in pain. I lightly pointed at that one, "Well he's alive. Now what about the other?"

Keith placed the screwdriver down. Keith looked up at me, "I know I probably shouldn't but if you want-."

I interrupted, "Oh I would love to. It's still going to be a while till Jay gets out."

Keith pushed the tray near me. I looked at the tools with my hands hovering over them. Keith pointed at me to make a point, "I will not get in trouble for this, Mads."

I shrugged picking up a Browning pistol. I studied the mechanics of the weapon. Keith knitted his brows, "I don't think I would understand your fascination with guns like boss is with knives."

I scoffed, "I really do wish he had a different love of weaponry."

I moved the guy's face with the barrel. He didn't acknowledge the movement. I raised my brows, "Huh."

I aimed the Browning to his foot but then held the gun up to the ceiling in thought. I mumbled, "On second thought..."

His wrist was tied to the chair. He wouldn't bleed out much from his hand especially if I do it to his right hand. The cold barrel touched the guy's right hand and pulled the trigger. A scream was let out. I smiled, "Can't have him die, right?"

Keith nodded but pointed to his hand, "But you made him bleed more."

I shrugged, "I didn't like the guy. He was the one who tried to grab me and of course while grabbing me he fondled. I'm not all about that. Only one person can do that."

Keith asked, "What did you need that I was graced by your humble presence?"

I laughed, "I just wanted to borrow a clothing bag. Ya know the ones for suits and dresses to keep it in pristine shape."

Keith raised a brow while busying himself with his guy, "Guessing its for the boss' suit."

I nodded placing the Browning back on the tray, "Yeah. I can't particularly hold out the feared man's suit for the public to see."

Keith pointed a finger at me, "Dry Cleaner is gonna see it."

I let out a deep breath, "I know. I got to use persuasion."

I glanced at the Browning biting my lip. I asked, "On second thought, can I borrow the Browning? It's for the so called persuasion."

Keith waved his hand to say take it. Keith answered, "I don't use it much so go ahead."

A big smile graced my lips when my fingers touch the Browning. It's still warm from my grip earlier. I tucked it into my jeans' waistband, "I promise I won't hurt your baby."

Keith shook his head with a little upturn of his lips, "I know you wouldn't. After I saw how you take care of Joker's Beretta and your additions, I think I can trust you with my Browning."

I grinned knowingly. I gave him a fake salute, "Well I'm off. Have fun."

Keith called out to me as I walked up the steps, "Be careful. Who knows what Jared would do next."

I stopped leaning over the railing so my voice carries, "Each day that passes I gain more confidence. I have my friend with me too so who knows I would fully make him a eunuch."

* * *

The dress bag's hanger was hooked on my index and middle finger. The bag swayed to my body behind me. I pushed up my sunglasses to get rid of any chance of recognition. My heels clicked against the concrete. The Browning pressed against my back brought comfort. I pulled open the dry cleaner's door. The bell signaled my arrival. A voice called out from the back, "I'll be right there!"

I placed the clothing bag on the counter before leaning on it. I ran a hand through my hair moving it to one side. A middle aged man came out from the rows of bagged clothes. He looked at me with raised brows, "What can I do for ya?"

My tongue ran across my top lip quickly. I patted my clothing bag, "I need to get this cleaned."

The man shooed my person off the bag, "Off. Off."

I scrunched up my nose pushing myself off the bag. I spoke, "I need this by tomorrow."

The man gave me a look, "This normally takes a week, kid."

The dry cleaner started to unzip the bag. His eyes widened. He backed away shaking his head, "Oh no no no. You need to get out and take that."

I gave a small smile, "That's not going to happen. You see, he says he wants it done and when he wants it done it will get done. So how about it?"

The man crossed his arms, "No now get out or I'll call the police."

I delicately took Joker's suit out of the clothing bag. I fixed his suit's collar, "You see I know you will call them no matter what. I rather like to see my Jay in his suit. So can you hurry up?"

The middle aged man mumbled, "Why can't you take no for no?"

I reached behind my back for the Browning. I waved it around while walking around the room, "I won't take a no. Wanna know why?"

I looked outside seeing passerbys not paying attention to anything. I raised the Browning to my eye sight. I studied its features while speaking, "I can never take no as an answer. Left or right?"

The man took too long for my liking. I turned around on my heel. The bullet met his left elbow. He instantly grabbed his arm. Blood started to drip between his fingers. I walked back to Joker's suit. I frowned, "Damn I got more blood on his suit. Well that shouldn't matter as you'll clean it up, right?"

The man grumbled, "Fine. Be here tomorrow."

I smiled, "Good. Glad we have an agreement. Now if the cops or even ole Batsy come around, say goodbye to your other arm. I am sure you can work with one arm. I just blew your elbow into shards. Oh before I forget, if I was you I'd patch myself up before I loose anymore blood. Trust me I'm a doctor."

The man looked at my Browning with such hatred. His eyes looked up meeting mine, "You're a she-devil."

I smirked, "Thanks. Oh also if you are dead before his suit is finished well... Your next of kin is going to the same place with ya."

The man frowned. His knuckles around his bleeding wound turned white. I gave a nod, "I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

I turned around heading out the door. The man glared at my black dress clad body. The leather jacket moving with my movement as I walked down the street. It's a good thing that this is close to the Asylum. I can go see my favorite man. Excitement bubbled in my stomach along with butterflies. I cannot wait to see him walk down these streets.


	49. Chapter 49

**Joker's Point of View**

My eyes followed my wife's movements. I let out a low hum when she bent over having her black dress rise up. My tongue ran across my lips. I spoke up, "You uh went out like that?"

She hummed, "Hmm?"

The woman was rummaging through her bag. I stepped closer. My tongue touched my top left corner lip. It stayed on the spot when I stood behind her. My hands hovered her rump. I let out a shaky breath, "I don't uh need to kill anyone, right?"

What I couldn't see is her confused look but I could hear it in her voice, "What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes relishing the touch of her ass. My fingers dug into her black clad flesh. I felt her pause in her rummaging. I cursed, "Damn you woman."

I could feel underneath her dress that there is only one piece of clothing blocking my way. I growled, "You went out without underwear."

She stood up and I grabbed her hips harder pulling her closer to me. I growled in her ear which brought shivers down her spine, "You only wear stuff like this for me. **Only** me."

Madeline shimmied out of my grip to turn around. Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her fingers lightly played with the hair on my neck. Madeline purred which made me raise an eyebrow, "It is only for you, Puddin'. I just thought you'd appreciate it."

My grip tightened on her ending up making her moan that she muffled by biting her lip. My lips went against her neck and mumbled, "I **really really** do appreciate it."

Her fingers tugged at my hair and her voice piped up, "As much as I want you to continue, I need to speak to you about something."

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. I barred my teeth in a smile of irritation, "Wha **t** is i **t**?"

She frowned, "Don't you get irritated with me, **Jack**."

I released her and she placed her hands on her hips. I gestured to her outfit, "Well if you weren' **t** uh wearing tha **t** , I wouldn't be in an irritable mood."

She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. She continued, "As I was saying, I need to speak to you about something. I helped with Keith's torture as well as blowing some guy's elbow off. I couldn't help myself. Also your suit is at the cleaners now and should be ready tomorrow."

I tilted my head side to side bouncing off her words. I breathed out, "You know uh sweet **cheeks** that is good and all but we have more important business to attend to."

She placed her hand on my chest giving me a little push. I growled grabbing her pulling her close. I grabbed her hair pulling her head back, "You can **not** tease me like this, woman."

Madeline glanced down looking into my eyes. She let out a breath, "Like you don't."

She pushed me away again and I rolled my neck letting out a growl, "Madeline, Madeline."

She bent down again finding what she was rummaging for. Madeline held the object in my sight. I licked my lips, "What's uh on **that**?"

Madeline walked around to her computer. She inserted the thumbdrive to the tower. Her eyes looked over the monitor. Her voice came out honeyed, "Oh you **wish** it was that."

A giggle bubbled from my throat. My eyes went down to her hips. I licked my lips. My voice came out husky, "I am a man with **needs**. Should I remind-."

She interrupted me with a roll of her eyes, "Yeah yeah. 6 years. Got it. I think I satisfied your needs ages ago. Now come around and look what I got for you."

I came around her desk. I purposely stood behind her. I tower over her so it's no problem to see over her. My hands went to her hips. She let out a gasp when my fingers dug into her flesh. Madeline bit her lip. Madeline mumbled under her breath thinking I couldn't hear her, "Fuck you for knowing everything that gets to me."

A smirk was brought onto my lips. I leaned towards her ear, "I uh just **love** you submitting to me. You're **mine** and **mine** to dominate."

She huffed, "You wish. Now what I am going to show you is what Keith gathered from the two guys. I stopped by the house before I came here to gather the feed. I didn't see what is on it exactly other than it did have me in it."

I raised my eyebrow glancing at her. My eyes turned to the screen when I saw movement on it.

 _Keith fixed the camera onto the tripod which made the camera's vision shaky for a moment. Two guys were bloodied and tied to a couple of chairs. One looked to be taller than the other and with slight muscle. He was the blond whereas his partner is the brunette with a more stocky build. Keith pulled a tray of torture devices he chose. Keith's voice came through the speakers, "You're Jared's men aren't you?"_

 _The brunette spat, "What's it to you?"_

 _Keith rolled his neck then rubbed the sore muscle underneath, "Well you see... My boss isn't particularly liking your boss right now. Especially when your boss touched my boss' girl. That didn't sit well with him or her."_

 _The blond looked up at Keith. Dried blood stained his skin by his lip. Keith circled his prey, "You know we could go this the hard way or the easy way. Easy way would let his wife have the joy and fun to kill you two or you can have it the hard way and I'll let you guys have a slow death till my boss gets here and he can finish you off."_

I growled, "I want to do the start to finish."

My wife shushed me, "At least you can kill someone, jackass."

My hands pulled her away from me then I jammed her behind into me which made her yelp. I growled into her ear, "You are free. Right now I'm not."

Keith's voice drowned out into the background when my wife turned to look at me. She barely was audible. I saw her lips move but nothing was coming out. My eyes flickered to her lips then her eyes, "Wha **t** was that, uh sweetcheeks?"

She turned her body fully around. Her eyes glanced at her window behind me then looked up at me. Her hand reached up to my cheek. The pads of her fingers slid down my scars and neck stopping on my chest. Her fingers curled around my orange prisoner shirt. Her hand yanked on it making my upper body jerk a little towards her at her height. Her voice sounded sultry, "How about right now? Let's leave. I want you home. Then you could go to town."

My tongue ran across my lips touching the beginnings of my scars. Her green eyes looked darker due to the blinds of her window. I could see a glisten in them. My hands pulled her closer. My lips stopped inches away from hers. Warm breath tickled my ruby red lips. Madeline continued, "You know... I found our **box**. Took me a bit you know after you trashed our home."

I bared my teeth, "I was going crazy knowing you and the boy was gone. I could **n't** find you two."

I let go of her hips lifting my hands. I moved my hands around my head. I shook them, "You uh don't understand, Made **line**. I couldn't **find** you two."

Her grip loosened. Her hand pushed against my chest. Madeline walked away from me holding her arms. Her hands rubbed her leather clad arms as to get rid of the goosebumps that I am sure are forming. Her words coming from her were tremulous, "You... don't understand what I went through... with your brother. I mentioned he killed our son..."

I could hear her voice started to break as she continued, "Your brother would hurt Eric. He would take our son away from my view and I could hear our son's cries. Our son cried for me... for **you**."

I could feel my heart fill with more hatred. My son was my treasure. I had to protect him from the woman in front of me and other elements. Unfortunately, I wasn't the hero he needed me to be when I didn't protect him from my bastard brother. My fists clenched together. My knuckles turning white from the tension. Her back still faced me. Madeline's shoulders shook. Her hands traveled around her arms and body. Her voice was still shaky, "I have all these reminders of what happened to me and our son. I... I know I wasn't the best mother to him but I wanted to save him. I couldn't. I wish it was me who took his place and he lived."

She turned around with clenched fists. Tears stained her cheeks. A part of me want to wipe away her pain but another part want me to go on a rampage. A killing rampage. Those are always good. I walked around her desk. The video was long forgotten. I reached up moving her hair away from her face as it was sticking to her cheeks. I spoke low, "You belong with me."

Her chin wobbled. My fingers slid down to her jaw line. Either she will lash out on me or accept what I am going to say seeing how unstable she is. The salty liquid pooled against my finger. I spoke carefully, "The boy's death was a start down your path. The path that is with mine. The boy made you stronger... Made you who you are supposed to be. We both are who we are due to the kidnapping and death of our son. The boy would want you to kill for him. You and I can take over Gotham."

She swallowed. Madeline hiccuped, "He... He wants me to kill for him."

I slowly smiled giving a little nod, "Yes. He does. He died from injustice. Those co **ps** didn't do **shit.** They closed your case after a week saying there are more important things."

Her jaw clenched. Her words came out as a whisper, "My baby could of lived... If... If... we were found sooner."

My thumb gently rubbed against her jawline to gain her attention back towards me. I spoke, "You're a stronger person now. You are going to be who you should already been."

I didn't expect her lips to crash onto mine. I pushed my hand towards her hair. She pulled away breathing out, "Let's go. Right now."

My warm breath mixed with hers. I spoke loud enough for her to hear, "Patience. Tell Keith to keep them alive for me. Now can we get back to the actual business at hand?"

My other hand rested on her ass moving to her thigh. My fingers lightly played with the hem of her black dress. She glanced down at my lips then smirked when she looked back up. Her next words made me growl, "Unfortunately our session has to come to a close since it was unsuspected. I wasn't supposed to be here, Jay. Escape faster and we can collect this rain check."

Speak of the devil, a nurse knocked on the door. She pulled away to create distance. I watched her go around to her computer taking the thumb drive out then put it in her bag. My jaw clenched then a smile widened on my face. Incentive, smart. I was going to get out in a few days but that brought it to a new level. Her voice called out to the nurse, "Come in!"

The nurse opened the door. Good, it's a different nurse than Jeff **ery**. This one is quiet. I felt her place a hand on my back between my shoulder blades. She smiled, "Oh, Leonard. It's been years, hasn't it?"

The nurse nodded and mumbled, "Yes it has... Dr. Napier..."

Madeline pushed me a little while speaking, "Well the Joker won't hurt you, I promise. He may tell bad jokes but that's about it."

Leonard's eyes shifted to mine. I smiled widely holding up a hand moving my fingers as a mock wave. Leonard looked past me to the short woman behind me, "I'm not worried."

She laughed, "Course not."

Leonard took a step closer to me putting cuffs on my hands. Madeline called out towards me which made me turn to her, "Joker, you will be nice to Leonard. He's a close family friend."

My eyes narrowed. Close family friend? Madeline gave me a smile, "I'll see you soon at our next session."

Leonard closed the door blocking my view of my wife. I wanted to growl. I wanted to continue to stare at her taking in her features as well trying to figure out what she meant by close family friend. Leonard grabbed hold of my arm pushing me forward, "Let's go, Joker."

I allowed him to pull me forward to my cell. My mind is going at a million miles a minute as I think of a plan to escape and who this man is. Why did she deem him as a close family friend? I don't remember this scrawny dorky looking man.


	50. Chapter 50

**Madeline's POV**

I sat criss-cross in front of my son's grave munching on a grilled cheese sandwich. I swallowed before speaking, "You know, kid... I want to be honest with you... I should never tell my kid this but reuniting with your father changed me slightly."

I stared at his name on his tombstone. I took in a deep breath and spoke up, "I am going to make sure your beloved uncle has a slow painful death. He deserves it for what he done to you."

I could feel excitement bubble up inside. A smile played on my lips, "Your father and I are going to have so much fun with him. I am going to make sure he has the same or possibly worse death."

Sudden sadness flooded my senses and I frowned, "I miss you, my child. Your father misses you. I can see that."

I reached over to his tombstone lightly tracing the letters, "I know he won't admit or show it to me... I just can see it. Not being prompt to make some half-assed story of his life... He brings up you a bunch. He talked about when you two went on that camping trip and had to go home when your father thought he lost you. You nearly scared him but you did stay in the same spot you were told so I don't blame you."

I let out a chuckle as I continued, "I blame your non-wilderness father who got lost when he went to get firewood."

That was a _fun_ day. I nearly had a heart attack knowing my 4 year old son was by himself in the woods and then-Jack freaked out when he thought he lost our son.

 _I reached up at the ceiling fan with a duster. I never have time like this when Jack and Eric are here. Both males do like to make a mess at times or doesn't know how to do things on their own sometimes and ask for my help. The door burst open and I remembered that if anything like this were to happen while I'm home I go to the Beretta. I quickly hopped down the step stool and head to the night stand but a voice made me pause, "Madeline! Madeline!"_

 _I turned around seeing Jack now at the door of our bedroom breathing heavy. I looked behind and around him. I asked, "Where's Eric? Jack... Where's my baby?"_

 _Jack looked pale. His hands shot up to his hair and I saw him tug on the short strands. Jack answered, "That's the thing. I don't know! I went to get firewood and I told him to stay there and when I came back he was gone. I know I didn't get lost cause it was our stuff."_

 _I pushed past my husband slipping on a pair of shoes, "Why did you leave him by himself? He is 4 years old, Jack! They're curious at that age."_

 _Jack huffed as he followed right behind me, "They're curious at any age, Madeline."_

 _I opened the front door and locked the house behind us, "They're especially curious at this age. You know how Eric is. He got your genes."_

 _Jack mumbled, "Good point."_

 _It luckily didn't take us long. Maybe 30 minutes to get to the forest at the edge of Gotham. It's a state park so it's protected and of course there are animals there that are also protected. The thought came to mind when we arrived the state park, "Jack... My baby is out there with wild animals. You..."_

 _I turned to him and smacked him with my bag, "Left. My. Baby. Out. In. The. Wild. With. Animals!"_

 _Jack tried to grab my bag after each hit to make it stop. After each pause he tried to explain himself, "I panicked! I rather have you here with me than just me alone trying to find our son."_

 _I slammed the car door, "He could be scared for all we know."_

 _Jack started to lead me into the forest, "We set up camp over here."_

 _I ran a hand through my hair, "I swear to god, Jack if our baby is hurt... You're sleeping on the couch."_

 _Jack moved some branches away and waited for me to walk beside him so he can let go. Jack mumbled, "It's not like I asked for this."_

 _I stopped my walking to stare at him. I huffed, "I know you didn't ask for this but please be more careful. Toddlers wander and then you loose sight of them."_

 _Jack turned to me pointing a finger at me, "Says the one who lost Eric in a foreign airport."_

 _I felt my cheeks redden. I pushed through some branches. I didn't even wait for Jack to meet up with me when I let go of the branch. The leaves rustled and a HEY from Jack was heard. I looked around my surroundings focusing on finding my son. Jack caught up, "That was uncalled for."_

 _I hissed, "I thought we would not speak of that **incident** again. I was buying some food for him and I turned around and he was gone."_

 _Jack looked around while speaking, "I say you loosing him was worse than this."_

 _I turned around to glare at my husband, "No matter what we both lost our child at one point. Both experiences are bad. None are worse than the other. Let's go find our son."_

 _Jack sighed pushing through the forest till we are at the campsite. A young voice questioned, "Daddy?"_

 _My eyes widened and I rushed forward and there he is... Our son sitting on a log twiddling with his thumbs. Eric tilted his head in confusion, "Mommy what are you doing here?"_

 _I quickly went to our son knelt down hugging the poor child. I breathed out, "I'm so glad you're okay."_

 _Jack slowly walked to the two of us. Jack couldn't help but ask, "Where'd you go, Eric?"_

 _Eric wiggled his arm out of my hug and pointed in a direction, "Potty."_

 _Jack let out a relieved sigh, "Boy... Tell me where you're going to be when I'm here. Don't ever leave this camp site unless I'm here so I know where you're at or can go with you."_

 _Eric tried nodding with the best of his ability. I pulled away staring at our little boy, "I'm glad you're okay. Like your father said, don't ever do that again. Remember what happened in England."_

 _Eric slowly nodded feeling guilty. I let out a sigh pulling my son back into a hug, "Don't scare us like that. Your father was so worried which made me so worried."_

 _I kissed his temple, "I love you my baby."_

 _Eric mumbled, "I love you too mommy."_

 _Jack piped up, "I'll uh... take you home, Mads."_

 _I pulled away from our son standing up, "I can walk back to the car. I wouldn't want you two have to pack up and walk me to the car then drive me home and come back to do this all over again."_

 _Jack's face started to worry, "But it's getting dark. Stay here for the night and I'll take you in the morning."_

 _I looked up at the sky, "Fine. I'll stay the night."_

 _Eric's lips widened into a smile, "Mommy so you're staying with us?!"_

 _I chuckled at his excitement, "Yes baby I am. Only for tonight though."_

 _Eric hopped off of his log and hugged my legs, "That's just enough. Now we can have a family camping trip!"_

 _Jack couldn't help but smile at the excitement his son is radiating. There are flaws in the family but he loves every single moment._

I finished up my grilled cheese, "I miss your father. I just wish he would break out already and come home. Our family home isn't the same especially when we have another couple living there. I'm sure you would remember Keith and his wife June. June used to baby sit you while your father and I used to work."

* * *

In the distance a figure is watching the woman sitting at the tombstone. The figure was in a safe distance where she wouldn't notice but he was able to hear her. He held up a hand fixing a glove. The squeak of the fabric rubbing together brought a shiver down the figure's spine. His brown eyes studied the woman taking in her features. Her soft brunette hair pulled into a messy bun. A smile, sad one, etched in her lips. The person could tell how much she misses the person of the tombstone. Another person came around the car and leaned against the body of the car like the gloved person. The man pointed to the woman, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

The first person glanced over at the brute, "I would but someone else caught my attention. My special **attention**."

The second person looked at the woman who was talking animatedly to the tombstone, "She won't forgive you."

The gloved person gave a big smile, "Oh I'm not going to kill him. Oh no. I don't want to see her bad side now she has access to her true self and weapons. No... I'm going to pay someone she knows a visit. It is way past over due. He can wait. I'll let him fester and actually meet with him with her. She is going to be in the behind the scenes though. How good is she with sniper rifles?"

The second man smirked, "Wonderfully."

A laugh started bubble up the gloved man's throat as he opened the car door, "Good. That's what I need."

The man went around the car to go into the driver seat. The man asked, "So who are we going to go to?"

Gloved man fixed his jacket in his seat, "I need to pay my sister-in-law a visit. Family reunion, ya know?"

The man started the car and started to drive. The Joker finally was able to let out a laugh. A chilling laugh that he is known for. He couldn't let his wife hear him and know he has escaped. Oh no, that would ruin the surprise.


	51. Chapter 51

**Joker's POV**

I opened and closed my hand blade while Keith drove the car to the address I gave him. She should be there. Maybe so would her husband. Oh that would be **great** if he was there. I knew how close the two siblings were at one point. Keith glanced at my pocket knife hand, "So uh your sister-in-law?"

My lips went into a firm line, "Yes. The bitch threw Madeline out. She was insufferable when it came to trying to find her as well. Her and I didn't ex **actly** get along."

 _I called Madeline's phone for the umpteenth time. Her sister, Vanessa, was pacing with her arms crossed. I let out a frustrated sigh, "She didn't answer."_

 _Vanessa threw her arms up in the air, "Of course she didn't answer Jack!"_

 _I eyed her as I asked slowly, "What are you saying, Vanessa?"_

 _Vanessa stopped her pacing turning to me. Her face shown anger. She yelled, "Why would she want to come home to **you**?"_

 _I stood up from my couch, "Why wouldn't she come home to me?"_

 _Vanessa gestured to myself. My tie was undone and hanging from my neck. My top two buttons were unbuttoned. My hair was not in its normal tidiness. Vanessa sneered, "You leave her on days with other women."_

 _I raised my brows in astonishment at her accusation. I took a step closer to her which made her take a step back. Vanessa spoke, "She would call me crying saying you weren't home for a long periods of time."_

 _I growled, "I was working, you idiot. She knew it. She called you while she was pregnant didn't she?"_

 _Vanessa didn't answer to the question. I took this as my cue to continue, "Madeline was very delusional when pregnant. She would have really bad mood swings and accuse me for everything. I had some late work days to make sure my family had what they needed. She would come up with ridiculous accusations of why I was late in coming home. You also forget or don't know your sister well enough to know she has an OCD with schedules. That also triggers her obscene fits. I am sure you didn't help in calming her down. You just make it worst, I'm sure."_

 _Vanessa seethed and stomped towards me. Her hand pulled back about to slap me but I grabbed her wrist. I growled, "Don't you dare hit me when you know I treat your sister like the queen she is. Now I want you out of my house."_

 _Vanessa yanked her wrist out of my grip. She quickly got her purse heading to the door. Before she left she spoke, "You were always a bad match for her."_

 _As she was closing the door, I called out to her, "Someone was always jealous of their older sister, weren't they?"_

 _With that being the last words, Vanessa slammed the last bit of distance. I huffed running a hand through my hair. I mumbled, "What am I going to do, Mads? Please, be okay with Eric."_

Keith stopped in front of a house. I opened the car door. Keith leaned down to look up at me, "What do you want me to do?"

I smirked, "Just uh wait here. I won't be long."

Keith's lips upturned a little while he shook his head. I hopped out of the car skipping to the door. This will be fun. Oh wait till little sister of Madeline's sees me!

* * *

 **Madeline's POV**

June popped her head from the corner of the door frame seeing my person working to fix up the bedroom. June piped up, "It's strange isn't it?"

I turned around seeing the quiet woman hiding half of herself behind the frame. I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

June shown her full body to my view, "I mean you are a mobster's wife and you uhm... Kill people now. Here you are cleaning up the house like a normal person like it is your everyday routine."

I laughed a little, "Well I never liked a dirty house so I try to keep it clean. Which is why I hated when Keith brought the two men in the basement. I am still cleaning the blood. It stained so bad."

June stepped in my bedroom glancing at the photos. She gestured to them speaking quietly, "I'm sorry that you are not able to go back to the way things are."

I walked towards her giving her a sad smile, "Unfortunately this is how our future ended up. Eric is making sure his parents are well protected, I'm sure. I wish I could protect him more."

June glanced up at the taller woman studying the woman's features. June remembered when Joker-errr Jack came over to Keith and her house with infant Eric when the woman in front of her broke down and started to tear apart the child's nursery. June had to watch little Eric till Jack-err Joker came back. June looked up at the ceiling trying to unscramble her thoughts. Knowing the couple before hand and knowing them still, it throwing her for a loop. Especially when they are definitely not the same as they were before. June reached over and gently squeezed on my forearm, "Well now you are able to get back at his murderer and be with your husband again."

I smiled big with light excitement, "Oh I **cannot** wait for the day till I am able to torture my brother-in-law's ass!"

June couldn't help but chuckle at the older woman's excitement. June was never cut out for this stuff as it makes her queasy but she would support her friends and husband no matter what.

* * *

 **Joker's POV**

I picked my sister-in-law's lock. My ears didn't pick up anything other than a quiet hum in the kitchen. I grinned wildly. while my thumb rub lightly against my favorite pocket knife. I quietly walked through her home. While going towards her, I looked around at her "perfect" family home. I sneered at the look of it. It's disgusting. Pictures of her, her husband at their wedding day. It makes me want to gag. Now my wedding was a night to remember! I tried to hold a giggle but the light muffled sound came through scaring the woman who was cutting up vegetables. Vanessa instantly turned around and my feet moved quick. I instantly put a hand over her mouth which muffled her scream. I cooed, "Shhhh shhh. Can't wake up uh the neighbors? Can we?"

Her eyes widened when the noise of my switchblade being flipped open. I frowned at her scared face, "Is it my scars? I think I should tell you a story."

I licked my lips moving her so her back is hitting against my chest. My blade touching her neck. My breath tickled her ear, "My father he was a uh drinker. And my mother try to please him but it wasn't cutting it. He saw her start to get sad and depressed. Well uh... he got really drunk one night and he grabbed a kitchen knife... Oh no, not like this one. And he just pressed it against her throat and just did one swipe. She fell. He turned to me with the knife and ask me why so serious. He carved into me like this and wa-la!"

I pressed the knife onto her throat creating a thin slice with blood starting to drip. My voice went low, "I think you need to come with me. Someone would love to see you."

I felt her face contort into confusion with fear. I smiled big, "Oh don't worry. This is more for me and maybe her. Oh, I can't wait to bring her little present to her!"

I may of been too loud when I started to giggle but something brought the attention of someone else in the house. A young sleepy voice cut into both of our thoughts, "Mommy... I had a bad dream."

I instantly pulled her towards me growling low enough for her to hear, "Say anything to him and you will die right now. And follow what I say."

I let go of her and flipped my blade quickly shoving it in my jacket pocket. The young kid with light brown hair rubbed his eyes as he started to walk into the kitchen. I looked over at my sister-in-law seeing she isn't doing what I want her to do. My step towards her snapped her out of it and she instantly went to console her son. Vanessa cooed shakily to her son, "I-it's okay, baby. It's just a dream. Nothing will come to you."

I feel she directed that towards me. I rolled my eyes. The child finally opened his eyes, "Who is the clown?"

I am waiting to see what the woman would do. Her lip twitched in a forced smile, "He is here to..."

I licked my lips interrupting, "I am your uh entertainment kid. Now Vanessa, it's time to go."

The boy's eyes widened, "Where are you going mommy?"

I noticed her body stiffen at me knowing her name. I smiled big heading towards the child, "Well boy, we are going to go for a ride. I have someone who would LOVE to meet you while I talk to your mother about details of your entertainment."

The boy looked between his mother and me. I took my eyes off of the child that reminds me of my own boy to his mother, "Vanessa we do not have all day."

She stood up grabbing her son's hand. Vanessa did the one thing I didn't want her to do which pushed her son upstairs. I snarled grabbing my knife out of my pocket flipping it open. I grabbed her head from behind. My hand gripping to her chin as I held her head to my shoulder. I growled, "I said do what I say, you fucking pest."

Madeline would kill me if I kill her sister now. I am sure she has a few choice of words to exchange. However, her doing something rough to me doesn't seem too bad. I smiled wickedly but frown when Vanessa opened her mouth, "You will not hurt him Joker!"

I pushed her hard against my shoulder with the knife at her neck. I looked where the boy ran upstairs. Blood is starting to trickle down her skin due to her struggling. I growled, "Oh I won't hurt him. Trust me but that won't be said for you!"

I moved the knife and hit her hard on the head with the butt of the knife. Her body went limp in my grip. I flipped the knife putting in my pocket and reach for my cell phone. I flipped it open speeding dialing Keith.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

I growled, "Come in here and take the woman. I'll be back with the boy."

I dropped the woman. Her body hit hard against the ground. I paid no attention to Vanessa as I am on the hunt for the young child. I walked up the steps slowly, "Hey uh kid. You know..."

I looked underneath cracks for any movement. I listened for any sounds. I spoke again with a fatherly tone finding one of his toys on the ground, "You know boy, I just want to show you my collection of hot wheels. I have so many and I would let you play them as well. Now it's not the same as my wife's nerf guns. Now that would be hard to beat with her. What do you say... want to see if you and I can tag team and beat my wife in a nerf gun war?"

A shuffle moved from inside the closet. I pretended to continue walking passed the shuffle, "I'll even let you play around with my halloween make up. I'll let you even put some on my wife. Make her into a witch or a hairy monster. Up to you."

A couple of footsteps caught my attention but I didn't turn around till the kid gets my full attention. The kid piped up, "Really?"

I turned around smiling a normal smile. I nodded, "Yeah. She is a hairy beast but we must make her look like it."

The kid giggled, "Okay. Is mommy coming?"

I licked my lips, "She will. She just stepped out and asked for me to take you to my house. Promise we would have fun, scouts honor."

I gave him a wink. I forgot what it felt like to have a son his age. My heart weighs heavy at the thought of my deceased son. We would have fun with nerf gun wars. It's always him and I against Madeline. I wiped some of my grease makeup off my cheek and put some on his hand, "See? Just make up."

The kid held out his hand waiting for me to grab. Hopefully Keith put her in the trunk. I walked down the steps with the kid and headed to the car. The kid looked up at me, "What's your name? Name's Charlie."

I licked my lips as I thought of a name. I answered, "Jay. Just uh.. call me uncle Jay, alright kid?"

Charlie nodded letting go of my hand heading into the backseat. This kid can be too trusting for his own good. I forgot we even have a nephew. I am sure Mads told me about him but he slipped my mind. Keith looked between the two of us. Keith eyed me as he started up the car when I hoped in the passenger seat. I won't answer to his stares. There is only one person I would answer to and that would be a half-assed answer and that's my wife.

* * *

 **Okay so I finally got this badboy out. I wanna delay the brother thing a bit and refocus on Madeline's sister and sister's love child with a certain caped man. There would be more explanation on how Madeline found that out and all later on. Joker couldn't help with the kid as it reminded him of his son and once he finds out who's son it is.. well let the fun begin! Promise the kid won't get hurt. Can't say that for Vanessa though. Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this! I know I made the kid too trusting but he's 6. And Vanessa sheltered the kid due to her sister's kid's fate. Welp, here we go!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Madeline's POV**

A pitter patter of feet that sounded familiar. My brows knitted together. June looked over at me with a confused look. Laughter filled our home that isn't my husband's. I placed the rag down next to my rifle and hopped off the bed. June stopped her knitting to join me but I held up my hand, "No... Stay here. I'll go check it out."

June nodded and stayed in her spot on the bed with her knitting. The laughter faded same with the patter of feet that is accompanied with heavier foot falls. I looked around the corner of the hall about to see the source but a warm breath tickled my neck. A move of my hair which got me to elbow the person behind me. A laughter came from behind me, "Oh... You do pack a punch now."

I instantly forgot the other laughter and footsteps when I turned around seeing my husband bent over holding his stomach laughing. I licked my lips, "You're out. I... When... How?"

The Joker gingerly rubbed his stomach before grabbing my body close to him. His gloved hand grabbing my hair pulling my head back. His ruby lips touch my neck. His lips slowly trailed down and over my jugular vein leaving the ruby grease smear marks on my neck. The Joker's words whispered against my flesh, "Oh... How I can do this freely... I have a couple presents for you, sweet uh **cheeks**."

I raised my eyebrows. Before I can ask what he means, his lips touch my own. I felt my body melt underneath his touch. My legs grew weak at the sudden passion behind the kiss. His arm held me up by my lower back. As quickly his lips were on mine they were off. His touch and body left me in an instant. I looked at him dumbfounded, "Where are you going? You cannot do that to me, you ass."

Joker waved his hand in the air like he didn't care, "I got to take care of uh something, sweet cheeks. Your second present should be coming soon."

Before any words left my mouth, I was attacked at the legs by a small figure. Keith came tumbling after the smaller person. Keith breathed hard, "I don't know how you can keep up with them, Mads."

I looked at him then at the child who was looking at me with big eyes. His voice came out loud, "AUNT MADDIE!"

I blinked for a moment then looked up to see Keith is gone. I couldn't help but ask, "Where's your mom, kid?"

Charlie shrugged, "The clown man said she is going to meet with us soon."

I frowned. Clown man, huh? I gave a smile, "Well how about you go meet my friend June? We will have fun, alright?"

Charlie nodded pulling himself away from my legs. I pushed him a little towards my bedroom, "It's down that hall."

Charlie walked ahead of me while I took this chance to stare at his form. His brunette honey colored hair tickling the tops of his ears. His height is not normal for a 5 year old... No he is now 6 years old. I am sure he took that for his father side. Which reminds me I need to ask a husband of mine where is my sister and why do we have my nephew. Speak of the devil, where did he go? I opened the door seeing June still knitting away. Her soft voice carried to my ears, "What was going on out there?"

She looked up from her project now holding a surprised face. She placed her knitting to the side, "Who is this that we have here?"

I walked ahead of my nephew to sit on my bed and throw the blanket over my rifle. I patted the bed, "Come up here, Charlie."

I turned to June to answer her, "This is my nephew, Charlie."

June smiled holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you Charlie. I'm June."

Charlie climbed on my bed and held out his hand to shake hers. A door opening caught our attention. There stood my husband without his makeup. Charlie stared at him well more particularly at his scars. I looked at my nephew, "Charlie. What did I say about staring?"

The 6 year old pointed to his face, "What happened to your face?"

Joker licked his lips as he caught the kid's eye sight. Joker's deep voice started, "Well you uh see, kid... I had an accident with a brother of mine and he did this to me."

Charlie stated the obvious, "He isn't your brother then."

Joker gave a light shrug and nod in agreement, "He never has been my brother, kid."

I noticed Charlie hasn't stopped staring. I pulled his ear a little, "Hey I said stop staring."

Charlie eyed my husband as if he was telling a lie, "Were you lying to me? Who are you anyways?"

Joker answered, "Scouts honor. Uh Uncle Jay."

His tongue went over his scars. When the words left his lips, I instantly looked up at my husband. My eyes widened. He cleaned up for the kid. Charlie kept eyeing him but this time not at his scars. He spoke suspiciously, "That means you're my dad's brother or my mom's brother."

I interrupted before Joker says something smart ass. Or anything predictable. I answered, "He's my husband. Like your mother and father are married. I'm your mother's sister and he isn't related to any of your parents."

Charlie pouted, "That's stupid. I wanted him to be related to me with those cool scars."

Joker's brows went up instantly. I think everyone's brows went up instantly. I spoke, "Well Charlie he's related to you by marriage. That's how it is."

June lightly touched my arm. I looked back at her seeing she is pointing to a hidden rifle under the blanket. My eyes widened as I nearly forgot about the weapon. I glanced towards my husband, "Hey uh Jay... Take Charlie downstairs and show him some toys of... Eric's."

The Joker's eyes narrowed. I licked my lips, "Please Jay."

I placed my hand over the rifle shape underneath the blanket. His eyes followed my movement and now he understands. His deep voice called out to his nephew, "Let me show you those uh nerf guns, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes brightened not knowing what transpired between the two adults. Charlie hopped of the bed running towards the Joker. The Joker felt the boy push past him to race downstairs. I noticed the very little fraction of my husband's eyes widening. A soft smile graced my lips as the Joker turned to chase after the boy. I could hear his voice coming from downstairs, "Charlie!"

The sound of the nerf gun releasing from the toy and a dull thud echoed to the ladies' ears. June chuckled, "It seems you can never take the father out of a man no matter how crazy they seem."

I lightly gave a nod grabbing my rifle. My free hand grabbed the rag dusting off any fuzzies that attached themselves in the crevices. I walked over to the closet leaning it against the wall in there hidden from her dresses. I let out a huff, "That was close for him finding it. That is the talk that I definitely do not want. Sex talk, sure but why I have a gun hell no."

June let out a light chuckle. I walked around to the bed fixing the foot of the bed blanket. When Charlie jumped onto the bed his shuffling wrinkled up the blanket. My back was towards the door. I didn't notice June glancing up seeing a little sniper creeping up behind me. June looked at me then at the little boy. The Joker's eyes gleamed when he watch the kid going in for his 'kill'. I heard the noise of the nerf gun go off and a little foam noodle bullet bounced off the back of my head. I glanced up at June pausing in my fixing of the blanket. June couldn't hide her smile behind her knitting project. In an instant, I turned my heel around chasing the now laughing but screaming kid. I passed my husband who was chuckling. His footfalls followed mine as I chased the child. I was able to have the advantage due to my long legs. I swooped down picking up the laughing child. I smothered him with kissed on his cheeks and face. Charlie called out, "S-Stop Aunt Maddie!"

The Joker slowly came to a stop at the end of the stairwell seeing his wife making the child ticklish. A smirk etched on his face. His heart aches a little due to their deceased son. His eyes studied the two as the kid was putting his hands on his wife's face trying to get her lips away from him. Maybe they can keep the kid since he will be an orphan soon. When he cleaned himself up, he ordered Keith to retrieve the insolent husband of his sister-in-law. He is the main reason why Joker's wife was back on the streets. The Joker tilted his head to the side a little. If they haven't done that then he would never found his wife. I stopped tickling my nephew looking over at my husband. He seemed to be in deep thought. I whispered to Charlie, "You know what would make him really happy, Charlie?"

Charlie gave a light nod to listen in to his aunt's words. I continued whispering, "If you were to give him a big hug. I'd think he would like that very much."

I notice the look my husband is making. I am sure this is reminding him of some of the good memories with Eric. I placed Charlie down and he ran up to my husband. His little arms hugged around my husband's thighs. The Joker instantly looked down at the hugging offender. Charlie looked up with a big smile on his face. The next words had the Joker and I freeze in our spots, "I love you daddy Jay."

I felt my shoulders slump. The Joker's tongue dart across his lips and briefly touching his scars. I could feel tears welling up. Judging by the actions of the kid and how the two interacted it would show that my husband has more fatherly affection than my sister's husband. The kid mistakenly switched the two around and saw the Joker as his own father figure than his own father. The Joker bent down to the kid's height. He spoke unsurly, "I am uh..."

Charlie's eyes looked to be loosing its brightness as the kid knows what he was going to say. I bit my lip. This was not what I expect things to turn out. I just wanted the kid to hug him. Joker's lip went up in frustration. The scarred man stood up instantly leaving the child at the bottom of the stairs. The kid watched the older man walk away. Charlie's eyes went over to me. My eyes flickered to the child seeing tears welling up in his eyes. I am sure the child feels rejected from a person who he knew for a very short time as a father figure. I swallowed. My voice croaked, "Let's uh make you some food, Charlie."

Charlie barely nodded heading over towards me. His young eyes looked up at my face. The curious child asked, "Why are you crying, Aunt Maddie?"

I sniffled quickly wiping my eyes of any evidence. My voice came out rough, "It's nothing, Charlie."

My ears picked up the sound of a deep thud. I took in a deep breath. I know that sound all too well now. The sound of a body hitting the floor. I have no idea what the plans my husband has for this child or for anyone. He must be taking this the worse as the last time he saw his very own child was the morning of the kidnapping. My throat feels constricted. I reached for Charlie's hand and took him to the kitchen. I asked the 6 year old, "What do you want to eat?"

The child mumbled, "Grilled cheese sandwich..."

I picked him up and placed him on a bar stool. I took a deep breath filling my lungs before letting it out loudly through my nose. I grabbed the ingredients and the tools I would need. I piped up, "Don't worry, kid. Jay will come around. So uh what happened with you and your father?"

My eyes narrowed when I saw the kid stiffen. Not good. I decided to change the subject, "What about you and your mother?"

He didn't relax his posture. My brows knitted together. What the actual hell did my sister and her husband do to this kid for him to respond like that?

* * *

 **I am so sorry for updating so late! I had finals and then graduation. Well I am now officially done with school, period. Thank god. Anywho I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought why not add a few things that is definitely not expect especially how I portrayed them in the beginning of the story. BUT you never know what happens behind closed doors. I just want to tell you guys I love you guys when you do reading and with the occasional reviewing this. It shows me that I am doing something right with a story. :D Not saying review, oh no. You do what you want. Anyways, I will try to update more often. It's just hard as now I don't know what to do with my life till my after-graduation internship starts. NOW that I do not know if I am able to update a lot in. I heard I would work 40-50hours, oh vey but hey money. Welp, enjoy!**


	53. Chapter 53

The Joker sent Keith and June to go somewhere with the kid to keep him out of the house. The Joker's brown eyes stared at his sleeping wife. His wife's brunette hair laid around her like a veil against the pillow. His hand reached up to caress the smooth skin of his wife's cheek. His eyes flickered to the soft parted pink lips allowing his wife to breath. His eyes caught something shiny and saw a necklace resting against the skin of its owner. He reached over and lightly picked it up. His eyes darted up to the owner of the necklace seeing she is still sound asleep. There are three jewels resting in the base of a spiral tear drop. It's his, her's and their son's birthstones. The scarred man couldn't help but feel his heart ache for his son. His jaw clenched tightly as the thought of the killer of his son and abuser of his wife is his brother. His brother, Jaret always been jealous of him. Jealous of him getting the beautiful girls. Jealous of him actually going out and get an education. Jealous of the fact he had a family. His brother can never have a family due to his abusive self and lifestyle. The Joker knows for the fact after Jaret has his way with women he disposes them permanently. His eyes narrowed at the thought. Why did his brother leave his wife alive? Was he not done with his torture? The Joker's lips went into a firm line and his free hand twitched. The shirtless man laid in bed next to his wife thought of course his brother wasn't done with her. Jaret wanted her to be permanently scarred and if she ever made it out alive and found himself that she would be beyond repair. She would be too mutilated and used that Jaret thought his brother wouldn't want her. The Joker's hardened eyes soften a little when he glanced up at his wife's facial features. He knew deep down he would never toss her to the side like she was nothing. He knew deep down that he still have as much love for her since he first met her. No matter what in his eyes this now gun-wielding killer is a beautiful woman. His hand let go of the pendant when he saw the woman shift slightly. The Joker watched as the woman beside him slowly flutter her eyes open. His wife smiled at him as if this was their first night after living together.

I mumbled, "Were you staring at me, you creep?"

The Joker's lips frowned and I couldn't help but let out a light laugh. I moved closer to him taking in his warmth and the feel of his skin against mine. I whispered, "I still love you even if you're being a creep."

I felt my hair move away from my face softly. This was before the man of my life flipped me on my back and straddle my hips. His hands pinned my hands above my head. He leaned down as he barred his teeth, "I'm not a uh **creep**."

I teased, "Oh someone doesn't like it when I call him a creep? You were the one who was watching me sleep."

The Joker pursed his lips for a moment before speaking, "I was uh thinking."

My brows knitted together as I wait for his answer. The Joker took his wife's silence to continue. His tongue darted across his lips before speaking, "I have a present for you."

I raised an eyebrow, "A present? It's not my birthday nor our anniversary. What could you possibly get me that I already have?"

The Joker smiled a big smile, "Oh you know... The kid and uh your sister."

I gave him a look of suspicion, "I knew you had my nephew but where is my sister? And what about her brute of a husband?"

My husband's tongue gazed across his lips before answering, "The husband is no longer here."

My eyes narrowed and I had to ask, "Was he the one you killed when you had a moment with Charlie?"

I felt his hands tighten on my wrists. I winced slightly. He growled, "That moment... I shouldn't of **let** it happen."

I tried struggling out of his grip but his grip tightened. I stopped now glaring at my husband, "You and I both know damn well you miss Eric. You wish our son was alive. You couldn't help yourself to allow that vulnerability. Just for **one** moment."

The Joker's face went close to mine. His hot breath tickled my lips. He snarled, "Maybe I should kill the boy too! I will not... I will **not** have that vulnerability again."

I started to struggle against his grip again. My breathing hitched when he made that threat. I threatened back, "Kill the boy and you... You will **never** see me again, **Jack**. I **will** make your life miserable. I will promise you that. I will not have **another** child's life on my hands."

A giggle bubbled from my husband's lips. His free hand grabbed my hair and pulled it down to the bed making my head point upward. His voice came out husky, "Oh I **love** it when you speak to me like that. It just... It just gets me **excited**!"

I tried to squirm underneath him. I warned, " **Jack** I am not lying. I will leave you if you harm that child. I will be someone else's."

His hand pulled my hair yanked my hair. I gasped at the sudden pain. He growled lowly, "You are **mine**! You are only mine! If you have any thoughts or ideas to leave me and be with another man, I will kill you."

I would be lying if his roughness and his tone of voice isn't a turn on. What would happen if I push him further? I egged him on, "Oh I am sure that the other man will be a better man in bed than **you**. He would make me moan louder than you ever done. He would make me feel the euphoria when he's done."

His hand went to my throat and felt the pressure push against my windpipes. I gasped for air. His lips crashed onto mine hard. Painful to the fact I know my lips will be colorful. His choking hand moved upward squishing my cheeks together hard. He pulled away when **he** was about to lose air. My chest heaved for air. His husky voice filled my ears, " **You are mine** and I will **show** you that you are mine."

His lips found my own once more. Bruising of the lips might be an understatement. I dug my feet up and down the sheets as the excitement inside me cannot be contained. I wanted this and well I definitely got it. I pushed back on his lips which he replied with more force. His teeth gripped my bottom lip. I could taste metal. A slow twitch of my lips went upward. His grip on my hands went else where. My now free hands went to his greasy hair. His brown with green locks. His calloused hands went to my hips and squeezed hard on them. The Joker pulled away with his chest slightly heaving up and down for breath. I rasped out, "I lied. You give me the euphoria. I **know** no man will live up to your ways. I am **yours** as you are **mine**."

He snarled grabbing my hair pulling on it. He leaned down. His hot breath touching my ear. He spoke lowly, "You will be punished. Oh you will **Madeline**. I will make sure of it. You are going to enjoy every second of it."

My chest continued to catch its breath slowly. I commanded, " **Punish** me then. I **want** you to."

The Joker pulled away from my ear. His brown eyes searched my blues. A laugh vibrated through his chest and he started to climb off of me. He hopped off the bed and wagged his finger towards me, "Now you see **Madeline** , I'm going to let you fester there in the bed. I'm going to check on your lovely sister. Your punishment will be a **long** one. Trust me on that."

I sat up leaning on my elbows watching my husband leave the room. My jaw clenched in frustration. I let out a scream of frustration and anger. The man at fault downstairs smiled big at the sound of his wife's scream. This will be fun, he thought. My lower half throbbed. It craved him more than usual. I wanted to give him to him before but I felt it was not the right time. Now when I do choose is the right time he just leaves me on our bed to fester. Fester! That son of a bitch... All cause I was getting turned on from his anger and roughness. All because I wanted him to be rough more and he gave me that instead. Oh just you wait **Jack Napier** it's war.

* * *

 **Soooo at some point in the future there will be a very very intimate chapter. Full blown sex. I am not sure when though. Just a heads up. I want them to banter a bit in a weird twisted way first. I hope you guys enjoy this! I am sorry for not updating. I hope when I start my internship that I have free time to update. I really hope so. I started Gotham the tele show so it made me think of a couple ideas for this story even though this and the show are two different things. None of the show is gonna be put in here, promise. It just helped me form a few ideas myself. Anywho if any ideas come up, shoot them to me. :D Also I know Joker wanted to have sex for the longest time but Madeline put it off but in this chapter he brought her to the edge to actually wanted to have sex till she is all bruised and filled with the sex high. She wanted to be pleasured fully and wanted him to be pleasured as well. She felt she was ready since the last time and was fully gonna give it to him too but well you know what happened. ANYWHO I hope you lovelies have a wonderful day/night/weekend. Enjoy :DD**


	54. Chapter 54

**Joker's Point of View**

My fingers drummed against the table. My jaw clenched as my eyes followed my wife. I needed to get more men and she insisted to come along. I should of checked underneath her coat. Oh I should of. I could feel Keith's eyes staring at me. He is just waiting for the bomb to explode but I am ticking. My tongue rapidly went across my upper lip. My wife's body is being held by some goon. A goon who is going to lose their head in a second if he doesn't get his filthy paws off my wife. My eyes wandered to the guy's hand which is going down to her ass. That is my ass and only I can touch that ass. A low guttural growl emitted from my throat. Keith interrupted the silence between the man and I, "What is going on between you two?"

I growled out, " **Nothing.** "

Keith jabbed his thumb towards my wife who moved the guy's hand upward away from her ass. The guy still moved it lower. Keith countered, "That does not look like nothing. Did you two fight?"

The knife in my other hand opened and closed as the thought of throwing it into his head ran through my mind. I snapped at him lowly, "She is **mine**. She is **my** woman. **My** girl. Not that baboon's."

Keith held up his hands giving a nod, "Yes she is your wife but she must have a reason to be all up in that guy's business."

My eyes narrowed when I saw the guy's mouth getting closer to my wife's neck. The sound of my switchblade switching to his full length. My feet led to the baboon in ten full strides. The sharp end of my blade now split blood from his throat. Blood sprinkled on Madeline and on her dress. Her short ass dress. My wife lolled her head my way and asked, "Did you really had to do that?"

The body thumped to the ground. The patrons of the bar didn't take notice as this is where many criminals hang out. I kicked the body with my knife tipped shoe for good measure. I need to take my anger out or I'll take it out on my wife. I looked over at my wife. My jaw clenched as blood decorating her made her look attractive. My tongue grazed against the tips of my scars. I pulled her close with my bloodied knife at hand. The knife is far from her skin but the butt end is pressing against her lower back. I growled lowly, "You are **mine**."

She rolled her eyes pushing me away. She started to walk away waving her hand. Her voice sounded sarcastic, "Yeah yeah. I'm yours."

I felt the murderous intent come back in rising levels. I reached out grabbing her wrist pulling her towards me. She stumbled for a second. I barred my yellow teeth whispering to her ear, " **Madeline**... I do not know what you are planning you conniving little minx... You better stop right now before I will kill you."

Madeline pulled her head back to look into my brown eyes. She searched them for a second before a smirk slowly found its way on her lips. Her hand grabbed my dark brown green tie yanking on it slightly. She purred, "You love it. You love it when I tease you."

Her eyes shot down to my lips which is slowly turning into a snarl. I grabbed her hair with my non-welding hand and place the blade against her neck. The sharp end of the blade is not touching her skin. The coolness of the soft edge is pressed against her neck right under her chin. A chair screeched across the ground. I studied her face then leaned down to her ear. I whispered, "You uh are going to regret for pushing me to the edge."

Her pulse beat quick against the blade. My teeth clenched as a memory came to mind. I growled into her ear, "I want you home **now**."

I let go of my wife roughly. She stumbled for a second. I could feel her eyes studying me. I barked, " **NOW**!"

Everyone in the bar became silent. My feet took me to the chair and I grabbed my coat. The tail coats swished at the sudden movement as I shrugged it on. I left the establishment. I need to release my anger. Quick before I murder the minx in the bar.

* * *

 **Madeline's Point of View**

I blinked. My eyes looked at the door he just left out of. I could feel many eyes on me. I barked, "GET BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS."

The patrons started talking but I know some of the talking has to do with the Joker and I. Keith slowly walked over to me walking over the dead body. The stickiness of blood is making me uncomfortable now. It's not mine. It's someone else's that my husband killed. I knew I wanted this war but I didn't expect him to yell at me with that tone. I may have crossed the line. I should of thought of his instability. Keith spoke cautiously, "Madeline... Are you okay?"

My lips went into a tight firm line. My heels clacked against the floor as I headed to my coat. I grabbed my coat. As I am leaving, I shouted, "I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Keith's shoulders slumped. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed it. He mumbled, "Why the fuck did I stay with him all these years?"

I looked around while shrugging on my coat. I looked in each alleyway I walked passed. I called out, " **Jack!** "

The sound of my heels sounded angry. I am not sure if it is possible but it definitely sounded like it. And I am pissed. I am pissed that he did that to me. My anger distracted me from the couple footfalls behind me. A hand was placed over my mouth making me gasp for a second. The other hand grabbed my waist pulling me closer to the body. The person pulled me to an alleyway to hide from other criminals. We are in the lower half of Gotham where the low life reside and make business. My husband wanted to come here to gather some men. I am sure I made him preoccupied at his little mission. I struggled against the grip. A voice whispered against the shell of my ear, "It's nice to see you again, Madeline."

For a moment my blood ran cold. The lips of the owner brushed against my ear. I shivered from the touch remembering it all too well. My eyes started to well a little. His voice came out once again, "Where's dear ole Jackie? I heard you calling for him. Did you two get into a fight? Oh how sweet that is."

I elbowed him in the gut which made him bend over letting me go. I pulled away from him going to the other wall. I glared at the man, "I do not know where he is. His name isn't Jackie, you dumbass. Also that is none of your business."

The man snarled and instantly his hand went into my hair. He pulled me close to him. He sneered, " It is definitely my business. You are after all my property. My good for nothing property."

A glint of silver caught my eye. I could feel my anxiety start to build. The sharp end of the blade touch my skin underneath my chin. This is definitely a different sensation than when the Joker placed his blade on my skin. My chest started to go up and down quickly. A cock of a gun sounded. A low growl emitted from the owner, "You better let her go, **Jaret**."

Jaret's lips went into a smirk. His head lolled to the side to look over at his brother. Jaret spoke with fake happiness, "Oh it's my dear brother! Out of Arkham, I see. I was just speaking with your wife here. She is a pretty little thing even with all these scars and damaged goods."

My lips frowned. My husband never really seen what his brother did to me. I was ready for him to see and have me till he decided to be an ass. The Joker's gloved hand squeaked against the gun as he tightened his grip on it, "I said uh let her go."

Jaret swung me around holding me against him. My back is to him. My eyes looked over at the Joker. His jaw is clenched from anger. His purple leather glove is tight around his knuckles as he has a tight grip on the gun. Jaret leaned down into the crook of my neck. I froze when I felt his breath against my neck. A shot ran through the alleyway. Jaret exclaimed in pain. Unfortunately the blade that was resting against my skin made a cut. My hand instantly went to my neck adding pressure to it. I scrambled away from Jaret heading towards the Joker. The Joker's eyes never left his brother. His thumb went against the safety. I stood close to my husband. The Joker released the tension from his hand and the gun went upside down and swung on his index finger. Joker shook his head, "No I'm not uh going to kill you now. No no no no. That is later. I'll kill you later. I am a man of my word."

The Joker grabbed my bicep dragging me away from his bleeding shoulder brother. I could feel the burning on my eyes. The Joker opened the car door and ushered me in and followed me in the seat. My chest started to heave and shake. The Joker wrapped his arm around my person. His eyes straight forward glaring at no particular spot. He has his brother as an enemy but he also has batman as a friendly enemy. Wet droplets started to drop on the leather seat. Lights of street lights kept making the inside of the car light then go dark every so often. Joker's deep pools of eyes glanced down at the shaking woman. He was smart enough to know if you been through something and something makes you relive it... It will be hard to come back like the first time. I could feel the Joker's chest vibrate for a second. It didn't feel like a laugh... No... This was a growl. I know he is angry at his brother. I felt the Joker's arm tighten around my person. His hand slid up to my bloodied hand. He placed his hand ontop of my own. I tried to pull away from him but his wrapped around arm tightened. His voice came out low, "Do not move. You'll lose more blood than need to be."

I protested, "But... But your gloves."

It didn't take much to know he rolled his eyes. In response I felt his hand press a little on my hand that was pressing on my wound. it wasn't deep enough to the point I will die in five minutes. It is enough to have blood spilt down my neck to my chest and going through my fingers. His voice cut through my thoughts, "We will get home soon to take care of that. If he didn't kill our son... And if he didn't rape you and put these scars on you..."

I whispered, "I'm damaged goods."

The Joker pinched my waist which earned a yelp. He spoke harshly, "Shut **up**."

I sniffled. He continued, "As **I** was saying, I would of killed him right then and there for touching you. Just being **near** you."

Those were the last words spoken in the car before we arrived home. I didn't say much and neither did he. June patched me up when we got there. We tried to hide it from Charlie but Charlie started questioning. That is not a good thing. Not at all. This is gonna be hard to explain to a six year old.


	55. Chapter 55

The Joker rubbed his face. The face grease paint smeared more onto his hands. Charlie got used to his dear ole uncle ticks and all. This is a different Charlie than when I stayed with my sister. That reminds me my dear husband never told me what happened to my sister. Charlie's little voice was the only sound in the house. Keith is on a little mission to gather goons for the Joker and June is visiting family up north. We are stuck with the curious kid. I don't mind it at all as I prefer this side of Charlie. I just don't think my husband who was a father of one became the father figure of another. Currently the young child is pestering the Jokester. I could see the jaw muscle clench on my husband. I'll wait till it goes any further to step in but right now it's only a mild annoyance. It reminds me of when Eric was a really curious one when he was at the age of three.

 _"Daddy! Daddy!"_

 _Jack turned around seeing a happy young version of himself running to him. Jack's lips grew into a smile. He leaned down and caught the jumping child. Eric giggled and squealed as Jack spun him around. A little smile was brought onto my lips. Eric wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck. Jack asked his son, "What are you doing, Eric?"_

 _Eric glanced behind the two seeing me then looked back at his father. Eric asked, "Can I have a baby brother?"_

 _My smile twitched for a moment. I swore I told him to drop it and I would talk with his father about it. Jack's brown eyes moved from our son to me. Jack could see his wife growing tense. Jack looked down at his son, "What uh brought this on?"_

 _Eric whined, "Susie said she is getting a baby brother and I want one too!"_

 _I piped up, "Eric sweetie I told you I was going to talk to your father about this."_

 _Eric pressed his face into Jack's neck. He mumbled, "I know mommy... We can talk about it right now."_

 _I let out a puff of air, "You originally wanted to see what your father was doing."_

 _Eric removed his head from Jack's neck and looked at his father. Jack looked at his son. Both brown eyes stared at each other. Eric asked, "What are you doing, daddy? AlsocanIhaveabrother?"_

 _Jack is more afraid what his wife would do. By the sounds of it, he knows an outburst or a breakdown is coming. Eric started to make his eyes slightly bigger. A thing he learned by watching a children's movie that has a cat giving big cute eyes to get what they want. They shouldn't of let their son watch that. It was his greatest weapon for the few times and now he thinks he can do it whenever he pleases. Jack placed his son on the ground and tapped his back, "Go play in your room for a bit, Eric. I'll talk with your mother."_

 _Eric huffed heading to his room. I placed my purse on the table a little bit too hard. I whispered harshly, "Jack I don't want another child. **He** ruined me."_

 _Jack shushed me by consoling me, "Madeline, he didn't ruin you. Eric brought us joy and happiness. We wanted a child and we did. Now don't take it out on our son by being angry."_

 _His hands rubbed my biceps softly. I reached up to his shirt bunching it in my hands. I glared at my hands, "He kept asking it over and over again. He asked where babies come from and then wanted to get another sibling. I can't... I just CAN'T!"_

 _Jack knew their son is not actually playing in his room. He is listening in to see if he will get a sibling. Jack gave my biceps a squeeze, "How about you go over to your sister's and I'll be here with Eric? Take some relaxing time, sweet cheeks."_

 _I huffed, "Fine."_

 _I moved out of his grip and grabbed my purse. Jack rubbed his neck. He knew his wife is unstable due to the birth of their son. He knew their son is curious and would ask many questions. Jack was hoping this unstable mental thing would go away since it has been three years. He guesses this is going to take a lot of work._

My brows knitted together. It's strange to be thinking of that memory when that brought me back a complete 180 degrees to loving my son. When I visited my sister that day, she wanted me to leave Jack and Eric. She also wanted to bring me to the doctor. I glanced over at the Joker and see he is about to burst. I guess the tables have turned. I piped up, "Hey Charlie, want to go to the park with me?"

The Joker's brown eyes flickered to me. I could tell he was about to protest knowing the incident that happened two days ago can happen again. Charlie perked up, "Sure!"

He ran to the coat rack grabbing his coat. I turned around grabbing my coat. I felt hands on my sides then trailed to my back where I keep my pistol. His hoarse voice tickled my ear, "Use it when need to. Disable him. We have better and bigger plans for him."

I smirked, "Don't worry."

I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck. I brought my voice low enough for him to hear, "Don't talk like that... I might just forget about the park."

The Joker's brows raised up. His tongue grazed over his lips which turned into a smirk. I placed a finger on his ruby lips, "But it's not going to happen as I'm stopping you right there. I don't need you to kill a kid that is just as curious as Eric."

He mumbled, "Says the one who was going to kill our own kid all those years ago."

I frowned letting go of him. I pulled away from him fixing my jacket. I spoke, "We'll be back, **Jack**."

He wagged his finger, "Don't get mad at me, Sweet cheeks. It is the truth but you would of killed your sister as well if you didn't came back home after visiting your sister."

I spat, "Did you want me to leave you and our son?"

He rolled his eyes, "No, sweet cheeks. I want you two back here in an hour."

I sent a glare at him. Small hands pushed between the Joker and I. We both looked down at the child. Charlie answered our questioning looks, "I don't want my new parents to fight."

The Joker looked up at me then turned his heel. He started heading down to the basement. My brows knitted together in confusion. What is down there that he has to go there? Charlie's hands slid down with his shoulders slumping. I ran a hand through his hair, "Let's go Charlie. We are only your Aunt and Uncle."

Charlie shook his head, "No... you are better than my parents. You are my new mom."

I let out a sigh. This is going to be even more difficult. I ushered the kid out of the house. Once I got him in the car, I sighed in relief when I started to hear a scream coming from the house. I am 100% sure that is my sister and the Joker is doing something to her. Well that answered the question on where she was.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating frequently. I just have been working a shit ton during my internship. Also it's wearing down on my mental and physical self. It sucks. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please bear with me.**


	56. Chapter 56

Charlie beamed at the two of us. Keith said it would do the kid good if we did something family like. He forget that we aren't the kid's parents and the Joker deemed this as a waste of time. His brother left little notes for the Joker or more likely me to find. Keith insisted or he threatened to find the bastard of the Joker's brother and end him himself. That didn't go well, you see. The clown put a bullet in Keith's thigh. Of course it wasn't enough for the clown as after he done that he added pressure to the wound. I felt a shiver up my spine thinking of the Joker's tone to Keith. My eyes glanced over at my husband seeing him with a frown etched on his lips. Despite the scars showing a smile, a frown was still able to show. Charlie tugged on my hand, "Mama let's go see the giraffes!"

A small smile ghosted over my lips. We gave up on trying to tell the child we aren't his parents. The child got angry and threaten to do the unspeakable. I have to say the kid got guts to threaten himself with a kitchen knife that had Joker and I on edge. Smart kid using leverage to get his way. I let the kid tug at my hand dragging me not even five feet ahead of us. We could see the looming figures of orange. Not long before an irritated huff was sounded beside me. Charlie pushed past me to stand beside the Joker. The Joker's brown orbs looked down at the kid. Charlie's face was so serious especially after he crossed his arms. The Joker rolled his eyes, "It isn't gonna work, kid."

Charlie's bottom lip started to pop out. I bit my lip to hide the chuckle. The Joker's brown orbs flickered instantly at the sound of my concealed laugh. I leaned forward letting my lips lightly brush against his chapped lips. Charlie looked between his 'parents' before pulling a disgusted face. Charlie moved and started to tug on Joker's shirt. Charlie demanded, "I want to see the giraffes more clearly."

The Joker's eye lid twitched. His jaw grind against each other as he leaned down picking up the boy. Charlie's eyes widened as the giraffe got closer. Its purpleish tongue reached out to Charlie. Charlie instantly hid his face into the Joker's neck thinking it would make him disappear from the giraffe. I couldn't help but laugh. The Joker glared at my person which made it even more funnier. I went around the Joker to see Charlie's face. I spoke softly, "Charlie the giraffe isn't going to hurt you. They eat plants. Watch."

I knew I gained Charlie's interest as before I left he lifted his head away from the Joker's neck. I pulled out a couple bills giving it to the giraffe feeding station person. He handed me a couple of vegetables. I wiggled the vegetable so Charlie can see. The Joker rolled his eyes. It's exactly like they walked out of memory lane but with an older kid.

 _"Daddy! I want to go see the giraffes!"_

 _A small but excited voice brought a smile on both parents. Jack leaned against the railing where the giraffes are held. I moved adjusting my son on my hip. Eric popped his bottom lip into a pout. Jack looked over the enclosure seeing on bent down tending to its baby. Eric didn't notice the mother tending to its child as it was below his viewing. For his third birthday, he requested to go to the zoo. Jack planned it out as he requested off as well requested off for me at the asylum. When I came into work today, Richard made me go back home saying it's my son's birthday and I need to be home. Jack's brown eyes twinkled when the mother giraffe stood up tall. It's head loomed over Eric's. Eric shrieked hiding himself in my neck. I could feel his body tremble. His voice came out muffled, "I-I wanna go n-now."_

 _Jack rolled his eyes for a moment, "Eric, it's okay. They are friendly giants."_

 _Eric refused to move his head away from my neck. I glanced behind us seeing a little stand of vegetables to purchase. I gestured with the tilt of my head to the stand. Jack's eyes followed where I was hinting at. Jack nodded before grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. Jack asked the man, "How much?"_

 _The man grunted, "3 bucks."_

 _Jack swifted through his wallet and pulled out three single dollars. The two males switched where Jack has the vegetable and the man has the money. Jack walked back to his little family. Jack spoke towards his son, "Eric do you want to see something cool?"_

 _Eric shook his head no. I bit inside my cheek. I glanced down at my child, "Eric, sweetie. Your father is trying to show you something. You are going to hurt his feelings if you don't at least check it out."_

 _Eric moved his head where he can peep out seeing his father. Jack's lips went into a mocking pout like Eric did not too long ago. Eric caught his eye on the vegetable in his father's hand. He mumbled, "Why do you have a vegetable, daddy?"_

 _Jack looked away from his son towards me. Jack let out a deep sigh, "I guess he doesn't want to see one of the coolest thing. Are you hungry?"_

 _I gave a nod, "Yeah let's head over to the zoo's cafe and grab something there."_

 _Eric instantly moved his head out of my neck giving a glare to the both of us. Luckily for both of us, our three year old hasn't figured out that we always use this on him. We only do this type of trick to get him to do what we want him to do like bath time or eating vegetables. We try to get him to do things this way before he realizes it. Eric pointed to the vegetable, "Show me."_

 _I looked at our son, "Show you what?"_

 _Eric huffed, "Show me please. I want to see the cool thing."_

 _Jack's eyes twinkled turning his attention to the giraffe. The giraffe has been eyeing the vegetable for a while. Jack held it out for the giraffe. Eric's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the purpleish tongue as long as it can be reaching for the vegetable. Jack glanced at his son and laughed, "Do you want to feed her?"_

 _Eric's curiosity peaked again as he nodded. Jack handed our three year old the vegetable which Eric nervously held it out to the giraffe. The giraffe's tongue wrapped itself around the vegetable. The tongue briefly went against Eric's hand which made the child release it in a heartbeat. Eric's nose scrunched up, "Ewww."_

 _I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. Jack's lips were upturned. Jack tapped Eric's nose, "See they are friendly. No need to be scared of them, Eric."_

I let the giraffe grab the vegetable with its tongue. Charlie smiled big, "Can I feed it, mama?"

I nodded giving him a smile. As my nephew grab the extra vegetable from my hand, I couldn't help but look over at my husband. He may remember when we did this with our own son but the roles were switched. A voice broke my trance of looking at my husband's facial features, "Madeline? Is that you?"

My heart sank and fear filled me. Joker's brown orbs looked over at me as I looked behind my husband and nephew. I licked my lips. My voice went low, "Jay can you run along to the next exhibit with Charlie?"

The voice got closer and Joker didn't move. I moved closer to the Joker. My lips lightly touch his ear, " **Jack** , please. I work... Or worked with him. I don't need you to be taken... Again."

The Joker's lips frowned. Charlie could feel the tension and looked around. His brown orbs caught sight of a tall man. The man paused for a moment as he and the child made eye contact. I moved around the Joker to stop the man from advancing. I put a false smile on my face, "Oh it is so **good** to see you, Jacob. It's uh been a while."

The tall black haired man narrowed his eyes at the Joker. A rough husky voice caught my attention, "Let's god Charlie to go see the tigers."

I resisted the urge to close my eyes to relish in the sound of his voice. I bit inside of my cheek. Jacob's eyes flickered to me, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Let alone with a kid."

I raked my mind to come up with an excuse. I moved to grab Jacob's arm moving him away from the duo. I never liked this man when working with him. It makes things really uncomfortable. I licked my lips a habit I am starting to pick up from my husband. I answered Jacob, "Well I am. I met him years ago in college and found him again and we connected. The kid is my son."

I couldn't tell the truth about that as the child already is calling me and the Joker papa and mama. That doesn't help. Not. One. Bit. Jacob glanced where the Joker went. His eyes narrowed, "He looked like he had some pretty bad damage to his face."

My heart stopped. I gave a nervous smile, "Really? I uh don't notice. Jay doesn't particularly like it when people stare at it too long. He just has one scar along side of his face. A mugging happened during college."

Jacob's lip went into a sneer, "You still love him even if he has that nasty scar?"

My mouth into a firm line, "Why yes I do. I love him more than I did in college. He's a great man underneath that."

Jacob held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

I tugged on my long sleeves. Under my breath, I mumbled, "Sure you didn't."

Jacob eyed my long sleeves, "I know it is cold at the asylum but I didn't think you would wear long sleeves on a hot day like this."

I felt very insecure about my scars. Not just they range from deepness and length but it makes me feel broken. Joker constantly tries to put in my head that I am fine with them. That he loves me even with them. I don't believe him of course. It's hard to. I swallowed, "What are you doing here, Jacob?"

Jacob's tone dropped an octave, "You stopped going to work. You didn't leave your notice or anything. What is wrong with you?"

I noticed a woman and two children walking up the ramp to the high place to view the giraffes. I focused my gaze onto the tall man, "I have some family issues going on with my sister. I have to take care of her if you so want to know. Sorry that Richard didn't tell the staff as it was confidential between superior and doctor. Now if you excuse me, I have to meet with Jay and my son. Good day."

I started to move away from Jacob but he grabbed my wrist hard. I growled, "Let go of me, Jacob."

Jacob shook his head, "You know that inmate... The clown... The **freak** escaped just around the time you left. You were his doctor, doc. I don't think it was coincidental."

I didn't yank out of his grip but his grip did tighten. I felt my heart beat against my rib cage. I scoffed, "I don't **know** what you are talking about. I had nothing to do with his escape. Maybe the asylum should bring up its security."

I started to try to yank my wrist out of his grip. His voice almost made me stop trying to get out of his grip, "Also Keith disappeared when you two did. I know you and Keith go way back in college years. So where'd he go?"

I frowned finally getting my wrist out of his grip. I stumbled slightly, "I don't know. He may of went to live where June's family is. I don't know why you suspect me but I need to get back to my son before he wonders why I am taking so long to get back to them."

Well more like before the Joker comes back and rips your head off. The woman and two children finally caught up to Jacob. The woman smiled, "Oh who is this, Jake?"

Jacob never took his eyes off of me as he answered her, "A colleague of mine."

The woman's brows went up, "You're a doctor."

I moved my long sleeve over my hand to hide the now bruising wrist. I nodded, "I am. Now I shall be leaving. It was **nice** to see you, Jacob."

I turned my heel heading in the direction where the Joker went in. Once out of that man's sight, I bit my lip to hold back any tears. Oh, Joker will **not** like this. Not. One. Bit.


	57. Chapter 57

Dark pools of brown stared at the walkway from the giraffes. The young child stares eye to eye with a pair of brown eyes equally curious with him. The adult knew the child would be okay without his supervision as he never once took his eyes off the walkway. Brown eyes studied the feminine figure walking up the ramp. His eyes searched the feminine figure's facial features. He noticed the splotchiness of her skin. Even from the distance, he could see the glazed over look in her eyes. His brown pools hardened at the sight. His tongue ran against his chapped lips. His eyes caught movement of the woman's wrist rotating as to try to add relief. The kid didn't notice the older man stand up stopping the woman's trek towards them. He placed his warm hands on his wife's biceps which startled the brunette. I tried to pull away from my captor thinking its someone else. I mumbled scrunching up my face, "Stop, get off of me!"

Pools of brown studied the woman before harshly whispering, "Madeline! It's me..."

The name burned on his tongue, " **Jack**."

I opened my eyes slowly seeing a non-make up scarred man in front of me. My hands immediately went on top of his own when he moved them to my cheeks. I felt small hands on my pant leg. I tore my eye sight from the Joker to look down at Charlie. My eyes soften and I dropped to my knees. I hugged the child. My fingers ran through his soft brown hair. I mumbled more to myself, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

The Joker couldn't look at his wife anymore but looked up seeing the pathway leading to the giraffes. His jaw clenched at the thought of whoever the man was bringing his wife into this state. A state he never seen her in. It must have triggered a memory of when his wife was with his brother. The Joker called out to me, "Hey sweetcheeks, uh take uh Charlie to the next exhibit. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be **right back**."

I glanced up at my husband. I mumbled, "Okay."

I turned to Charlie pulling him slightly away. He looked confused at the all the sudden hug and constant mumblings of 'I'm sorry'. I lightly rubbed my thumb against his cheek. I tried to give him a smile, "Let's go, Eri-Charlie."

The Joker caught the slip-up. Oh, he definitely going to hurt his brother. He will find it hilarious to see him **suffer** just like he made his wife and son suffer. The brunette with a slight green hue reached over to his wife. He did the only thing he could think of that was **him**. His chapped lips touch his wife's temple. The man his wife encountered brought back memories.

 **Joker's Point of View**

I looked down at my wife who slowly stood up. I noticed she fiddled with her sleeves before grabbing Charlie's hand. This man she spoke with before coming here did something to her. I will find out. No one hurts my wife. Say I'm protective or uh possessive. Say I'm crazy beyond belief on someone touching what is **mine**. To her and to me, I'm normal to our standards. My brown eyes watched my scarred wife take our nephew to the next exhibit till I couldn't see her anymore. I reached up cracking my neck to release the tension. This is going to be fun but first bathroom.

After heading to the bathroom, I found the one man I was looking for. An eerie smile stretched my lips. My raspy voice filled the bathroom, "Well, well, well if it isn't mister orderly."

The man immediately turned to the sound of my voice. His eyes hardened to a glare. I turned the lock for the bathroom. Luckily there was a cleaning cart nearby as I snatched up a cleaning sign to push people away. I reached into my pants pocket feeling the familiar coldness of metal. The man cursed, "Fucking knew it."

My lips went into an 'O' shape as I pulled out my switch blade. I popped out the blade and touched the cool metal to my jaw line in thought. I started, "You know... You do seem familiar."

The man stood in his spot as I started to walk closer to him. His eyes never left my person as I started to circle around him. I stopped in front of him with a click of my tongue. I remembered, "Ah, now I remember. You were one of those who just..."

I squeezed my hands tightly at the thought. If I was wearing my gloves, I am sure the noticeable squeak of the leather would have been made. I finished, "Who just love to get a beating into me. That's right. Mind is a bit fuzzy from all those hits to the head especially from Batsy at that one time."

My tongue grazed my lips. I released the tension out of my clenched fists. I wagged my blade at the stone-faced man. My yellow teeth shown themselves through my smile, "You know you need to smile more. This uh face you're making is not uh good with the ladies. You have a wife, eh orderly?"

I noticed the man's jaw clenched. I clicked my tongue, "Ah so you do."

In an instant the orderly around my neck. My back met the bathroom wall hard. I didn't think to wince as a laugh bubbled from my lips. The man growled, "If you go near and brain wash her like you did to Madeline, I will kill you."

My laughter quieted but still coming out in fits. In between each laugh I spoke, "You... You think I... I brainwash my... My dear ole Doc? Oh you should be a comedian!"

His grip tightened around my neck. I let out a wheeze. I didn't fight him where his hands are latched on. No, oh no. Seeing how these events unfolded, he forgot I had a blade in my hand. I never once dropped it. My beautiful blade met his side going into his stomach. Immediately due to the pain and now wound, the orderly released me. I rasped, "Since you aren't going to leave this bathroom without me having fun, I'll tell you a little secret but it's uh between you and I and of course sweet cheeks. Madeline Napier is my wife. Before I finally became who I really am, we got married in the little church in downtown Gotham. She was uh, no she still is beautiful."

I twirled my now bloodied blade between my fingers as I continued, "After a few years from that, our son was born. Eric Nathaniel Napier. You see, that's when things started to go uh interesting, I guess you can say. She got postpartum depression. It's not your normal postpartum. Oh no, she wanted to get rid of our kid. I always had to sling her back to reality and love our child like a mother should."

My free arm elbowed him in his stomach earning an 'ooph'. With the same arm, I pushed him hard into the bathroom wall. The same spot I was at moments before. I knelt down to the hurt man. My blade went under his chin pushing his face upward to look at him in the eye. My tongue grazed against my lips once more. I asked, "Want to know how I got these scars?"

I touched them lightly with my free hand. The man spat, "Go to hell, **Jack**."

I growled pushing his head hard against the wall to make him disorientated. I growled out in a gruff voice, "I'm not **Jack**. I'm the Joker. Now, what did you do to my poor sweet cheeks that she had to remember the little memory of being kidnapped by a mobster?"

I pushed my blade to his throat. The glint of the silver shined. He refused to answer. I tightened my grip on the blade. I sounded aloof, "No good on you not answering my question dealing with my wife. Now I got to take out some trash in a sec. It's really good to run into you. I didn't want to hunt you down."

I pressed the blade onto his skin and in one second the man is gurgling on his own blood. I tsked when I looked at my pants. His blood droplets got on the pant leg. Luckily for Madeline and Charlie, it's not noticeable enough. Using his shirt, I wiped his blood off my blade before closing it and placing it in my pocket. I stood up heading to a nearby sink. I washed my hands like you should after going to the bathroom or you know handling some fuck who harmed your wife like this one did. I don't care what the fuck did to me but if someone lays a hand on my wife, I will personally pay them a visit. Grabbing a few paper towels, I walked over the now dead man's legs. I took one last glance at the man, "You never did find out how I got these scars. Too bad."

I unlocked the bathroom door leaving the cleaning sign up. I rather them find the man when we are out and home. My eyes squinted at the sudden bright light coming from the Sun. Now if I recall the two should be at the alligator exhibit. That should be nice to wind down from a kill.

* * *

 **I hope I did this good for a long time in no updating chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it took so long. I had a huge huge writer's block. I mean I kinda do still just a tiny bit. Slightly. I also started to move into a new house and that took a bit. Anywho, I hope you guys have a nice day and week. :D Let me know what you think!**


	58. Chapter 58

**So just a heads up ya'll, there will be violence ahead. I tried not to describe stuff in too much detail. I want it still be rated M. Hoep ya'll like this chapter though. Sorry it took so long. It's really hard for me to write nowadays especially with this story.**

* * *

The sound of the television blared throughout the house.

 _"Yesterday a man was found dead in the zoo's bathroom. It looked to be a stabbing. A stab wound to the side and a cut to the throat-."_

I tuned out the words coming out of the newscaster's mouth as I silently watched my husband making a sandwich for my son nephew. I rested my chin on my folded hands ontop of the back of the couch. I called towards my husband for his attention, "Puddin'."

I saw a slight tilt of his head as he was putting together a sandwich for himself as well. I got his attention. I continued, "You know on the news there was something about a certain **orderly** 's death at the zoo and I am wondering if you knew about it."

His brown eyes flicked up from the sandwich to the television then to myself. He shrugged, "Don' **t** know anything abou **t** i **t."**

The greasy haired man placed a plate infront of Charlie, "Here ya go, kid. Uncle Jay's famous sandwich."

Charlie immediately started to dig in. I hummed, "You sure, Puddin'? I mean you did head off to the bathroom after I got back and that's where the orderly was. It couldn't be a coincidence that you two never crossed paths especially when it was described the man had stab wounds and a slit to the throat. If that isn't your MMO then I don't know what is."

I watched my husband taking a bite of his now finished sandwich. He waved his bitten into sandwich at me, "You **see** , sweet cheeks you are butting into something that has nothing to do with you."

I pushed myself off the couch. His eyes watched my movements. I walked to the fridge pulling out a water bottle. I stopped when I was behind. I leaned towards his ear stepping on my tippy toes. I whispered, "Maybe you shouldn't **threaten** me, swee **t** cheeks. Keep it hidden from me but **stop** lying to me. Our marriage aren't built upon lies, **Jack**."

My free hand reached towards his ass cheek giving it a hard squeeze. I pulled away from him. The Joker sneered, "Where are you going?"

I made him upset, good. I headed towards the door to the basement, "Paying someone a visit that you hid from me for a while."

The Joker's knuckles turned white as he squished his sandwich in his hand. Charlie piped up, "Daddy, you broke your sandwich!"

The Joker's brown pools flicked over to the boy as I disappeared downstairs. Before closing the door, I heard the Joker scolding the boy, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Charlie."

Charlie fought back, "But you did!"

A smirk played on my lips as I didn't hear what excuse the Joker came up with so the boy doesn't speak with his mouth full. As I descended the stairs, I could hear light whimpering. I startled her with my voice, "Well if it isn't poor Nessy. Man the tables have turned haven't it? I am now living the life and giving up on family whereas my poor sister is captured."

Her blood shot eyes flicked up towards my person. Her voice came out raspy, "Madeline. Thank god it's you."

I looked around the room seeing a medical tray not far from her with medical tools. A gun rested on the tray. I mockingly tisked, "Oh he should know better than to leave this so close to people. They could just get out."

Vanessa tried, "Madeline, there is a crazed man up there named the Joker and... And he has Charlie. I don't know what happen to Chad but he needs to know what happen to us."

I waved my hand lazily, "Yeah yeah, Joker is up there and he captured you and killed Derek. He has the kid and you think he is going to kill you and your kid."

Vanessa was taken back at my lazed tone. Vanessa's brows knitted together, "Aren't you here to save me? And... And he killed Chad?"

I paused in looking at the instruments, "Oh his name was Chad? Eh shouldn't remembered considering how much of an asshole he was."

My sister tried to loosen her ropes. I heard the chair screech slightly. I turned to her, "Oh you shouldn't do that, sis. You'll waste your energy and won't put up much fight."

She spat, "What happen to my sister, you bitch?"

It didn't take but a few steps to stand in front of her. I grabbed her knotted hair, "Me a bitch? How about how you and your lovely husband abused Charlie and try to make him the best son you want him to be?"

She winced at the pain. She denied, "I don't know what you are talking about, Madeline."

I pulled on her hair again as she let out a whimper. I growled, "I bathed the boy. I changed his clothes for him when he was too sleepy to do so. I seen the previous injuries. Your own son doesn't even see **you** as his mother. He sees the Joker, of all people, his **father**. Do you know what that tells me, Vanessa? Actions are a thousand words."

I pulled away from her knotted hair. I headed towards the medical tray grabbing a scalpel. I fiddled with it in my fingers waiting for an explanation from my sister. The light glinted off the tool. Vanessa spoke hoarsely, "That child, you so have up there, cannot do a single damn thing right. We had to teach him."

With a slight steady hand, I slapped her. She spat out spit and blood onto the ground. I headed towards her again. I climbed onto her lap pulling her head back. The scalpel in my hand reflecting off the light. I spoke harshly, "A child can make mistakes. A child can do things wrong. They **learn**. Despite my mental state towards my **own** son, I never harmed my child. Sure I wanted to leave him at a bus stop but I **never** did."

As I spoke, the scalpel touched underneath her chin, "When I was near a break down, Jack helped me through it. He helped me to get away from our son. He protected our son and myself from myself. He never gave up unlike **you**."

My sister gritted her teeth. Blood coated her teeth. A laugh echoed as it descended the stairs. A slow clap resonated the room. The Joker's voice filled my ears, "Now I imagined a girl on girl action but I didn't think about this. Oh this is much, **much** better!"

I spat, "I'm still annoyed with you, **Jack.** "

Vanessa's panicked eyes went between the two unbounded people. She questioned with a hint of disbelief, " **Jack**? That's... That's Jack?!"

The Joker rolled his eyes as he headed closer. I could feel his scarred lips on the shell of my ear. His hand lightly playing with my brunette hair. His voice brought shivers up my spine, "I know you're annoyed with me, sweet cheeks but I can't have you have all the fun on little Nessy here."

I elbowed the man behind me before I forget my sister and devour him. He oofed as he laughed. I mumbled, "Shut up."

My attention turned towards my sister. I asked the Joker, "Where's Charlie? You were having lunch with him not too long ago."

The Joker headed to the medical tray before he decided against it. He pulled out his trademark switchblade. He answered, "He's fiiiinnneeee. Keith took him to the park as we do some business here."

I could hear the suggestive tones to him. Vanessa struggled underneath me, "Don't you hurt him, Jack!"

I nearly was knocked off of my sister if I didn't move out of the way by the Joker. His hands were on her face. The blade close to her throat. His voice came out rough, "Don't you speak to me about not hurting him! You and whats-his-face hurt the kid. Don't worry you'll join your pathetic excuse of a husband soon enough."

He didn't release her without giving her a cut. I licked my lips hopping off of my sister. I fiddled with the scalpel once more, "What do you want to do?"

The Joker turned to me stepping closer to me. His hand rested on my lower back as he pushed my body closer. He growled, "I want you but we have this annoying pest that doesn't stop whimpering everytime I come down here."

My hands rested on his chest as I played with the buttons of his purple button up. The tie hung loosely from his neck. I felt the corners of my lips twitch upward, "I am supposed to be annoyed with you for lying to me **but** I think you didn't want to say anything in front of Charlie. Wasn't that it?"

The Joker's lips turned upward into a big grin. He held up his hands in surrender, "Oh you got me."

His finger lightly tapped my bottom lip, "How about we finish up here?"

I winked as I felt for my gun in my waist band, "One step ahead of you, Puddin'."

In a flash a firework sound resonated and a chair falling down due to the blast and weight. The Joker whistled as he looked at the scene, "Now if I wasn't wanting you before, I **want** you now."

I pulled away from him, "Well you have to catch me first."

The Joker closed his switchblade as he watched my body bounced up the stairs. I could hear his laughter behind me as well as his rushed footsteps. It didn't take long before I was caught by the Joker for the second time but this time it was with well-intention.


End file.
